


Love me tender, love me true

by conillet



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 22:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 72
Words: 136,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conillet/pseuds/conillet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LBD, AU. Lizzie and Darcy met in high school; and when he confessed his love for her, she rejected him. What will happen years later when they meet again at Pemberley Digital and Lizzie is dating George Wickham?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

“Are you kidding me?!” Lizzie Bennet shouted at William Darcy. 

It had been a good idea that he decided to talk to her at the end of the week, when everyone was on a hurry to leave the school. Specially, when graduation was just a week away. 

“Excuse me?” William asked, a little offended by her answer. 

“I mean, seriously, I just don’t see how you can say you are in love with me since we don’t know each other and barely talk."

Lizzie was right about that. Darcy only spoke to her when he had to, and when he tried to engage in conversation outside the school environment, it was just awkward. 

And his constant staring and mocking. It was as he was waiting for her to do something stupid so he could be the first one to point it out. But maybe, he looked at her so intensely because he liked her and wasn't actually laughing at her, but with her. Lizzie had never been so confused on her entire life. 

“I know, I always have issues relating with people.”

“No kidding.”

“But that has not stopped me to fall for you.”

“And you expect me to correspond to your feelings?”

“Not now. I was hoping you would agree to have a relationship with me once we move to college. Boston and New Haven are not that far away.”

“You have everything planned already, don’t you? Goodness, Darcy! We are only eighteen!” Lizzie sat again on the bench and put her head between her hands. 

William did not know what to do. He had not contemplated the idea that Lizzie might reject him so violently. 

"Lizzie, I...” Darcy said as he tried to reach for her hand. 

"Don't.” Lizzie moved her hand and stood up. “You made it very clear that you didn't like me since my first week in this school. You called me a silly, pretentious girl who dared to come here just to get in an Ivy League school. And not even to the best one."

"How do you know that?” Darcy asked surprised. 

“That doesn’t matter. What matters is that you said it and never apologized, and you never have said anything nice to or about me. I am going to Yale because it’s been my dream for years, so you can have your precious Harvard to yourself. And if I got a scholarship, it was because I worked really hard.”

“I recognized that now, but…” William was immediately interrupted by Lizzie. 

“Not everybody has the privilege to be born in a family when money is not an issue, you know? You are just as snob and rude and condescending as the rest of the people here and I just cannot wait to get out of here”, Lizzie snapped at him. 

“So this is what you think of me? Thank you for being so clear. I won’t bother you anymore. Have a good life, Elizabeth Bennet.” William finished and walked away from her. 

Lizzie sat again. Her head was still buzzing and it hurt. 

Anyone that knew her and Darcy would know that any kind of relationship between them was impossible. She regretted some of the things that she had said to him but they had just come out of her mouth in the impulse of the moment. She took some deep breaths, picked up her things and left the school. 

She only had to face him one more week, and then she was never going to see him again, ever. 

Or that what she thought.


	2. Two

Elizabeth May Bennet had spent all her life in a small town in the outskirts of San Francisco. Her family had a happy and rather peaceful life in one of the most beautiful streets of the town, with houses with white picket fences. 

As far as she could remember, Lizzie wanted to write stories to be brought to life. That was probably because of her father, who has spent a lot of time reading to her and encouraging his middle daughter to write. Her mother supported her daughter's wishes to spend her time reading and writing as long as she was still able to drag her to good manners and dance lessons and a lot of other girly activities. 

But Lizzie was not the only one who had to put up with her mother’s craziness and desires. 

Jane, two years older than Lizzie, was the perfect daughter. She was always nice, and sweet and pleasant and never disagreed with her mother or anyone. Jane developed a taste in fashion early in her life and that had helped her sisters to stop wearing the puffy dresses her mother wanted for them. 

And Lydia, the younger one, was a force of nature. She had been born three years after Lizzie, and so she received more attention than her old sisters. Lydia was particularly mischievous but had a special ability to get away. Every time Lizzie came up with a new story or play, Lydia was the first one on board to act it. 

The other constant in Lizzie’s life was Charlotte Lu, her best friend. Their mothers were in the same book club and went into labor at the same day. Charlotte shared Lizzie’s interest in storytelling but she preferred to direct and “produce” their plays than to be in them.

Years passed and Lizzie informed her family of her desire to go to Yale. Mrs. Bennet was thrilled because that was the perfect opportunity for Lizzie to find a rich and handsome husband. In contrast, Mr. Bennet knew that Lizzie would develop even further her writing style and technique and that Yale would definitely help her in the future.

The beginning of her last semester as a junior in the local high school was a time of change for Lizzie. Jane had been accepted at the Fashion Institute of Technology, and after requesting a student loan, she had moved to New York. And Lizzie had received her acceptance letter to the San Francisco University High School. It was one of the best college-preparatory schools in the area, and it would boost Lizzie’s chances of being accepted to Yale.

Her English teacher had suggested changing schools after reading many of Lizzie’s papers. She recognized her talent with words and knew that her student needed more of what that school could give her. So Lizzie had submitted an application and gotten an interview. Lizzie had also applied for a scholarship and had secured it. Everything seemed to be working in her favor, but still, she did not want to leave Charlotte. 

“We are going to be okay, bestie”, Charlotte comforted her, “it’s not like you are moving or something. We are going to see each other every day.”

“I know, but senior year was supposed to be our most amazing time together before college”, Lizzie sighed, “After that, we are going to be in opposite sides of the country.” She knew that Charlotte wanted to go the USC School of Cinematic Arts in Los Angeles.

“It's going to be alright! We still have to go thru this semester and then we will have the summer, remember?”

Lizzie smiled at her friend and let go of her worries. 

And then, the summer came and went and Lizzie was ready to start her senior year. She drove with her dad to the city and then took a bus to her new school. 

“Have a good day, you’ll do great!” her father had said when he dropped her at the bus stop. Lizzie had been saving to get a car, but her funds were still not enough.

Lizzie had to meet with the student’s counselor before classes. She had arrived just in time so she hurried through the corridors, looking for the office, when unexpectedly she collided with someone. 

“Oh my god! Are you okay? I am so sorry…” Lizzie straightened and looked up to meet with the bluest eyes she had ever seen.


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything about P&P and LBD except my ideas...

William Fitzwilliam Darcy had gotten his peculiar from his mother maiden name and his father last name. It sometimes bothered him, but later in his life, he would treasure having his mother’s name. 

His parents owned Pemberley Digital, where Ann served as the CFO and William Sr. was the CEO. The company developed and financed film projects and with the apparition of the Internet, the CEO decided to venture into new ideas using this nascent technology.

The Darcy family lived a big and comfortable house in the suburbs of San Francisco. Even though Ann and William Sr. had been born in privileged families, they were well aware of the hard work that was required to thrive in life (Pemberley had not been always a successful enterprise), and they had taught that to their children, William and Georgiana. 

When he was four years old, William had welcomed his baby sister, who was named after their mother’s grandmother. His sister had issues pronouncing her name correctly, so William Sr. had given her an easy nickname, Gigi. 

William was not a fan of that name, but he realized that it suited the personality of his energetic sister. She could not stay quiet and calm for long, and was always thinking about ways to get her parents to notice her. But William loved her unconditionally and was very protective of her. 

In contrast, William was taciturn. He liked to play with Gigi, but preferred to spend his time reading and imagining how he would bring the stories to life. However, he found that he always had an opinion about everything, and when something was not the way he wanted or expected, he was not afraid to say so, like with his sister’s nickname. 

Besides Gigi, William spent his childhood with Fitz Williams (yet another Williams in his life) and George Wickham. 

Fitz had been his best friend since kindergarten and had practically grown up together since they were also neighbors. Fitz had a special talent to take William out of his book’s world and show him how to have fun in the real one. 

However, just before high school, Fitz’s family decided to move to Seattle. The two friends stayed in touch by phone calls and early emails. 

George Wickham was the godson of William Sr. He was the child of his late best friend and Mr. Darcy had taken George’s education as his responsibility. Therefore, George spent a lot of time in the Darcy house, with William and Georgiana. He was very charismatic and everyone liked him, and sometimes William secretly wished he could be like him, especially when they reached their teens. 

William had always wanted to go to Harvard, like his father and was glad when he enrolled him and George in the San Francisco University High School. It was mainly George who made all the friends and William just tagged along. His first three years were normal; he was fully committed to his education. 

Until the craziness started when someone ran into him in the corridors of the school. 

He was about to complain or say something, but when he looked at the responsible of the collision, he was completely speechless for the first time in his life.


	4. Four

“Are you okay?,” Lizzie asked again as the boy just stared at her. 

“He is kind of cute,” Lizzie thought. He was not much taller than her, with really clear eyes that contrasted with the darkness of his hair. 

And he was just standing in front of her, without moving or speaking. 

She was about to shake her hand in front of his eyes to regain his attention when he gave her a look from head to toe. Lizzie frowned and took a step back. 

“Mmm… I am alright”, William said, and then immediately added, “Are you new?”

“Yes, this is my first day here,” Lizzie answered, a little wary, “I was on my way to the student’s counselor office and I am… actually kind of late”, she finished looking at her watch. 

“It’s the third door to the right,” William pointed.

“Oh, thank you,” Lizzie step aside and walked in the direction of the office, “I’m…,” she had meant to apologize again but when she turned, the boy was gone. 

“Weird,” she muttered as she knocked on the door. 

\---

She saw him again, during her English class. He was sitting in silence among a group of chatty people. And when he noticed her, he did not move his eyes from her. 

Lizzie walked to the teacher’s desk to hand out her papers and for the third time in that day; she had to introduce herself to the rest of the students. 

Her name was Lizzie Bennet and she had recently transferred from an out of the city school. 

William repeated her name in his mind. It was good to put a name to the face that had been hunting him since that morning. Especially her eyes. He could not tell the color, they seemed blue and grey and blue, but he remembered perfectly her dark auburn hair. 

And then, the teacher asked, “Where do you want to go to college?”

“Yale,” she answered, very sure of herself.

“Ugh, why Yale? Why not Harvard?,” William thought. He was not pleased. 

He saw her took a seat in the first row and then allowed himself to be distracted by the actual class.

During the lunch hour, Lizzie sat with a girl she had met in her biology class, Ellen. 

“We usually don’t get any new students for senior year,” Ellen said. 

“I can tell,” Lizzie replied, realizing that some of the senior students were looking at her with interest. 

“Don’t worry, almost everyone is nice.”

“Almost everyone?”

“There are some rich kids, that are not welcoming as the rest of us,” Ellen said with a smile. 

Lizzie smiled back and then said, “Like him?,” she moved her head in Darcy’s direction. 

“Who, Darcy? No, he’s all right, he’s… quiet, most of the time.”

Lizzie decided she had enough information about the Darcy guy and so changed the conversation. But at the end of the day, she had learnt more about him. 

She had his first name, William, and that the blond guy that was always with him was George Wickham, his best friend.

Lizzie quickly erased Darcy from her mind and did not even bother to tell Charlotte about him when they got together that afternoon. 

\---

William was fighting the urge of talking to Lizzie, just to be near her. He did not know what to do; he had never been so affected by someone, especially by a girl. He was even afraid to say something to George, who had his ways with people. 

He was trying hard not to stare at her, but it was challenging because they shared the majority of the courses. And every time she spoke during class, she gave the correct answer or an insightful comment. It was difficult not to compare her to the other girls and admire her because she was so different, in a very good way. 

It was Friday, and they were in their last period, working at the library. William was looking for a book besides George, when the former decided to finally say something to his friend. 

“So… what do you think of the new girl?”

“The Bennet girl? Meh… not pretty enough to tempt me. Why?,” George asked, puzzled. 

“Nothing really. I was thinking that you could talk to her and…”

“You like her? Are you serious? The Bennet girl?,” his friend asked again. 

“No, of course not. She surely is another silly and pretentious girl that just came here with the hope of getting in an Ivy League school. And not even to the best one,” William finally said out of pure peer pressure. 

“Come on, Darcy,” George patted him on the shoulder and went back to their table. 

What William did not know was that Lizzie had listened to the very last part of their conversation. She had moved through the bookshelves unnoticed and had stopped behind a pillar when she heard her name. 

So that was what William Darcy thought of her. Another rich boy who looked down on her. 

“Oh, well, I am not going to give you the satisfaction,” Lizzie decided, and that marked the future of her relationship with Darcy.


	5. Five

The weeks passed and Lizzie adjusted to the school's pace and made new friends. She could now identify the not-so-nice group that Ellen had mentioned. Darcy was part of the group, of course. But whenever she caught them gossiping about her, Darcy would only stare at her. 

And she kept her promise. Every time she had the chance, she proved Darcy that he was wrong about her. She found that he had an opinion about everything, and it was very hard not to argue with him, even during classes. In very unfortunate occasions, they had to work together, and their disagreements continued. They never compromised and never admitted when one was right. But other than that, they never spoke to each other.

Never, in a million years, Lizzie would imagine that her interactions with Darcy were encouraging. He liked the way she challenged him, and was slowly falling in love with her.   
The school hosted several dances during the year, but William never got the courage to ask Lizzie to be his date. Either way, she never attended them because she preferred to go to her old school's parties and hang out with Charlotte and Lydia. William spoke to no one about his feelings for Lizzie and never asked for help on how to approach her. 

Graduation approached and William feared that he was going to lose Lizzie forever. He knew that she had been accepted into Yale; and he and George had received their letters from Harvard. 

He spent a lot of time thinking about what to do, and after days, he finally arrived to a conclusion: he was going to confess that he was in love with her, even if they always fought, and despite the fact that she was going to his rival university. 

He had thought about how they could make their relationship work, attending different schools. He could visit her during the weekends and the holidays and they would always have the Internet and the phone. It was a good plan to him. 

\---

It was the Friday before graduation. William followed Lizzie to the library, where she returned the last of the books she had borrowed and caught her right at the exit. 

"Lizzie, can I talk to you?," he asked timidly. 

"Yeah", she replied, intrigued, and she waited for him to speak. 

"Not here, can we go outside?," he asked and Lizzie nodded and followed him to the courtyard and sat on one of the benches. 

William took a deep breath and gave his speech. But instead of the coherent words he had prepared, he blurted out the words. 

"What did you just say?," Lizzie had not understood. 

"I am in love with you, Elizabeth Bennet."

She gaped at him and then yelled, "Are you kidding me?!" 

William could not believe what she said next. She thought he was snob, rude and condescending. Worst of all, she could not wait to get him out of her life. 

His first love had bluntly rejected him, and he was bound to remember that. What he did not expect was that Elizabeth Bennet's rejection was going to change his life.


	6. Six

Lizzie knew she would never forget Darcy’s declaration of love, but tried really hard to let go and not to think about it. Luckily for her, she had her friends and family to distract her. Jane took a couple of weeks to travel back to San Francisco and spent time with her family. 

In order to save more money for her new life in Connecticut, Lizzie took a job at the local library during the summer. One day, her parents surprised her with a used and nice car so she could move comfortably during her years as undergraduate. 

At the beginning of August, she said goodbye to Charlotte, who was leaving for LA, and her family, but her father, Mr. Bennet, was going to drive with her from San Francisco to New Haven, and then was going to visit his brother in Portland. It took them five days to do the trip, making several stops along the way. 

When her father finally saw her settled and ready to start orientation, he hugged her tightly as he said good-bye. Mr. Bennet did not want to be sentimental as his wife, but could not help shed some tears of happiness and pride because his daughters’ hard work had paid off.

As soon as classes started, Lizzie knew that everything she had done to get to that place had been worthy and she started living her dream. 

\---

In her four years in Yale, Lizzie made a lot of friends and connections, and to her mother’s delight, she started dating a fellow English major. 

His name was Derek and they had met at the school newspaper, where both of them worked. She was really happy with him, and had even brought him to her parents’ during the holidays, at her father’s insistence. And Lizzie fell more in love with Derek when he put up with her mother’s craziness and her constant inappropriate comments.

Besides writing small stories for the newspaper, Lizzie was always thinking of innovative and interactive ways to develop her ideas and the apparition of YouTube blew her mind. 

She wanted to do a masters degree at NYU, but was somewhat afraid of the future of her relationship with Derek. Even though they had been together for almost two years, they had talked little about the future. After all, they were just twenty-one. 

During a quick visit to Jane, Lizzie talked about her fears and Jane gave her the only advice she could: “I know it is a cliché, but if it’s meant to be, it will be. Both of you will have to take important decisions regarding your future and careers, and if you are meant to be together, then everything will work.”

One afternoon after class, Lizzie spoke with Derek about her desire to apply to NYU and was pleasantly surprised when he told her that he also wanted to move to New York after graduation. 

She then applied to the Interactive Telecommunications program and months later received her acceptance letter. Everything seemed to be working perfectly. 

However, just days before their commencement ceremony, Derek informed Lizzie that he had put in an application for an internship at Macmillan Publishers Ltd, in London. And that he had secured it. 

It took her some seconds to figure out what to say.

“And you are going, aren’t you?” 

It was not even a question, it was a statement. And the way he looked at her was enough to sense his answer. 

“I know. I know how much this means to you”, she reached for his hand across the table, “and I would never ask you to choose between me and you career.” 

If faced with the same situation, she would probably do the same thing.

“I love you Lizzie.”

“I love you too.”

They parted as friends, but watching him walk away from her, left her heartbroken. She had lost her first true love.


	7. Seven

Lizzie’s family flew to New Haven to see her walk across the stage and receive her diploma. She still saw Derek that day and he was kind enough to say hello to the Bennets. 

However, her mother noticed the change in the way they talked to each other and how they behaved. When she asked Derek if he was going to join them for dinner and he declined, Mrs. Bennet bombarded Lizzie with questions and her daughter had no choice but to tell her that they had broken up. 

“Oh, well, you must certainly find a young, rich and handsome eligible bachelor when you live in New York with your sister”. 

Lizzie was not expecting that response from her mother, and even though she felt hurt, she was glad when her mother dropped the subject. Despite the bitter sweetness of the day, Lizzie managed to keep a happy face. 

The whole family travelled to New York, where they helped Jane and Lizzie move in to their new, cozy apartment in Brooklyn. After a week, their parents and Lydia returned to San Francisco, with the promise that their youngest sister was going to return soon. 

\---

Jane had obtained a position at a fashion design agency that was slowly receiving public recognition. She was in love with her work and, although most of the time was busy, she still managed to spend time with Lizzie. 

Jane knew heartbreak so she did everything in her power to help her sister, with tea, home made snickerdoodles and movies. Lizzie was grateful, but still felt bad. Only time was going to make her overcome her sadness. 

Lizzie needed to start paying her student loans so she looked for a job until the beginning of school. She was overqualified for most of the jobs that were available, but finally found work as a waitress at a small café.

Lizzie was not expecting to like it, however, a lot of her customers had great stories and she started writing about them and publishing them on a blog. 

"I have an idea. What if instead of writing, you tell the stories. That would be really different." Charlotte suggested her friend on one of their phone calls.

"Like a blog in video?" 

"Yes, a video blog. I think it will be really interesting to see the response of the people to your stories and you can still write."

"But I don't think I will have enough material to do that regularly."

"Come on, Lizzie. You are creative person. You can tape interviews with random people in the streets, you could go to Jane's events and do a behind the scenes, document your life in New York...," Charlotte continued. 

Lizzie thought for a minute. 

"I guess you are right...," she sighed. 

"I know I am." Lizzie smiled at Charlotte’s sassiness. 

"But you are going to help me, understood?"

"Of course, bestie. I have to go now, but say hello to Jane. Good luck!"

And that is how Lizzie started her video blog and her masters' project was born.

\---

"Lizzie, thanks for coming with me."

"Anything for you, big sis", Lizzie replied when they arrived to Jane's coworker birthday party. 

"I think you will have fun, you spend a lot of time studying and working. You don't go out enough."

"That's not true! I do go out... sometimes." 

In the year she had been in New York, Lizzie had gone to parties and dates, but nothing had ever gotten serious with everyone and she had decided to focus on school. 

They took the elevator to the roof top bar that had been reserved for the party. Lizzie knew some of Jane's friends and so joined their group. 

She lost sight of her sister, and found her much later in a corner talking with a good-looking guy. Lizzie had spotted him at their arrival and noticed how he followed Jane with his eyes and did not look away.

Finally, at the very end of the party, Jane returned to her sister and introduced her new acquaintance, Bing Lee. 

\---

“So, what did you think of Bing?,” Jane asked on their way home. 

“Well, we did not talk much, but he seemed nice, and very interested in you.” 

Lizzie had only exchanged a couple of words with him and had learnt that he worked in a charitable foundation. 

“You think so?”

“Oh, yes! He saw you since the moment we walked in, and he never danced or talked with anyone else". 

Jane beamed at Lizzie, "I'm glad you said that, because I'm having brunch with him tomorrow. I really like him."

In the following week, Jane went out with Bing four times. Lizzie was not at all surprised by that; any man in his right mind would expend as much time as possible with her marvelous sister. 

As a precaution, Lizzie googled Bing Lee and learnt that, not only he work in a charity, he was the chairman of the Lee Relief Foundation. After dropping medical school, he had started working on several charities, until he had started his own. 

"Did you know all this?," Lizzie asked Jane while they were having dinner, later that day. 

"Yes, he told me this afternoon and I was just going to tell you." 

"Oh… that’s very good. I don't want you to be with someone who keeps secrets." 

"Yes, I know how much you hate lies, but I can assure you that Bing is not like that." 

Time proved Lizzie that Jane was right. Their relationship became serious, and Lizzie got used to see him often in their apartment and even to spend time with him. 

“So, Lizzie, Jane tells me that you went to San Francisco University High School", Bing tried to make small conversation with Lizzie as he waited for Jane to change for their date one night. 

“Yes, but only for my senior year.”

“My best friend went there too, you might have met him. His name is William Darcy.”

Lizzie almost spit out her tea. 

“Darcy?,” she mumbled. She had not heard his name or thought of him in years.

“You did meet him…”

“Uh, yeah... we were in some classes together, but he wasn't... he was more of the silent type.” Lizzie lied and she hated herself after saying that. But Bing was clearly clueless about her history with Darcy and she was not going to disclose that to his sister's boyfriend.

“That sounds like Darcy. He can be shy, but is a really great guy. He cares about people, even after everything…,” Bing did not finish his sentence because Jane came out of her room, ready to go. 

When they left, Lizzie grabbed her laptop and typed William F. Darcy in her browser. Bing’s unfinished sentence had piqued her curiosity. 

She clicked on the first hit. It was about a Darcy Memorial Hall at Pemberley Digital. Lizzie read everything on the web page. The memorial was built for Darcy's parents. Darcy was now the CEO of Pemberley Digital, a digital media company. 

Lizzie went back to the search results and found a news report about the death of William's parents. They had died in a car accident three years ago, when Darcy was twenty years old. She felt sorry for him and his sister. She could not even imagine what it was to lose both parents at the same time, being that young and have to take care of his younger sister and the responsibilities of managing an entire company. Maybe he had truly changed as Bing had implied...

She closed her laptop and sighed. It did not matter if Darcy had changed from the seventeen-year-old guy she had met in high school. It was not like she was planning to see him again. 

\---

It was cold December night, and Lizzie was getting ready for Jane's winter gala. 

Bing had asked her sister to organize a fashion show for his charity and Jane had been in charge of everything. The event that night could be her big breakthrough in the industry. 

Lizzie chose a dark blue one-shoulder dress with pockets. Jane had given it to her months before but never had the chance to wear it before. It looked very nice and was comfortable. 

When she walked out of her room, she saw Jane already standing by the door, ready to go. She looked outstanding in a red dress that fitted her figure and highlighted her already bright red hair. 

“Bing is going to fall more in love with you, if that’s even possible, when he sees you”, Lizzie commented. 

“Oh, Lizzie, please... You look beautiful. I knew that dress was going to look great on you.” Lizzie thanked and smiled at her sister. 

In that moment, Bing arrived to take them to the venue, and was suddenly speechless by Jane’s look. He offered her arm and walked out of the apartment. Lizzie took her purse and followed silently, sure that her previous statement was right. 

The three of them discussed any last minutes details on their way to the venue. Lizzie had offered herself to be at the door and greet the guests and collect their invitations.

“By the way, I talked with Darcy last night, and he said he might come tonight. I haven’t seen him in a while and I want you to meet him, Jane.” Bing said as he took her girlfriend’s hand. Jane just smiled back. 

“Oh, crap,” Lizzie thought. Was it going to be awkward to encounter him again? Five years had passed; he surely did not hold a grudge after all that time, did he? 

By the time they arrived, Lizzie decided to focus on her tasks for the night, determined not to fail her sister in her big night.

Soon after the specified hour, the guests started to arrive. Clara, a college friend of Jane, was helping Lizzie at the entrance. They got busy very quickly; apparently most of the people who were invited had decided to attend. 

Lizzie had just welcomed a young couple and when she turned to greet the next guests, she heard her name. 

“Lizzie Bennet?”

Oh, crap…


	8. Eight

Lizzie met blue eyes, but not exactly the ones she was expecting. 

"Sorry, do I know you?" 

"Yeah, we met years ago, you don't remember?"

Lizzie frowned and thought really hard. Nothing… 

"I won't keep any longer, you are clearly busy. See you inside, Lizzie Bennet." He handed her the invitation and walked away with his companion. 

Lizzie was still clearly confused and Clara had to nudge her to regain her attention. Lizzie shook her head to clear her mind and continued to do her job.

When the doors closed, they both took their seats and waited for the runway show to begin. Jane had put together all the outfits of the models, and she had even designed some of the clothes. Lizzie was very observant of the reaction of the attendants and only saw positive reactions. 

After the models finished, the designers appeared on the runway, including Jane. Lizzie clapped as hard as possible at her sister's clear success. 

Bing joined them on the stage and thanked Jane publicly for all her efforts to put on such event. He hugged her quickly and gently pushed her forward so she could have her moment of recognition. The people applauded and cheered even more. After that, Bing announced that all the clothes were going to be available for sale; the money going to a children cause. 

"And now, enjoy the party!," Bing finally said. 

Lizzie made her way backstage and found her sister amidst the group of models and staff. As soon as she saw her sister, Jane ran to her and Lizzie hugged her. 

"I am very proud of you. Everything was perfect, Jane”, Lizzie said, fighting back tears. 

"Thank you Lizzie. It means a lot to me. Now, we have to make sure that the party is perfect too,” Jane smiled at her with watery eyes. 

Lizzie nodded, ready to do whatever her sister needed. Jane asked her to oversee some aspects of the party; and then Jane walked towards Bing and stepped into the party.

\--- 

When she was finally able to take a break, Lizzie joined Clara at the bar and ordered a cocktail. The place was packed and Lizzie could not find her sister or the stranger that had intrigued her. But he found her first. 

"Hello again, Lizzie Bennet." 

Lizzie jumped and turned to face him, her drink almost falling from her hand.

“Oh my god, you scared me!”

“Oh, I did not mean to, I apologize”, he replied and grinned, “You still don't remember me, do you?” 

“No, sorry…,” Lizzie admitted. 

“That’s okay. I'm George Wickham."


	9. Nine

Something clicked inside Lizzie’s mind and she hit her front with her hand. 

George Wickham. She thought of the tall and slim blond guy who was beside Darcy all the time, back in high school. Lizzie had trouble linking the two images together because she did not anticipate the good-looking guy, with a charming smile and broad shoulders that was standing in front of her. 

“Of course... It’s been a long time…”

“Five years. How have you been, Lizzie Bennet?”

"I've been fine... How about you?"

"Very good now. This is a great party, don’t you think?”

"Yes, it is,” Lizzie smiled at the compliment and then she thought of something, "Wait, did you come here alone?" 

Lizzie realized in that moment that Darcy might have come late with his friend, without being seen.

George frowned at her question, but smiled. 

"No, I came with some friends, they are over there...," and he pointed to a group of people that looked like models, including the young woman who had arrived with him.

"Oh, I thought you were here with D... so Bing invited you?,” she asked. 

"No, one of my friends did. I just met Bing once."

"Wait a minute... Bing said that Darcy is his best friend, and are you Darcy's best friend...," Lizzie was puzzled. 

"I was."

"Was?," she said and George just nodded as a reply. 

"But you were inseparable in high school."

"Well, things happen and people change..."

"Oh, I see..."

"Anyway, why don't you come over and meet my friends?," George said. 

"Oh, crap. Clara!," Lizzie had forgotten about her but when she turned, she saw her on the dance floor. 

"I think she got bored,” George said, smiling again. 

She accepted his invitation and walked over to the table. She learnt that he was a photographer, lived in LA but travelled a lot. Lizzie told them a little bit about herself and her life in New York, including her vlog. She was enjoying their company, until Jane appeared by her side. 

"Lizzie, I was looking everywhere for you! Oh... Hello everyone!", sweet Jane waved a hand. 

She was recognized, and George's friends and he complimented her on the event. Jane thanked them and told Lizzie that Bing and she wanted her to spend time with them. 

"I didn't want to neglect you, but you know how things can get. But if you want to stay here with your new friends, I would not mind", Jane said to her sister. 

"No, I will go with you", Lizzie replied and said good-bye to the people in the table. 

"It was nice seeing you again, Lizzie", George said and handed her his card, “until we meet again." And he left her with the image of his smile. 

Lizzie spent the rest of the night with Jane and Bing, and some of their friends, dancing and enjoying the party. 

Finally, at one am, it was time to go home. Everything had been a great success and the collected money had surpassed Bing's expectations, which meant that he was going to be able to support more charities than originally planned. 

The driver took the Bennet sisters to their apartment. Lizzie went inside first to give her sister a little privacy with her boyfriend. 

"Actually, Lizzie, Bing is going to spend the night here. It's rather late and ...," Jane couldn't finish her sentence, she was cut by Lizzie. 

"You don't have to give an explanation. Good night to you two and congratulations on your success", and Lizzie went to her room. 

Jane and Bing had been dating for six months, but Jane continued to be shy about the times Bing stayed over. 

Lizzie went to bed, feeling very happy and proud of her sister, and forgetting about the card that remained in the pocket of her dress.

\---

The next morning, Bing took them both to breakfast to a very fancy restaurant as a thank you for all their efforts. 

It turned out that Darcy had had an emergency board meeting and had not been able to fly to New York. Lizzie mentioned briefly George to Bing, and he confirmed that he had only met him once, during the funeral of the Darcy’s parents. 

It was Lizzie’s nature to want to know what had happened between Darcy and Wickham, and even considered calling him. However, when she told Charlotte about it, her friend dissuaded her. Lizzie clearly did not have an interest in Darcy, and needed to focus on her thesis, given that she only had one semester left. Lizzie listened to Charlotte and followed her advice. 

\---

Lizzie’s vlog success started to open jobs opportunities for her, and in late March, she received an invitation to interview at a digital media company in LA, where Charlotte happened to work. 

Jane and Bing took Lizzie to the airport. Once there, Jane hugged her and wished the best of luck for her interview. 

“This is really bad timing. Darcy just called me to let me know that he is arriving late tonight”, Bing said before she went through security.

“Oh, well… maybe next time”, Lizzie replied, as calm as possible. Her heart started racing by the mention of Darcy’s arrival. She was relieved she was not going to see him. She said good-bye again and walked to the gate. 

It was like if life did not want them to coincide one more time. 

Just not yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcome and encouraging... just be nice.. :p


	10. Ten

Collins & Collins was actually located outside LA, far enough from the traffic but close enough to the city. The company produced digital media, but mainly for internal use of other companies. 

Charlotte worked in the video production department and was quickly rising in her department. Lizzie was not surprised because she always knew that Charlotte was very talented. 

The CEO, Ricky Collins, was a peculiar young man who liked to say big words, talked a lot and insisted on calling her Elizabeth instead of Lizzie. However, he was a big fan of her vlog, and was really interested in continuing her project and developing her ideas. 

Lizzie spent that week between business meetings on Collins & Collins and sightseeing with her best friend. Charlotte was excited with the idea of Lizzie working with her and living in the same city again. 

For Lizzie, the job opportunity was appealing because it meant that she could be closer to her friend and family; the benefits were really good and Collins seemed genuinely interested on her work. 

When she said good-bye to Charlotte at the airport, Lizzie had a pretty good idea of what she wanted to do. 

\---

At her return to NY, Lizzie subtly asked Jane about Darcy's visit. 

"He is shy, but when he gets comfortable, he is really amiable. I can see why he is Bing's best friend." 

"I am glad...," Lizzie was surprised. Darcy might have really changed. She also secretly wanted to know if he had asked or said something about her.

"By the way, he talked about his company and I think you might find its work interesting." 

"I already know about Pemberley Digital."

"Oh, and are you applying there?" 

Lizzie had thought about it, but she was not convinced she wanted to. 

"I'm not sure, maybe..." 

"Oh, so... mmm... do you think you'll stay in NY then?" 

"I don't know..." 

Lizzie noticed that Jane was getting nervous. 

"Jane, what is it?" 

"While you were gone, Bing asked me to... move in with him, and ... I said yes." 

"Oh my god, Jane! Are you serious?!"

"Yes, why?" 

That was not the reaction Jane was expecting from Lizzie. 

"Well, don't you think it's too soon? You guys haven't even been dating for a year."

"We met nine months ago, and we've been dating for eight, and I love him and he loves me." 

Lizzie kept silence. It was obvious to everyone that they were in love, and that Bing made Jane very happy. 

"Don't get me wrong, Jane. I support you, but I just want to know that you're completely sure about this." 

"I am. Everything just feels right when I'm with him. I really want to take the next step in our relationship." 

"Then, in that case...," Lizzie walked to her sister and hugged her, "I'm truly happy for you." 

"Have you told mom yet?”

They both laughed, just imagining her reaction. 

"Oh, no! The latest, the best...," Jane responded, "What about Dad? What do you think he'll say?"

"I don't think he is going to be very happy at first, but when he sees how much Bing loves you, he'll be okay." 

Their apartment lease ended just a week after Lizzie's graduation, which worked perfectly for them. Jane could move before that and inform her family about her decision since the Bennets were already planning to be in New York for Lizzie's graduation. 

Weeks after that conversation, with Jane's plans and her imminent graduation on the horizon, Lizzie made a decision and dialed a California number.


	11. Eleven

As they had predicted, Mrs. Bennet screamed of happiness and Mr. Bennet made a frowny face when they heard Jane’s news. Lydia jumped and hugged Jane. They all were in their apartment, getting ready to leave for Lizzie's graduation ceremony.

“Oh, Lizzie, when are you going to find a sensible, young man like Bing? I’m not getting any younger and I don’t want to be an old grandma!”

Lizzie just rolled her eyes at her mother’s comment but replied, “Well, maybe I will find him in California…”

“Lizzie, what are you talking about?,” her father asked. 

“I accepted a job offer in LA, so… I’m moving too…”

“Oh, that’s wonderful”, Mrs. Bennet congratulated her.

Her dad hugged Lizzie and Lydia asked her sister if she could visit her there. Although she still had a year left in college, Lydia was secretly planning to move to LA to pursue her dream of becoming an actress. Lizzie said yes; she missed her little sister and wanted to spend more time with her. 

Then, everyone left to the NYU campus. Bing met them there and took the whole family to dinner. But before they could drive to the restaurant, Mr. Bennet asked Bing for a few minutes to talk. 

Jane knew what it was about and got really anxious. But when they returned, the smile in Bing’s face and the wink her dad gave her were enough to know that everything was okay. 

Lizzie decided to sell her car and used the money to get her own apartment in California. All the family helped Jane move, as they had done two years ago. 

Jane said good-bye to her family at the airport, and then left hand in hand with Bing, excited to begin a new phase in her life with him. 

\---

Lizzie stayed with her family for a couple of weeks before moving and starting at her new job. 

Charlotte was a little bit disappointed that Lizzie wanted to live alone, but understood her reasons. Lizzie had always lived with someone, first with college roommates and then with her sister. She wanted to have that experience. Lizzie found a small apartment close enough to Charlotte’s so they could carpool to work. 

Lizzie had not spent more than five minutes in the Collins & Collins building in her first day when Ricky dragged her to a meeting to discuss a lot of things, including the future of her vlog. He had some ideas about it but wanted Lizzie’s input. He also wanted to produce one of her written stories with the same format as her vlog. 

Then, at lunchtime, he introduced her as Elizabeth to the rest of the employees and did not give her time to say otherwise. She started working immediately in her department, and only the people who were in direct contact with her and Charlotte called her a Lizzie. 

It took Lizzie a few days to get used to the dynamic of Collins & Collins and to Mr. Collins’ personality; but she knew that she had taken a good decision. 

\---

A couple of months later, Lizzie went to Los Angeles, trying to find some inspiration for her next project. 

Lizzie had already decided that she was not going to post videos as often as before. She felt that she did not have enough time or sufficiently appealing stories to share. But if she had the time, she would just do a diary of all her “interesting” interactions with Collins… 

She was sitting in a small café reading through her last version of a script, which still did not satisfy her. Lizzie was immersed in her thoughts that when she heard the voice, she almost knocked over her mocha.

“Lizzie Bennet, we meet again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I found it difficult to track how many people are reading this, so I just hope that there are some who are liking it.  
> So the next chapter is kind of a big one (which I haven't written yet), but I might find it difficult to write in the next couple of weeks because life and work... but as soon as I can, I will update this. Cheers!!


	12. Twelve

How on earth did she run into him, in another big city, several months later? 

"You scared me again!" 

George looked very casual, holding his ice coffee, in a plain shirt that marked his shoulders and arms. Lizzie looked away quickly. 

"I keep doing that, don’t I? Sorry!,” he finished with a smile. 

"Yes, you do”, Lizzie chuckled, “How are you?" 

"I’m fine. Do you mind if I sit down?" 

"No, be my guest." 

George smiled again and sat down next to her.

"It's funny how we keep meeting like this, very unexpectedly." 

"Yeah”, Lizzie said and looked at his eyes; they were pretty and distracting. 

She cleared her throat and continued, “I have to tell you. I was very surprised that you recognized me in New York, after all this time. We didn't really talk at all in high school..." 

"Ah, that was all Darcy's fault."

"What?," Lizzie raised her eyebrows in surprise. 

George breathed out heavily before answering her question. 

"He didn't want me to talk to you. I always thought he didn't like you..."

"Oh, I see. So did you always do what Darcy told you to?"

“I remember your sassiness now, Lizzie Bennet”, he laughed, “No, but he was my best friend and I relied on his opinion. I should apologize if I was ever rude to you.”

Lizzie just nodded and then added, “Can I ask you what happen between the two of you?” 

George made a face of disgust, and Lizzie regretted her question. 

“I didn’t want to be nosy, sorry.”

“I understand your curiosity, but some things are better left unsaid. But you haven’t told me what are you doing here, in LA.”

Lizzie told him that she had finished her masters and was now working outside the city in a digital media company. 

“And you are going to continue with your video blog?”

Lizzie was astonished he remembered their conversation, “You watched my videos?”

“Yes, you mentioned them at that party and I watched them later, they are really good. By the way, how is your sister?,” Lizzie tried not to blush at the compliment. 

“She is good, thanks.” 

He smiled again. 

“Going back to your videos, what do you plan to do?”

George made her feel at ease, so she shared of her plans with him and talked about her projects. He asked questions and seemed truly interested in listening to her and knowing more about her. 

At some point, it was Lizzie who started asking questions. Everything seems to be working fine for him; he could not complain about his life and success. He pulled out his phone and showed her some of his photographs that were going to be exhibited in a gallery. 

"Wait, before we go on, I must tell you something. I was a little disappointed that you didn’t call me last December." 

"Oh...," Lizzie did not know how to answer; she had forgotten about him and his card, "you did not ask me to."

“Well, what about I ask this time?”, he took her pen and wrote his number in a napkin, “Do you want to go to the opening night? It should be fun and I will be happy to see you again.” 

Lizzie was taken aback by his invitation but managed to respond, “Yes… sure… thanks.”

“Then call me and I will give you the details”, he stood up, winked at her and said, “See you soon, Lizzie.”

“Bye…”

Lizzie stayed there and watched him leave. She looked at her phone and realized that they had talked for a couple of hours. And that she had been flirting with him. It had been a while since she had dated but maybe it was time for her to try again. She took the napkin and saved his number in her phone. 

\--- 

That night, during dinner, she told Charlotte everything about her encounter. 

“That’s a very interesting way of asking someone out”, Charlotte said. 

“I don't think he asked me out. He just asked if I wanted to go the opening; he did not say if I wanted to go with him.”

“I think it was implied.”

“I don’t know, what do you think I should do?"

"Did you have a nice time with him?"

"Yes."

"Do you have a reason not to call him?” 

"Not really." 

"Is he cute?"

"Smoking hot." 

"Then I don't know what are you waiting for?!," Charlotte took Lizzie's phone and threw it at her. 

Because it was late, Charlotte made her friend promise she would call George the following day. 

\---

Lizzie called him during her lunch break with Charlotte. 

“Hello?” 

“Hey, George, it’s Lizzie.”

“Oh… glad you called. I feared you would disappear as last time. So I take you want to go the gallery.”

“Mmm, yeah… I told my friend and… she really wants to go… too.”

“I see… well, do you have pen and paper?,” George gave her all the information, “Until next Friday, Lizzie.”

As she hung up, Lizzie covered her face with her hands. 

“What the hell were you thinking, Elizabeth Bennet?!”, Charlotte cried out, “ ‘my friend really wants to go’, why did you have to say that?”

“Argh! I panicked, okay?,” Lizzie should have known better. 

“Gosh! Now your mother really has to worry about you giving her any grand kids.”

Lizzie exhaled, “You have to go with me. Otherwise, I will embarrass myself, more. Pleaseeee.”

Charlotte just shook her head and added, “Lizzie Bennet, what would you do without me?”

“Cry until the end of time…” 

That was the truth. 

\---

It was Friday night, and Charlotte and Lizzie were looking at George’s photographs. They were good, with different themes, landscapes and portraits. 

He greeted them briefly when they arrived; looking dashing in a grey suit, but had to leave to meet the rest of the attendees. 

“I told you, it was not a date”, Lizzie murmured to her friend, while they walked around the gallery. 

“Only because you made it so”, Charlotte replied. 

George was clearly busy but he kept stealing glances at Lizzie. Charlotte noticed but did not say anything to Lizzie because she did not want her friend to get uncomfortable or nervous. 

After a while, he joined them for a small chat. 

“I am sorry, guys, but I have to make my turn of the room.”

“That’s okay, we understand,” Charlotte replied. A waiter walked by them, and she excused herself to give them some space. She was still closed enough to hear what George said next. 

“I am kind of glad I didn’t ask you on a date tonight, Lizzie. I would have not forgiven myself for neglecting you. You deserve all the attention.”

Lizzie blushed and smiled slightly. Charlotte smiled too. 

“There is a music festival next weekend; would you like to go with me?,” George asked with his charming smile. 

Lizzie found no difficulty in saying yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I managed to write something this week, but it became longer than expected, so I had to split it.  
> I got a comment from someone, saying that it was hard to follow the story, and I wonder if someone else felt the same way. If so, I will be really interested in knowing why, it would help a lot. Thanks!


	13. Thirteen

After the music festival, there had been more dates. A month later, George had asked Lizzie to be his girlfriend. And she had said yes.

 

A year had passed, and Lizzie found herself at the beach, one day in October, enjoying the last days of warm weather and celebrating their first anniversary with George. Lizzie was happier than ever before, because she was in love.

 

Lizzie and George talked about books and movies; he made her laugh and did not pester for her time and attention. They had their disagreements, but after a time apart, they would work things out. George travelled often because of his job and that did not bother Lizzie. She then had more time to spend with Charlotte, when her friend was not busy dating a guy from her department, Mark.

 

George never spoke again of his past with Darcy, but he would sometime say his name in conjunction with words like snob, rich, spoiled, inconsiderate when he was mad about something.

 

Her whole family and Charlotte liked George. He would go with her when she wanted to visit her family, and had even been there for the holidays. He did not flinch at Mrs. Bennet's not so tactful comments about their relationship, and was a match for Lydia's energetic personality. His dad seemed to approve Lizzie's relationship. Jane had met George twice without Bing.

 

Lizzie had been more than a year at Collins & Collins. The web series based on one of her stories had been quite successful. Ricky Collins, even though satisfied with her results, wanted her to try new things and had dragged her to work in other projects; and she had been forced to stop her videos.

 

Lizzie spent the rest of the year between work and dates with George. They had made plans to spend the holidays again with her family. Lizzie knew that Jane and Bing were also going to San Francisco for Christmas, and her mother would be ecstatic by finally having the big fat celebration she always dreamed of.

 

However, when Lizzie was ready to start her two weeks break in December, George announced that he was going to visit some family in Texas.

 

“But you said you were free to go with me,” Lizzie was mad at him by the sudden change of plans.

 

“I was, but I got a call from my father’s uncle and he want to see me,” George excused himself.

 

“You never told you had family in Texas.”

 

“Because we were never that close, the last time I visited them, I was five or six.”

 

“I wish you could have told me before”, Lizzie snorted, “now I will have to deal my mother’s ranting.”

 

“I will make it up to you, peach, very soon", George sealed his promise with a very tantalizing kiss.

 

“I still wish you had told me before”, Lizzie responded.

 

\---

 

When she saw Lizzie appeared alone, Mrs. Bennet started lamenting. Lizzie promised and swore that everything was fine between her and George, and with her father's help, they managed to calm Mrs. Bennet down.

 

Jane arrived with Bing and his sister, Caroline. She was very pretty but her attitude made her unattractive. Everyone could tell that she was forcing herself to be pleasant and enjoy their company. The only person she seemed to like was Jane, which at least Lizzie appreciated.

 

Jane and Bing had been together for over two years, and their relationship was more serious than ever. Lizzie and Lydia teased her that she was bound to have a shiny, new rock on her finger before the spring.

 

\---

 

On Christmas day, Lizzie opened George's present: a lace dress, and a ticket to Las Vegas for the 30th. That surprised her, because he knew that she was not a party girl, but Lizzie decided to give it the benefit of the doubt.

 

She met him at the airport and then went through the crazy day and nightlife of the city, and then the big New Year’s Eve celebration. Lizzie felt comfortable by George’s side, and enjoyed herself much more than she expected.

 

George had fulfilled his promise.

 

\---

 

Little Lizzie and Lydia knew that they were right about Jane and Bing.

 

Jane called them both in the middle of February to give them the big news.

 

Bing had taken her out to celebrate her birthday and had nervously proposed in the middle of dinner, and she had obviously accepted.

 

The eldest Bennet had to put her phone away from her ear for a minute. Bing smiled and listened to the screams of joy of his soon-to-be sisters in law through the phone.

 

After almost two hours of giving details and promises about sending photos of the ring and not having fluffy bridesmaid dresses, Jane finally hung up and braced herself for the hardest part: telling her mother.

 

\---

 

It was Saint Patrick’s Day, and Charlotte and Lizzie were celebrating their 26th birthday, with boyfriends and other friends.

 

After Jane’s engagement, Lizzie had been on the edge, thinking that George might propose too. They had never seriously talked about the future of their relationship. George was most of the type of living life one day at a time.

 

Lizzie enjoyed the rest of the night and when George did not give her a small box as a present, she relaxed. When they returned to her apartment after the party, she had let go of her anxiety.

 

When she woke up the next morning, George was gone already. He had left a note on his pillow, reminding Lizzie that he had an early photo shoot and promised to meet her for lunch.

 

Lizzie sighed and then waited to dial Charlotte to see if she wanted to join her for breakfast. She knew that her friend had also gone home with Mark and did not want to call in a bad time.

 

While waiting, Lizzie checked her email and her regular websites when she came across something that caught her attention. She read the whole publication, and then just stared at her laptop, thinking. She had found it more appealing that she was willing to admit.

 

A job at Pemberley Digital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, when RL is crazy, I have inspiration to write...  
> Comments are welcome... 
> 
> By the way, someone is appearing really soon..


	14. Fourteen

An hour later, Charlotte and Lizzie were sitting together in a local restaurant. 

“I think you should apply”, Charlotte said. She had also seen Pemberley’s notice. 

“I know, but I am happy where I am now. With you and George…,” Lizzie said. 

“I know that too, but it would be a great move for your career. You will be working directly with the director of media production at a big corporation, with bigger projects,” Charlotte added. 

“Even if I apply, I might not get the job. I don't have enough experience.”

“That’s true, but all your projects so far have been successful and you are good at what you do”. 

Lizzie smiled shyly at the compliment. 

“And what do you think Ricky would say when I’ll ask him for a recommendation? I will lose my job,” Lizzie asked. 

“No, Collins will be fine with that, he thinks very highly of Pemberley Digital,” Charlotte replied. 

Lizzie was not sure what to do. The confidence she had felt early was gone.

“What else do you fear?,” Charlotte asked. 

“Losing George. I don't think he will be thrilled about me working with Darcy.”

“You said that he doesn't talk about him and whatever happened between them was years ago. He must be over it.”

Lizzie shook her head and took a sip of her coffee. Was she putting her career before her love life? She did not want to go through heartbreak again. 

"What about you? Are you applying too?," Lizzie asked her friend. 

"Nooo, because I will be very busy directing the production department...," Charlotte answered. 

Lizzie almost spit her coffee. 

“What?! Why didn't you tell me before?!”, she reached out for Charlotte and hugged her. 

Charlotte had received the news from Ricky Collins the day before, but had decided to wait before telling everyone. 

“I am so proud of you, bestie. We have to celebrate!," Lizzie exclaimed. 

“Thanks, Lizzie, but I had enough with last night,” Charlotte said. 

“Nonsense! We definitely have to do something.”

They made plans, and before saying good-bye, Charlotte told Lizzie that she expected to know what she decided about Pemberley. 

Lizzie thought and thought, aware that she had to decide quickly. She assembled all her documents and started writing her cover letter before George arrived for lunch. 

Later than day, Lizzie texted Charlotte with the words, I am doing it.

\--- 

As Charlotte had said, Ricky Collins did not object to Lizzie’s request of a recommendation, and she sent her application to San Francisco, and waited for their reply. 

A week passed and she received a call from Pemberley Digital. 

\---

Lizzie decided not to tell George about the job interview until it was a reality that she was going to work in Darcy’s company. Instead, she told him that she was going to San Francisco with Charlotte for work. 

The best friends drove over the weekend, so Lizzie would be rested and prepared for the interview on the following Monday. 

On Sunday, Charlotte and Lizzie were wandering around the city, remembering old times when they suddenly found themselves in front of Pemberley Digital. It was a beautiful building that had somehow escaped them before. 

"Ohh! This place looks huge", Charlotte said in awe. Lizzie was also speechless. 

They walked around the construction and discovered the Darcy Memorial Hall. They went inside to look at the art collection and the top-floor greenhouse garden. Everything was gorgeous.

In one of the rooms, there was a small exhibition about Pemberley and its history. It had all started with Darcy's grandfather and then it had expanded with his father as CEO. 

Hanging on the wall, they were pictures of the Darcy family, taken along the years. Lizzie saw the first Darcys, with the Golden Gate as background. Then, one with Darcy's parents in the same location. 

Lizzie stared at the next one for a long time. All the Darcys she had met were standing in front of what seemed to be an old brick building. The younger William must have been at most twenty, Lizzie remembered. His parents and her sister were smiling, and he was too, blissfully ignorant of the future. 

Lizzie felt really sad for a moment, and walked away from the picture. Even though they drove her mad sometimes, Lizzie could not imagine her life without her mother's craziness and her father's cynicism. 

Charlotte saw the picture too and noticed her friend's reaction. She walked towards Lizzie, rubbed her arm and led her to the exit. 

"You lied to me,” Charlotte teased. 

"What?," Lizzie asked, baffled. 

"Darcy is way cuter than what you said." 

Lizzie snorted, but mentally thanked her friend for changing the subject. 

They had dinner at their favorite Chinese restaurant and then returned home. Lizzie hugged her parents and Lydia more strongly that usual, and then went to bed. She also had not told her family about the interview until it was a fact that she was moving back to San Francisco. 

\--- 

Lizzie woke up early on Monday and got ready for the interview. Charlotte picked her up on time, and they drove to the city. After the interview, they were going back to LA. 

Lizzie did not know if she felt more anxious about the interview or the prospect of seeing Darcy. He was not going to be present during the meeting, but that did not mean that he was not around. 

Charlotte wished Lizzie good luck and saw her walk inside. Lizzie was welcomed by the secretary of the director of media production, who gave her a visitor pass and showed her to the room where the interview was going to take place. 

The director herself, Elaine Harris, was already there with two other women: Ann Reynolds, Darcy’s personal secretary, and Helen Forsythe, the Company Secretary. Members of other departments arrived shortly and the interview began. 

\---

When they finished with the interview, Mrs. Reynolds offered Lizzie to give her a tour around Pemberley. Since her boss was away in a business trip, she could make the time. 

Lizzie felt relieved by her words and accepted the proposition, but excused herself to go to the restroom. She felt that the interview had gone very well and she was satisfied with her performance. She was very excited and called Charlotte quickly to give her an update, and joined Ann afterwards. 

The place was huge, as Charlotte had said. The offices and the production facilities were state-of-the-art and Lizzie was amazed. The number of amenities was higher than she expected. They included a gym with a massage lounge, gourmet food available 24-hours, napping pods, childcare and laundry service. Lizzie had to close her mouth when Ann took her to the rooftop pool and the adjoining Japanese garden. 

As Ann said good-bye at the main entrance, Lizzie felt that she had found paradise and did not want to leave.


	15. Fifteen

“Am I an awful person if I want to stay at Pemberley so badly that I don’t care if George breaks up with me?”

“Wow, you really loved it!,” Charlotte could not look at Lizzie as she was driving, but imagined her friend was smiling. 

“Well, yeah! Did I tell you about the swimming pool and the video cameras they have?,” Lizzie said. 

“A thousand… and one times,” Charlotte added. 

“I will be very sad if I don’t get the job.”

“But not as sad if George breaks up with you…,” Charlotte noted. 

“I was only joking! We’ve been together for more than a year and I don't want to jeopardize what we have,” Lizzie said. 

“And what are you going to do if you do get the job?,” Charlotte asked. 

Lizzie exhaled loudly. 

“Jane told me once that if something means to be, it will work out at the end.” 

They arrived to LA late in the afternoon. George had called during the drive back and had asked if she wanted to join him for dinner. Lizzie quickly changed clothes and went to his apartment. 

George had cooked for her and that made her feel guilty about the lie she had told him. She hated lies. 

Perhaps nothing needed to change, she thought as she spent the rest of the day with her boyfriend.

\---

Days later, Lizzie was at work when her phone buzzed. She recognized the area code. She braced herself and answered the call. 

\--- 

Lizzie went running to Charlotte’s office and shut the door behind her. The smile in her face said everything. 

“Ohh… I am going to miss you!,” Charlotte said as she hugged Lizzie. 

\--- 

The hard part came that evening when Lizzie had to tell George. She had called him and arranged to meet him at his favorite restaurant. 

“So, how was your day?,” he asked. 

“Pretty good, and yours?,” Lizzie was trying to mask her nervousness. 

“Fine, just finalizing some projects and stuff.”

When the waiter brought dessert, Lizzie reached for George’s hand. 

“George, I need to tell you something. You might not be too happy about it, but it’s very important to me, and I hope you’ll understand.”

“Okay…”

“I applied for a job, a great job… and I got it.”

“That’s wonderful Lizzie. Congratulations!”, George squeezed her hand affectionately. 

“Thanks, but the thing is… the job is… in San Francisco… at Pemberley Digital,” Lizzie added. 

George stiffened and released Lizzie’s hand. 

“Oh…”

“I know that things happened between you and Darcy, but this is an awesome opportunity and could be my breakthrough and…” George took her hand again and Lizzie stopped talking. 

“I know the company, Lizzie, and I completely understand what are you talking about.” 

Lizzie felt a little bit relieved by his words. 

“I might not be completely comfortable with the idea of you working for Darcy, but whatever you decided, I am with you a hundred percent.”

A smile appeared on Lizzie’s face, as George continued to speak. 

“I was going to ask you this before, and now it seems like a good moment to do it. Do you want to move in with me, to San Francisco?,” he asked smiling. 

Lizzie could not believe her ears. 

“Are you serious?! What about your job?,” she exclaimed. 

“Of course, peach. I can work anywhere. I just want to be with you, wherever you go.”

Lizzie almost jumped off her seat and leaned across the table to kiss George. 

“I love you,” she said. 

“I know, peach”, he said and winked at her. 

\--- 

Everyone she told was surprised to hear that she was moving to San Francisco, with George. Her parents pretty much reacted in the same way when Jane had told them about Bing. 

Lydia was a little disappointed because she was so close to move to LA as she had announced at her college graduation, and was now going to miss her sister.

Lydia was working in her hometown to get enough money to afford a place in Los Angeles. Lizzie was also sad that she was going to miss Lydia and hugged her baby sister.

\---

Lizzie said good-bye to her friends and co-workers at Collins & Collins. She wished the best of luck to Charlotte in her new phase as director and in her relationship with Mark. 

On one weekend, George and Lizzie packed all their belongings, rented a truck and drove to San Francisco. Lizzie had found and put a deposit down for lovely apartment in what she knew was a nice neighborhood.

She was grateful for all George had done for her, and was looking hopefully at their future. Everything was working perfectly. 

\--- 

It was her first day at Pemberley Digital. George drove to her new job and kissed her very passionately before letting her go. She smiled at him and entered the building. 

In contrast to the last time she had been there, Ann Reynolds received her. They went first to Human Resources when Lizzie filled out some forms and got her employee ID and a parking stick. She still did not have a car, but was planning to buy one because she knew George would use his own most of the time and did not want to depend on him. 

“And now, I will take you to your office,” Ann said and pushed the number six button on the elevator. 

“Do you always do this with the new employees?,” Lizzie asked. 

“Yes, Mr. Darcy wants everyone to feel welcome at Pemberley and I don’t mind meeting new people.”

Mr. Darcy, it was weird to think about him in that way. For Lizzie, he had always been Darcy. 

They got out of the elevator and walked along a hallway, which had windows overlooking the city. 

“Mr. Darcy said that he wanted to greet you… oh, there he is”. 

Lizzie looked ahead of her. 

“Oh, crap! Elizabeth May Bennet, close your mouth!”, Lizzie ordered herself. 

He was tall, much taller than she remembered, and cute (way cuter), and was smiling at her, and was he wearing suspenders?

“Lizzie Bennet, nice to see you again.”

That voice and that smile. 

Oh, crap…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! So two chapters in one night! And Darcy is finally here! (It only took 10 chapters). I had planned for an earlier apparition but things happened and kept pushing him further.
> 
> Apparently, when I say that I will not have time to write, I manage to do it.
> 
> I'm a PhD student, and some days I work all day and others only 8 hours. And I only allow myself to write at nights because otherwise, I would not get work done.
> 
> Having said that, the frequency of the updates will always be variable, so please bear with me. But rest assured, I will continue to write and I will finish this fic.
> 
> Thanks everyone for reading!


	16. Sixteen

_Eight years ago_

 

After his disastrous conversation with Lizzie, William walked away and forced himself not to turn back.

 

George was already waiting for him in the parking lot. The Darcy’s driver had stopped driving them to school whey the got their license and he instead picked Gigi up from her school.

 

Without saying a word, William got on his car and drove his friend to his house.

 

“Is everything okay with you?,” George asked.

 

“Yes”, William answered dryly. Since George was used to his friend’s manners did not push for more.

 

After a relatively short drive, William dropped George and then he went home.

 

He knew that the only person who was home at the time was Georgiana, but she spent her afternoons in the pool until their parents arrived from work.

 

William entered his house and went to his room. He locked the door and laid on his bed.

 

Everything hurt, his heart and his pride. He felt he had made a reasonable offer to Lizzie and was really shaken up by her rejection. He had been probably too naïve to believe that Lizzie knew about his feelings.

 

He was forced to leave his room when his parents arrived. And although, he tried, it was pretty obvious to everyone that something had happened to him. William was cold and more silent than usual.

 

When he excused himself after dinner and went straight to his bedroom, William Sr. wanted to go after him to talk, but Ann reminded that his son needed space and would talk when he felt ready.

 

On Sunday night, his father went to his room and asked him if he wanted to talk. William nodded and related everything to his father.

 

“Wow, that was quite a proposition,” William Sr. said.

 

“You are not helping…,” William sighed.

 

“I am sorry, but you were really straightforward. Did you even ask her how she felt about you?”

 

“No, but she made it very clear at the end.”

 

His father sighed, “Are you sure you are in love with her? Love can be very confusing at your age… at every age for that matter.”

 

“I am not sure anymore. The more I think about it, I realize she was right. I don’t really know her. Could you love someone without knowing them?,” William said.

 

“Well… I fell in love with your mom the moment I saw her and I knew she would be the mother of my children,” William Sr. said in response.

“You are not helping…”

 

“Yes, sorry. But before your mother, there were other women whom I felt I loved. That happens.”

 

William collapsed into the bed.

 

“Son, this is your first heartbreak, and I totally understand how you feel. Just let it be but learn from this experience. And if you ever find yourself in this position again, you know you can talk to me,” William Sr. finished.

 

William Sr. said goodnight and left. William thought about what his father had said and was not sure if he had helped. It was all very confusing.

 

He convinced himself that he had only been infatuated with Lizzie. That would make it easier for him to see her again, probably for the last time.

 

\---

 

The next week was difficult for him. Fortunately, they did not have many classes so he did not have to fight the urge of looking at her.

 

When the day of their graduation arrived, he saw her walk before him and receive her diploma. The last time he saw her, she was walking towards her family.

 

\---

 

A few weeks after, when he felt better, William told George and Fitz about Lizzie.

 

No one of them could believe what had happened. It was a greater shock for George, because he had been with them for a year in the same school and never suspected William’s feelings.

 

That summer, William and George went to Europe to celebrate their graduation. They spent almost two months visiting different countries in the old continent.

 

William had started to forget about Lizzie and decided to follow his father’s advice. He wanted to change the reasons why she had rejected him, he wanted to become a better person and learn from his mistakes.

 

George flirted with every girl they encountered, and even though he did not do that, William tried to be more friendly and nice and less franc about his opinions and take into consideration the feelings of other people. It turned out to be less difficult than he had believed originally.

 

By the time they came home, William had changed, for good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was not sure about uploading this, but since I don't know when I will be able to post again... Hope you like it.


	17. Seventeen

_Eight years ago_

Two weeks before the beginning of college, all the Darcys and George drove to Boston.

Everyone helped the guys moved into their dorm and they walked around the campus. At some point, George offered to take a picture of the Darcy family in front of one of the famous buildings. William was now as tall as his father, as during the summer he had grown 5 inches.

When they were walking around Harvard Square, someone screamed William's name. It was Fitz, with his family. William hurried to hug his friend and immediately asked for an explanation. In their calls, Fitz never mentioned Harvard; he had talked about staying in Seattle for college.

"Well, what can I say? I wanted to scare the heck out of you when I surprised you in one of your classes...," Fitz said to his best friend.

The whole group ate dinner that day and spent the rest of the weekend together. Soon it was time for the families to leave and let George, Fitz and William begin their college experience.

\---

Fitz was very surprised by William's new attitude and encouraged him to make new friends. William was still shy but agreed to go to parties as long as they did not interfere with his classes and homework.

When Fitz suggested to his friend to meet girls and date, William answered that was not necessary, as he had already met someone. Fitz gaped at his friend.

He had met a girl in his introduction to economics class. Her name was Andrea, a redhead with green eyes. Apparently, William had a thing for redheads.

They had worked together in several assignments and so he had the chance to talk to her. She was a very lively and clever girl, which reminded him of her...

Except, this time, William knew exactly what not to do.

One day, he gathered the courage to ask her if she wanted to have coffee with him. Andrea accepted the invitation, as she had found him charming and attractive and he had blushed when he spoke to her.

That was the first of many dates and marked the beginning of a lot of firsts for William Darcy.

\---

At the end of their first year in Harvard, George decided that he wanted to take a break from school. William Sr. was disappointed to hear of his decision, but as he had promised George's father to look after his son, he gave George a job in Pemberley.

William was sad to see his friend leave but he knew that George never really liked school and hard work, despite his intelligence. He preferred to spent time in other (more pleasant and less serious) activities.

That was the beginning of the deterioration of their friendship.

\---

Over the summer, Ann and Georgiana visited William and Fitz in Boston; and they finally got the chance to meet the famous Andrea, whose name was in all the phone conversations William had with his family.

Ann was very pleased to see his son cheerful and in love with a good girl and so she invited Andrea to San Francisco for Thanksgiving. William had avoided making plans in the long run in respect with his relationship with Andrea but was happy to see that his family approved of her.

Andrea was certainly more popular than William and she had friends in different clubs around the university. One night, wanting to cheer up her boyfriend after George's departure, she invited him and Fitz to a party organized by the diving team. And that was where William Darcy met Bing Lee.

Bing came from a privileged family in Chicago. They had made their fortune by investing in different businesses but his father had always dreamed of having a doctor in the family and had imprinted that idea in his son’s head.

Bing had recently joined the club and was walking around the party when he saw William standing by himself in one of the terraces of the place.

Fitz was somewhere, talking to a guy named Brandon; and a friend of Andrea had stolen her from William.

Bing started talking with William and the latter enjoyed the talk. Bing was very open and talkative, and William knew more than necessary about Bing’s life. When Andrea joined them, she was glad to discover that that her boyfriend had made a new friend. By the end of the party, William decided to join the diving team and to pursue his friendship with Bing Lee.

\---

Everything was perfect in William’s life. His junior year was going great, he had two best friends with him and a loving girlfriend.

He never imagined his life was about to change when he received a call from his aunt Catherine, a cold night in October.


	18. Eighteen

_Six years ago_

 

Andrea held William for hours until he fell asleep. She had to finish for him the call with his aunt and arranged his travel to San Francisco.

 

She also called Fitz and Bing to tell them the bad news: William’s parents were driving back from their date night when a drunk driver hit them. They were gone in an instant.

 

Fitz bought a ticket to travel with his friend. Andrea and Bing were staying in order to talk to William’s teachers and arrange everything at school, since it was likely that William was going to stay for a while in San Francisco.

 

When William woke up the next morning, it all came back to him. He wanted to believe that all had been a bad dream. But that was not true. His parents were gone forever.

 

And he could only think of the person who was suffering as him: Georgiana.

 

\---

 

The day of his arrival to San Francisco was a blur. He only remembered his aunt Catherine opening the door of his house and him running to find Gigi crying in the living room. Maybe, at some point, George had appeared to give his condolences.

 

Catherine de Bourgh, Ann’s sister-in-law, was now the only close relative of William and Georgiana. She took charge of the funeral preparations and legal matters, while Mrs. Annesley, the housekeeper, took care of the Darcy siblings.

 

Kate Annesley had worked a long time for the Darcy family and she felt like a second mother to William and Gigi. Kate cooked all sorts of comfort food with the hope that they would eat something, but her efforts were in vain.

 

Gigi and William spent all the time together in their parent’s bedroom looking at their belongings. Neither of them had the courage to sort through them and decide what they wanted to keep.

 

Bing and Andrea flew just in time to be present at the funeral. All the staff of Pemberley attended, as well as George and Fitz’s family. William and Georgiana held hands during the whole ceremony and never let go.

 

\---

 

A week later, William and Gigi met with their parent’s lawyers as well as Pemberley’s.

 

In their will, they had named William as Gigi’s guardian. They had split their properties and shares in Pemberley in half for their children. There was also money for George’s education. William Sr. had never got the chance to change the will after his godson’s drop out.

Regarding Pemberley, William held now the CEO at Pemberley seat but he had to be approved by the board that was meeting with him the next day.

 

After those meetings and upon their return home, William had a discussion with his aunt. She did not think that William could take care of Gigi, who was sixteen years old. She offered to do that instead and have Gigi move in with her.

 

William was twenty years old and already felt the weight of the world on his shoulders but he did not want to be separated from his sister.

 

The discussion went on for a long time until Georgiana entered the room and told her aunt that she wanted to live with William, no matter what. Her aunt gave up and left them.

 

That night, they had the first calm dinner since the tragic event, with Andrea, Kate, George, Bing and Fitz seated at their table. William needed all the support he could get for his upcoming day at Pemberley.

\---

 

All the members of the board appreciated the late Darcy’s and their children, but agreed that William was not yet prepared to run the company.

 

They proposed that Catherine would serve as his representative and with Helen Forsythe, the Company Secretary, take the important decisions. In the meantime, William would have to finish his college degree, video call for the board meetings and sometimes travel to San Francisco.

 

William knew that he could trust his aunt and Helen concerning the management of Pemberley and he agreed to the proposition.

 

\---

 

When William informed Gigi of the results of the meeting, he asked what she wanted to do. He could transfer to a university in San Francisco so she did not have to move and leave school and friends behind.

 

“No, I don’t want to stay here. It’s just too painful. I want to be somewhere else,” she answered.

“Are you sure? What about your friends in school?,” William asked.

 

“I can always call them. I don’t want you to quit Harvard, it was Dad’s dream…,” at this point, Gigi started crying. She wanted to be strong, but it was too soon. William hugged and comforted her but could not repress his own tears.

 

“Everything is going to be okay”, he repeated over and over, trying to convince his sister and himself.

 

\---

 

William informed Catherine and Kate about his decision of staying in Harvard and Gigi moving in with him. When he asked Kate if she wanted to go with them, she accepted in a heartbeat. She did not want to leave them. Catherine was not happy but accepted their decision.

 

With their help, they started cleaning and packing the house. It was a very hard task. At some point, William noticed his aunt cry quietly while holding a photograph. He was startled, since she was not a very expressive person, like he used to be.

 

Catherine had held up very well until that moment. “You are not the only ones who lost someone that night”, she said dryly.

 

William did the only thing he could think of. He put his arms around her and said, “I know and I am sorry.”


	19. Nineteen

_Six years ago_

 

A couple of days before his return to Boston, William met with George to discuss the trust his father had left for him.

 

“I want the money”, George said frankly.

 

William did not expect that answer. He had hoped that George would want to go back to school and then work with him.

 

“As you wish, but you are staying at Pemberley, right? I would like you to stay,” William said.

 

George sighed, “I don't know, Darce. There are other things that I want to do, and the money is my chance to do them.”

 

William did not know what to think. George seemed like a different person, he acted in ways strange to Williams and he even looked different.

 

Despite that, William honored his father’s wishes and called the lawyer so George could receive a check. He did not insist on his permanence in Pemberley.

 

George said goodbye to Gigi and William and then walked out of the Darcy house and also of their lives.

 

\---

 

Two weeks after the death of his parents, William flew back to Boston. Kate and Georgiana were travelling soon to join him.

 

Catherine dealt with Georgiana’s transfer and bought a penthouse for her nephews, making sure that they lived in a nice neighborhood and near Georgiana’s new school.

 

William talked with his professors and all agreed that if he could get up to date in the schoolwork, he could finish the semester with no problems.

 

William reunited with Andrea and she helped him move his things from his dorm to his new place. Despite the circumstances, she hoped that William would ask her to move in with him so she could help him with Gigi. But with Kate’s presence, that did not seem necessary. She later found out that idea had never crossed William’s mind.

 

Everything changed with the arrival of Georgiana and Kate. After classes, William hurried home to be with his sister and work on Pemberley’s stuff. He was forced to leave the diving team and did not have time to make social life anymore. Unfortunately, that affected Andrea as well. He was in love with her, but he could only focus on Georgiana, school and Pemberley.

 

\---

 

The holidays were a difficult time for William and Georgiana. Before the incident, they would always spent that time of the year with their parents at their cabin in Lake Tahoe.

 

Aunt Catherine went to Boston for Christmas and stayed with them for a few days. In New Year’s, Fitz, Bing and Andrea joined them.

 

That was when William realized that he had hardly been with his girlfriend over the past months. He felt guilty, he had neglected her and she did not deserve it. He decided to talk to her about the future of their relationship before the semester started.

 

Andrea had felt the estrangement but had refused to say something to William. She knew that he was overwhelmed by his new responsibilities and that Georgiana was his only priority. As much as Andrea wanted to stay in his life, she did not fight for it. She kissed him one last time and they parted as friends.

 

\---

 

_Four years ago_

 

After several trips to San Francisco, summer classes, sleepless nights and afternoons doing homework with Georgiana, William graduated _summa cum laude_ from Harvard, just as his father had always hoped.

 

He celebrated with Fitz, who also graduated; Bing, who had left the year before for medical school at NYU, his aunt, Kate and Georgiana. And, for the first time since the tragic event, he was able to take a break, before taking control of Pemberley and starting his MBA at Stanford.

 

William had taken the role of parent very seriously. He attended all the parent-teachers meetings in Georgiana’s school and had always made the time to help her. Georgiana had had difficulties in school after her parents’ death and was running a little behind.

 

William did not press her and always worked with her at her pace. He helped her with everything, including her college applications. William felt so proud when Gigi announced that she had been accepted to Yale.

 

Kate was going to stay with Gigi for the rest of the summer while she finished her last credits. Gigi felt strong enough to live on her own and have a college experience as normal as possible. That meant that Kate would return to San Francisco and take charge of the Darcy house and be there for William.

 

When William left Boston, he was anxious to start his new role as Pemberley CEO.

 

\---

 

Later that year, Bing showed in Pemberley to spend a couple of weeks with his friend. Those weeks became a month, and William worried about his friend.

 

They were having dinner when Bing confessed that he had dropped out of school. He had done a lot of community work to put on his CV and boost his chances on getting into medical school. For a long time, he had felt that medicine was his true calling. But he realized that he enjoyed more helping other people than learning about anatomy.

 

When he had told his parents, they had flipped out and threatened to take away his trust fund. And yet, he stood by his decision and wanted to tell his best friend before he started working in a small hospice in New York.

 

William was proud of Bing and wanted to help him so he had convinced the board to invest in him so he could his own charity foundation. That was how the Lee Relief Foundation was born.


	20. Twenty

_Three years ago_

 

William had only been the CEO of Pemberley for a year and he had proved to be the deserving heir of his family.

 

William was doing his MBA at Stanford while directing Pemberley. His first months have been hard but he made it through with Catherine’s help until he felt ready to make his own decisions. He brought new and fresh ideas to the table and the board supported him.

 

Besides he had Fitz. Fitz had spent a year abroad and then had returned to San Francisco to work at the informatics department at Pemberley.

 

Just at the beginning of that year, he had received a visit George, who had cut all communication since getting his money. The visit was short and had ended in tension between the two of them. All that was left of their friendship were the memories.

 

\---

 

That May, William travelled to Connecticut to surprise Gigi at the end of her semester. She had told him that she wanted to stay there and take some classes. After that, William was meant to join Catherine in Los Angeles, where she had discovered a small but promising media company and wanted to his nephew to invest in it.

 

But he had not anticipated the consequences of his visit.

 

It was the second time in that year that George had reappeared in William’s life. However, this time, instead of leaving quietly, George had managed to break Georgiana and William was left to pick the pieces.

 

William and Georgiana had just starting to feel all right after their tragedy, and now everything was shattered.

 

It took him a while to reconstruct his relationship with Gigi and before she was on her feet again, but he stayed with her every step of the way. Fitz had helped too, since he always thought of himself as Gigi’s big brother.

William was certain that his sister would never be the same, but he still had to learn what a strong woman she had become.

 

\---

 

William had not heard or thought of Lizzie Bennet in years; and was astonished when Bing happened to be the one to say her name.

 

Bing had met Jane Bennet at a party and was quite fascinated by her. Every time they talked on the phone, Bing would spend a lot of time speaking about Jane to the point that William felt he knew her as well as his boyfriend. He was glad for Bing because he was happy, had found love and had also reestablished his relationship with his parents.

 

It was through Bing than he found out that Lizzie was studying at NYU a Master’s program and had a video blog. He did not need to be compelled to watch them.

 

She had not changed; she was still funny and determined, and as beautiful as he remembered. His feelings were long gone, but still felt curious to see her again.

 

And then Bing’s invitation had arrived. William wanted to be present at the gala and be a witness of his friend’s success, but one of the board members had insisted on a meeting and William was forced to cancel his travel plans.

 

When he was finally able to go to New York, he discovered that Lizzie was not there. She was interviewing at the company his aunt had invested without him, Collins & Collins. He had been anxious during the flight by the prospect of seeing her but was feeling a little relieved by her sudden absence.

 

He liked Jane, a lot, and ascertained everything that Bing had said about her. She was sweet, smart, compassionated and really talented at her job. William knew that she was not with Bing because of his money but because she loved him. Jane looked at Bing in the same way Andrea used to look at him.

 

William felt an ache in his chest when he thought of his only girlfriend. He missed having someone like her, but he did not want to lose his attention from Georgiana, after what she had been through because of George. Besides, he was working or studying all the time.

 

Before returning to San Francisco, Bing asked William what he thought of his relationship with Jane.

 

“She is perfect, she really loves you”, was William’s answer.

 

Bing thanked him because those words gave him the courage to ask Jane to move in with him.

 

\---

 

_A year ago_

 

Time passed.

 

Gigi was advancing in her Art degree at Yale. Fitz had reencountered an old flame, Brandon, and they were together again. Bing’s organization was thriving and was thinking on getting more serious with Jane.

 

Everything was working well in Pemberley, and yet William felt that everyone was moving on but him.

 

Gigi, who had slowly become her old self, asked him about girls and told him to start dating again. She was strong and happy and did not need her brother to continuously worry about her. It was time he thought about himself and his heart.

 

William tried several times, without success. It was still strange to him the fact that women were attracted to him because of his personality. (He did not want to admit that his looks helped too.)

 

Some women seemed genuine and then turned plastic when they learned about his company and money. And on a few occasions, he found himself waking up next to someone from nightmares about his parents. Who would have nightmares like that after sex?

 

It was clear then to William that it was going to be hard to find someone who loved him for who he was and gave him some sort peace of mind.

 

\---

 

_Present time_

 

William was on a meeting with Elaine Harris, the director of media production, when she announced that she was pregnant. He congratulated her and listened to her suggestion of hiring someone to be the direct link between her and Pemberley during her maternity leave. She also suggested looking for someone young with good knowledge about web and social media. William agreed with her, and asked to write a job profile so they could post the notice.

 

He was not directly involved in the hiring process because he was busy, but also because he trusted that Elaine would make the right decision regarding the post.

 

It was until after the interviews that he had learnt that Elizabeth Bennet had applied and was pleased to know that she was in the top list of candidates. After a couple of days, Elaine met with him to tell him that she had decided on someone.

 

\---

 

His father always said that the heart of a company were the employees. What was why William made the habit of welcoming any new employees in their first day. And that day, he was not going to make an exception.

 

He saw her walking along Ann Reynolds, a little distracted by the sight of the city through the windows. She looked nice (lovely) in a white blouse and a dark blue pencil skirt.

 

When she saw him, she opened her mouth but closed it really quick. He could notice her sudden blush, and felt flattered.

 

He was feeling a little nervous too by the meeting, but got in CEO mode, and said as casual as possible: "Lizzie Bennet, nice to see you again."


	21. Twenty one

Determined not to make a fool of herself, Lizzie stood tall, stretched her neck to look at his eyes, and shook William’s hand firmly.

 

“Mr. Darcy”, she replied.

 

“Welcome to Pemberley, Elizabeth. We are very excited to have you here to work with us.”

 

“Thank you”, Lizzie replied and looked at him with more detail.

 

He was wearing a dark blue shirt (the same color as her skirt) with a dark grey tie and grey suspenders. She never imagined that suspenders could make someone look so good. She continued her observations until she reached his face again.

 

He was looking at her, intensely.

 

Ann cleared her throat and said, “Mr. Darcy, I was just taking Elizabeth to her office so she can start her day.”

 

William moved his gaze from Lizzie to his secretary and nodded.

 

“Yes, of course. Looking forward to hear your ideas. See at the meeting, Elizabeth.”

 

“Thank you, Mr. Darcy.”

 

Lizzie was surprised by his words and wondered if he had the same speech for all the employees.

 

Darcy walked away, towards the elevators and Lizzie guessed that his office was in a different floor.

 

“Elizabeth, if you follow me…”, Ann had again to interrupt the thoughts of her companion.

 

Lizzie nodded and walked with her. Her office was next to Elaine’s and had a big window with a nice view of the city. Her new boss stopped by to say hello, and then the two women left Lizzie alone so she could settle before the meeting.

 

Lizzie sat down behind her desk and took a deep breath. She did not know if she was excited, or anxious, or nervous, or all three at the same time. She knew that the meeting was to introduce her formally to the directors of the different departments and other staff.

 

And then, there was Darcy. He had affected her more than she had expected. He was handsome, for sure. But now, he was her boss and the situation was unlike high school. She did not hate him though, not anymore.

 

She breathed again. She had a handsome boyfriend, one that was waiting for her at home and she loved him. There was not reason for her to be attracted to Darcy. None.

 

Feeling better, Lizzie went through her notes and prepared for the meeting. An hour later, Elaine went to get her and they headed together to some floors above theirs.

 

\---

 

A lot of the staff members were already in the room when they arrived. Lizzie sat down next to Elaine and waited until Darcy appeared.

 

Darcy introduced her as the assistant director of the media production department. He talked about her past experience as a video blogger and writing stories for web series. As soon as he finished, he sat down and let Elaine take the rest of the meeting.

 

From the corner of his eye, William saw that Fitz was smiling and looking at him. His friend was there representing the director of his department. Fitz knew everything about his past with Lizzie or Elizabeth Bennet. William was sure that Fitz would not pass the opportunity to tease him about it. He just had to wait.

 

Elaine discussed some of the current projects and their projections for the near future. She also announced her pregnancy and that Elizabeth would take charge of such projects while she was away.

 

Everyone congratulated Elaine when the meeting was over and approached Lizzie to welcome her. Before leaving, Darcy came to her and wished good luck. She then left with Elaine to finally start working.

 

\---

 

“So, the infamous Lizzie Bennet, eh?”

 

Fitz appeared at William’s door just five minutes after the meeting finished. He entered the office and closed the door. William did not bother to look away from his computer. He knew exactly what his friend was up to.

 

“When exactly were you planning on telling me that tiny, important piece of information, my friend?,” Fitz said

 

“I don’t see how that is relevant,” William responded.

 

“Well, it’s not every day that the girl who broke your best friend’s heart comes to work for him…”, Fitz sat behind William’s desk.

 

“With me. There is a difference”, William stated.

 

“Do you have anything to do with her being hired?”

 

“Of course not. She got the job on her own merits.”

 

“Sorry, my bad.” Fitz could tell his friend was irritated by his comment.

 

“Don’t you have work to do or somewhere else to be?,” William asked.

 

“Yes, I do but I’m friends with the boss, so…,” Fitz said.

William returned to his computer, but Fitz did not leave.

 

“She is very pretty.”

 

William looked at Fitz, surprised.

 

“Oh, don’t give that look! I recognize beauty whenever I see it. You know? She reminds me of Andrea, you do have a type my man.”

 

William sighed and laid back in his chair.

 

“Yes, they share some features,” and he went silent again.

 

“What do you feel about her being here?,” Fitz added.

 

“Me? I don’t feel anything. She is just like any other employee,” William answered.

 

“Okay…”, Fitz was going to remark the way William had been looking at her during the meeting but decided not to say anything.

 

Fitz rose and walked towards the door, “You still up for lunch?”

 

“Yes,” William replied and then added, “and Fitz?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Please, don’t bother Li… Elizabeth with questions about what happened or did not happen between us. I was young and immature back then, and I do not want her to be uncomfortable now.”

 

“I promise”, Fitz crossed his fingers behind his back, “Just let me say that you’ve changed and she’ll see it.”

 

William smiled lightly and continued to work. Certainly, he did not feel anything for Elizabeth Bennet. His “love” for her had been short-lived and eight years later, there was not reason for it to come back.

 

\---

 

By the end of her first day, Lizzie was feeling tired.

 

She had been in meetings all day and was trying really hard to memorize the names of the people in her department. All had been very pleasant and nice to her.

 

At five, George called to see if she was ready to go. She took her stuff and happily went downstairs to see her boyfriend.

 

He was waiting for her at the same spot he had left her in the morning. He hugged her and then proceeded to kiss her.

 

“How was your day, peach?,” George asked as he walked to his side of the car.

 

Lizzie opened her door and slid into the car.

 

“Very good but long.”

 

“Do you want to go somewhere for dinner or have take out?”

 

“I’m really tired, would you mind if we go home?”

 

“Not at all. Now tell me everything. How were the people?”

 

Lizzie talked at length about Elaine and the other employees and the projects she was going to start working on.

 

“And how was Darcy?,” George finally asked.

 

“He was polite and professional. Everyone seems to like him,” Lizzie replied.

 

“I’m glad. Maybe he changed.”

 

“Are you ever going to tell me what happened between you two?”, she asked, a little upset.

 

“No, peach. That’s in the past,” George responded.

 

“Not quite,” Lizzie thought. George would sometimes bring his past with Darcy into their lives. By the time they got to their apartment, Lizzie had lost some her excitement.

 

However, George managed to make her forget that when he gave her a foot massage while she talked with Charlotte on the phone, ordered her favorite Chinese dish and took chocolate cake out of the fridge. Details like those always made the trick for George.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I have to split this chapter because it was getting longer than expected. 
> 
> For no reason at all, I posted in my tumblr some photos of some clothes I imagined the characters in. 
> 
> http://conijito.tumblr.com/post/48713586566/love-me-tender-love-me-true-chapter-7
> 
> http://conijito.tumblr.com/post/49653989145/love-me-tender-love-me-true-chapter-21
> 
> Cheers!


	22. Twenty two

It was the end of her first week, and Lizzie confirmed that she had made a right choice by taking the job at Pemberley. All the people were open to new ideas and the equipment was last generation.

 

Given her experience in writing, Elaine had asked to look at the story that Pemberley planned to launch in the following months. They were also expecting to release by that time a new communication application, called Domino.

 

In that week, Lizzie only saw Darcy twice. She did not work with him directly. Besides, his office was in another floor so the chances of running into each other were not that big.

 

That Friday afternoon, an unexpected “Hello Elizabeth!” surprised her. A young man she remembered from the initial meeting was standing by her door.

 

“Hello?”

 

“I’m Fitz Williams.” Lizzie frowned, trying to remember where he worked.

 

“I work at the informatics department. My team is working on the Domino’s algorithms…”, Fitz decided to help the clearly confused Lizzie.

 

“Oh yes! How can I help you?”

 

“Since our projects are linked, I thought you might want to know more Domino. Do you want to get lunch now?”

 

Lizzie accepted the invitation and went together to one of the cafeterias in the building. Indeed, they talked about Domino, until he asked: “So what do you think about Mr. Darcy?”

 

“I think he is very professional and clearly successful. And he seems to be a very good boss. No one has ever said a bad word about him.”

 

“I’m glad you think that.”

 

“What about you? What do you think of him?”

 

“Ah… he’s a loyal and loving dude, sorry!, person. He really looks out for the people he cares about.”

 

“Wow! Have long have you worked here in order to say that?”

 

“Let’s just say that he and I met a long time ago.”

 

And then, Lizzie remembered something all of the sudden.

 

“Wait! I’ve heard your name before. It was Bing Lee…”

 

“Oh, yeah. Good old Bing. Wait! How do you know him?”

 

“He’s engaged to my sister!”

 

“What?!” Fitz yelled and everybody turned to their table. 

 

“Shhhh… Yes, they are engaged. But you should know that, he said you were friends, right?” Lizzie spoke quietly to divert the attention of the rest of the people.

 

“Yes, but aren’t super close. William is the link between us.”

 

“William? Dude?”

 

“Hey! He told me about Bing’s engagement but did not mention it was to your sister. I’m gonna kill him…” Fitz was now thinking aloud.

 

“Fitz!”, Lizzie had to almost scream to gain his attention again, “What aren’t you telling me? First, it was ‘Mr. Darcy’, then ‘dude’ and now it’s William. How long have you known him exactly?”

 

“You’re smart, Lizzie Bennet.”

 

“Okay now, how did you know that?” Very few people at Pemberley knew her nickname.

 

“Why do you go by Elizabeth, by the way? Lizzie is better…”

 

“Fitz! Spit it!” and she grabbed his arm. She would not normally do that, but she needed answers.

 

“I might or might not be William’s best friend since we were children.”

 

“Oh… and you still are?”

 

“For sure.”

 

“Oh… so you know about my… relationship… with him?”, Lizzie asked nervously.  

 

“Or your lack of one.”

 

“Oh…”, Lizzie put her head between her hands.

 

“Lizzie, please say something other than ‘Oh’”

 

“Oh… uh… I thought that was in the past.”

 

“It is. I am so sorry for bringing it back. I was just curious about you. I never met you and yet heard so many things about you.”

 

“Bad, I suppose…”

 

“Nope.”

 

Lizzie looked up, “You’re kidding me?”

 

“Nope.”

 

 Lizzie did not know what to think of that answer.

 

“I always thought he hated me, and after what I said to him, I did not expect him to think highly of me…”

 

“You’d be surprised. But that was eight years ago. A lot of things happened… Anyway, I did not mean to mortify you like this.”

 

“It’s all right.”

 

“Speaking of the devil…”, Lizzie turned and saw Darcy standing there, looking at them, with a raised eyebrow.  

 

“I have to go”, said Fitz, “please promise you won’t mention our little talk. I kind of promised not to ask you about him. Hey, can I call you Lizzie?”  

 

Lizzie laughed and nodded. She had made up Fitz’s character and reminded her a lot of Charlotte and Lydia.

 

Fitz joined Darcy and then left together.

 

She focused on finishing her dessert and returned to her office to work.

 

\---

 

Lizzie was getting ready to leave when someone knocked her door.

 

“Come in”, since she was putting the scripts away in her bag, she did not notice who had entered.

 

“Excuse me, Elizabeth.”

 

She turned very quickly that she got dizzy.

 

“Darcy…”

 

“Do you have a minute?”

 

“Yes, of course. Please, sit.” He took the chair and sat in front of her, and she did the same.

 

“I trust you had a good first week…”

 

“Absolutely. Everyone is nice and the installations are great.”

 

“Good, that’s good to know…”

 

Lizzie tried to smile back but was sure it had come up awkward.

 

“I actually came here to apologize to you.”

 

“What for?!”, she asked, concerned.

 

“Fitz. I asked him not to bother you but he did not listen. I am sorry if he made you uncomfortable”, William looked into her eyes. And that made her nervous.

 

“You don’t have to apologize for him. It’s fine.”

 

“Good”, he answered and then looked away from her for a moment.

 

“Actually, I also want to apologize for my behavior and harsh words in high school. I did not mean them. I never thought you were silly or pretentious.” He returned his gaze to her.

 

Lizzie did not know what to say, she was shocked and it took her a while to respond.

 

“I’ll accept your apology only if you accept mine. I was also rude to you. I regretted my manners the instant you left that time and I’ve been wanting to apologize.”

 

“You had good reasons to react the way you did. I wasn’t too polite.”

 

“Nonetheless, I did wrong.”

 

“Very well, in that case, let’s just forget what happened and start fresh. Have a nice weekend, Elizabeth”, he finished smiling and stood up to leave.

 

“Darcy, wait”, Lizzie called.

 

“Yes?”

 

“I was very sorry to hear about your parents.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“I’m sure they would be very proud of you. Pemberley is an amazing company.”

 

William had not expected the compliment, “Thank you.”

 

“You are welcome. Have a nice weekend”, and she smiled at him. He returned his gesture and left.

 

She picked up the rest of her belongings and also left. On the elevator, she thought about Darcy. She had not known what to expect of him at first. In her head, she had her own memories and then the words from George, Bing, Jane and now Fitz. But, this time, she could sense that he was different, he had even apologized to her.

 

‘Start fresh’, she liked that.


	23. Twenty three

It had been two months since Lizzie had started working at Pemberley.

As she had guessed during her first week, she would not see much of Darcy. The only time she knew they would be in the same room at the same time was at the company’s biweekly meetings. So much for their “fresh start”…

During those biweekly meetings, Lizzie was pleased to see that Darcy listened to suggestions of the rest of the team and if he did not agree, he would be tactful and not brutally franc. He looked at ease discussing different topics such as storylines, softwares and financial projections.

Their agreement to put their past behind had allowed them to have a normal work relationship and Lizzie stopped getting flustered when they would happen to meet in the hallways or in the elevator.

\---

Lizzie was at her parents’ house for the weekend. She tried to visit at least twice a month. She wanted to spend time with Lydia and her father, and even with her mother, who only spoke of Jane’s impending wedding.

They were eating dessert after dinner when Lydia told Lizzie that she was finally moving to Los Angeles. She had asked George for some of his contacts in the industry and was already looking for an agent. Lizzie was happy for her sister and trusted that she was going to do everything in her power to make her dream come true.  
After that little announce, her father cleared his throat, which meant that he also had something to say.

“Yes, Dad?”, Lizzie asked before taking a bite of her pie.

“Liz, I have news. The company I work for is transferring me to Arizona. And that means that your mother and I are selling this house.”

Lizzie stayed silent, processing the news. She could not believe that she was losing her childhood home.

“Lizzie?”, her mother said.

“This is sad… I don't mean the transfer but selling the house… have you told Jane?”

“Yes, she knows. Actually, she wanted to come here for a short visit with Bing. I am pretty sure she will call you. Are you okay?”

“What if I keep the house? I can move in here…”

“No, Lizzie, you got a new start in the city, with George. Besides it’s more convenient for us to sell the house. Everything will be fine”, her father comforted her.

Lizzie tried to smile, but her mother and Lydia stood up and hugger her, she felt better. They spent the rest of the evening remembering old times and watching home videos. She made a plan with her family to stop by and help with the packing.

Two weeks later, Lizzie and George said goodbye to Lydia and her parents. All of her belongings were in boxes that they put in a storage unit.

\---

As her mother had said, Jane called Lizzie. She and Bing had changed their travel plans and were waiting until her parents were settled in Arizona to visit.

She also had news about her job. The agency she had been working for the last years was launching a fashion line designed by her. After Bing’s gala, three years ago, Jane had organized other parties for charities and had sold some of her designs to different boutiques. Finally, she had sit down to design an entire collection and her agency was promoting her.

Lizzie was very happy by Jane’s accomplishment. They talked for a while about their lives; and then she called Charlotte.

Lizzie would usually talk with her best friend once a week, if they were not super busy.

Charlotte stopped asking questions about Darcy after the fifth time, when she accepted that Lizzie was not spending time with him and did not know if he had a girlfriend. Charlotte justified herself by saying that she just was curious and needed the distraction from work. She was very busy at Collins & Collins and her relationship with Mark was going though a rough patch.

Charlotte asked her about George. He was doing fine, slowly getting jobs in San Francisco, but he still traveled to Los Angeles if he had an offer there. Their relationship had some highs and lows as any other couple. Sometimes, they would fight about something, and Lizzie would just want to go away and not see his face. But then, George would apologize and do something marvelous and special to make it up to her.

\---

Lizzie had been working with Elaine all day. Pemberley had finally released their newest web adaptation along the beta of the Domino application. They had been involved in the casting and were also present in the shooting of the series, as well as Lizzie working with the writers.

It was almost six and they were still in Elaine’s office. They were almost done when Elaine gasped. Lizzie lifted her eyes from the computer and got worry as soon as she saw her boss.

“Elaine, are you ok?”

“Don’t know…”, she replied and gasped again.

“Elaine!”

“I think I need to go to the hospital…”, she looked down at her chair and saw blood.

“Oh my god!”, Lizzie immediately rose and grabbed her bag and Elaine’s and helped her to the elevator. Lizzie got her new car and drove to her boss to the hospital. In the way, Elaine called her husband and he was on his way to meet her. Since they had left in such a hurry, no one knew what had happened except for Elaine’s secretary.

By the time they got to the hospital, Patrick, Elaine’s husband was there. He thanked Lizzie for her help and then Elaine and him went to see her doctor.

Lizzie decided to stay; she needed to know if everything was all right with Elaine’s baby. She went to get coffee, and by the time she returned, she saw Darcy in the waiting room.

“Darcy?"

“Elizabeth. How’s Elaine? Lucille told me what happened.”

“I don’t know yet. She just went inside with her doctor and her husband. I’m just waiting.”

“Thanks for driving her.”

“Of course, it was the only thing I could do to help”, she was still amazed that he was there, for Elaine, “do you want some coffee while we wait?”

He accepted and they walked to the coffee machine. He chatted with her about Elaine; she was already working at Pemberley when he took control of the company. She had worked with his father for a while and then moved on to her actual post. Clearly, he considered her more than an employee and Lizzie thought better of him.

They sat together in the waiting room. To pass the time, they started talking about Fitz and Jane and Bing's wedding. Even though the date was still to be set, they already had asked them to be best man and maid of honor.

"What are we supposed to do anyway? Just stand pretty next to them in the aisle?"

His joke was very unexpected, and Lizzie had to cover her mouth to muffle her laugh.

"Sorry, this isn't probably the best time for jokes..."

"That's okay, I feel less anxious", and Lizzie smiled to him. William felt something he had not felt in years by knowing that he was making her happy.

In that moment, Patrick arrived with news. Elaine had suffered a minimal placental abruption, but she and their son were okay. She was going to stay in the hospital under observation, and likely under bed rest for the rest of the pregnancy. Both Lizzie and Darcy asked if they could see her and Patrick nodded.

“Hi Lizzie. Oh William! You are here.”

“Of course, I drove here as soon as I heard.”

“I’m glad you are both fine”, Lizzie said and took her boss’ hand tenderly.

“Yes, me too. I shouldn’t have waited so long to have a child, there are too many risks and…”, Elaine was fighting back tears.

“Love, please…”, Patrick said, looking concerned at his wife.

“Yes, sorry... Anyway, I want to thank you again, Lizzie, for you help today.” Lizzie just smiled as a reply.

“Well, you heard what the doctor said. I will have to stay in bed for the next four months.”

“That’s what we were preparing for, Elaine, it’s just sooner that expected. We have Domino now. It will be okay”, Darcy said.

“What about our…”

“Don’t worry, I will inform Elizabeth and work with her in that”.

“Tell me about what?”

“We talk about that tomorrow, Elizabeth. For now, I think we have to leave Elaine to rest.”

Lizzie frowned and dropped the topic reluctantly. They said goodbye and went to the parking lot.

“So, about what thing Elaine said…”, Lizzie needed to know.

“Yes, I think it’s better if we talk tomorrow. It’s late already…”

“Fine, good night.”

“Good night, Elizabeth.”

The curiosity was killing her, and it did not leave her for the rest of the night.


	24. Twenty four

When Lizzie arrived the next day at Pemberley, one of the employees at the front desk informed her of a meeting of her whole department with the CEO. She had expected that because the team needed to know what had happened with Elaine. 

As soon as she arrived to her floor, a lot of people approached her with questions about Elaine's health. She said that she was fine and that they would know more during the meeting with Darcy. 

He arrived in time, of course, and told them about Elaine's situation and that Lizzie was now in charge of the projects in progress. She and Elaine would work together using Domino when needed. When everyone left, Darcy asked Lizzie if they could talk in his office, in private. 

They took the elevator together and he found really difficult not to stare at her. She was wearing a light blue lace dress that reminded him of the color of his eyes and contrasted nicely with her auburn hair. To distract himself, he told her that he had spoken with Elaine early in the morning and that she was feeling better but was still at the hospital. 

Lizzie appreciated the news, but she really wanted to know what they both were talking about at the hospital. She had been gazing down at her shoes when she first entered the elevator, however when Darcy spoke and she looked at him, she realized that her dress matched his blue eyes. She tried really hard not to flush. 

Darcy, always the gentleman, allowed Lizzie to leave the elevator first and that was when he noticed the back of her dress. It had a cross back detail. He almost tripped at the sight of her creamy skin. He felt nervous all of the sudden, and had to force himself back into his CEO mode. 

They went inside his office and he closed the door after her. Once they were seated, William started talking. 

“I guess you are wondering about what the cryptic exchange I had with Elaine yesterday." 

"Yes." That was an understatement. 

"And I trust you are familiar with the stories of Ann Radcliffe?"

"It was the second television adaptation that your father did and Pemberley got awards because of it. Besides, those stories were my favorites when I was growing up." 

William smiled at her comment and continued. 

"Well, that was the last television project we ever did. With the Internet, we shifted gears and focused on other things. But, recently, Elaine and I started talking about going back to the roots of Pemberley," he stopped when he realized that Lizzie was staring at him. He cleared his throat and continued, "Since you have experience writing, we were thinking that you could develop an original script for a mini-series." 

Lizzie just opened her mouth in awe, not knowing what to say.

"I would love to present that project in a film festival next spring. I think that will open lots of doors of opportunity for Pemberley. So, what do you say?" 

"Wow! I...", she was woman of words, and yet none left her mouth. 

"I am sorry if I took you off guard. If you need time to think about it..." 

"I'll do it", Lizzie finally said. It was a great chance, maybe the chance of a lifetime, and she was going to take it.

"Great!", Darcy smiled at her and almost reached for her hand that rested on his desk. 

"Thank you so much for thinking of me to do this. It means the world to me." Lizzie did what William could not, and she reached for his hand. 

It took him a second to respond to that gesture, "You are welcome, Elizabeth." 

"I need to organize things in the department so I can start working on that. The web series is going as planned and I think someone else in the department can take care of it. About the rest of the projects, I can still supervise them along with Elaine." 

"I like your enthusiasm because I want you to focus on this, Elizabeth. I consider this one of my priorities and I am planning on working with you as much as possible. I have some ideas about the plot, but I am obviously not a writer. What do you think if we meet next week to start planning?" 

"That's perfect, I'll get to work then. Thanks again for your trust on this. I won't disappoint you or Elaine." 

"We know that," Darcy said as she smiled and left his office. 

He had been thinking about that project for some time. The sixth anniversary of the death of his parents was coming and he wanted to honor them by doing something similar to what his father had done in the past. And now, he was finally ready to make it a reality. 

\---

Lizzie could not believe the turn of events. After (another) quick meeting with the personnel to arrange things, Lizzie called Elaine to ask about her health, to thank her for the opportunity and to arrange their work schedule and Domino calls. 

She then proceeded to call George and asked him to meet her for lunch. Lizzie was very happy and wanted to share the good news with Charlotte, her sisters and her parents. 

Lizzie worked on her schedule and on other pending issues before heading to lunch. Five blocks from Pemberley there was a small French restaurant that Fitz had shown to her and she really enjoyed. Once there, Lizzie had to wait ten minutes before her boyfriend showed up. 

As she had said to Charlotte, they sometimes had issues. Lizzie had not mentioned Fitz because she noticed that he got irritated when anything related to Darcy came out during conversation. And that was very often given Lizzie's employment. She sometimes wondered if there was a future for them if she had to keep things from him. Maybe if she knew what had happened between the two, she would understand him. But to be fair, he also had to put up with her peculiarities that were many. Besides, everyone that could stand a whole evening with her mother deserve a prize. And most importantly, she loved him. 

She jumped on her seat when she felt strong hands on her shoulders. 

"Hello, peach." 

"George! You are making a habit of scaring me."

"Well, that seemed to work just well for us in the past", and he finished with a wink. 

"Yeah, it has", Lizzie had to admit. After kissing him light on the lips, she called the waiter to order. 

"So, are you going to tell me why you were so excited over the phone?"

She told him about the conversation she had had with Darcy and Elaine about the mini series and her involvement in the project. 

"Oh, peach! That is great! I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks, George”, and she kissed him again. 

"But, if I got it right, now you are going to work with Darcy, directly?"

Lizzie nodded.

"Ohhh...", he made a face and his mood changed instantly. 

"George, this is very important to me, but I need to know that you are going to be okay with this."

George passed his hand through his hair, thinking how to answer. Of course he did not like the idea of her girlfriend working along side his former friend. He could tell her what had really happened between them and he would lose his relationship with Lizzie and the benefits that entailed. 

She was pretty enough but sassy, confident. That was what had initially attracted him to her. Later, he had discovered her other charms and decided to stay with her, at the expense of having to endure her family from time to time. Back in Los Angeles, they were both successful in their fields and they were equal. But in San Francisco, he felt that they were competing, and he was losing. He had booked some jobs in that city and still in Los Angeles but not as often as before. He also knew that she was making more money than him and contributed more to the household, and that bothered him for a while.  
However, in the following months, he would forget that and welcome the commodities of being with Lizzie Bennet. 

"Peach, if you are happy, I'm happy. So, have you thought yet about the plot?", he changed the conversation as he saw that his answer had had the desired effect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I was able to upload something this week and I hope to do the same next week.
> 
> This chapter was hard to write because it had George on it, that charming opportunistic jerk. I need him to be with Lizzie, even though I don't think Lizzie would put up with his behavior. So just bear with me... 
> 
> Also, if you have any ideas about the plot of the miniseries, let me know ;)
> 
> I put the dress I envision Lizzie was wearing here:
> 
> http://conijito.tumblr.com/post/51236879375/love-me-tender-love-me-true-chapter-24


	25. Twenty five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I read back to this part of the story and was not complete satisfied with the result so I decided to re-write some parts.

Lizzie and Darcy met the following Monday. She has spent the whole weekend about possible story lines. She had even discussed them with Charlotte and George. 

"Hello Elizabeth, how are you?" 

"Very good, Darcy. Ready to work." 

"Since we are going to be working together, you can call me William." 

"Oh...I think I prefer Darcy, unless you want me to call you Mr. Darcy." 

"No, Darcy is fine. Mr. Darcy was my father." 

"Okay, so this is I thought of." 

She explained to him her idea of telling a story of a politician, his dark side and his rise to power. 

"That is very different of what I had in mind. Tell me more." Lizzie was happy to see that Darcy was intrigued. She talked for at least an hour before he interrupted her.

"I like your ideas, very much. Can I just tell you mine and you tell me what you think?

Lizzie nodded, she was still surprised by the change she saw in Darcy. She could see very little of the boy she had met in high school. The meeting went for some time. 

"I think that once we have a draft of script, we can start involving the rest of the production team", Darcy suggested. 

"That sounds good. I am going back to my office and work. Do you need anything else?", Lizzie was ready to start writing. 

"Actually yes. What do you think if we meet on Fridays? I think I can always make time on that day to work with you." 

"Sure, that is fine." That was her date night with George, but she could not tell that to her boss, "See you then, Darcy".

"See you around, Elizabeth." 

\---

It was the third time they were working together. Lizzie was very excited about the project and was making an effort to work on it every time she could; and when she met with Darcy, they made progress on the script. This time was not different; they were having a lot of ideas and lost track of time. 

Lizzie's phone rang and they both jerked. Since the phone was on the table, Darcy got a glance of the picture that showed up. Lizzie was hugging someone but he could not see the face of that person. 

"Oh, crap. Sorry, Darcy." She had not intended to say those words in front of her boss. 

"Is everything okay Elizabeth?" 

"Yes, just excuse me for a second." 

She grabbed her phone and walked out of the room. Darcy followed her with his eyes and shamelessly tried to read her lips. He could only identify "sorry", "see you" and "love you". His curiosity grew immensely; whom was she talking to? 

His question was answered quickly when she returned. 

"I was supposed to meet my boyfriend for dinner. Do you mind if we finish this next week?" 

"Not at all, we were almost done anyway. Have a nice evening, Elizabeth." 

“Thanks, you too”, Lizzie smiled at him, packed her things and left quickly.

Darcy saved the document they had been working on and turn off the computer, but did not leave the room. 

Of course, she had a boyfriend. How could someone ignore that the fact that she was intelligent, talented and beautiful too? He had felt a jab of jealousy when she said 'boyfriend' and could not explain why. Could it be that his old feelings were coming back? No, that was not possible; he was not a teenager any more to fall in love so fast. 

"Wait a minute, fall in love?", he thought surprised. No, it could not be. Besides, she was not available. He shook his head and in order to clear his head, he took the elevator to the rooftop.

\---

Lizzie arrived twenty minutes late to the restaurant where George was waiting for her. He had not mind the wait because the waitress had been extra friendly with him and he had made the most of it. 

Lizzie kissed him and apologized for being late. He waived his hand and asked about her day. 

It was a good evening, but in the back of her head, she kept thinking that Darcy was one of the few people at Pemberley who knew she was in a relationship. And she felt weird about it for some reason; maybe because her boyfriend was Darcy's old friend. 

\--- 

It had been little over a month since Lizzie and Darcy had started working on the script. Both of them were really proud of what they had done and they were ready to call the rest of the production team. 

However, one thing that William was not happy about was that he had allowed his admiration for Elizabeth grew against his better judgment. He enjoyed enormously working with her and looked forward to each of one of their meetings. He was starting to feel something for her and the fact that she was not free had not stopped him. 

The final straw came when she starred one of his dreams. It had not been a bad dream; quite the opposite in fact. But that made him realize that he needed to put distance between him and Lizzie. Luckily for him, he had a trip scheduled to visit her sister the very next week.


	26. Twenty six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter should be up later today... Enjoy!

William was about to leave the baggage claim area at Tweed, New Haven when a woman in a cute hat and sunglasses said to him, “Hey, brother.”

He turned on the stop stupefied, “Georgiana?” 

The woman took her glasses off, revealing her bright green eyes, and smiled at him, “William, who else call you brother?”

“Fitz, sometimes.” William did not give Gigi time to reply and pulled her into a hug. 

“I did not recognize you. You cut your hair.” The last time William and Gigi had used Domino she still had her long black locks. 

“Yes, yesterday. I wanted to try something new.”

“You look beautiful as always.”

“And you look dapper as usual, even after spending all day travelling. I can see some women checking you out. Let’s go before someone steals you from me. Or should we stay?”

William smiled and shook his head. 

“How did you know I was coming? It was supposed to a surprise.”

“Well, someone sent me your schedule and I decided to come pick you up”.

“Was it Fitz?”

“Maybe…”

“Mmm...”

“I wanted to be my turn to surprise you, for a change. So, shall we? You must be hungry.”

William followed his sister to the parking and she drove them to her favorite restaurant in the city. On the way, he gave her an update of all his projects at Pemberley including the mini-series. She listened with interest but waited to question him about other matters. 

Once they were seated and eating their appetizers, she did just that. 

"So, how are you, big brother?" 

“What do you mean? I’ve already told you. Busy as always. What about you, little sister?"

"No, no, no. I want to know about ‘you’. You talk about work but never about your personal life.”

“Gigi, there is not much to say. I sometimes spend time with Fitz and Brandon but…”

“Ugh, William! I was talking about women! How are you supposed to meet someone?” 

William just smiled by seeing how indignant Gigi looked.

“This is serious, William Fitzwilliam Darcy. I want to have nieces and nephews and I am not getting any younger, you know?”

William laughed at her sister's wit. 

“Georgiana Allison Darcy, please don’t be so dramatic. I just don’t have good luck when it comes to women. However, I promise I will do my best to give you nephews and nieces. Eventually. Now, let’s eat.” 

But Georgiana had not finished. She just waited until the waiter brought the second course.

“William, are you telling me that you haven’t met anyone special recently?" 

"Yes", William answered quickly. 

"Are you sure?"

William glared at her suspiciously, “Yes”. 

“What about someone from your past?” Gigi was looking at him mischievously. 

"How often does Fitz give you information about me?”

"Often enough. When exactly were you planning on telling me that the new hire was your Lizzie Bennet?" 

"Firstly, she is not mine. Secondly, I was just going to tell you. And thirdly, Fitz!”

"William, don't get mad at him. He did tell me some things but only because you did not care to inform me that she is now working at Pemberley and working with you. Besides, I remember that you were really cold and silent before your high school graduation and saw your blush when a certain redhead walked the stage to get her diploma. Also, by accident I swear, I heard Mom and Dad talking about you having a crush. I just tied up the knots.” 

"Oh, you have good memory.” 

"I know. So, how is she? Did she change? Do you still like her?" 

"Georgiana!"

"William! You cannot blame for being curious about her. She was my brother's your first love after all." 

William looked at his food, long forgotten. He did not know what to respond to Gigi. He was conflicted by what he was feeling for Lizzie. 

He exhaled loudly and said: "Can we talk about that later, at your place?" 

"Ah! So there is something to talk about! I’ll get the check.”

“Don’t you want dessert?” William offered. He knew that his sister had a sweet tooth and he could gain some time. 

Gigi seemed that she was thinking about it and called the waiter. 

“Can you please bring us a slide of the chocolate cake to go and the check, please?”

William laughed and was shortly joined by her. Gigi's laugh was one of his favorites sounds in the world. He took her hand and said:

"I miss you, Gigi."

She smiled and replied, "I miss you too, William." 

\---

Back at Gigi’s department, William sat next to his sister on the couch and told her everything about Lizzie. 

“Ah, how unfortunate that she has a boyfriend. She sounds like a good match for you. Maybe she will see that too and dump him! Maybe we can plan a convoluted plan so you can get the girl..."

William laughed shyly. 

"Do you know anything about her boyfriend?" 

“I don't and I rather not. It doesn’t even matter. I need to start thinking of her again as another co-worker and not as a woman, for the sake of our professional relationship. My feelings are completely out of place, especially since she's not available."

"William, you don't need to be so harsh on yourself. The heart has a mind of its own and you can't always control how you feel."

William sighed, "You are right." 

Gigi walked to the kitchen and quickly returned with a bottle of tequila and two shot glasses. William did not complain when she poured the tequila and gave him one of the glasses. 

"Cheers", said Gigi and they both drank their shots. 

“By the way, you haven’t told Fitz, have you?”

“No, otherwise, you would have already known.” 

“Right…” Gigi chuckled. 

“He is my best friend but he is not the quietest person. Besides, he is friendly with Elizabeth and I am afraid that he will say something and she will then suspect and…” 

“I understand, William. Oh, how I wish she was single…”

“You are not the only one.” William poured himself another shot. 

“What if you try to be her friend?”

William did not know if he could trust himself with that task. It might just be worse.

“I’m not sure that would help. I think it will be better if I just let this go.”

“Sorry, big brother. I wish I could say or do something helpful…”

“Yes, you can. Tell me about you. Any news with school? Any boys that I should know about?”

Gigi stock her tongue out at him.

“No, yet… but I’ll promise you will be the first to know.”

“Not Fitz?”

“No, my over protective older brother will be the first, so he can gloat over Fitz”, Gigi said and then hugged him.

"Thanks Gigi. I think I will call it a night unless you want to talk about something else." 

"No, I'm tired too. Have a good night, William." 

"You too, Gigi".

Maybe it was Gigi's presence or the tequila but for that night, Elizabeth Bennet did not appear in William's dreams.

\---

 

Darcy enjoyed his stay with Georgiana. They spent as much time as possible together and talked a lot. He was happy to see her happy and totally recovered from what had happened three years ago.

Eight days later, when she dropped him at the airport, she promised to call regularly to have updates on the Lizzie matter and also not to mention anything to Fitz until William agreed. He hugged her one last time, knowing that she would go to San Francisco until Thanksgiving. 

William was feeling better at this return and hoped to achieve his objective to stop thinking about Elizabeth Bennet. 

\--- 

Lizzie was working late at the office for two reasons. She was a perfectionist and was finishing the last details on her notes for the incoming meeting and she was waiting for their date night. 

During her time at Pemberley, she had discovered the perfect spot to get inspiration: the topiary area next to the pool. It was a very nice place and she liked a lot. She would bring her notes and computer to work there. Also, when she had a headache, she would go upstairs and feel better. 

Her stomach was growling and George had not called. He was supposed to pick her up when he returned from a photo-shoot in Los Angeles. She was about to call him when her phone finally rang and George’s photo contact appeared on the screen. 

It turned out that George had come across some of his friends, they had invited him to a party and he was staying the night. Lizzie got mad at him, ended the phone call with a simple “See you” and hung up. Sometimes, George could be infuriating. 

Her head started to hurt, so Lizzie grabbed her keys and an emergency granola bar and headed upstairs. When she opened the door to the rooftop area, she heard strokes in the water. The building was almost empty at that time, so she had not expected to find someone there. 

Lizzie approached silently. She could only see the arms coming out of the water but she guessed they belonged to a very strong individual. In that moment, the person stopped swimming and stoop up. Lizzie almost gasped when she realized who the person was. She tried to back up slowly but had to stop when she heard her name. 

Oh, crap…


	27. Twenty seven

_All that I want_   
_Is to pick you up and out of that dress_   
_Carry it to the depths_   
_And feel the sin of your flesh_   
_It's all that I want_

"Elizabeth?"

"Darcy... Hi..." Lizzie waived shyly at him.

William had been swimming for a while until he saw a shadow standing next to the pool. He had stopped, removed his goggles and realized it was Lizzie.

Lizzie was flabbergasted when she saw him getting out of the pool. She remembered to keep her mouth close. Darcy had to work out; he could not have a body like his by just sitting at his desk.

He was not overly built, just the right amount. She had already seen his strong arms. His upper body was equally defined and she could discern the lines of his abs. Her eyes went southwards; his wet swimming trucks were glued to his robust thighs and ... Lizzie had to look away before it became obvious that she was checked him out.

William put his towel around his neck and instinctively walked towards her. He had noticed her examining him and was flattered.

Lizzie got nervous by his proximity; as she never imagined seeing her boss like that, wet and shirtless. She cleared her throat and said as steady as possible, "I thought you were coming back tomorrow.”

"I was, but flew back today. I wanted to swim, but the pool at home is not usable at the moment, so I decided to come here. I thought everyone was gone already.” He did not know why he was giving so many explanations.

"Well, not everyone."

Lizzie’s eyes returned to the drops of water sliding on his neck and chest.

"Clearly."

William took another step in her direction, and he saw that her breathing became uneven and her cheeks were getting flushed, but did not move. He was torn between get even closer or do the reasonable thing and step back. He did the later.

“How was your trip?” she asked, desperate to change the mood.

“Oh… it is always good to see my sister. I missed her.”

“I know what you mean.”

As much as he wanted to stay with her for longer, William realized that he needed to go before doing something out of place.

"I should, mhmm, probably change and go home. It’s getting late."

Lizzie woke up of a daze and responded clumsily, "Yes, I should go too. See you Monday, Darcy." She left as gracefully as possible, trying really hard not to think of Darcy's wet hot body.

William went into the changing room and had a cold shower. Distance had not helped, not at all. As soon as he had laid eyes on Lizzie again, everything that he tried to repress came back to him.

God damn it! He wanted Elizabeth Bennet, badly, and could not help it.

\---

George arrived late the next day, and found Lizzie already in bed. He started to apologize but Lizzie complained that he should have texted or called when he knew that he was not coming back in time for their dinner. Sometimes, he was very unreliable. He then said that she could be very really demanding and hard to please. That night, George spent the night on the couch and Lizzie slept alone on their bed.

The next morning, she woke up with the smell of coffee and French toast. Soon after that, George entered with a tray. He apologized profusely and tried to make amends. However, Lizzie was still mad and spent the rest of her weekend focused on her work.

Every now and then, the image of Darcy at the pool would creep into her mind and distract her. She was surprised by the effect he had had on her and could not explain it. It was not like she did not have an equally attractive boyfriend, even if he drove her crazy.

Monday morning, while she was getting ready to go, George apologized again and even had with flowers. Lizzie thought that maybe their fight had been long enough and accepted the gift. George then kissed and hugged her in response and offered to have lunch with her after the presentation.

\---

When William walked into the conference room, he was not surprised to see Elizabeth already there.

They greeted each other and tried to act as normal as possible after the event in the pool. William had not had a good night of sleep all weekend because Lizzie had been in and out of his dreams; and she felt ashamed by her “immature” reaction.

But as soon as the rest of the people arrived and the meeting started, they put those thoughts behind and focused on business.

\---

The project of the mini series got everyone excited and on board. They were already talking about filming locations, auditions and other things.

"So, everything went as planned, don't you think?", Lizzie asked Darcy, very casual.

"Yes, all thanks to you, Elizabeth."

Lizzie blushed and replied, "No, it was team work, our work. And you can call me Lizzie, Darcy.” She stood up and added, “I have a call with Elaine, I should go."

He could not describe how good it felt that he was allowed to call her Lizzie, outside his head.

“Lizzie, before you leave, I need to ask you something. Would you like to present the project to the board of directors with me?”

He had that idea after seeing how passionate she was and the effect she had on other people.

"Yes, of course, if you want me too." Lizzie was flattered by his request.

"Yes, I want them to meet who the writer is and witness your enthusiasm about the whole project."

"When is the meeting?”

"Next Monday. I want to thank you again for agreeing to take part in my idea, Elizabeth."

"Thank you for including me, Darcy. I have to go. See around.”

“Bye, Lizzie.”

\---

The following Monday, Lizzie arrived early to her office. She was looking forward to the presentation despite the nervousness. It had taken her a while to choose an outfit and had finally decided for one of her favorite dresses. She worked on some pending issues, until it was time to go to the meeting.

When the doors of the elevator opened, a deep voice greeted her.

“Hello Lizzie.”

“Oh, Darcy, hi!”, she said as she stepped in.

Once again, Lizzie tried not to stare but it was difficult. He looked dashing in a light blue shirt, a dark jacket and beige pants.

“Are you ready?” he asked.

“Yes. I can’t wait”, and a genuine smile appeared on her face.

He took a minute to look at her. She was beautiful in a navy lace dress. In addition, her hair was curled and pulled to the side and he fought the urge to touch it.

The rest of the short ride was silent. They walked side by side until they reached the room where the meeting was taking place. Some of the attendees were already there, waiting for them.

“Showtime”, William said close to Lizzie’s ear and she almost trembled. She breathed deeply and entered the room, followed by him, ready to begin.

\---

William and Lizzie's presentation was a success. It has been a long meeting because the board had been curious and had asked a lot of questions. At the end, the members were satisfied and eager to be updated about the developments of the mini series.

William had a little exchange with his Aunt Catherine before she left. She was always working, like him, and had not talked recently.

After that, it was just Lizzie and William in the room.

"So...", both spoke at the same time and laughed.

"You first", William said.

"I just wanted to say that everything went well and that we can finally start production."

William was delighted to hear that. He had not taken his eyes off her while she presented and had been engaged by her speech, even though he knew everything about the project. She was a natural storyteller and he was proud of having her in Pemberley.

"Your turn, William.”

Had she really called him by his first name? He was taken aback.

"William?"

Lizzie lowered her gaze so he could not see her blushing.

"It seems it is about time I call you William, especially with all the work we have ahead of us."

The biggest smile appeared on his face and said, "I appreciate that, Lizzie."

Lizzie chuckled and added, "So?"

William braced himself to formulate his question.

“Do you want to get lunch with me? I think celebration is in order”, his voice was only a bit uncertain.

“You read my mind. Let’s go," and she smiled to him.

"I... I just need to do something. I will be back soon”, and he walked out the room, ecstatic.

Lizzie was looking through the windows when she heard his steps.

"Shall we?", she said as she turned to face him.

He was standing there, with his hands in his pockets, wearing glasses.

Freaking hipster glasses. He looked sexy, even with those. Lizzie did not know if it was possible to blush even more than she had.

“You are wearing glasses…” Lizzie felt stupid as soon as the words left her mouth.

“Mmm, yes. My contacts were bothering me so I decided to take them of. Shall we?”

She nodded, took her purse and walked in his direction. He held the door open for her and then went together to the elevators. They had a light chat on their way to an Italian place close to Pemberley.

She was eating her pasta and trying not to choke because of William’s jokes when it suddenly hit her that she liked him, as a man. He was the perfect gentleman, smart, funny and good-looking, among other things and she enjoyed his company and his conversation.

She did her best to conceal her sudden anxiety and behave as normal as possible for the rest of the lunch.

When they returned to Pemberley and each one went to their respective offices, Lizzie took immediate action. She was sure that her bestie would help her and give the answers she needed.

\---

After their lunch, when William was back in his office, he removed his glasses and put his head in his hands as he finally allowed himself to acknowledge the two things he had discovered that day.

First, he liked very much the idea of Lizzie and lace. And second and most importantly, he had hopelessly fallen in love with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah, that happened... 
> 
> I have a playlist about this fanfic and the song that inspired part of this chapter can be found here: 
> 
> http://conijito.tumblr.com/post/52191525287/love-me-tender-love-me-true-chapter-27-this
> 
> And Lizzie's dress is here:
> 
> http://conijito.tumblr.com/post/52191519589/love-me-tender-love-me-true-chapter-27


	28. Twenty eight

Lizzie’s call went straight to Charlotte’s voice mail. Her best friend should be working, as should Lizzie. She then spent the rest of the day focusing on work and lost some of her early anxiety. It was after 5 pm that Lizzie’s phone rang. 

“Hi bestie! I saw your call, but just finished work. How are you?”

“Fine, and you?”

“Fine.”

With their tone of the voices, they knew that everything was not fine. 

“Ok, Charlotte, you start”, Lizzie said. 

“Mark might move to Canada, and I’m not really sure what’s going to happen to us.” 

Charlotte elaborated. Collins & Collins was expanding to Canada thanks to the investment of Catherine de Bourgh. Ricky Collins wanted another person like Charlotte to operate the production department and had offered the position to Mark. 

“This is a great opportunity for him, but if he goes, I don’t see how our relationship will work.”

“Wow, Charlotte, that’s a tough matter. You know exactly what happened with Derek; and it could have been the same history with George if he had not offered to come with me. But his work allowed it. You and Mark are different.”

They processed to discuss any possible scenario they could think of. Charlotte moving too, Mark deciding to stay, a long distance relationship, and others. 

When they finished, Lizzie said, “I think, at the end you have to follow your heart, do what feels right and also, very importantly, talk with your boyfriend. Maybe the whole long distance relationship will work out, you never know. ”

“Ahh! I wish I knew the future and saved me this uncertainty”, Charlotte sighed loudly, “But for now distract me, tell me about you. You sounded a little troubled before. Is everything all right at work?”

“Yes. Today, William and I had the big presentation with the board of directors and they liked and backed up the project. Your investor was here, by the way.” Lizzie continued and provided a very detailed account of the meeting. 

“Anyway, this means that we can finally start production and work on other aspects of the mini series besides the script. But you know me; I will probably be making corrections until the very end. I am confident that we are going to be able to finish it in time for the festival as William planned. I am really excited!”, Lizzie said in one breath. 

Charlotte was able to perceive her friend’s energy through the call, but she also picked up something else. 

“So, ‘William’, eh? Interesting…”

“Is that all you took from what I just said?”

“No, but it seemed relevant. Something must have happened so you would call your boss by his first name. Is that why you called?”

Charlotte was shrewd enough to guess the motive of Lizzie’s call. Besides, they had grown up together and that gave Charlotte the power to infer things from her best friend’s behavior and words. 

“Lizzie?”, she asked as she had not received an answer.

“You’re good, Lu.”

“I am. Now, tell me what happened.”

“I think I like him…”

“Darcy?!”

“Yes.”

“‘Like’ him, or ‘do like’ him?”

“I don’t know…the first, maybe. But I know I shouldn’t!”

“Well, you have spent a lot of time with him. And for what you said to me, he is a very nice person, easy to work with, handsome too…”

“Smoking hot...”

“Really? What haven’t you told me, Elizabeth Bennet?”

Lizzie was glad that her friend could not see her blushing or she would be teased forever, but that was her reaction by picturing William in swimming trucks. 

“Well… remember the night George decided to stay in LA?”

“Yeah.”

“Well… I happened to run into someone in the swimming pool that night…”

“Aha! Tell me about it, and don't leave any details out!”

“Charlotte!”

“What?! You got me curious, you cannot blame me! Now, spill!” 

“I would only say that he has a very nice body.”

“Boring!”, Charlotte was disappointed, “Anyways, that is making you nervous, isn’t it?”

“Yeah. I don’t know what to make of that realization. Part of me feels guilty because of George. Do you think that’s cheating?”

“Do you have any stronger feelings for Darcy?”

“No.”

“Do you want to spend more time with Darcy, outside work?”

“No.”

“Do you wish you were with him, and not with George?”

“No! George can get on my nerves but I still love him.”

“That’s the key word. Love. I don’t think that you are being unfaithful. You are just enjoying the view, like if you were in the gym. It’s hard not to appreciate the nice view you have in front of you often.” 

“So, what do you think I should do?”, Lizzie asked.

“Nothing. You can’t avoid him as you will be working with him and a lot of projects depend on your professional relationship with him. I guess you only need to keep in mind your feelings for George, your boyfriend. The moment you think your regard of Darcy is changing, then maybe you will have to do something about it”. 

“You could have been a good therapist, you know?” 

“You sure? I don’t think I was very useful just now.”

“No, you were. I probably did not help you enough, sorry…”

“That’s okay. Wait, I have another call…”, Lizzie waited until her friend came back.

“Lizzie?”

“Yes.”

“It was Mark, we’re going to dinner now. Maybe we can talk later in the week…”

“Of course! Enjoy your evening and please keep me posted.”

“You too. Bye bestie.”

After she hung up, Lizzie kept thinking on Charlotte’s advice. Maybe she did not need to worry much; maybe it was just a silly crush. 

\--- 

Gigi had been right. The heart had a mind of its own, and his had decided to fall for Elizabeth Bennet, again. And once again, he did not know what to do with his novel realization. 

Opportunely, his phone rang in that minute. 

“Hey, brother! How was the meeting?”

“Hello Georgiana. It was very satisfactory. Our aunt sends her regards by the way. You should call her some time.”

“Oh, yeah, I should. It’s just that… she could be overbearing.”

“Just like me.”

Gigi giggled, “Yes, you are that from time to time, but I don’t mind. Now, tell me more about the presentation.”

William talked about it and conveyed his enthusiasm to her sister.

“I am so proud of you, big brother; Mom and Dad would be too. You’re making great things at Pemberley.”

“And you will too, once you come back. They would also be overjoyed by having a graphic artist in the family.”

A grin appeared in Gigi’s face by her brother’s comment. 

“Thank you, William. But now, there is something that you haven’t talked about. How are things with Lizzie?”

“Mmm…”, William could not get himself to continue and was silent for a while. 

“William?”, Gigi said hesitantly, “What ha…? Oh…” 

“Uh-huh.”

“Oh…”

“Yes.”

“I don’t know what to say.”

“I don’t know what to do. I cannot be in love with her.”

“But you already are.”

“And my prospects are not good. We will be working together for the foreseeable future and that’s not going to help.”

“Then you need to spend more time outside of Pemberley, William. I know you don’t want to, but maybe you should go on dates. Or exercise or hang out with Fitz. I can safely say that distractions and time help to overcome these feelings.”

“You’re right, although I am not sure about the dates.”

“Whatever, William, find a hobby, ask Kate to teach you how to bake.”

William chuckled, “Yes, baby sister, I will do that.”

“Listen, William, I have to go, but promise me that you will try to take your mind of… her. And don’t hesitate to call me if you need something, okay?”

“I won’t. Bye, Gigi.”

“Say hello to Kate. Love you.”

“I love you too.”

After that call, William thought a lot about his sister had said, and decided to start taking action.


	29. Twenty nine

More than a month passed since that day. 

William and Lizzie were able to act ‘normal’ around each other, which was most of their time at Pemberley, during meetings and occasional lunches or coffee breaks. 

Lizzie still liked him and enjoyed spending time with him, but she had forced herself to think of him more as a partner and less as (an attractive) man. She was also spending more time with George, who had been incredibly sweet after their fight.

As for Charlotte, she and Mark decided to try a long distance relationship as he had accepted Collins’ offer and moved to Canada. 

Also, since they had officially started production of the miniseries, the auditions were taking place. Lizzie had told Lydia about them, but she had refrained from being present at the casting meetings because she did not want to influence the final decision. However, Lizzie had been partly inspired by her younger sister when she was writing the part of the politician’s daughter. 

Lydia had therefore stayed with Lizzie and George for a week. They had a great time, partying and also having sisterly conversations. A few days after her audition, Lydia returned to Los Angeles, hoping to hear back from Pemberley. 

Later, Lizzie was able to see her sister’s video and realized that she was a good actress. While growing up, Lydia had always put on amazing acts to get away with her mischiefs. And now, she was even better performing.

\---

On the other hand, William had followed Gigi’s advice and had started to ride his bike more often and swim at home (and not at Pemberley for a particular reason). He had been also spending more time with Fitz.

And that did not go unnoticed by his friend. He knew Darcy was still a little shy and tried to avoid social gatherings so he found surprising that William accepted each of one of his invitations. Before, he had practically needed to drag him out of his office, and now Darcy appeared in his cubicle to do the invites. He had tried to get information from Gigi about her brother’s sudden change in behavior but she had also been suspiciously non-talkative. 

Finally, on one occasion that he and William were having dinner at Fitz’s favorite Chinese restaurant, he decided to get the truth. 

“Darcy, you know you are my best friend, right? And that I care about you and Gigi?”

“Yes, I do.”

“And you know that you can trust me, with ‘anything’?”

“Yes,” William had started to suspect where Fitz was going. 

“So, can you explain me why did you decide to hang out with me more often? No that I complain, but even Brandon has noticed and I don’t want him to get the wrong idea…”

William almost choked with his water. 

“Fitz, how could he possibly get the ‘wrong idea’?!”

“I’m just saying… but if you care to explain I’ll feel better and my boyfriend will feel better.”

“I know what are you doing, and please leave Brandon out of this.”

“Okay, but something weird is going on. Gigi is awfully quiet and that makes me think that you both are hiding something.”

William breathed deep but did not say anything.

“Look, after the death of your parents, your breakup with Andrea and what happened to Gigi, you only focused on work; and you seemed perfectly fine about it. And then, you started working with Lizzie, who is a great girl and surely delightful to work with. And now, all of the sudden, you don’t want to spend any extra time at Pemberley even though you take work home or you are with me. I don’t understand…”, Fitz stopped talking and was pensive for a while.

William stared at his friend and saw the wheels turning. 

“Unless something changed. You don’t want to spend more time than necessary with her. And by her, I mean Elizabeth Bennet.”

“You got it right, Fitz.”

“Oh…”

“Yes, I fell in love with her, again.”

“Ha! I knew that would happen by the way you were looking at her during her first day. Redheads are your type.”

“Well then Brandon should not be worried…”

Fitz almost laughed, but was too concerned about his friend. 

“But why are you avoiding her? You have improved your game; you should use your sweet moves to woo her.”

“That’s not going to happen.”

“Why not?”

“Because she is in a relationship.”

“I did not know that. I never asked her and she never said.”

“She keeps it private, I only found out by accident.”

“Sorry, man.”

“Thanks?”, William replied hesitant. 

“But why you did not confide in me? I’m hurt…”

“When I asked you not to question her about our past, you did just that. And you being you, you could have had a slip of a tongue and hint her about my unrequited feelings.” Fitz knew William was right. 

“Any chance we could make her drop her boyfriend for you? You would be perfect together.”

William snorted, “You and Gigi sure are alike. But no, don’t even think about doing anything like that. I had followed Gigi’s advice and it seems to be working.”

“Her advice was to hang out with me? Thanks Gigi!”

“It was that or having baking lessons with Kate.”

“In that case, I’m honored you chose me over Kate’s delicacies.”

“So, can you please ‘promise’ me that you won’t say anything to her? It's already difficult to keep my façade and work with her as it is.”

Fitz held his hands in front of him and promised. 

“Whatever you need, I will help, okay?”, Fitz offered, “If you need to be set up in dates, I will be happy to do that. I might have some candidates already.”

“I'm fine, Fitz. If I require anything, I’ll tell you. Now, let's just finish our dinner.”

At the end of the day, William felt a little relieved because he was not keeping a secret from his best friend, any more. But his night was haunted by the unattainable woman he loved. 

\---

It was a cool evening in the first days of October and Lizzie and William were once again together, working. 

The final casting had been made and the shooting was meant to start soon. Lizzie had been pleasantly surprised when she learnt that Lydia had gotten the role and asked to be the one to inform her. Of course, Lydia had screamed for about two minutes over the phone. She promised Lizzie that she would not disappoint her and do her best. 

William and Lizzie were discussing possible locations when Mrs. Reynolds interrupted. 

"Excuse me William, but Elaine's sister just called. Elaine went into early labor and Patrick wanted both of you to know." 

"Did she say more? Is she and the baby alright?", Lizzie asked worried. She knew that a cesarean had been scheduled for Elaine. 

"Yes, she is. Her doctors were ready in case this happened." 

"Thanks, Ann", William said as he turned off his computer, "I will be gone for the rest of the day, so please handle any calls." 

Ann nodded and left the office. 

"Your car or mine?", Lizzie said, grabbing her bag. 

"Mine, it's closer to the exit." And so they drove together to the hospital.

Elaine's sister, Lara, met them in the waiting room and explained what had happened, and that Patrick was with his wife in the OR. Lizzie and Darcy sat with her and waited. 

Soon after, Lizzie heard her phone and walked away to answer it. 

"Hi George."

"Peach, where are you? I'm thinking in cooking dinner. What do you think?"

"Oh, that is nice. But I am in the hospital."

"What?! Are you okay?!"

"Yes, yes! It's my boss, Elaine. I was working with William when her secretary told us that she went into labor and so we came to see her. So I might stay here for a while. Sorry about dinner." 

"Okay." 

"I have to go! A nurse is talking to William. Bye", and she hang up. 

She ran towards her and listened as she said that the cesarean was underway and that everything looked fine. She felt relieved. 

An hour later, the same nurse and Patrick came out and announced that his son was in perfect health and that Elaine was in recovery. Lizzie was very happy for her boss and effusively hugged Patrick, Lara and a very perplexed William. 

William did not know to react to that. He had imagined having her in his arms before, but in extremely different circumstances. By the time he was able to think something coherent, because feeling her body against his was overwhelming, Lizzie had let go. 

Lizzie was embarrassed. Should she apologize to her boss for hugging him? It was obvious that he had not see that coming, because he had not return the gesture. In addition, she had been able to feel his muscles underneath his clothes and that was not good for her sanity. She had finally managed to see him as a partner, even a friend. Yes, she considered William a friend. 

\---

They all went to see the baby, whose name was Nathan. He was chubby and really cute. When they were told that Elaine finally was at her room, Patrick and Lara went to see her while Lizzie and William stayed in the nursery. 

"This is a good way to finish the day, don't you think?", William said.

"Oh, yes. I am glad that Elaine and her son are well, specially after what she had to endure during the rest of the pregnancy." 

Lizzie yawned and excused herself. 

"If you are tired, I can take you home now." 

"No yet, I want to see Elaine, but thank you." 

Lara went to get them so they could see Elaine. They spent some time with her before congratulating her family again and saying good bye. 

On the way to her apartment, Lizzie and William chatted lightly about the events of the day. He sadly left her on the door of the building, knowing that her boyfriend was waiting for her. 

\---

"George?", Lizzie said as soon as she opened the door, but no one answered.

She thought that maybe he was already in bed, but it was not that late. She went to the bedroom, and there she found him. 

"Hi George." He was lying on the bed, with his laptop. 

"Hi," he replied dryly. 

"Sorry about today. It was crazy, first with work and then with Elaine's baby", she said as she sat on the bed next to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"How is she?"

"She is great and his son too."

"Cool."

"Well, I'm going to eat something. Did you have dinner already?"

"Yes, I ate."

"Okay." She got up and head to the door. 

"Wait, Lizzie. We have to talk."

"Does it have to be now? I'm really hungry." 

"Yes. It's very important", he said with all seriousness. 

"Okay", Lizzie responded, wary. 

George closed his laptop, and rose from the bed. 

"Sit, please."

Lizzie returned to the bed and sat down. 

"I think it's time you know what happened between William Darcy and me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with this I leave you because I am going on vacation next week for 3 weeks!!!! Yay!! But I don't know if I'll be able to update during that time. 
> 
> I also want to leave this. Some of you may have already identify where the title of my story comes from. If not, it's named after a Elvis Presley's song. 
> 
> I think it's beautiful, and every time I hear it, I cry. I saw Cirque du Soleil's "Viva Elvis", and I cried during this song. 
> 
> And I just discovered this jewel:
> 
> http://conijito.tumblr.com/post/52851066221
> 
> I hope you like it too!
> 
> See you soon!


	30. Thirty

“I guess the downfall of our friendship started when you rejected him back in high school.”

“So, you knew…”

“Of course, I knew, Lizzie. He was my best friend and he confided in me. But if he was shy and cold before that, he was worst after. It got very hard to hang out with him.”

“Why did you never tell me that you knew?”

“Because I did not think it was important. And I imagined that that episode was not as pleasant for you to remember.” That part was right. 

“Anyway, we went to college, and he started dating a girl. He still was hurt by your rejection and did everything to keep this girl. With her, he was the most pleasant person in the world.”

Lizzie was surprised; had she really had that effect on Darcy’s life? 

“Our relationship was never the same, and we started to grow apart. Anyways, when we finished our first year at Harvard, I took a difficult decision that ultimately changed my life.”

“That’s when you dropped out of college”, Lizzie said. 

“Yes. I truly did not know what to do with my life and it seemed like a good idea to try other things. William Sr. then gave a job at Pemberley. He was my godfather and had promised my dying father to look after me. And he kept his word.”

Lizzie already knew that part of George’s story. 

“I really liked Pemberley, and that’s why I understood your decision of working there. That was the place where I discovered my passion for photography.”

“William barely talked to me after I left school and never saw him when he happened to return to San Francisco. I guess that was the time when he became friends with Bing Lee.”

“In the meantime, his sister, Georgiana, and I grew closer. She was always like a sister to me, and with her brother gone and her parents busy all the time, I spent a great deal of time with her.”

“And then everything changed again with the death of the Darcys. I was devastated, they were my family.”

Lizzie could see the sadness in George’s eyes while he was speaking. 

“Darcy returned to town and I tried to be there for him, to give him my support, and he rejected me. But, I understood his reaction because I felt the same when my father died.” 

“He had a lot to deal with, so I was the one comforting Gigi. One time that I was with her, he arrived and looked at us with jealousy. I suppose he was jealous that I was closer to his sister than him. After that, I found out that he had become her guardian and took her with him to Boston. They barely said goodbye to me.”

“I continued to work in Pemberley for a few months before I was fired without explanation. I always wondered if Darcy had something to do with that.”

“Wait, George, that does not…”

“Please, Lizzie, let me finish, and then you can say whatever you want.”

“Okay,” Lizzie had a hard time imagining William behaving like that. He did not look to her like the kind of person that would do that; but decided not to say anything until George was finished. 

“Fortunately, I had made enough connections during my time at Pemberley and I started working full time in photography, and I moved to LA. I traveled a lot too back then and one opportunity took me to Hartford. And there, after three years, I met Gigi again.”

“She was in her first year in college. At first, she was rude to me but I convinced her to have coffee with me. I asked her to tell me what had happened during those three years that she did not reply to my emails or answer my calls. Apparently, Darcy insisted that I was a bad influence for her since I was a school dropout. Since he was her only family at the time, she did as he said.”

“I told her to remember those times when we were inseparable and make a judgment if I ever was rude or bad to her. I was with her when Darcy had forgotten about her.”

“At the end, she came around, and we started to spend more time together. I extended my stay at Hartford to be with her. She had grown into a sweet and beautiful woman, but I still saw her as a sister. I did not imagine that she was looking at me in a different way.”

“One day, she confessed to me that her dad had left some money for me in his will, but that Darcy had refused to give it to me because he felt that I was not worthy of the love and care that his father had from me.”

“Of course, I had no idea that my former friend despised me that much. Gigi suggested that I should fight to get that money but I refused. To me, it was more important my relationship with her.”

“Later, we were watching a movie at her place when Darcy appeared out of the blue. He got really mad and yelled at her, how could she be involved with me after what he had said? I was about to defend her and myself when she shouted that she did not care about anything because she was in love with me.”

“Both Darcy and I were surprised by her words. He then replied that I was never going to be good enough for her because I had not come from money and my prospects were uncertain. He made me leave, and the last thing I remembered hearing were Georgiana’s sobs.”

“Wow…”, Lizzie said. That was unexpected.

“I waited a couple of days before trying to reach her, but she called first. She told me that if she had to decide between her brother and me, she chose Darcy. She sounded sad but I never heard again from her. At my return to LA, I found a Pemberley check in the mail. I never used it.”

George looked genuinely affected and Lizzie tried to comfort him. She stood up and went to where he was and hugged him. 

“The rest of the history, you know it. I ran into you in NY and then in LA, and now here we are.”

“George, I am very sorry to hear that, but I can’t see Darcy being so evil. I have spent a lot of time with him and he has been nothing but nice to me, to everyone in fact. He’s a better person than what you described.”

George stepped away from her. 

“Lizzie, of course he has to be nice to the people he works with, otherwise no one would stay at Pemberley and it would not be the successful enterprise that it is. It might just be his work façade.”

“Maybe he’s changed. Bing and Fitz only say good things about him”, Lizzie replied. 

“Maybe he has, but he still broke her sister’s heart and mine too in the process. And what do you think his friends would say about him? They would only say good things about him.”

“That is true, but I still have a hard time believing…”

“Believing me?”, George interrupted her, appearing very hurt by her disbelief. 

“No, George, that was not what I wanted to say.”

“Why would I lie to you, Lizzie?”, he said as he moved towards the door. 

“George, no, wait.”

“Whatever, you can believe whatever you want”, and he left the apartment. 

Lizzie fell on the bed. Her head hurt, trying to make up her mind. George was right; he had not reasons to lie to her. Still, William could not be that deceiving, she even considered him a friend. 

But what George had said explained why he was always on edge when Darcy was mentioned. It also explained some of his manners and reactions.

She was putting her boss of months before her almost two year-long boyfriend and she definitely did not want to jeopardize her relationship with George. She then grabbed her phone and asked her boyfriend to return home. 

\---

George had been waiting that call from across the street. He had faith that Lizzie would believe him and apologize. He was sure he had put up a very appealing story. 

It all had started when Lizzie had called Darcy by his first name. She had never done that before. And he saw it as a sign that they were becoming more than business partners, and he was not going to lose again against Darcy. He had to do something about it. 

He had thought then of a way to twist up the story between him and the Darcys, where he was the victim and Darcy the villain. He might have gone too far, but at the end, he had achieved his objective. 

\---

When Lizzie heard the door, she rushed to welcome George. 

“I am sorry”, she said as she hugged him. 

“It’s okay, Peach,” he put his arms around her, “It was a lot to process and I can see why you had doubts. You might be right, Darcy might have changed and you got to know his better self.”

“Maybe…”, Lizzie replied. 

“I just want to ask you something…”

“Yes?”

“Could you try not to spend more time than necessary with him? Now that you know what happened, you can understand why I don't feel comfortable with that.”

“Of course”, Lizzie knew it was going to be difficult but she was going to try, for her love’s sake. 

She hugged him again and did not see George’s grin of satisfaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! new chapter! One of my flights were delayed and I had time to write this.  
> I've been thinking a lot(!) about this part of the story, which is very important. I just hope it's not too crazy...


	31. Thirty one

The next day, Lizzie wondered how she was going to face Darcy at work. She wished she could talk with Charlotte and get advice. But George had asked her to keep his story from everyone.

However, after a life of friendship, Lizzie knew what Charlotte was going to say; that she needed to learn the other side of the story. And she thought of a way of get that information from Darcy.

\---

Lizzie was chatting with a new member of her department when Darcy appeared outside her office. He waited until she was finished and entered the room.

“Hello Lizzie, how are you?,” he said.

“Fine, thank you,” she replied, trying to sound normal, and not like the girlfriend of a betrayed friend.

“I just wanted to tell you that our meeting with the director of the miniseries was moved an hour later. He said that he wants to discuss something with his team before they travel to the shooting location.”

“Okay, thank you for letting me know.”

“Lizzie, is something the matter?,” William said. She had sounded too cold, perhaps annoyed.

“No, everything is fine, I’ll just have a lot of work to do”, Lizzie excused herself.

“In that case, I will leave you to it,” William said and walked to the door.

“Darcy, wait,” Lizzie spoke, “I’m sorry, I did not get much sleep yesterday.”

William did not pay attention to her excuse, all he could think of was that she had called him Darcy again.

“I understand. It was a long night.”

“Can you stay? There is something I want to ask you.”

“Sure”, William sat down again, wary.

“I’ve been curious for sometime now about your best friend in high school, George Wickham?”

“What about him?”

The tone of William’s voice took Lizzie by surprise. There was such disdain in his voice.

“Well, you were inseparable in high school, and I find it weird that you haven’t mentioned him at all since I started working here.”

“We went different ways a long time ago and we are no longer friends.”

“Can I ask what happened?”

“I rather not talk about it. It’s sufficient to say that I am glad he is out of my life.”

Lizzie was very surprised by those words.

“Excuse me for prying then.”

“It’s okay, Lizzie. I will see you later,” and he left.

Lizzie was now certain that something had happened between George and Darcy. And if she could not get the information she wanted from Darcy, she had an idea where she could find another (more talkative) source.

\---

When he left Lizzie’s office, William was feeling uneasy. It had been a while since he had thought of Wickham, and it was not pleasant.

His story with George was full of deception and sadness that he had not wanted to share it with Lizzie. Besides, it was not only his story; it also concerned Georgiana.

He needed a friend and went looking for him.

\---

Lizzie was getting close to Fitz’s office when she heard two voices.

“I never expected to hear Wickham’s name from her,” one said and she recognized Darcy.

“Don’t you think it’s obvious she would ask? She knew him too,” Fitz replied.

“Yes, but still… and you know what is worst? I think I saw him the other day.”

“That asshole? Where?”

“I was driving home and I thought I saw him in the car next to me.”

Lizzie did not know what to do as they were clearly talking about George. Eavesdropping was not an action she would condone, but she wanted to know more. Luckily for her, nobody else was on the floor.

“Even if he dared to come here, what are the chances you would see him again? San Francisco is a big city,” Fitz said.

Lizzie heard Darcy exhaled loudly.

“I hate him. After all this time, I still hate him.”

“Same here, brother.”

Lizzie covered her mouth with her hand. She could not believe what she was hearing from Darcy and Fitz.

“Maybe I should be a better person and, but I can’t help it.”

“I think it’s normal you feel that way, especially after all he did.”

They remained silent for a while, before Darcy spoke again.

“I don’t regret what I did, and if I had to, I’ll do it again. Georgiana would have never stayed away from him if I had not intervened. She would have never realized he wasn’t good for her.”

Lizzie had heard enough and left quietly. She could only think that George had told the truth and that Darcy had deceived her boyfriend.

Unfortunately, she did not hear the rest of the conversation that would have made her realize that all that George had said were lies.

\---

William could not understand the change in Lizzie’s behavior.

It all had started after she had asked him about George. She was cold and distant during their work meetings, and as soon as they were over, she would leave. She barely talked to him outside of their work meetings and continuously refused his invitations to lunch.

William had tried to find out what was going on, but only received excuses from her. He had even asked Fitz if he knew something, but his friend was also in the dark, Lizzie was also avoiding him.

The worst came when she told William to call her Elizabeth or Ms. Bennet. He was hurt and wondered what he had done to trouble her. It had been sufficient to know that she was in love with someone else and that he could only aspire to be his friend, to be now be rejected by her once more.

Finally, one day, William was returning to Pemberley after having lunch with some potential investors, when he saw them.

Lizzie and George walking together, hand in hand.

\---

Lizzie was distracted talking with George that did not notice her boss walking towards her. However, George did and dared to smile to William.

Then, in an instant, he spun Lizzie around and kissed her. It was not a tender kiss; it was a very passionate one, that made William's blood boiled with anger.

"Why was that for?,” Lizzie asked when it was over. She felt a little embarrassed because they were very close to her work place and someone could see them.

"Do I need a reason to kiss my girlfriend?,” George asked.

“No, I just…”, she shook her head, dismissing her thoughts, “thanks for lunch, see you later at home.”

“Love you, peach”, George said and walked away, but not without giving William another wicked smile.

Lizzie, oblivious to this exchange, entered Pemberley’s building and went to her office.

\---

William could not believe his eyes. George was her boyfriend. The boyfriend he was so envious of.  
He felt sick to his stomach when George kissed her. How could she be with him, of all the men in the world? He did not deserve her.

His company interrupted his trail of thought and demanded his attention. William did his best to disguise his discomfort during the rest of their meeting.

Once he was alone again, he checked himself. Maybe George had changed, as he himself had changed. Maybe now, his former friend was worthy of having someone like Lizzie by his side.

Nonetheless, he needed to know if George was behind the change in Lizzie’s behavior. He left his office and took the elevator some floors down.

\---

A knock on the door made Lizzie looked away from her computer.

“Darcy,” she said surprised as she did not expect him.

“Can I have a minute with you?”

She just nodded as a reply; and William came in and closed the door behind him.

“Elizabeth, I need to know. Are you acting strangely towards me because of your relationship with George?”


	32. Thirty two

_When your mind's made up  
There's no point trying to change it_

_When your mind's made up  
There's no point trying even talking_

_When your mind's made up_   
_There's no point trying to fight it_

Lizzie sighed and said, “How do you know about George and me?”

 

William sat in front of her before replying.

 

“I just saw the two of you walking here.” He omitted the fact that he had seen the kiss.

 

“Oh, I see,” Lizzie replied and lowered her gaze.

 

“Can I ask how long have you been together?” That question left William’s mouth before he realized it.

 

“Two years.” In fact, their anniversary had been a couple of weeks before.

 

“And I suppose he has told you about our differences?”

 

“Yes, he has.”

 

William sighed.

 

“Then I can maybe understand why you are acting the way you are, but I need you to know that…”

 

Lizzie interrupted him, “Darcy, don’t bother, I know everything I need to about the problems you and George had after your parent’s death. I can’t understand your actions towards him but I know you are a better person that than.”

 

“What is she talking about?” William thought. He tried to say something but she did not let him.

 

“Please, let me continue. I do not have anything against you and I am sorry if I let my relationship with George come between us. I haven’t been professional about this and it does not have to affect our work relationship.”

 

“Lizzie, what exactly did...”, William started to say when Lizzie’s phone rang.

 

“Excuse me, Darcy, but I have to take this call.”

 

Too upset to defend himself, William stood up and left to his office. Whichever lies George had told her, she believed them. The worst is that she had not given him the chance to defend himself.

 

He decided that if she did not want to listen to him, she would have his explanation in another way. He sat down and started writing a letter to her.

 

By the time he was finished, Lizzie was already gone. So he put the letter in her mailbox, hoping that it would be the first thing she would see in the morning.

 

\---

 

The next day when Lizzie arrived to her office, Elaine’s secretary had already sort out her mail. Since that day was bound to be a very busy day for Lizzie, she only got time to check the most important mail. Darcy's letter stayed on her desk, unseen.

 

Darcy and Lizzie ran into each other but none of them spoke. He thought that she still had not found his letter and decided to give her more time before confronting her again.

 

However, the end of the day arrived, and Lizzie never got the time to check the rest of her mail, so she put in her bag and left to meet George.

 

It was Friday, which meant, she had a date with her boyfriend. They had dinner and then went home. Lizzie was changing when she remembered the pending mail.

 

"George, could you bring me my bag?," Lizzie asked from the bedroom.

 

"Yeah," he responded and reluctantly arose from the coach, as he was watching TV.

 

Her bag was open so when he took it, Lizzie's stuff fell to the ground. He sighed and started picking up her things when he noticed a white envelope with Lizzie's name written by hand. After all that time, he still recognized Darcy's handwriting.

 

"George?," Lizzie said again.

 

"Coming!"

 

He hid the letter below one of the cushions of the coach and went to the bedroom.

 

After a while, when Lizzie was asleep, he took the chance to read the letter. Lizzie had already told him that Darcy knew about their relationship and that he had spoken with her.

 

In the letter, Darcy briefed her on everything that had (truly) happened. He told her about George taking the money his father had left him, quitting Pemberley Digital on his own account and asking for more money some years later. He wrote about the incident with Georgiana and its consequences on both siblings.

 

That part George did not know of. He was not proud of having used Gigi to get back at Darcy, but the outcome had not been so bad for him. At least he had left with a check.

 

_Elizabeth, if by the end of this letter, you still choose to believe George, I will respect your decision. Maybe he has changed, and has become the kind of man who deserves you._

_If you give me the chance, I would like to have a conversation with you. If you do not, I would accept that you do not wish to discuss these matters further._

_Please know that, independently of your decision, nothing about our work relationship has to change. You have brought great things to Pemberley Digital, and we do not want to lose you._

_Sincerely, William F. Darcy._

That was how the letter ended.

 

George detected a subtext in Darcy’s last sentence. After seeing his face while he kissed Lizzie, he could almost certainly say that Darcy had been jealous of them. Knowing that he was a workaholic, Darcy was still probably single, and jealous of George because he had found a beautiful, intelligent, good woman and he had not. (That piece of information could be useful in the future).

 

Obviously, he could not let Lizzie read the letter; it would ruin everything between them. He was deciding what to do, when his girlfriend called out his name.

 

“Just a minute,” he replied. He tore the papers and the envelope into tiny pieces and threw them in the kitchen trashcan, where Lizzie was less likely to notice them.

 

George returned to bed, and put his arm around Lizzie. He was happy to have her by his side, and was decided not to lose her.  

 

\---

 

Since William had not returned his calls since Friday afternoon, Fitz decided to pay him a visit. When he rang the bell and no one got the door, he took the spare key and entered.

 

"Darcy? Kate?," he called. No one answered. He could hear some music and walked in that direction. It came from the basement.

 

He went downstairs and found his friend on the thread mill, running like hell. Fitz turned off the stereo, causing William to almost trip over.

 

"Fitz! What are you doing here?!", William screamed.

 

"I've been trying to get you for hours now, and I was worried."

 

William got off of the thread mill and stopped it.

 

"I turned my phone off. I needed some time."

 

"To suddenly burn a bunch of calories?"

 

William chuckled.

 

"Maybe..."

 

"What happened? Where is Kate, by the way?"

 

"She is on a date."

 

"What?! How?! When?! Who?!", Fitz was clearly not expecting that.

 

"Fitz, calm down!", William said, "she met someone at her bakery."

 

Kate was still managing the Darcy house but after William had taken his place as CEO, he spent less and less time at home. To occupy herself, Kate decided to follow her baking passion and started her own business.

 

“Wow, even she has a love life…”

 

William just smiled and headed out of the basement.

 

“So, are you going to tell me what’s wrong or will I have to guess?,” Fitz said, as he followed him to the kitchen.

 

William grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and drank most of it. He was tired and thirsty after his workout.

 

“I guess you should know… or not,” William murmured.

 

“What was that?”, Fitz said.

 

“I had an long conversion with Catherine.”

 

“Oh, Aunt Cathy. What was this time? She seemed happy the last time I saw her.”

 

“It’s just that she had some suggestions about the miniseries and did not think I took them very seriously.”

 

“I can see why that was irritating,” Fitz had seen enough of William’s aunt to know that she could be nerve-wracking sometimes.

 

“Now tell me more about Kate’s man. Do you know him?”

 

At the last minute, William had decided that Fitz did not need to know what had happened with Lizzie. That matter was only between Lizzie, George and him. There was not need to involve Fitz.

 

He told Fitz everything he knew about Kate’s date. One of her customers had been enchanted by her and made a daily visit to her bakery until she had agreed to have lunch with him. After that, they had met several times.

 

Fitz did not stay long after that and left so William could take a shower and rest.

 

William was still thinking about his failure to defend himself in front of Lizzie but hope with all his might that his letter would fix things between them.  

 

\---

 

The weekend passed in silence. Lizzie did not call or email.

 

“Maybe Monday,” he thought. But when that day came, William waited to hear from Lizzie or at least see her. Yet she never came.

 

And so, he knew that Lizzie had chosen George and he had to deal with that.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://conijito.tumblr.com/post/55939327362/love-me-tender-love-me-true-chapter-31-this


	33. Thirty three

It was November. 

The dynamic between Lizzie and Darcy did not change. She was amicable to him when they had to work together, but otherwise, she still was distant. If William was hurt, he disguised it very well.

Thanksgiving was coming soon and Lizzie and George had planned to spend it with her parents back in Arizona. Jane and Bing were also taking the opportunity to visit her family before the wedding. Lydia was busy on the mini series, so she could not join them.

Monday morning of the Thanksgiving week, Lizzie was reviewing a proposal from one of her coworkers at the cafeteria. They were having a chocolate week, which meant that it was busier than usual. 

“Excuse me, do you mind if I sit here?,” someone asked Lizzie. 

Lizzie lifted her eyes from the document and met someone with bright green eyes.

“No, please.” The rest of the tables were already taken. 

“Thanks, I really needed to put this hot chocolate down. It was burning my hand,” the girl said, smiling. 

Lizzie had not seen her before, but she seemed familiar somehow.

“Do you want a piece of the pain au chocolat?,” the girl offered to Lizzie. 

“No, thanks. I already ate one.”

“They are the best, right?”

“Yes, they are very good.”

“Every time I come here, I have to get one of this.”

“‘Come here’? You don’t work at Pemberley?”

“No, no yet in any case. I'm just visiting." 

"Oh, I see…” 

The girl continued to eat her pastry and Lizzie tried to return to the proposal. 

"Hey, are you Elizabeth Bennet, by any chance?," the girl asked.

“Yes, I am. How you know my name?”

“I recognized you from your video blog.”

Lizzie blushed a little bit; it always got her when someone recognized her from the web. 

"They were really fun."

"Thanks." 

"Your stories were good too."

"Wow, you know a lot about me and I don't even know your name," Lizzie said. 

"Mmm," the girl sipped her hot chocolate, "my name is Georgiana. But you can call me Gigi." 

In that moment, Lizzie's mind went back to the time she was exploring the Darcy Memorial Hall and saw their family photograph. 

"You are Georgiana Darcy." 

"The one and only," and Gigi smiled to her. 

In that moment, William showed up at the cafeteria's door and was surprised to see his sister sitting with Lizzie. 

Gigi saw him and waved at him. Lizzie turned around and did not know what to do. 

"It was nice meeting you, Lizzie Bennet. I hope we can talk more later," Gigi said and left to meet her brother. 

\---

Gigi and William were talking in his office about their plans for Thanksgiving, which included an early lunch with their aunt and a dinner with Fitz and Brandon, when Gigi suddenly changed the subject. 

"She's even prettier in person," Gigi said suddenly. 

"What?", William said, confused.

"Lizzie..." 

"Oh... Yes, of course." And he added, "Gigi, you didn’t plan that meeting, did you?" 

"Nooo, I promise. All the tables were taken and she happened to be there." 

"Okay", he said dryly. 

In the last months, Gigi had sensed that something was off with her brother. She could not quite say what it was, but that had contributed to her decision to flight early to San Francisco. 

"William, I have to ask again, is everything all right with you?" 

"Yes, it is,” he responded quickly. 

Gigi furrowed her brow; "You know you can trust me, right?" 

"Georgiana, you don't have anything to worry about."

"Okay, if you say so...," Gigi was still skeptical but was not going to push her brother to open up. 

"Gigi, really! Everything is fine," William had noticed the disbelief in his sister's eyes, "if you stop worrying, I promise to tell you all about Kate's boyfriend." 

Gigi snorted. 

"Please, William. I already know everything about James." She and Kate were in constant communication and she knew about Kate’s relationship. 

"Well, what if I tell you about my dates?"

"Whaaaaat?!," Gigi screamed. 

William laughed. 

"I have to go, but I'll meet you here for lunch. Bye, Gigi!," and he left, leaving his sister in near shock. 

When she finally recovered, Gigi went in search of someone. 

\---

Lizzie was walking to her office when someone called her name. She turned and almost tripped with Georgiana Darcy. 

"Oops! Sorry!," Gigi apologized. 

"That's ok."

"Hey, are you free? I'm on my last year in college, at Yale. Maybe we can talk about it, now..."

At the mention of her school, Lizzie smiled and showed Gigi to her office. They spent a fair amount of time talking about their university. Apparently, they had taken some classes in common, and Lizzie was remembering funny stories about the teachers. 

After, Gigi asked her about the miniseries and whether she planned on write more. Lizzie wanted to but did not have the time. She might have the time once Elaine returned to her job after her maternity leave.

Gigi looked at her watch and realized that several hours had passed and that she needed to meet her brother again. 

"Lizzie, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Lizzie answered. For a minute she feared Gigi knew about her relationship with George. 

"You are working closely to William, right? He has been acting somehow weir for the past months. Do you know what happened to him? Could it be work-related?"

Lizzie did not know what to answer; she might be the reason of his behavior.

"I don't know, Gigi, maybe he is working too much. The filming of the miniseries is still ongoing so we are not spending as much time together as before. I'm pretty sure that he is involved in other projects that require his attention. I don't doubt he might be stressed about it." 

"That could be it. My brother is a workaholic." But Gigi thought that not spending time with Lizzie could be the reason that her brother was... sad, for the lack of a better work.

"I have to go. Maybe, we can have lunch tomorrow..."

"Sure, Gigi, I would like that." 

"You are very cool, Lizzie Bennet. No doubt everyone says good things about you." 

Gigi waived good-bye and left.

Lizzie knew that Fitz was a very close friend of Gigi, and probably he and Darcy were the ones that had told Gigi about her. She pondered if Darcy was going to tell his sister that she was George's girlfriend. 

Sometimes, she wondered if ignorance was bliss. If George had not told her about Darcy's actions, she might be able to work and enjoy his company, as well as Fitz's. 

\---

When his meeting finished, Georgiana was already waiting for William. 

"Let's go! I am starving!," she said. 

"What about Fitz?," her brother asked. 

"I told him we will meet him for dinner." 

"For dinner? I thought you wanted to see him earlier."

"No, that's okay. I want to spend time with you." 

"I am honored,” William said. 

"Well, you are my favorite brother,” Gigi replied.

"I am your only brother." 

"Exactly! Now let's go. I can't wait to hear all about your dates,” Georgiana said as she took his arm and dragged him to the elevator. 

Once they were seated at the Italian restaurant Gigi had chosen, she started the interrogatory. 

"How is it possible that this is the first time I heard you went on dates, plural. Why has Fitz not told me?" 

"Because I made him swear not to. I wanted to be the one to tell you." 

“Thanks,” Gigi smiled and continued, "so who is she?" 

William, thinking that one nail could drive out another, had finally agreed to go on a blind date with one of Fitz's ‘candidates’. 

"Her name is Samantha Wright and works in the same law firm as Brandon." 

"Tell me more, describe her." 

"She is witty, smart and…”, William thought for an instant, “very charming." 

"'Charming'?" 

"She is very pretty..." 

“Aha! When are you seeing her again? You are seeing her again, right?," Gigi asked impatiently. 

"I don't know... We went out twice, and it was fun, but..."

"You are still thinking of someone else." 

"Yes, maybe..." 

"William, I don't think two dates are enough to forget someone. But only you can decide if you want to see her. But I am happy because at least you are trying." 

"Thanks, Gigi," William smiled, "I'm glad you arrived early." 

"I'm happy to be here, big brother. Now, where did you take her?" 

Gigi kept asking questions on all the possible related subjects until she was satisfied. 

"Hey, before we go, do you mind if we have lunch with Lizzie tomorrow?" 

"Gigi.." 

"What?! I swear that my intentions are innocent. I just happen to like her, she is very nice." 

William frowned and stayed silent for a while. 

"So, what do you say?" 

"Sorry, Gigi, but even if I wanted to, I have a lot of stuff to finish before Thursday." 

"Is that true, William?," Gigi asked. 

"You can ask Ann if you want...," he replied. 

"That’s okay, I believe you." she finished. 

After lunch, she went to Kate's bakery and William returned to Pemberley. Later that day, they joined Fitz and Brandon. 

Now that Gigi knew about Samantha, they did not hesitate to continuously throw hints at William and tease him about his date life. And William went along with their game as he enjoyed seeing his sister laughing and smiling. 

\---

The next day Gigi met Lizzie for lunch as she had promised. They continued to talk about Yale and other things, including Gigi’s plans after college. 

Lizzie found that she liked Georgiana. She was smart and feisty, and reminded her a lot(!) of Lydia. She had thought of telling George that she was in town so he could explain what had happened the last time they met and maybe work things out. But at the end, she had decided against; she did not want to mingle in a family affair. 

“It was very nice to meet you, Lizzie. I’ll guess we will see each other until at Bing’s wedding,” Gigi said before leaving. 

“Of course, I almost forgot about that.”

“Bye, Lizzie, and Happy Thanksgiving.”

“Happy Thanksgiving, Gigi. See you soon.”

\---

“George, are you ready to go?”

It was the Wednesday before Thanksgiving and Lizzie and George were supposed to flight to Arizona that day. Lizzie had stopped early at Pemberley to finish some last business before leaving. 

“Hey, peach,” George greeted her from the kitchen. 

“We have to go now or we are going to be late,” Lizzie said as she approached him. 

“Listen, babe, I have some good news and bad news. Which ones do you want to hear first?”

Lizzie frowned, “Bad first?”

“Remember my friend Jack? He was hired to photograph some fancy event tomorrow, but he’s just got sick. So he asked me to cover for him.”

“Really, George? You cannot ditch me like this. My mom is expecting us and she will throw a fit and I will never hear the end of it,” Lizzie said in one breath. 

“Wow, listen, Lizzie! You still haven’t heard the good news. Look who I gave my ticket to.”

He pointed to their bedroom and there was Lydia. 

“Hello, melodramatic, nerdy, older sister. You sure take after mom.”

“Lydia, you are here!,” Lizzie ran to hug her sister, “What are you doing here? I thought you were still filming.”

“We finished my scenes before schedule and George called me.”

Lizzie smiled at her boyfriend, suddenly forgetting that she was upset with him. 

“Are we good?,” George asked, with that charming smile in his face. 

“We’re good,” and Lizzie said, rolling her eyes and kissed him on the cheek. 

“With that established, should we go?,” Lydia asked. 

"You have to tell me all about the mini series. How is it going?" 

"Sure, sis, we'll have plenty of time to talk during the flight. Now, let's go. I can’t wait to see Mom, Dad and Jane."

Lizzie nodded and got her bags. George drove them to the airport and received a grateful kiss from his girlfriend. She was beaming by having her sister by her side and could not wait to surprise the rest of her family. 

\---

Thanksgiving had been nice. Lydia's presence soothed Mrs. Bennet's disappointment by not seeing George or a diamond ring on Lizzie's left hand. Mr. Bennet had just been content to have his three daughters again with him, under the same roof. 

After dinner, while Bing was in the den with his soon-to-be father-in-law watching some football game, Jane joined her sisters in Lydia's bedroom. 

"Hi, Janey, we were just talking about you," the younger sister said. 

"Really? Something good, I hope," Jane replied. 

"What else? You are the perfect daughter. We were just talking that we are very excited to go dress shopping with you," Lydia said. 

"Oh, about what...," Jane said quietly, "please don't be mad at me." 

"Why would we be mad?," Lizzie asked. 

"I kind of already have a dress." 

"What?!," Lydia and Lizzie yelled at the same time. 

"I'm sorry! I know I promised we would find the dress together but I found it by accident." 

Jane sat in the bed next to her sisters and continued.

"I was walking back from work one day and decided to take a little detour and I got to places I did not know. I walked in front of a wedding dress boutique when I noticed this beautiful dress. I was not sure what to do but decided to go inside and try it on. It was the only dress of its kind in the store and it fitted me like a glove. I fell in love with it and bought it." Jane finished with a smile. 

"Oh... That's cute," Lydia said, trying not to sound disillusioned. 

"I'm sorry, Lydia. I did not mean to buy without you guys," and Jane hugged her. 

"Well, are we going to see it now or until the ceremony?," Lydia said. 

"That's up to you. I have pictures in my phone if you want to." 

"Wait... Does Mom know?," Lizzie asked. 

"Yes, I told her early, and strangely, she was not mad. Not that mad." 

"Has she seen it?"

"No, I want to surprise her." 

"That sounds good, show us," Lydia extended her hand towards Jane. 

Jane found the pictures on her phone and handed it to her sister. 

Lydia and Lizzie both looked at the screen for two seconds and then at Jane. They went back and forth three times. 

"It's not white," Lizzie finally remarked. 

"I know," Jane replied with a smile on her face. 

"I always assumed you were going to be more traditional," Lizzie said. 

"Mom may flip out about this," Lydia added. 

"Well, what's life without a little bit of drama?," Jane replied. 

The three of them laughed and Jane received a ton of compliments for the dress' choice.

"At least, we can still go shopping for our bridesmaid dresses," Lydia said. 

"About that...," Jane started to say. 

"Do you have those too?!" Lydia exclaimed. 

"No!", Jane said, "I just have some ideas." 

Jane had done some research. She showed them some drawings of what she had in mind for them as well as the palette color. In addition, she had found some store in the city that could have the kind of dresses she wanted. Her younger sisters approved of her suggestions and decided to go shopping the next day. 

They continued to talk about Jane’s fashion line, wedding, Pemberley and Lydia’s next job and lost track of time until Bing went to get Jane. Apparently, her mother wanted to go over the guest list for the fiftieth time. 

Bing had asked Lizzie about Darcy and Pemberley, and she could only tell him that she enjoyed working there was excited about all the projects she was involved in. He even commented on George’s absence and Lizzie wondered if he knew at all what Darcy had done to her boyfriend. 

At the end of her small holiday, Lizzie returned to San Francisco with Lydia, with a brand new dress for Jane’s wedding and with happiness for having spent quality time with her family. 

\--- 

At the same time Lizzie was leaving Arizona, William was saying good-bye to his sister. As she had done before, Gigi made him promise that he would tell her about any developments with Samantha. 

As he left the airport, William pondered whether or not to call Samantha. Maybe Gigi was right and more dates were needed to get over Elizabeth Bennet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be a filler chapter and turned out to be the longest so far...   
> Anyway, the real drama is about to start...


	34. Thirty four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

“Hey, Lizzie, what’s this?,” George asked her from the living room. They just had returned home from a gallery where some of George’s photographs were in exhibition.

“What is what?,” she replied, coming back from the bedroom.

“This fancy envelope on the table. It looks like an invitation.”

Now Lizzie knew what he was talking about. Apparently, Pemberley Digital had an annual party to celebrate the End of the Year. She had received the invitation early that day but had hesitated to tell George.

“It is an invitation, for a Pemberley party.”

“Oh, I remember…,” George said. He had been to some of those parties when he was working there.

“Are you going?,” he asked.

Lizzie shrugged, feigning indifference. She did want to go, and be accompanied by George, but just the thought of Darcy and George being in the same place at the same time was unsettling.

“I would love to go with you,” he said.

“Really? You know that Darcy will be there too, and Fitz.”

“I don’t mind, I just want to be there with you. Besides, I trust we are all adults and will be civil.”

Lizzie gave him a big smile, “Okay then. We are going.”

\---

William had called Samantha and had met her again. They enjoyed each other’s company, but they had agreed to remain friends. Samantha had somehow detected that William’s heart was in another place and had told him so. William had then told her a condensed version of his story with Lizzie, without giving her actual name away.

The filming of the miniseries had finished, and now the edition people were doing their job. That also meant that he had not seen Lizzie in a while. The last time he had seen her was during a meeting where she gave some updates on other projects and had talked about Elaine’s return at the end of January.

The End of the Year party was coming soon, and William, as usual, was taking care of the most important details. His paternal grandmother had started that tradition with the aim to show the appreciation the owners of Pemberley felt for their employees.

Fitz had already told William he could not make it to the party because Brandon’s sister was getting married at the same time. Kate also could not make it since she was visiting her family in Maryland.

They were always his ‘safety net’ when he felt uncomfortable during that social gathering. So, this time, he decided to invite Samantha.

\---

The day of the party arrived. William had picked up his parents’ memorial hall as the venue and it was already full of people by the time Lizzie and George made their appearance.

Lizzie had chosen to wear a dark pink strapless dress with a pleated skirt; and her hair was pulled up in a half ponytail. George looked handsome by her side, in a dark suit and a white dress shirt.

She was in awe at the look of the place. It looked so pretty and fancy with all the decorations. There were waiters walking around with drinks and food, and in the background, a band was playing.

Soon, Lizzie found the members of her department and introduced George to them. They were chatting and having fun, until Lizzie noticed Darcy and his beautiful blond companion in the room.

Darcy was wearing a black suit with a light blue shirt. The last touch was a black bowtie. Lizzie flushed involuntarily. That was the last reaction she hoped to have in relation with her boss, particularly because George was standing next to her.

She felt George’s hand enclosing hers tightly. He had seen Darcy too.

\---

William stopped dead when he saw George. How on earth he had dared to attend? He had thought that Elizabeth could invite him, but also that his ex-friend would have the decency to decline the offer. Obviously, George had not changed. In that moment, he regretted not having put on place an entrance restriction for George after his last visit to Pemberley.

“Is everything okay?,” Samantha asked, noticing the abrupt change in William.

William took a moment to reply, “Yes, let’s go there.” And he pointed to the farthest point from where Lizzie and George stood.

Samantha nodded but glanced quickly in the direction William had stared and saw the couple amidst other people.

\---

Not surprisingly, George had charmed of all Lizzie’s coworkers and everyone told her how lucky she was to have found such a gentleman.

Lizzie saw Darcy a couple of times, but neither approached the other. The blond woman was continuously by his side and Lizzie wondered if she was his girlfriend. Not that she was jealous or anything. She just wondered. He seemed like such a great catch after all.

Lizzie and George ate, drank and even danced. She was having a great time and did not know how long they had been at the party. She was ready to go home when George excused himself. For a minute, Lizzie feared he was going to look for Darcy and confronting him. However, George walked towards the stage where the band was playing.

Lizzie’s knees trembled.

\---

Although he had kept his distance, William found really hard not to look for George and his girlfriend, knowing they were in the same place as him. Samantha was paying attention to his actions, but had not said a thing.

William tensed when he saw that George left Lizzie alone and went in the direction of the stage.

\---

George mouthed something to one of the players of the band, and when the song ended, someone gave George a microphone.

“May I have your attention, please?,” he said.

“What is he up to?,” Lizzie thought, nervous.

“First, I want to thank William Darcy for this amazing party. Let’s give him a round of applause.”

The guests were a little taken aback by what was happening, but responded to George’s request.

William’s knuckles turned white, and would have done something if they were not in public.

“Now, I’d like to say a few words to my beautiful girlfriend, Elizabeth Bennet.”

Everyone looked in her direction, and she blushed and wished George were not doing that. Someone nudged her and she found herself closer to the stage.

“Lizzie, since we met at that party, I knew I was meant to be with you. Luckily for me, I found you again and that time I decided not to let you go. And two years and two months later, here we are.”

Lizzie could not tell if she was excited or embarrassed, or a mixture of both.

“I’ve never been happier in my life. You bring out the best of me. I love you.”

“George…” she said quietly but no one heard her. She knew where he was going.

George got off the stage and placed himself in front of her.

“Elizabeth May Bennet, will you marry me?”

A loud gasp sounded in the room. Lizzie was frozen.

All the people she worked with daily were there and were expecting an answer. She could feel the tension.

Most importantly, George was looking at her, with his clear blue eyes and his charming smile.

“Yes…” she finally said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a bad person, I know...  
> I put Lizzie's dress here:  
> http://conijito.tumblr.com/post/56566524295/love-me-tender-love-me-true-chapter-34  
> Comments ar welcome and appreciated!


	35. Thirty five

_Girl, I told you_

_That it would tear me in two_

_If I see you with someone else_

_Cut out my eyes_

_And leave me blind_

Suddenly it was as if he was in the middle of the fog. His mind could not get around what he had heard and was seeing. George pulling Lizzie to him, kissing her, and finally putting a ring on her finger.

She had said yes. Despite knowing all he had done, she had said yes.

Without saying a word to Samantha, William walked out of the room. It was too much to process, he had to leave. His busy mind took him to the top-floor greenhouse, which was empty.

It was heartbreaking. He had fallen in love again, and this time, she had broken his heart by choosing George.

He was pacing around the garden when he heard steps behind him.

“William.”

For an instant he thought it was Lizzie, and turned on his heel, hopeful.

“Are you okay?,” Samantha asked. She had seen him so distressed that had decided to follow him.

“No, the woman I love is marrying my worst enemy,” he said in his mind. But he simply shook his head.

Samantha came closer to her and put a hand on his arm.

“Is that her?,” she asked.

William breathed deeply and nodded.

“I’m sorry.”

“I am sorry too.”

“Is there anything I can do?”

William smiled at her offer, but kindly declined. They stayed there for a while, in silence.

“Do you want to come back to the party? They are gone,” Samantha finally suggested.

“Oh, really? They probably wanted to celebrate alone,” he said sarcastically.

“William, please, stop torturing yourself. I know this is hard, but you have to accept it. Maybe not now, but you have to.”

“I know,” William sighed.

“Come on,” she said and gave him her hand.

William somehow managed to smile and returned with her to the party.

Several people had left, but the majority kept talking about the biggest surprise of the night. William wanted to go home, but he could not leave his responsibility as the host of the party.

However, Ann Reynolds offered to stay until it was all over. She was not familiar with the issues between William and George, and but knew the first long enough to see that something was wrong. William thanked her, said good-bye to Samantha and left.

His mind went back to the day Lizzie had rejected him and he had drove home, angry. Except that this time, he was arriving to an empty house, with no father or mother to advise him. Seeking their company, he walked straight to his father’s study. He was well aware that alcohol was not going to help, but he just wanted to stop thinking.

His phone beeped. It was Samantha, she wanted to know if he had arrived safely home. William replied quickly and turned off his phone. Everything could wait.

\---

The next day, William woke up on the couch in his father’s study with a hangover from hell. The sunlight hurt his eyes, and even the birds’ song was unbearable.

He managed to get up and went to his bedroom to take a shower. As cliché as it could be, he put his sunglasses on and went downstairs to get really strong coffee.

He remembered about his phone, and fearing that something might have happened to Gigi, he looked for it.

Nothing from Gigi. But he had five texts from Fitz, one more urgent than the previous one. Apparently, Ann had called him and informed of what had occurred. In his last text, Fitz threatened to call the cops, the firemen, Gigi, Kate and take the next flight from Miami if William did not call within the hour. Without a choice, William dialed his friend’s number.

“Darcy, brother, finally! I was about to go to the airport,” Fitz yelled.

“Fitz, stop yelling. I am fine,” William said very slowly.

“You don't sound fine. Are you sure you are okay?”

“I did not have the best night yesterday.”

“I know. Ann called me because she was worried about you. And she also told me what happened during the party,” Fitz sounded gloomy.

“Fitz, I don't want to talk about that. Not now,”

“You mean after you recover from your hangover? I know you very well, man.”

“Well, in that case, we’ll talk later.”

“I can flight back now, if you need me.”

“I’ll be fine.”

“Right…,” Fitz said, not quite believing his friend, “I am sorry, Darcy.”

William was getting tired of hearing that word.

“Yeah… I’ll call you later,” and he ended the call.

William drank his coffee and tried to eat. The rest of the day, he spent it staring at the walls of the living room. It was until the late evening that William decided to call Fitz again.

“Hey, are you better now?”

“Yes.”

“Does that mean I can start yelling?”

“Please don’t.”

“So, how do you expect me to react to the fact that Lizzie got engaged to George Wickham?! Wickham! I mean, how on earth did she end up with him?”

“I don’t know, I don’t care.”

“Is that why she was acting so weir lately?”

“Yes.”

“Wait a minute, did you know about them?,” Fitz asked.

“Yes.”

“But how? Did she tell you?”

William sighed, before answering with the complete story of his failed attempt to clear things with Lizzie and the letter he had written.

“You can’t seriously think that was enough! We know him, she cannot be with him. We have to do something about it!,” Fitz was outraged and wanted to take action.

 

“They had been together for two years, and I doubt it is for the money. Perhaps he truly does love her. We know now that she really cares about him.”

 

“Still...”

 

“Listen, Fitz, it’s Elizabeth’s life and she has already made her choice. We can only hope that she will not regret it.”

 

Fitz felt defeated, and did not respond to that.

 

“Fitz, are you there?”

 

“Yes, but not happy,” Fitz stayed silent before adding, “Gigi does not know about this, right? She told me she met Lizzie over Thanksgiving.”

 

“No, she doesn’t and I prefer we’ll keep that way.”

 

“But you do realize that she’s going to see them at Bing’s party?”

 

“I know, but I don’t want to worry her, especially with the Holidays coming and …” William left unsaid that it was always hard to deal with her parents’ absence.

 

“I understand.”

 

“I have to go, Fitz,” William was feeling tired.

 

“Okay, man. Anything you need, just call me.”

 

“Of course. Have fun in Miami,” William said trying to sound relaxed.

 

“I’ll see you soon, William. Take care.”

After the phone call, William retired to his room. As he laid in bed, the events of the previous night invaded his mind. He realized that his initial fury had become disappointment. He had expected more from Elizabeth.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lyrics on put correspond to a song by Hurts, "Blind". I really like this song, and always thought of including at some point of the story. You can find it here:
> 
> http://conijito.tumblr.com/post/56762765903/love-me-tender-love-me-true-chapter-35-this


	36. Thirty six

Lizzie had never been so confused in her life. She was (sort of) happy because George had showed how much he wanted to be with her, but the uneasiness would not go away. 

How could she say no to George, in front of those all people? It would just be too embarrassing. But she had said yes because she loved him and wanted to marry him, right? 

All of the sudden, everyone was around her, congratulating them. George was by her side, with his arm around her waist. When someone took her hand to see the ring, Lizzie was surprised to see it there. She had not even noticed when George had put it in her finger. 

After a while, all attention became too much to handle. 

“Let’s go,” Lizzie said to George.

“Are you okay, my fiancée?,” he asked, jokingly. 

Lizzie smiled a little and answered, “Yes… but this is just too overwhelming.”

George quickly kissed her on the cheek, and led her to the exit.

Once they were outside and while they waited for their car, George embraced her and kissed her more deeply. 

“You have made me very happy, Lizzie. I love you,” he said. 

“I… love you too,” she replied, trying not to feel so shaken as she was. 

When their car arrived, George helped her into the car and drove away from Pemberley.

Lizzie’s mind was spinning.

“I should not feel like this, I should be euphoric. This was not supposed to happen like that,” she thought. 

She knew that most of the marriage proposals were surprises for the woman, but she was not a big fan of big public displays of affection. She almost felt that George had put her on the spot to secure a positive answer. 

Besides, they had never really talked about getting married. She would be lying if she said she had not imagined marrying him sometime, but she had not considered it with all seriousness.

George glanced at her while driving. She kept playing with her ring but was not smiling; she looked concerned. 

“You’re very pensive,” George interrupted her thoughts. 

“Yeah…mmm… I just wasn’t expecting that.”

“Aren't you happy?”

Lizzie tried to answer, but could not.

“Lizzie, are you regretting my proposal?,” he asked dryly. 

“George, I…” she tried to explain herself. Crap, it was all so confusing. 

“Fine, you can return the ring,” George said irritated. 

“No!,” Lizzie said, “We can’t have this conversation here and now.”   
He did not respond to that. 

Once they were inside their apartment, George was the first to speak. 

“Lizzie, do you truly love me?”

“Yes, George, you know I do.”

“Then, why aren’t you happy about this?”

“I don’t know… Why did you have to do it there? In Darcy’s company, in front of all the people I work with and see every day. It was…,” she wanted to say uncomfortable but did not continue. 

“I wanted it to be special.”

“But you know I’m not fond of grand gestures, let alone in public.”

“Well, since your sister got engaged in similar circumstances, I thought you might like it too. Clearly, I was wrong.”

Lizzie sighed with desperation and sank in the couch. 

“Is that your only objection to our engagement?,” George asked, “If you love me, why do you doubt?”

Lizzie looked at him, and saw how hurt he was. 

“George, do you really want to commit? We never talked about marriage and …” she started to explain but was interrupted by him. 

“Lizzie, I was ready to commit the moment you took the job at Pemberley and I left everything I had built in LA for you. Isn’t that enough?”

“Don’t use that against me. It was your decision, I did not force you to move,” Lizzie said, cross. 

“I don’t, I’m just telling you the truth. I did that because I wanted to,” George defended himself. 

He looked at her for an instant, waiting to see if she said something. But she did not. 

“This is not how I imagined this night would go,” he said, “I think I’m going to spend the night at a hotel.”

He walked to the door and was about to open the door when he heard Lizzie’s voice.

“Don’t go.”

He turned back to face her.

“Do you genuinely want to do this?”

“Yes.”

Lizzie stood up and walked towards him. 

“Then, we will fix this, but don’t go.”

“Okay.”

They went to bed together, still feeling on the edge of their relationship. 

\---

Lizzie woke up in the early morning. Her dreams were full of memories of all she had shared and lived with George. How he had made her fall in love with him. She had also remembered their bad times and how they had made past them. Their relationship was not perfect, but she liked in that way. 

Her initial restlessness had disappeared. She looked at the ring she had put on the nightstand the night before. Maybe she was ready to commit too. She took the ring and slid it on her finger. This time, it felt good. She turned to her left, and saw that George was looking at her. 

\---

George had feared that his proposal at Darcy’s party had been a bold move and had drawn Lizzie away from him. 

Primarily, he had proposed because he wanted Lizzie all to himself. Secondly, doing it at Darcy’s party was just a little payback for why his friend had denied him. Watching his face as he proposed to Lizzie had been certainly satisfactory, but he could now lose her. However, even if they were not engaged, they could still be together. If he kept her happy long enough, the whole marriage package would come later. 

But then, he saw her picking the ring he had brought for her and put in on her finger. A smile appeared on his face. 

“Very well then,” she said. 

“Does that mean we are engaged?,” he asked. 

“Yes.” George’s smile grew even more.

“I can’t wait to see your mom’s reaction.”

“Ugh! Mood killer,” she exclaimed, pulled George to her and kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am on a roll!!


	37. Thirty seven

Two days after the party, William flew to New Haven to meet Georgiana. They had planned to spend the Holidays in their house in Buenos Aires. 

Being with his sister made William feel better. This was always a difficult time for them, but the fact that they were together alleviated their lose. They only had a couple of weeks before Bing's wedding, and so they made the best of it. 

William was becoming an expert on pretending he was okay. It was enough not to worry his sister. Fitz had called him to check on him. They were supposed to meet before the wedding and they agreed on telling Gigi together about Lizzie and George.

It was going to be hard to face them again; he just had to prepare for it. 

\---

Before flying to Arizona, Lizzie called Charlotte to give her the big news. 

"Hey, bestie, are you ready for the big white wedding?" 

"Yes, I am. What about you?" 

"I am driving to San Francisco tomorrow to be with my family, and then I am meeting Mark in New York." 

"Sounds good." 

"So, what's up with you?" Charlotte could hear her friend breathing heavily. "You did not just call me to say hello, did you?" 

"Mmm, no... I have some news." 

"Oh, pray tell." 

"I got engaged." 

"What?! When?! I can't believe it!"

"I can't believe it either." 

"Tell me all the details, please!"

Lizzie told her everything, including her initial doubts about the engagement and the discussion she had had with George.

"What made you changed you mind, then?," Charlotte asked her. 

"I think, at the end, this signifies the commitment that George has for our relationship. And that is invaluable. Besides, that does not mean that we are getting married right away. We have a lot of time to decide that later."

"But you are happy about it, right?," Charlotte wanted to make sure that her friend was sure of her decision.

"Yes." 

"Well, in that case, congratulations! I am very happy for you."

"Thanks, Char. Now I have to tell my family."

"Oh, man! I would not want to be in the same room as your mom when you tell her. She is going to pass out of happiness."

Lizzie laughed. 

"I know! Anyway, I have to go now but I'll see you soon." 

"Say hi to George. I can't wait to see you." 

"Me too. Bye."

\---

Lizzie had only spent two minutes at her parents' house when her mother noticed the bling on her hand and let out a shriek. Lizzie had forgotten to take it off; she wanted to tell her family when they were all together.

 

“Oh my! Lizzie! You are getting married! This is the happiest day of my life!,” she screamed. After that she effusively hugged her daughter and her fiancé.

Mrs. Bennet’s scream had alarmed her husband and her daughters. Mr. Bennet came running from the garage and Jane and Lydia rushed through the stairs. As this was the last holiday before their wedding, Jane and Bing had decided to spend it with their families. 

“Thomas! Look!”, Mrs. Bennet shook Lizzie’s hand in front of his eyes.

“Oh… well, Dad… George and I are engaged,” she had hesitated a little, as she was not exactly sure how he was going to react to her engagement.

“I can see. Congratulations!,” he said and hugged her. Later, he extended his hand to George and he shook it. 

“Lizzie, you have to tell me all about it! I need to know everything!,” her mother requested. 

“Fran, let the poor girl breathe. We can talk about this at dinner,” Thomas Bennet said and Lizzie mentally thanked him. Fran waved her hands in defeat and went to the kitchen. 

“Lizzie, why you don’t go set up upstairs, and talk to your sisters? In the meantime, George, what about you come with me to the study?”, Lizzie’s father said. 

“Dad…,” Lizzie said, wary. 

“It’s okay, Lizzie. It’s just a little chat.”

“Of course,” George replied and followed him to the study. 

Thomas wanted to have a little talk with her daughter and her boyfriend. He knew that when Lizzie would be ready to marry, she would announce it with certainty, and not with hesitation, as she just had. Besides, he had not spent a lot of time with George as he had spent with Bing, and wanted to know more about him. 

Once they were alone, Jane and Lydia finally had the chances to congratulate her sister. Lydia immediately asked to see the ring and Jane told her how excited she was for her. However, Lizzie wanted to have a talk with Jane in particular. 

“Hey, Jane, did you feel any doubts when Bing proposed?”

“No,” she answered without hesitation.

“Do you have them, Lizzie?,” Lydia asked with suspicion. 

“Not anymore, I just…” Lizzie proceeded to tell them about the party and else.

“As I told Charlotte, this engagement means that George is really committed, but I don’t think we are ready to get married. Does that make sense?,” Lizzie said.

“I think so. Not all relationships are the same. Besides commitment does not equal marriage. Just give it time,” Jane replied. 

“Jane is right. And I’m pretty sure that George loves you. I could see it when I stayed with you. But if he ever does anything to hurt you, I’ll totally kick his ass.”

Lizzie and Jane laughed. 

“Let’s hope you don’t have to do that,” Lizzie said, “Thank you guys for listening to me.”

“Definitely,” Jane answered and hugged her. 

“Group hug!,” Lydia screamed and joined them. 

They talked a little more, making Lizzie feel more confident about her decision. Soon after that, they decided to go downstairs and helped their mother. Dinner was almost ready, and Thomas and George joined them. 

“Everything is ok, peach,” George murmured in Lizzie’s ear and she sighed relieved. 

Once they were seated, Fran did not wait to ask the couple a lot of questions. When she asked if they had thought of a date, George answered before Lizzie could. 

"I think it's too soon for that, Fran. We've only been engaged for two days." Lizzie was grateful for that. 

Mrs. Bennet continued with her questions until they had dessert. After a good meal, while George was helping with the dishes, Thomas called her daughter to the living room. 

“Liz, are you certain about this?,” he asked her. 

“This? You mean George?”

“Yes. Don’t you think it is too soon to be thinking about marriage?”

Afraid that George might hear that conversation, Lizzie and her father went outside the house. For the third time, Lizzie spoke of her uncertainties and how she had overcome them. 

“Talking with my sisters was reassuring, and now I feel perfectly okay with my decision.”

“That’s what I wanted to hear, Lizzie. I did not want you to make any rush decisions. You know I only want the best for you.”

“I know, Dad.”

“And just remember that if it doesn’t work out, your family will always be there for you.”

“Thanks, Dad,” she replied and kissed him on the cheek.

"Did you give the same speech to George?,” she added.

“Pretty much, he knows what will happen to him if he hurts you in any way.”

“Okay, okay, it seems that everyone has my back,” Lizzie chuckled and went back inside the house. 

\---

All of the sudden, the wedding was upon them. 

Jane and Bing had decided to have the wedding on January because it was Bing's birthday and winter was Jane's favorite season. When they were looking for locations for the ceremony, one of Jane's client had offered the manor she worked in the Hamptons. The woman was enchanted by Jane's designs and was happy to host her wedding. Besides, the wedding of the chair of a big charity foundation was always good publicity. 

By the time the whole Bennet family arrived to the manor, Bing and Charlotte were already there. Jane went to meet Bing's family and Charlotte took Lizzie aside. They had not seen each other since Lizzie had moved to San Francisco and they had a lot to talk about. 

Mark interrupted their long conversation to remind them that they needed to get ready for the rehearsal dinner, and so Lizzie and Charlotte went to their rooms. George was already waiting for her and Lizzie quickly changed and put on a teal one-shoulder dress. 

"You look gorgeous, fiancée."

Lizzie smiled at him and gave him her hand so they could go to the restaurant. 

When they entered the room, the first thing they saw was Darcy, Fitz and Gigi standing together. 

"Crap, this is going to be awkward," Lizzie, thought. 

\---

After New Year's, William and Georgiana flew directly to New York when they encountered Brandon and Fitz. They rode together to the Hamptons and arrived even before the bride and the groom. 

William and Fitz had agreed to talk with Gigi together before the wedding. Se was unpacking when Fitz entered the room. 

"What's up, Fitz?"

"Ahh...mmm...," he said and looked towards William. 

"Gigi, we need to talk," William said, very serious.

"What is this about? You guys are scaring me." 

"Gigi, there is something that you need to know about Elizabeth Bennet," William continued. 

"Yes?"

"Please, don't be mad," Fitz said.

"Mad? Why? Could you just get to the point?"

William breathed sharply before speaking. 

"George is Lizzie's boyfriend." 

Gigi gasped, "No!" 

"Yes," Fitz said and put a hand on her back, trying to comfort her. 

"Gigi, but that's not all. They are engaged," William finished. 

"No! This could not be!," Gigi said. 

"I'm sorry, Gigi. We thought you needed to know this before the wedding because..." 

"They will be here," she completed Fitz's sentence. 

"Since when do you know all this? And why didn't you tell me before?" 

William sighed again and sank on the bed, right next to her. 

"I did not want to trouble you, and bring back all those memories. After everything that happened..." 

Georgiana took his hand and squeezed it gently. 

"I understand, William. You were trying to protect me, but I don't like being kept in the dark." 

"I am sorry." 

"Please, tell me anything you know." 

Fitz and William shared their side of the story, and Fitz reaffirmed his idea that William should have tried harder to make Lizzie listen to him. 

"I agree with Fitz. I know how charming he can be and a letter would have not convinced that he was lying to me. We have to do something!," Gigi said. 

"Gigi...", William said. 

"No 'Gigi' me! If you are not going to talk to her, I will! Someone has to knock some sense into Lizzie!"

"She already knows everything, Georgiana! And she chose him! There is nothing to be done."

"William!," Gigi said, exasperated.

"Wow, let's just take a minute, everyone!," Fitz said, trying to calm his friends. 

Silence filled the room for a couple of minutes. 

"William, listen. If her decision is to stay with him, I'll accept it. I just need to know that she knows what she's getting herself into with all the information available," Gigi finally said. 

"Fine. I'll just ask you that you talk to her after the wedding. I don't want to ruin this occasion for her," William replied.

"Okay. I won't talk to her until after the wedding," Gigi promised. 

"Sooo, are we cool?," Fitz asked shyly. 

"Yes, just don't keep things from me again." 

"I promise, GGD," he hugged her and said, "I will leave you. I have to get ready for what's coming." And he left. 

Georgiana and William stayed in silence, until he decided to speak again. 

"Forgive me, Gigi. I wanted to protect you, since I did not do a very good job the last time." 

"That was never your fault, it was his. And now, we have to make sure that that doesn't happen again, with Lizzie. So, please, don't give up. If you really love her, we have to do something." 

"You're right, little sister," William said. He was feeling so defeated that never wondered if Lizzie had actually read his letter. Perhaps, she did not know everything.

"I know. Now let's get done with this, and try to enjoy your best friend's wedding. I have your back." 

William smiled and went to the bathroom to take a shower and be ready for dinner. 

A couple of hours later, Gigi, William, Fitz entered the restaurant. Brandon had stayed behind to take a work call. They had been there for some minutes when the door opened and Lizzie and George appeared together. 

"Oh, well, this is going to be awkward," Fitz said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And next is the wedding...  
> Lizzie's dress is here:   
> http://conijito.tumblr.com/post/57228678155/love-me-tender-love-me-true-chapter-37


	38. Thirty eight

_I've been watching your world from afar,_

_I've been trying to be where you are,_

_And I've been secretly falling apart, unseen._

_To me, you're strange and you're beautiful,_

_You'd be so perfect with me but you just can't see,_

_You turn every head but you don't see me_

 

The two groups looked at each other, without knowing exactly what to do. Fortunately, in the moment, Jane arrived with Bing and the dinner started.

 

William and her sister sat next to Fitz and Brandon who had just returned. In contrast, Lizzie and George took their seats with Charlotte and Mark.

 

Several conversations were taken place, and Lizzie found herself entertained. George was a little nervous by Gigi’s presence but also he knew that his presence had altered her. She was really focused on the conversation she was having with Caroline, and Fitz and Brandon were shielding her. So he returned his attentions to Lizzie.

 

William was talking with Bing’s parents, but inevitably his gaze travelled to Lizzie. It hurt to see her happy with George. She was laughing at whatever he was saying and had her fingers intertwined with his. He remembered the times when they used to talk and he made her laugh like that.

 

He saw when George let go of her hand and put his arm around her naked shoulder. William closed his fist in frustration, and recalled his dreams where he was able to do the same thing with freedom.

 

Mrs. Lee called out his name and he apologized for the distraction. They continued their conversation and William forced himself not to be distracted again.

 

Before they brought the dessert to the guests, Bing hit his cup to make an announcement. He wanted to welcome and thank everyone for being there with Jane and him to celebrate their union. He made a special mention to Lizzie and William, who had agreed to be in the spotlight and stand pretty next to them. Almost everyone laughed at that comment.

 

Lizzie immediately remembered the time when Darcy had made the same joke; back to the time she thought they could be friends. Her gaze found Darcy, who was also looking at her. When Bing finished his little speech, William raised his glass in a toast for the couple.

 

When everyone finished eating, the guests started to mingle. George excused himself for a minute, and left Lizzie with Jane. Across the room, she could see Gigi with Fitz, and wondered if she should approach them. She waved her hand at her, and Gigi responded in the same way. Taking that as an encouraging gesture, Lizzie took a step in her direction.

 

But at the exact same moment, George appeared at her side. Gigi then turned to Fitz and said something in his ear and left the restaurant. George suggested joining Lydia at the bar, and Lizzie accepted (in part to keep an eye on her sister.)

 

William was in a corner talking with Caroline, and tried to listen to her, but he had seen the whole scene. At least it seemed that Lizzie did not have any animosity toward Gigi and therefore was more likely to listen to her. However, he knew how Gigi must have been feeling at being in the same room as Wickham. He apologized to Caroline, and went to look for his sister.

 

\---

 

The next morning was crazy.

 

Lizzie had to split her time between her mother and Jane. Her mother was overexcited and was freaking out by the most minimal details of the wedding. It was until her father, already on his tuxedo, offered to take care of his wife.

 

Then, Lizzie went to Jane’s room, where Lydia was doing her makeup. Lizzie had volunteered to do Jane’s hair, and she did that with Charlotte’s help. Once they finished, all three stared at Jane in awe.

 

“You look outstanding,” Charlotte said.

 

“Bing is going to dribble all over when he sees you,” Lydia commented.

 

“Ugh, Lydia!,” Lizzie said, “but you might be right.”

 

Jane stood up and looked at her in the whole body mirror. Her hair was pulled up on an ornate bun. The dress was a soft sherbet color, with a sweetheart neckline and a floral jewel encrusted band at the waist. It also had a skirt was circular gathered skirt with a relative short train.

 

“I love that dress on you. You made a great choice,” Lizzie said to her oldest sister.

 

“Thanks, Lizzie.” Jane was blushing, and could not wait to see Bing.

 

“Hey, Lizzie. I don’t want to rush you but we have one hour until the ceremony, and you are still in jeans,” Charlotte remarked.

 

“Oh, crap. Help me!”

 

Fortunately for her, she had two extra pairs of hands that helped her to get ready in no time. Since Lizzie and Lydia were bridesmaids, they wore the same dress. With Jane’s approval and advice, they had chosen on a purple strapless dress with a box-pleated peplum at the waist. Lydia had decided to put her hair on a half ponytail while Lizzie opted for a bon.

 

Lydia was taking picture of the girls, when someone knocked the door. She opened the door and greeted her father.

 

“Hello, Janey.”

 

“Hi, Dad.”

 

“You look beautiful,” he complimented Jane and then looked around and said, “you all look gorgeous, girls.”

 

“Thanks, Daddy.”

 

He breathed sharply; he was not quite ready to give her daughter away.

 

“Are you okay, Dad?,” Lydia asked.

 

“Yes," he answered, "It just that this day arrived sooner than I expected."

 

"Everything will be fine," Lizzie comforted him.

 

"I know," he sighed. He extended his arm to Jane and she put hers around it.

 

"Let's go. It's time." 

 

Each of his daughters gave him a kiss on the cheek, and he smiled. Lizzie made sure she had the ring and then left the room with Charlotte and Lydia, followed by Jane and their father.

 

\---

 

The hall where the ceremony was going to take place was full. Charlotte entered first and gave an indication to the musicians so they would start playing for the bride's entrance.

 

The bridesmaids took a last look at Jane to make sure that everything was perfect, and then went out. Lydia was the first to walk on the aisle, with Lizzie behind her.

 

Lizzie was making her way to the altar, when she saw George standing close to her mother. She smiled and he winked at her. When she reached the altar, she took her place and noticed how anxious Bing was to see Jane. And behind him was Darcy, looking dashing in his tuxedo. She immediately look away and only put all her attention on her sister.

 

Almost everyone gasped when Jane entered the room, probably surprised by the color of her dress and by how pretty she looked.

 

The ceremony started and soon Jane and Bing had said their vows and exchanged rings. When they kissed, everyone applauded. 

 

Lizzie was so happy that it did not bother her when Darcy stepped closer to her and offered his arm.

 

"Elizabeth."

 

"Darcy."

 

When she slid her arm on his, an electric shock surprised her. That was the best descriptor she could think of in that moment. Darcy had also felt it because she felt his muscles tense. She did not expect to feel that and as soon as they got to the exit, she excused herself and let go of him.

 

William touched the spot where her hand had been, and was surprised to still feel the warmth. He saw her walking to her sister and brother-in-law to congratulate them. He loved the way she looked in that purple dress and could look away from her. Someone said his name and he woke up from his reverie. He joined the group and proceeded to hug his best friend and wished him the best.

 

Soon, Georgiana appeared by his side.

 

“You did great, big brother.”

 

“Thanks, Gigi, but I only gave Bing the ring.”

 

“Doesn’t matter. Besides, you look so handsome and I think every woman in this place noticed that.”

 

He chuckled.

 

“Come on, we have a party to attend,” Gigi said.

 

William nodded and was about to leave with his sister when he heard Lizzie’s voice behind them.

 

“Gigi!”

 

Both turned around to face her, surprised. 

 

“Lizzie,” Gigi said.

 

“Hi, Gigi.”

 

No one said anything. Lizzie had taken the opportunity to talk to Georgiana, but she was intimidated by Darcy’s strong gaze on her.

 

“I was a beautiful ceremony,” Gigi finally said.

 

“Yes, it was,” Lizzie responded.

 

Awkward silence again.

 

“I just wanted to say hello and ask how school is going,” Lizzie said.

 

“School is good, one more semester to go.”

 

“Good,” Lizzie managed to say.

 

“Listen, Lizzie, I would love to talk to you. Tomorrow?,” Georgiana asked.

 

“Sure. Both of us can meet tomorrow,” she answered, making sure that she only wanted to see Georgiana.

 

“Of course,” Gigi said. 

 

“Very well,” Lizzie replied, “I guess we will see you at the reception.” She smiled to Georgiana, and turned on her heels.

 

“So tomorrow it is,” Gigi said. She was ready to have that conversation with Lizzie.

 

“Let’s go,” William said as he saw George approaching Lizzie. They found Brandon and Fitz, and walked together to the reception.

 

\---

 

_I can only give you love that lasts forever,_

_And a promise to be near each time you call._

_And the only heart I own_

_For you and you alone_

_That's all_ _…_

 

\---

 

From her seat, Lizzie observed as Jane and Bing danced for the first time as a married couple. As she listened to the lyrics, she realized that that song perfectly matched their relationship. Jane had wanted to find a man who loved her for what she was, and she had found it in Bing. Bing loved her, and he only asked her love in return.

 

“Hey, peach, let’s dance,” George said in her ear, interrupting her thoughts. Since the bride and groom had officially opened the dance, the guests were welcomed to join them. He helped her off her seat and took her to the dance floor. It was the perfect opportunity to gloat in front of Darcy.

 

And it worked. William was definitely jealous. How he longed it was he, dancing with her, instead of Wickham. He closed his eyes with fury.

 

“Enough,” he said to himself. His sister and him were going to make one last effort to talk with Lizzie. After that, it was up to her. And he was going to get over her, like he had done the first time. He was done feeling that defeated.

 

And so he asked Caroline, who had strategically sat next to him, to dance.

 

\---

 

Despite the odds, Gigi was having fun. Gigi had danced with Brandon and Fitz, until Lydia had asked her to join her and her cousin Mary to do the same.

 

As for William, he was (surprisingly) enjoying Caroline’s company. He knew how she sometimes could be shallow and indifferent, but this time she seemed genuinely happy for her brother and his wife.

 

The party continued, and after a round of speeches, the time for two traditions arrived.

 

Fitz dragged William to the dance floor to join the group of bachelors, waiting for the garter. He saw how Bing and Jane’s faces turned red as he slightly lifted her skirt to take the piece of fabric. William had never been a fan of that tradition, and swore that he would not have it on his wedding.

 

Bing looked around and threw it. When William saw that it was going in his direction, he tried to move away. However, someone pushed him and the garter hit him on the chest. Embarrassed, he recovered it from the floor and put in his pocket. He was going to give it back to Bing, without doubts.

 

It was Jane’s turn now. All the single ladies took their places and waited until she was ready to toss the bouquet. When she finally did it, William followed its trajectory and saw how it nearly crashed against Lizzie’s face, before she caught it with her hands.

 

\---

 

As she saw Bing reaching to get the garter, she noticed that George was not in the group. Sure, he was not single, but she had expected to play along. In fact, she had been dancing with Charlotte before and had not seen him disappear. Lizzie asked her friend, but she had not seen him either. Lizzie started to look for him in the room.

 

Nevertheless, her mother thought that she was escaping to avoid the bouquet and pulled her to the dance floor. Fran Bennet imagined that if her daughter got the flowers, she would take it as a sign to rush her own marriage to George. It did not matter that it was not him with the garter.

 

Lizzie did not have time to explain to her mother what she was doing when she saw the bouquet out of the corner of her eye and managed to catch it, before it hit her.

 

Mrs. Bennet flailed her arms in success, took the bouquet from Lizzie and left her daughter to dance to the man had caught the garter. When Lizzie saw it was Darcy, her jaw almost dropped in disbelief.

 

“You have to be kidding me…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments are welcome! 
> 
> If you want to see the dresses and hear the songs, you can find them here:
> 
> http://conijito.tumblr.com/post/57893190059/love-me-tender-love-me-true-chapter-38
> 
> http://conijito.tumblr.com/post/57893204219/love-me-tender-love-me-true-chapter-38-some
> 
> http://conijito.tumblr.com/post/57893199800/love-me-tender-love-me-true-chapter-38-jane


	39. Thirty nine

_Moonlight and love songs never out of date,_

_Hearts full of passion, jealousy, and hate;_

_Woman needs man and man must have his mate,_

_That no one can deny._

 

All eyes were on them, they could not walk away.

 

William took the first step and approached Lizzie. She sighed and also walked towards him. When they were in front of each other, he extended his hand. Lizzie hesitated but finally took it. Once again, she felt that strange sensation when she touched him. And she felt it again when he put his hand on her back and his thumb brushed her skin.

 

They had not been this close in a really long time, and Lizzie was nervous about that proximity. William started to move and she followed his lead, which was not difficult. Soon, other dancers joined them.

 

Even with her heels, Lizzie was still shorter than Darcy and so her eyes were at the level of his Adam's apple. She saw him swallow a couple of times as if he was getting ready to speak.

 

William at last had her in his arms and it felt good despite the circumstances. But he also felt like he needed to say something, take advantage of the situation. He just did not know how to start.

 

“Your sister looks very happy,” William finally said.

 

“Perfect, small talk,” she thought before answering. “She is. She married the love of her life.”

 

“Jane and Bing are very fortunate to have found each other.”

 

“Yes, it is really hard to find someone you can trust with your heart.”

 

“Have you found it yet?”, he asked.

 

Lizzie did not expect that question, and it took her an instant to reply. For sure he knew about her engagement.

 

“Yes.”

 

William felt a jab in the chest.

 

“Are you really happy?,” he asked again.

 

“Why would not I be?”

 

William exhaled.

 

“Liz… Elizabeth, I wish things between us had not gone astray.”

 

“Me too,” she conceded.

 

“Really?,” William was surprised by her answer.

 

“Yes, I liked you.” This time, Lizzie looked him at the eyes.

 

“Then why are we still strangers?”

 

“Because it’s hard to forget what you did to him.”

 

“‘What I did?’ Lizzie, what about the … ,” William said, but Lizzie did not hear him. The music was suddenly too loud, and some people were already applauding.

 

In that moment, the song died. Lizzie dropped her arms and took a step back from him. But he did not let go of her hand.

 

“Lizzie, I get that you don’t want anything to do with me, but, please, don’t dismiss Georgiana because of that,” he said.

 

Before she could reply, George appeared next to them.

 

“Is he bothering you, Lizzie?,” he asked, staring at William.

 

“No, George, he was only thanking me for the dance,” she said.

 

“Okay,” her boyfriend murmured and did not move.

 

William gave George a hateful look before walking away from them.

 

He saw Gigi, waiting for him with a nervous look on her face. She asked him if George had said something to him. He shook his head, kissed her on the temple, and asked if she had any cake left for him.

 

He wanted her to keep away from Wickham.

 

\---

 

When Darcy left them, George took Lizzie in his arms and started to dance.

 

“Where were you before? I was looking for you when my mom dragged me to catch the bouquet,” she asked him.

 

“I went to the restroom and then wandered around a little. Sorry I missed the whole garter thing, you wouldn’t have to dance with Darcy,” he said.

 

Lizzie shrugged; it had not been as bad as she thought.

 

They kept dancing until the married couple thanked their guests and disappeared together.

 

Lizzie did not stay longer after that as she was exhausted. She told George that she wanted to leave and he agreed. She looked around for her family to say goodnight and her eyes saw the exact moment when Caroline effusively hugged Darcy before he left the reception hall.

 

\---

 

The morning after the wedding, Georgiana woke up as early as it was possible for her. She took a quick shower, got dressed and went to the restaurant.

 

As she had not agreed on a time to talk with Lizzie, she hoped she would see her during breakfast.

 

Her brother was sitting alone on a table, away from the rest of the guests.

 

“Good morning, Gigi,” he greeted.

 

“Good morning, William. How long have you been here?,” Gigi said as she sat next to him.

 

“Not long. I went for a walk first.”

 

“But it’s freezing outside!,” she said out loud.

 

“I did not mind. You know I like the cold.”

 

Gigi sighed. It was obvious that William was not in a good mood. And he was not, given the events of the previous night.

 

“What troubles you, William?,” she asked.

 

“I don’t think Elizabeth read the letter,” he said.

 

“Why do you think that?”

 

William mentioned their little conversation while they were dancing.

 

“Maybe she chose not to read it or it was lost somehow,” he added.

 

“That could explain things, I will ask her. Have you seen her yet?”

 

William shook his head. The last time he had seen her, she was dancing with George.

 

“Well, I hope she’ll be here soon.”

 

They ate their breakfast and chatted a little about the wedding. When Gigi looked at her phone and realized that it was rather late to be breakfast time, she decided to look for Lizzie. She went to the front desk, and asked for her.

 

“Are you Georgiana Darcy?,” the receptionist asked.

 

Gigi nodded.

 

“I’m sorry but Miss Bennet went out earlier this morning and left this for you.”

 

The woman extended her a piece of paper, which Gigi took and she thanked her. Georgiana did not waste an instant to read the note.

 

Apparently, Mrs. Bennet had wanted to tour around the Hamptons and had insisted on bringing her daughter along. Lizzie promised she would do anything to return to the manor as soon as possible. At the end of the note, she had written her cell phone number, just in case.

 

Frustrated, Georgiana returned to William and told him about Lizzie’s note. They could only wait.

 

\---

 

“Gigi, can you please stop? You are making me dizzy,” Fitz said.

 

Fitz, Gigi and William were in the library, and she had not stopped pacing around for the last fifteen minutes.

 

“I have to leave in a hour, and she has not come back,” Gigi replied. She was returning to New Haven that day.

 

“You already texted her and she said she was on her way back,” Fitz said.

 

“I know, I know…”

 

In that moment, Brandon arrived with coffee for all and William’s phone rang. He excused himself and left the room. Gigi sat next to Fitz and waited for her brother.

 

When he came back, he looked distressed.

 

“Darcy, are you okay?,” Brandon asked.

 

“I have to go to Pemberley.”

 

“Now? I thought you were leaving tomorrow,” Gigi asked, puzzled.

 

“Not Pemberley Digital; Pemberley, England.”

 

“Why? What happened?,” she said again.

 

“It was the groundkeeper. Apparently, someone has been stealing resources from Pemberley and they need me there.”

 

“It’s very serious then,” Fitz said.

 

“It could be,” William replied.  The groundkeeper had not given much information.

 

Gigi rose and hugged her brother.

 

“Why did that happen? This is definitely not how I expected this day to go,” she said.

 

“Me neither, but these things are always unexpected,” he answered, “I’ll have to go to the airport now, see if I can get a seat in the next flight to London.”

 

“I’m going with you,” Gigi spoke.

 

“No, you have school.”

 

“William, I’ll go with you. I am only taking one class and doing an independent study. I’m sure I can arrange things with my professors.”

 

“Gigi…”

 

“I want to help and support you. Besides, Pemberley is also mine.”

 

“Okay,” he sighed, “let’s go then.”

 

“We’ll take you to the airport,” Brandon offered.

 

“Thank you,” William said, grateful.

 

“Gigi, what about Elizabeth?,” Fitz said.

 

“I’ll talk to her when we get back.”

 

“As you wish,” William finally said and the four of them left together.

 

On the way of the airport, Gigi texted Lizzie and apologized for her sudden leave, and promised to contact her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://conijito.tumblr.com/post/58013343052/love-me-tender-love-me-true-chapter-39-this


	40. Forty

Lizzie could not believe it had been three weeks since Jane’s wedding.

Her sister had spent a couple of days away from home before returning to work. Her honeymoon would have to wait until the summer.

Darcy had not returned to Pemberley Digital, and Lizzie had heard from Mrs. Reynolds that he was abroad. He had missed Elaine’s arrival and the first raw cut of the miniseries. If the team kept working at that pace, they would have the final cut for ready for the spring. Just as Darcy wanted.

As for Gigi, she had not contacted her since the wedding. Probably, she was busy with school.

Surprisingly, as she thought of her, Gigi materialized at her door.

“Hello Lizzie.”

\---

Business in England had taken more time than Gigi or Darcy had predicted. The issues had been serious but not unsolvable. People had taken advantage of the fact that no one lived in the main house, but the Darcys’ presence had helped.

Neither William nor Georgiana had been in Pemberley for a while. The property had belonged to their father’s family for generations, and now it was theirs to maintain.

Gigi managed to work on her independent study and was getting notes from a friend. William had been in constant communication with Ann Reynolds and knew about the recent development of the video series and Elaine’s return.

After almost three weeks, William and his sister flew back to San Francisco. During the flight, Gigi made plans with him for the weekend that she was going to stay in the city before returning to school.

In those plans, Gigi obviously included a visit to Pemberley to talk with Lizzie. William had offered to be with her, but Gigi declined his offer. It would be better if she were alone with Lizzie.

William tried to relax but his mind would not stop wondering. He could feel that something was going to get hurt as a result of that conversation.

\---

“Hello Gigi! What a surprise!”

“I know, I probably should have called.”

“I don’t mind,” Lizzie said, “What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be at school now?”

“Yes, but I have something very important to do here. Mmm, do you want to have lunch?,” Gigi said.

“Oh… sure,” Lizzie said, “I’ll just tell Elaine and we can go.”

Gigi smiled and waited for Elizabeth. She had practiced what she was going to say to Lizzie and hoped her anxiousness would not betray her. She decided on a restaurant where they could get a private room and no one would listen to their talk.

They had a light and nice conversation, until Gigi decided to change the subject.

“Lizzie, remember at Bing’s wedding, I told you that I wanted to talk to you?”

“Yeah, I remember. What about?,” Lizzie asked.

“George Wickham.”

Lizzie was fearing Gigi would say that.

“Gigi, I rather don’t…”

“Lizzie, I know you did not listen to my brother when he wanted to talk to you, but…” Gigi said, “I can’t believe that despite knowing what George did, you still want to be with him.”

Lizzie opened her mouth in surprise.

“How could you say that?,” she exclaimed.

“You did not read William’s letter, did you?,” Gigi asked.

Lizzie raised an eyebrow, startled, “What letter?”

“William wrote you a letter the same day he tried to talk with you. He put it in your mailbox at the office.”

“I never saw that letter,” Lizzie said, confused.

“Oh no!”, Gigi said. Her fear that Lizzie had only heard George’s version was becoming real.

“Is it possible that someone took it?,” she asked.

“No, I trust Lucille and everyone at Pemberley,” Lizzie answered.

“Could you have misplaced somewhere then?”

“I don’t think so. I usually review all my mail in my office, I don’t…” and then Lizzie remembered something. The day when she had taken it home. George could have not taken it, he would not.

Gigi saw the different emotions appeared on Lizzie’s face.

“Lizzie, is there a possibility that George could have taken it?”

“I… I… don’t know,” Lizzie stuttered.

“This explains your behavior towards William and Fitz. You never got the chance to know the other side of the story.”

Gigi stayed silently for a couple of minutes, so Lizzie would gather her thoughts.

“Lizzie, you really need to know what was on that letter. Please, let me tell you.”

Lizzie exhaled sharply and nodded.

\---

“You must know that George was my father’s godson, and that he spent most of his childhood with my family so I practically grew up with him.”

“I love William, but he was always so proper and serious in contrast to George’s bubbly personality. He was fun, charming, so sure of himself; and I enjoyed his company.”

“I also know that my brother made a proposition to you at the end of high school and that you refused him.”

Lizzie blushed and looked down.

“At that time, William had issues expressing himself with words, maybe even now, so I can probably understand why you declined his offer,” Gigi said.

“Nevertheless, that hit him hard. But when he returned from his summer from Europe, he had changed. He was friendlier, less opinionated and less proud. Your rejection made him change.”

Lizzie frowned. That was not what George had told her.

“You did not know that,” Gigi pointed.

“No, I had a different impression,” Lizzie replied and let Gigi continued.

“I missed them terribly when they started college. I had other friends, but William and George were the closest to me. Mom and Dad were always working, and even tough they tried to spend time with me, it was not the same.”

“A year later, George returned to San Francisco and I learnt that he had dropped school. My dad gave him a job at Pemberley, and I was just so glad to have him back.”

“I was fifteen at the time, and it could have been the hormones, but I developed a crush on him. He was very nice to me, and spent some time with me when he was not working. I never expected anything from him because I felt he still saw me as a child, and because he had other, older, friends.”

Gigi took a break to drink her water. The next part was tough.

“And then, my parents died,” she said.

“I’m sorry, Gigi,” Lizzie said and put her hand on hers.

“Thanks,” Gigi breathed deeply.

“You don’t have to talk about that if it distress you,” Lizzie suggested.

“That’s okay. It was a great shock to us all, including George. I don’t remember much of those days, they were a blur, but he was definitely at their burial.”

“The day we read my parent’s will, William and I learnt that he had become my guardian and that my father had assigned money for George’s education. Against my aunt’s wishes, I decided to move to Boston with William, I did not want to be apart of him.”

That also differed from George’s story.

“I was home the day my brother talked with George about his trust. When they came out of my father’s study, George said goodbye and I did not see him for three years.”

“When I asked William what had happened, he told me that George had expressed his wish to get that money instead of being used for his education. A few months later, Mrs. Reynolds told us that he had quit Pemberley.”

This time, Lizzie decided to speak.

“George told me that your brother had denied him that money. He also said that he was fired from Pemberley.”

“No! That is not true.”

“Why would he lie? I don't understand…” Lizzie said, disturbed.

“Lizzie, I may have an idea, but you still need to hear the rest of the story.”

Lizzie nodded, but her head was starting to hurt.

“The next years were hard. William was balancing school, Pemberley and me. He became a father to me. If it had not been for Kate, Bing and Fitz, he would have crumbled.”

“When he graduated from Harvard, he moved back to San Francisco, and I went to Yale, alone. I wanted to have a normal college experience, live in a dorm and all that.”

“One day, before I started my second semester, while I was with a couple of friends in a restaurane, George showed up, out of nowhere. I was really surprised to see him because I had not heard from him in years.”

“We said hello, and he asked if we could talk. I said yes and left my friends.”

“We spoke a lot that night. He told me that, after quitting Pemberley, he had struggled finding himself and figuring out what he wanted to do with his life. He always loved photography but getting a career on that was harder that he expected.”

“When I asked him why he had been radio silent, he answered that he was too ashamed for his failure and that his pride did not let him ask for help.”

“He told me that the last time he had been happy was where he was with me in San Francisco. And that was the reason he had gone to New Haven and looked for me.”

Gigi drank some water and then continued, “I was wary by his sudden appearance, but when he said that, I believed him. I don’t know why but I just did. No one had said anything like that before to me and I was flattered.”

“He asked me if I could meet him again, and I said yes. He also asked me not to tell my brother that he was there because he did not want him to know about his struggles. I told him he could trust me.”

“After that, we started to spend time together again, a lot. He was the same old charming George, and he kept telling me how much he had missed me and how happy he was to be with me. I was so blind by his words and I fell for him.”

Lizzie looked at her, concerned. Everything was so different from George’s story.  
Why he had lied to her? What if Gigi was lying too? Lizzie was so confused and did not know what to think.

“He was working around but nothing was steady. I decided to do something from him so I told William that for my nineteen birthday I wanted my own apartment. William was reluctant at first but I managed to convince him.”

“The day I got the keys, I showed George the new apartment and I told him that he could move in me, if he wanted. He smiled so brightly, took me in his arms and told me he was in love with me. I was over the moon.”

A tear slid on Gigi’s cheek.

“Excuse me, Lizzie,” Gigi said and she walked to the restroom. She knew she was stronger than that, but it still hurt to think about that part of her life. She composed herself and joined Lizzie on their table.

“Gigi, are you okay?,” Lizzie asked. How could she be lying if she was so distressed? But then again, that day, George also seemed so affected.

“Yes, I am. I just have to finish.”

“We lived together for about three months. When my semester finished, my brother asked him if I was going home. I lied and told him that I was going to take summer classes. The truth is that I wanted to spend more time with George, and I was not sure how William would react to our relationship.”

“William decided to surprise me and flew to see me. He had keys to the apartment so he did not knock and caught us… together.”

Lizzie gasped.

“I had never seen my brother so furious. He was ready to attack George, but I intervened. I told William that I was in love with George and that he was in love with me.”

“William snapped and told that was not true, that George was with me because of the money and to get back at him. I could not believe him, I was so sure George loved me.”

“So William took his check book, wrote a check and handed it to George. He did not hesitate to take it, looked at me, said ‘sorry, peach’ and left.”

Lizzie covered her mouth with her hand; that was horrible. She could not accept that George was capable of that.

“You can imagine what happened after that. I was so angry and broken, but William never left my side, not matter how many times I told him I hated him. It took us months to rebuild our relationship.”

“When I finally agreed to listen to him, William told me that George had visited him early that year and had asked for more money. William refused but offered him a job at Pemberley. They had a big disagreement, and George left really mad at my brother.”

Georgiana breathed deeply and looked at Lizzie. It was obvious that George had not told her about that, or anything truthful. She wanted to comfort her and put her hand on hers.

“Lizzie, I’m so sorry that you had to learn the truth like this, but now you know what George did to my family and why William and I really wanted to talk to you. You can think I am lying too but here are some proofs I could gather.”

Georgiana took her purse and pulled out some papers.

“I have his resignation letter from Pemberley and two receipts that showed that he cashed the checks my brother gave him.”

Lizzie took the papers and read them. Georgiana had told the truth.

“I can’t believe he did that to you…,” Lizzie said, fighting back tears.

“I don’t know what made him change, he was not like that as a child. I’m so sorry, Lizzie.”

“Why would he lie to me like that? For years, he refused to talk about Darcy and all of the sudden he told a pack of lies about you and your brother!,” Lizzie cried.

“My guess is that he saw that you were becoming close to William and he considered him a threat,” Gigi said.

“A threat?! I have to talk to him,” Lizzie replied and she tried to rise from her seat, but tears started to fall on her face.

“Wait, Lizzie!,” Gigi said, “you’re very upset and I can’t let you leave this.”

Lizzie sat again and started crying. Gigi debated if she should do something and finally decided to put an arm around Lizzie’s shoulders.

After some minutes, when she felt calmer, Lizzie finally looked up.

“I’m so sorry, Gigi, that he hurt and that you had to see him again because of me. I also owe your brother and Fitz an apology.”

“Don’t say that, you were in the dark.”

“I have to go now. Thanks for giving me the truth,” Lizzie said and gathered her things.

“Are you sure you’re fine to leave?,” Gigi asked.

“Yes, I won't drive now. I just want to be alone,” Lizzie answered.

“I understand, but please feel free to call me or William, if you need anything,” Gigi said and quickly wrote on a napkin his brother’s number.

Lizzie accepted it, thanked Gigi again and left the restaurant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so hard to write, but I am satisfied with this version...  
> I kind of do not want to write what's next because it's more drama and sadness...  
> Anyway, thanks for reading. Any comments are welcome.


	41. Forty one

  _You can keep the diamond ring_  
 _It don’t mean nothing anyway_  
 _In fact you can keep everything_  
 _Except for me..._

Lizzie wandered around for a long time, her mind in turmoil.

The George she (thought she) knew could not be the one Gigi had described. She could not conceive that he had deliberately taken advantage of Gigi for pure greed.

She still could not understand why he had lied to her. In a way, he had triggered the chain of events leading her to the truth. If he had not told her his version of the "truth", she would have never asked Darcy about him, she would not have heard that conversation, she would not have treated him badly, etc...

Of course, Georgiana and Darcy would still have met George at Jane's wedding but that could have gone differently.

Another thing that she could not stop thinking about was what Gigi had said about Darcy being a threat to George. If Darcy had ever been a menace, Lizzie had repressed any feelings or thoughts out of respect for her relationship with George. Maybe that was why he had proposed at the Pemberley party. He still considered Darcy a danger, despite that he had succeed in making Lizzie dislike him.

Lizzie looked down at her engagement ring and she wondered if it had meant something at all.

If there was an explanation to his acts, she needed to hear it from him.

She returned to Pemberley, only to get her car and she headed to her apartment, where George was waiting for her. It was, after all, their date night.

\---

"Hey, peach," George said when he heard the apartment door, "Guess what? I made reservations to that place that you like at the marina."

He heard her footsteps but not a reply.

"Lizzie?," he asked, leaving the bedroom to meet her.

"Peach, are you okay?!," he shouted. He saw her puffy and red eyes, and she looked so distressed. He tried to approach her, but she extended one arm to block him.

"Don't," she said.

"Lizzie, what happened?," he asked again.

"Why did you lie to me?"

"I don't know what are you talking about," he answered but feared about the direction of the conversation.

"You lied about William and Georgiana Darcy."

"What about them? I already told you what happened."

"Gigi talked to me today and gave a very different story."

"Peach! She's obviously covering for her brother", he exclaimed as he stepped forward.

"Then how do you explain these?," she responded and showed him the documents Gigi had given her.

As he read, Lizzie noticed his face getting red and angry.

"You told me that you were fired from Pemberley and that William denied you the trust fund money."

George looked at her, and said, "How do you know these are real? How do you know they did not make them so you would believe them?"

"Why would she go through all the trouble to get fake bank receipts and tell me exactly how you use her and hurt her?"

"Lizzie...," he started to said but she interrupted him.

"Why did you have to hurt her? Just for the money?"

"You did not know what I was going thru at that time. I had close to nothing…,” he justified himself.

“You had plenty. How did you lose all that money in less than three years?,” she asked, puzzled.

"Lizzie, you have no idea how it was to grow up with excessive wealth in front of your eyes every day. The Darcys tried to share with me, but it was not the same. Darcy and Georgiana always got what they wanted. But not me."

"I promised myself that one day I was going to have what they had. And when I learnt about the trust fund, I took it. It was finally my chance to live the life I always wanted."

"But not everything worked out the way I expected. I made bad decisions and I paid the consequences. When Darcy refused to help me, I had to find another way to subsist."

"So you decided to use Gigi? That’s not a justification,” Lizzie exclaimed.

“It was not like that, I cared about her,” he excused himself.

“I don’t believe you, otherwise you would have not accepted the second check,” she said and put her hands on the kitchen table to support herself.

"And what about William? You made me think the worst of him and ruined our relationship."

"William! William! That’s what I feared! He managed to get you close to him!”

“We just work together!”

“Oh, no! I’m sure he was trying to woo you. All those meetings together, working together late, all that was part of his plan."

“That’s nonsense,” she sighed.

"He chose you for his little project because he has not let go of his feelings for you. You were meant to see all he could offer you and choose him over your poor little boyfriend. He’s jealous of me because I found you, a beautiful, intelligent woman, and after all this time, he’s still alone.”

“So you proposed at his party at his company? To gloat in front of him?," Lizzie asked. She was certain that William was not longer interested in her, but she was pushing George to get the truth.

"No, I did it because I love you," he replied and tried to approach her again.

 “Lizzie, we’ve been together for two years, we live together. I know all your family and they like me; I left the career I managed to build in LA for you. I have never done anything to hurt you. I love you. Please, believe what I’m saying,” he pled.

As she listened to his rant, she walked around the kitchen table in order to avoid him.

"You hurt me when you denied me the chance to learn the truth from William,” she uttered.

"What else could I have done? There was no way you could have read that letter and stayed with me,” he spoke without thinking.

"So you admit that you took the letter.”

"I did what I must to save our love, I wasn't going to lose you because of him.”

"You just have, and by your own actions,” she said.

George realized too late that he had confessed to kept the letter from Lizzie and opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He never expected this confrontation.

Lizzie took off her engagement ring and put it on the kitchen table, "This means nothing now. It’s over."

"No...," he sighed.

"Get out of my house," Lizzie cried.

"Please, Lizzie, I love you, I’ll fix this", George tried to sound sweet but did not succeed.

"Get out!," Lizzie yelled.

She was breathing quickly, she was furious and could not endure to see him, even one more second. However, her tone of voice did not make George leave.

"If you don't go, I will. And you better be gone when I return,” she said and quickly walked to the door.

"No, you are not leaving," George said behind her and grabbed her hard by the wrist.

In that instant, Lizzie remembered the self-defense classes she had taken in college. She did a wrist release and kicked him in the crotch. She managed to keep her keys, got out of the apartment and did not look back. She ran down the stairs as fast as possible and arrived to her car.

She drove away, wanting to put as much distance from him as possible. Her confrontation with him had taken a turn for the worst. He had never been violent towards her. She had not recognized him.

Her tears almost did not let her see the road but when she stopped her car; she realized she had driven to the only place in San Francisco where she felt safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://conijito.tumblr.com/post/58748507059/http-www-fanfiction-net-s-9087617-41


	42. Forty two

William had tried to focus on work, but his mind was always wondering about the outcome of the conversation between Elizabeth and his sister. 

It was way past lunchtime when Georgiana showed up at his office. The look on her face told him everything. He hugged her, secretly wishing he could offer the same comfort to Lizzie. 

“It was very bad, she really did not have idea how evil George is,” Gigi said against his chest.

“Oh…”

“And you were right; she did not read your letter. She thinks George took it.” 

William’s grip around her tightened. He was getting angry. 

“Ouch,” Gigi groaned. 

“Sorry, I did not notice,” he apologized and released her.

“Come,” she said and brought him to sit on the couch with her. 

Gigi did not dwell on the details but William got the overall picture. He could only imagine how disappointed and disconsolate Lizzie was. 

“She was very troubled at the end; I had to ask her to wait before leaving,” Gigi said. 

“Why did you let her go then?,” William asked. 

“Because she needed time and space to process everything. But she has our numbers if she wants to call.”

Gigi sighed, and put her head against his arm. 

“Speaking of calls, Aunt Catherine called me. She found out that I missed two weeks of school and wants to ‘chat’”. 

“I can get you out,” William offered, knowing that probably chatting with her aunt was the last thing Gigi needed. 

“That’s fine, I’ll deal with her. Besides I haven’t seen her since Thanksgiving,” Gigi responded, “I might just get home late, you know how ‘intense’ she can be.”

“I am aware.”

“But we can still celebrate tomorrow, do something fun?,” she said, not totally certain. 

“Gigi, I am on the mood to celebrate…,” his brother murmured. 

“I know, William, but maybe a happy moment is all we need, don’t you think?,” she replied, squeezing his hand. 

William smiled slightly, perhaps she was right. 

Georgiana stayed with him a little while until she had to leave to see her aunt. 

Alone once again, he tried to work, but that was not distracting him. He kept thinking about Lizzie and decided to linger in Pemberley, in case she would appear there or call him. 

Tired of staring at the computer or his phone, he went to the rooftop to get some air. It was chilly, but he did not mind it. 

He was pacing around, looking at the city, when he heard noises behind him. He turned around and saw a shadow coming from the door. 

As the figure walked into the light, he realized who it was. 

“Elizabeth…,” he said.

“Oh, William,” she replied crying. 

\---

Lizzie had not expected to encounter William there. She knew it was late, as she had not seen many people at her arrival. She had also hoped that no one would see her in that state. She hated feeling stupid, used and disappointed. 

“Elizabeth,” William said again. 

He was not sure if he could approach her or knew what to say. He only knew that he wanted to comfort her and make her sadness go away. And kill Wickham. 

When she heard her name one more time, she spoke. 

“Please, forgive me.” 

“What? Why?,” he asked disoriented. 

“For treating you badly, not listening to you, putting Gigi close to him… everything.”

“You don’t have to apologize!,” he replied.

“Of course I have to. I acted so stupidly, so blindly. I should have been more intelligent than that.” 

She wiped her tears, looked away and wrapped her arms around her. 

“Listen, I know him and how manipulative he can be. You were with him for a long time and you trusted him,” William said. 

“I did and he betrayed me,” she answered, trying not to cry again. 

“Elizabeth,” he uttered. This time he approached her and put a hand on her arm. It was until that point that he noticed that she was wearing the blue lace dress he loved on her. And that she was very cold. 

“God, you are freezing! Let’s go inside,” William said and guided her to the door, still touching her. Lizzie felt the warmth from his touch and welcomed it. 

They took the elevator and went to his office. The room was pleasantly warm and Lizzie sighed relieved. She had not realized how cold she was. 

“Please sit,” he said and pointed to the couch. He took the phone and called the cafeteria to get hot chocolate for her. 

“Do you want something else?,” he asked, still on the phone. 

“No, thank you,” she replied.

William hung up and looked at her. Her eyes were still watery and red, and she was rubbing her right wrist. 

“Are you still cold? I can raise the temperature if you want,” he offered. 

“It’s fine.” She could not understand such hospitality from his part. 

William walked to the couch and sat next to her. 

“Do you remember the day I asked you about him?”

“Yes,” he answered and turned to her. 

“That was the day after he had told me his story. Part of me could not believe him because you could not be that horrible person he talked about. I wanted answers but you were so reluctant to talk about it, so I looked for Fitz.” 

“You know why I didn’t want to talk about him, but maybe I should have,” William responded. 

“It does not matter now. When you actually tried to talk with me, I shut you down,” Lizzie stopped and wiped her eyes again. She breathed deeply a couple of times before continuing. 

“When I got to Fitz’s office, I heard you two talking about him, and I stayed to listen. I heard how much you hated him and suddenly his story made sense. That’s why I never let you explain, I felt I did not need to hear more. How idiotic...” 

William exhaled and looked down to his hands. That explained why she had believed George. He could not tell her how hurt and disappointed he had felt by her actions. But now that he knew why she had acted like that, all those feelings were gone. 

“And your letter. I never saw it. He took it.”

William closed his hands and his knuckles became white. 

“Georgiana was right. He lied because he was jealous of you. That’s why he made me destroy our relationship. He saw you as a threat.”

George jealous of him did not make any sense to William. It had been him who was jealous of Lizzie’s boyfriend, before even knowing who he was. Besides, Lizzie had never made obvious any special feelings towards him, except for friendship. That night at the pool had been an accident and William justified her reaction because of the particular circumstance. 

“You’re too good to show it, but you probably hate me for bringing him back into your life,” she sighed. 

Looking directly into her eyes he said very serious, “I could never hate you, Elizabeth.”

Lizzie held his gaze. There was something about his eyes that prevented her from looking away. 

For an instant, she thought she saw affection(!) in his eyes. She did not have time to process that because someone knocked on the door. 

“Excuse me,” William said as he stood up to open. It was the hot chocolate he had requested for her. He thanked the person and closed the door again. 

“Here you have.”

“Thanks,” Lizzie said and starting to drink. 

William walked to the panel of windows behind his desk and stared at his reflection. 

He had almost given in and kissed her. He wanted to let her know that she was not alone and that she was loved. He wanted his kiss to wash away all her sadness and make things better. But kissing her now was to take advantage of the situation. She was vulnerable and he could not do that to her. 

When he finally looked at her again, she was reclined in the couch with her eyes closed, holding the chocolate cup. 

“Lizzie?,” he murmured. 

“Yes?”, she answered. 

“Oh, I thought you had fallen asleep.”

“No, I am just very tired.”

“Do you want me to drive you home?,” he asked uncertain.

“No,” she immediately said and straightened, “he might still be there. He did not leave when I told him to.”

“That bastard!,” William thought. He hated him. He breathed to calm himself and say something more. 

“Is there someone you want to call? Jane perhaps?,” he suggested.

“Not now, it's late for her and I don’t want to worry my family. And my best friend is abroad, so... When I feel better, I’ll talk to them.” 

“As you wish”, William said. None of them spoke for a while, until Lizzie rose from the couch. 

“I think I’ll go now.”

“Where?,” he asked, worried. 

“A hotel, I guess. Or I can stay here, in one of the napping pods. Thanks for listening to me," she said and walked towards the door. 

“No, wait,” he said. 

"Yes?", she turned on her heels. 

"Please, don't misinterpret this, but would you consider staying at my house?" 

Lizzie frowned. That was an unexpected offering. 

"I don't think I can...," she answered.

"I just don’t want you to be alone if George dares to look for you. There is plenty of room; and Kate, my sister and I won’t bother you. We will just be there in case you need anything."

“Ah..."

“Just for tonight. I want you safe." 

She sighed. She did not want to be alone, especially after the way George had reacted. However, staying at the Darcy house was not what she had in mind. But she was exhausted.

“Okay, thanks,” she finally said. 

“Right,” he answered, "let's go." 

She nodded. William took his jacket and left his office with her. 

“You don’t have anything on you. Did you leave your bag in your apartment?,” he asked while they were on the elevator. 

“Mmm…I think my purse and my coat are in my car, I’m not sure,” she said. She truly did not remember with all that had happened. 

When they reached the parking lot, they went first to her car so she could retrieve her things. They were walking to his car when they both perceived an insistent beeping coming from Lizzie’s bag. She slid her hand inside and found her cellphone. She had a lot of missed calls and text messages from George. She did not bother to look at them and turned off her phone. 

“Is everything all right?,” William asked. 

“Yeah,” she murmured. 

William knew there was more behind her simple answer but did not push her. 

They drove to his house in silence. Lizzie was looking through the window when William’s phone rang. He waited until they stopped at a red light to see it. 

“It’s Gigi. She just got home and is waiting for me with Kate. I should probably text her that we are on our way,” he said. He typed a quick reply and put the phone down. 

"William, who is Kate?," she asked as she had heard that name already. 

“My parents hired her as the housekeeper after I was born but she is more than that, she’s family. She still takes care of the house and to some extent, of Gigi and me. She’s a great woman.”

“Oh, I see… so she knows him?”

“Yes, she does. And she is aware of what he did to Gigi,” William said. 

“And does she know about me?,” Lizzie asked. 

“She has heard of you before, but I haven’t mentioned your relationship with Wickham to her,” he replied. 

“Do you think Gigi has told her about what happened today?”

“If she has, it will be with the best intentions. I’m sure Kate will try to help you in any way she can.” 

Lizzie sighed and looked at the window again. It was still hard to digest that William was being so nice to her despite everything, and that people around him wanted to help her.

Her mind went back to her first week at Pemberley when Fitz had told her that William looked after the people he cared about. Could George have been right for once when he said that William was still interested in her? 

She closed her eyes for a minute, thinking about that, and the next thing she knew William was calling her. 

“Lizzie, we are here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter tomorrow!


	43. Forty three

Lizzie opened her eyes and William helped her out of the car. She realized that they were inside of the garage. William opened a door and guided Lizzie through a dim-lighted hallway. 

When she stepped out of it, Lizzie saw Georgiana standing next to a woman, Kate, in the kitchen of the Darcy house. 

“Lizzie,” Gigi said when she saw her. 

“Hello Gigi,” Lizzie replied shyly. 

Kate stepped forward and extended her arm.

"Hello Lizzie, I'm Kate. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," Lizzie said and shook Kate’s hand. 

Kate was an attractive woman; with dark brown hair with some grey on it and amber eyes. She was smiling and Lizzie found it comforting.

“I think we should take Lizzie to her room, she was already sleeping in the car,” William said, after greeting his family. 

“Of course. Gigi and I just prepared one of the guest rooms,” Kate responded. 

“I’ll show you, Lizzie,” Gigi offered. 

Lizzie nodded. 

“Thanks for receiving me, Kate. William, thank you for everything,” Lizzie said and followed Gigi.

William just nodded and watched go with her sister. 

\---

Lizzie crossed the spacious dining room to get to the foyer and the main staircase. The house was bigger than she had imagined, but did not have the energy to admire it. 

"I felt relieved when William texted me you were coming with him. I wanted to know how you were after that..." Gigi said. 

"I'll be okay, Gigi" Lizzie said. She did not want to tell her about the argument with George. 

"Of course," Gigi sighed and then changed the topic, “I found some clothes that I think can fit you, so you can change to sleep."

"Thank you," she said and they continued up the stairs. 

Lizzie followed her up the stairs and they walked past some doors until Gigi stopped. 

“This is it, I hope you like it,” she said and turned on the light of the room. 

“It’s gorgeous,” Lizzie said. Everything in the room was a light shade of turquoise and it was very cozy. 

“My mother decorated this room with her favorite color. She always said it was soothing. It’s one of my favorite rooms in the house, and I thought you would be comfortable here. It has its own bathroom," Gigi commented. 

“Thank you,” Lizzie said once more. 

“You're welcome," Gigi said, "try to sleep and rest, Lizzie. If you need anything else, we are just down the hall."

"Right, good night." 

Gigi was about to leave when she turned and said, "Lizzie, I want you to know that you can think of me as a friend, even though we've just met and... you know, other things."

"Thanks," Lizzie smiled weakly in return. Gigi responded with a smile too and closed the door behind her. 

Lizzie took off her coat and put it on a chair as well as her purse. On the bed were the clothes Georgiana had left for her. A pair of pajamas pants, a tank top and a Yale sweatshirt. She changed and went to the bathroom to wash her face. 

She was pulling the covers off the bed when someone knocked the door. She quickly put the sweatshirt on, opened the door and saw Kate, holding a tray. 

"Sorry to disturb you, Lizzie, but I forgot to ask you if you wanted something to eat or drink, so I brought you something." 

"Oh, you did not have to bother. Please, come in." 

Kate stepped inside and put the tray on the bed. 

"I made you some tea and these are scones that I just baked." 

Lizzie was not really hungry but when she looked at the food, she changed her mind. They looked delicious.

"Thank you very much, you are very kind, Kate," Lizzie said. 

"It's the least I can do. Hopefully, they will make you feel better," Kate replied, "if there is something else that you need, let's us know."

"I will, thank you again."

"I'll go now. And Lizzie, maybe it's too soon to say this, but things will get better. They always do," Kate finished with a reassuring smile and left.

Lizzie sighed and sat on the bed. It was amazing how all these people that barely know her, worried and wanted to help her. For the first time after her talk with Gigi, she left safe and calm. 

She drank the tea and ate one of the scones. It was truly delicious. When she finished, she got under the covers and tried to sleep. 

\---

William had stayed in the kitchen and was pouring himself a cup of tea when Kate returned. 

"How are you, William?," she asked.

"I want to kill him. I couldn't stop him from hurting Gigi and he did again with Lizzie. I should have tried harder to uncover him. I could have saved her this suffering," he said in rage.

"She would be still hurt when she discovered the truth. It was just a matter of time. Lies like those could not be alive for long," she replied. 

"She is right, William. Don't beat yourself up. The important thing is that she knows everything now and she's here and we can help her," Gigi said as she reappeared in the kitchen. 

William did not say more but he was still feeling bad and tired. The three of them stayed in the kitchen a little longer, until William excused himself and went to his room.

When he passed in front of Lizzie's door, he stopped. He leaned in did not hear noises. He sighed relieved, he hoped Lizzie was resting. 

It turned out that he could not sleep and so read until his eyes were too tired to distinguish the characters. It was not a peaceful night for him, he kept dozing and waking up. Frustrated, he decided to get more tea and went down to the kitchen. 

On his way back, he heard crying coming out of Lizzie's bedroom. He wondered if he should knock but he did not want to intrude. He moved towards his room and the floor underneath him cracked.

In that moment, the door was opened and Lizzie poked her head around it. Her hands quickly wiped her eyes. 

"William?," she said, "sorry, did I wake you?" 

"No, I... I was just coming back from the kitchen... and...," he uttered.

"You heard me," she said.

William nodded and asked if she was okay. 

"I will be. This was the last time I cried because of him," Lizzie replied. 

The tea that Kate had given her had helped sleep for a while. But she had woken up in the middle of the night. At first she did not recognize where she was, and then she remembered everything that had happened with George and started crying. 

"Elizabeth, cry all you want now, but this will be the last time. He does not deserve your tears, he does not deserve anything from you," she said to herself. 

When she was finally calming down, she heard some muffled steps and floor cracking and feared that she had woken someone. She had opened the door and met William, wearing a white t-shirt and plaid pants.

"William, I need to ask you something." There was something in the back of her head that kept bothering. 

"Yes?"

"Why are you being so nice to me? After the way I treated you... and... you said you wanted me safe." 

William did not expect that question. Could he tell her the truth? That he was in love with her? 

“I… care about you,” he murmured. 

Lizzie’s mouth formed an “O”. What? He cared about her? 

William cleared his throat. 

"We used to be friends, right?," he said.

"Yes," she answered. 

"Well, friends care and look after each other, don’t they?" 

“Ah…mmm… so are we still friends?,” she asked. 

"Certainly, if that’s what you want," he replied. 

“Yes, I’d like that,” she responded. She wanted to make amends with him. 

“I like that too," he said. 

Even in the faint light, Lizzie could feel the intensity of his eyes on her face and his nearness and that hint of affection was once again in his voice. 

She did not know if her fatigue was deceiving her, but for a moment she felt that he wanted to kiss her. He seemed closer to her somehow. 

She rubbed her eyes and realized he was still, in front of her. She was clearly imagining things and needed to rest. 

"I won’t keep you up any longer. Good night, William, and thanks again for everything,” she said.

"You’re welcome. See you in the morning," he smiled to her and walked away to his room. 

Yes, he wanted to be friends with her again, even though he had wanted to kiss her right there. But he knew he could not tell her how he truly felt about her. Not now, it was not the time or the place.

Once all those hurtful events were behind her, he would tell her.

\---

After her late night exchange with William, Lizzie managed to sleep, no dreams. The curtains and blinds of her room did not let the sunlight thru and so she slept in late. In fact, everyone in the house, except for Kate, slept in. She had gotten up early to go to her bakery. 

The house was in complete silence until there was a loud crack and a curse. 

Lizzie heard those noises close and immediately opened her eyes. She was getting up to see what that was when she heard a song, a very weird song.

She opened the door and saw someone standing in the middle of the hallway. She instantly recognized the afro. 

"Fitz?,” she said but he did not seem to hear her. He was holding a plate with one hand, and his phone with the other. 

At that moment, Gigi came running from the other end of the hallway. 

"Fitz! Wait,” she cried behind him. 

"GGD! I was waiting for you! Come on!”

There was another noise and William stepped out of his room.

“What’s going on?”, he asked, still somnolent. 

“Sorry, Lizzie, William, this wasn't supposed to happen,” Georgiana apologized and took the phone from Fitz's hand and turned the music off. 

“Gigi, what are you talking ab...?” He started to say and then by the corner of his eye he finally saw Lizzie standing there. What was Lizzie Bennet doing in the Darcy house at that time in the morning? His jaw fell open and the plate almost fell. 

“Good morning, Fitz,” Lizzie spoke. 

“Hello, Lizzie?”, he managed to say and looked back and forth between William and Gigi, looking for an explanation. 

William approached the group and looked at Lizzie. He now knew what was happening. 

"I'm sorry Fitz woke you up, Lizzie. He had good intentions,” he said, running a hand through his hair, as if he was thinking what to say next. 

“It's just that... it's my birthday," he finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't started the next chapter, so it might a while until I post again (or not, I am very bad at guessing)


	44. Forty four

"Oh... Happy birthday," Lizzie's words sounded more like a question than a statement. Somehow the situation made more sense now. She hesitated to hug him, but at the end decided not to do it. Instead she put her hand quickly on his arm. 

"Thank you," he answered and gave her a small smile. 

"Well, since we are on that topic... Happy birthday, big brother!," Gigi exclaimed and hugged William. 

"Thanks, Gigi," William said as he squeezed her gently. 

"Happy birthday, man," Fitz started, "Sorry about the music." 

"That's okay, Fitz, don't worry. Thanks," William replied. 

"Yeah, what happened to you? I texted you yesterday to cancel this," Georgiana said and smacked Fitz on the arm. 

"Hey, be careful!," he yelled, "you don't want to drop this!" 

"Mmm, Brandon's famous cheesecake cupcakes! I'll take one," she exclaimed and tried to take one. 

"No, no. These are for the birthday boy," Fitz said, moving the plate away from her. 

Lizzie saw the whole scene taking place in front of her and felt that she was intruding that family scene. 

"I should go… ," Lizzie said, to nobody in particular. 

"No, you don't have to go." 

"What? No, stay." 

William and Gigi said at the same time. 

"I don't want to impose. You were kind enough to letting me stay the night, but you probably have plans for today and I don't want to spoil them. I am fine, I can leave." 

"Lizzie, it's fine. We don't want you to go," Gigi said. 

“Yeah, Lizzie, stay,” even Fitz said, despite the fact that he still did not know what she was doing there. 

“I…. it would be nice if you stay, but we won’t pressure you," William added. Of course, he did not want her to leave but he was not going to push her to accept. 

Lizzie then remembered their conversation. They were friends again, and friends celebrated each other birthdays, right? Perhaps what she needed now was to have a nice time and occupy her mind.

"All right," she said, and William beamed with happiness. 

"Perfect," Gigi said, "breakfast in ten, everybody!”

“I’ll see you guys downstairs,” Fitz commented. 

"Mmm, Fitz, wait. Can I speak to you for a second?," Lizzie said. 

"Of course," he answered and gave the cupcakes to William. He and Gigi got the hint to leave them alone. 

Inside her room, Lizzie apologized to Fitz for her recent behavior and explained why she was with the Darcys. 

When he heard about what George had done, he got very angry, and accepted her apology. He also told her that she had his full support and help in case she needed. Lizzie thanked him and was glad that she had fixed things between them. 

Fitz excused himself and left her so she could change. Lizzie brushed her teeth, washed her face and tried to do something with her hair. She did not want to wear her dress again and wondered if Gigi would lend her something. The lace dress had been a Christmas present from him. 

Lizzie got out of her room and walked in the direction she had seen Georgiana leave, but there were many doors and could not tell where her room was. She was about to call her name when Gigi opened her door, ready for breakfast. 

"Hey, Lizzie, do you need something?," she asked. 

"Yes, I was wondering if you have some clothes I can borrow. I don't want to wear that dress again." 

"Sure, let's see," she said and invited Lizzie into her room. The room was bigger than Lizzie's and she could tell that it had belonged to a teenager. Almost everything was pink, and there were boy band posters on the walls. 

"I know what you are thinking," Gigi said, "too pink." 

Lizzie laughed, and was surprised that she could do that. 

"Yeah, I know! After my parents died, I never stayed here long enough to redecorate. But once I finish college, I'll do it," Gigi said as she went through her closet. 

"Oh! I think I found something!," Gigi said excited, "I have this pair of jeans, which I think can fit you, and this sweater that I just got. What do you think?" 

The sweater was asymmetrical and was the same color as the room Lizzie had stayed in. It was pretty. 

Gigi offered her bathroom for Lizzie to change. Lizzie took off the sweatshirt and pajamas and changed. The sweater was perfect and the pants fitted, although they were a little long for her because Georgiana was taller than her. She just needed to arrange the hem.

When she came out, Gigi gave her an approbatory nod. 

“I also found these shoes. I remember you were wearing heels?,” Gigi commented, holding a pair of nude flats. 

"Yes, I was. Thank you, Gigi," Lizzie said and put on the shoes. Luckily, she and Lizzie had the same shoe size.

"You're welcome. Want to downstairs now?" 

Lizzie nodded and they left the bedroom. Lizzie looked around and finally noticed how big the house was. 

“Your house is beautiful and... very big,” Lizzie remarked.

"Mmm... yeah, it is. My dad bought it because it reminded him of his family house in England," Gigi replied. 

"England?" 

"Yes, that's where my family comes from. William can tell you more about it, he knows more than me," Gigi added, "Anyway, maybe we can show you around if you like. I think you'll like the library." 

Lizzie nodded. Seeing the spacious and rich place where George had spent his childhood made her kind of understand how he felt towards the Darcys. 

When they arrived to the kitchen, Fitz was standing by the stove, cooking, and William was preparing the table. 

"William, what are you doing? It's your birthday, we should be doing that!", Gigi exclaimed. 

"It's all right, Gigi. That does not mean I cannot do things," he replied and looked at them. 

Instantly, Lizzie noticed that he was wearing his glasses, and that he looked very casual, with a dark blue sweater and jeans. She had never seen him like that before. 

"Let me help," Lizzie offered and walked towards him. 

Gigi knew that the last thing in Lizzie's mind was a new relationship but she hoped that maybe later she would be willing to give his brother a chance. So she left them alone and helped Fitz with the food. 

"You have a beautiful house," Lizzie said as she arranged the cutlery. 

"Thank you," William replied. 

Lizzie noticed on the table the plate with the cupcakes and a tray with more scones. On top of them, there was a note that said “Happy Birthday, William. Love, Kate.”

“Kate is really great, as you said.”

“Yes, she is. I’m glad you think that.”

“And she is a very good baker, too. The scones that she gave were delicious.”

William smiled at her and was about to say something more, when Fitz spoke. 

“Food is ready!” 

Gigi put down plates with eggs and beacon for everyone, and Fitz brought the coffee. 

“Thanks, Fitz, it all looks really good,” William said while he held Lizzie’s chair so she could sit. 

Lizzie was surprised by his action and thanked him. When they were all seated, Gigi rubbed her hands together and grabbed a cupcake.

“Finally!” she said and took a bite, “Mmm, they are so good, as always. Tell Brandon.”

William and Fitz both laughed at her actions. 

“Don’t worry, GGD, you can tell him later. He’s coming for dinner,” Fitz added. 

“Mmm… can I ask who is Brandon?,” Lizzie said shyly. 

“Of course, Lizzie,” Fitz said, “He’s my boyfriend, he was at Bing’s wedding…”

“Oh, sure, I remember him now,” Lizzie replied. She actually remembered seeing another man with William’s group during the wedding, but she had not asked who he was and nobody told her either.

Fitz continued, “So, he’s a lawyer and is working on a case right now. That’s why he could not make it for breakfast.”

“I see. Well, I can’t wait to tell him about the cheese cupcakes, they are very good,” she replied, “and I am pretty sure Jane need this recipe, she likes to cook too.” 

With that, Lizzie broke the ice and they all started to talk and eat. Every now and then, she noticed William’s eyes on her, but she was not uncomfortable. She was feeling at ease with his family and was happy for deciding to stay. 

At some point, she asked Fitz about the song he had played for William early. 

“Ah, that’s a birthday tradition that we have,” he answered. 

“No, it’s your tradition, because you are the only one to participate,” William added.

Fitz rolled his eyes at him. Lizzie repressed her laugh; she never imagined seeing someone roll its eyes at the CEO of Pemberley Digital. 

“Anyway…as I was saying, I grew tired of the same old “Happy Birthday” song and I started to look for different versions of the song. So, when it’s Darcy’s birthday, I play something new.”

“Well, this last one was a little bit…,” Gigi said.

“Funky?,” Lizzie completed. Gigi nodded and laughed with her. 

When they finished eating, they cleaned the table and then Fitz asked William what he wanted to do before dinner. 

“We did not make any specific plans,” he replied, looking at Gigi, “just spending time together before Gigi leaves tomorrow.”

“In that case, I need to get my supplies of chocolate for the semester. What if we go to Ghirardelli, we walk around the city and then come back here? Kate would be back by then.”

“Lizzie, is that okay with you, or do you prefer to stay?,” William asked her. 

“I think I need chocolate too,” she replied, shyly. 

“All right,” he said in return.

“I’ll just get my bag, be right back,” she added and left for her room.

She decided to turn on her phone and saw another bunch of calls from George, and thankfully, none for her family. For a minute, she thought that he might call her mother or her sisters to force her to talk to him. And then she thought, what if they ran into George in the city? She did not want to see him. 

“No, I am not hiding,” she said to herself. Besides, San Francisco was big enough to reduce the likelihood of that encounter. 

She put her phone back on her purse and went to meet the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Fitz played for William is "Happy Birthday" by "Weird Al" Yankovic.   
> Also, I'm working with the 2014 calendar, so William's birthday is February 8.   
> Next chapter tomorrow!


	45. Forty five

The trip to Ghirardelli had been nice. Fitz and Gigi were continuously making funny comments and that kept Lizzie distracted. But once, they arrived to the square, Lizzie found very difficult not to notice all the couples walking around. 

She felt a jab of pain in her chest. She had been there with him. She had truly loved him and her heart was deeply hurt. She stopped for a moment to breathe, and in an instant she felt William next to her. 

Lizzie expected him to say something or ask her if she was okay, but he did not. She mentally thanked him for that because she did not want to feel more vulnerable that she already felt. She was trying very hard to be strong. 

Georgiana and Fitz were already by the door when they noticed that they were alone. They turned and waited for Lizzie and William to join them. 

Lizzie breathed deeply and said to him, “Shall we?” 

William nodded, put a comforting hand on her back and walked with her to the store. 

“Hey, Lizzie, which ones do you like better?,” Gigi asked and took her to the counters. 

William stayed with Fitz, who was looking around to decide what to get for Brandon. 

“You’re staring,” he suddenly said. 

“Sorry, what?”, William asked, coming out of his daydreaming. 

“You’re staring at her,” Fitz accentuated. 

“Oh,” William replied and removed his glasses to rub his eyes, “I did not notice, do you think she noticed? I don’t want to make her uncomfortable.” 

“Not now, Gigi is keeping her busy, but she might if you continue.”

William sighed. It was hard not to look at her, especially when he had her so close. 

“I just wish the present circumstances were different. I longed to see this scene, Lizzie being happy around my family and my friends, with me. But this is just a mirage.”

“She will recover, William, just as Gigi did. And when that happens what you just said could be real. Just don’t give up again,” Fitz added. 

“No, I won’t,” William said firmly. 

Fitz patted his friend on the arm, satisfied with his answer. He picked up a bag with assorted chocolates and paid for it. 

However, Gigi was still deciding and Fitz and William waited for them outside the store. When they finally came out, Gigi was holding a bigger bag than Lizzie’s. 

“My God! Gigi! How much chocolate did you get? You’re going to get fat, you know?,” Fitz teased. 

Gigi smacked him on the arm and said, “Ugh! This is my last semester in college, okay? So I need all the chocolate I can get!”

Lizzie, Fitz and William laughed at her response. 

The weather was pleasant, so Gigi suggested going to the nearest park. Lizzie started walking with Fitz, with Gigi and William behind them. Since the four of them had been to the park when they were children, they were sharing some stories. 

At some point, Fitz’s phone buzzed and split from the group. Lizzie continued to walk alone until she realized William was again by her side. She remembered when Georgiana had told her that her brother had not left her side after the incident with George. In his own way, he continued to look after her. 

She looked ahead and saw that Gigi had taken Fitz by the arm and was pulling him forward to look at some dogs that were up for adoption. 

“Your sister reminds me a lot of my younger sister. They are both very energetic and easy to like,” Lizzie said.

William smiled at her comment. He was glad that Lizzie liked his sister. 

“And not to mention their ability to always get their way,” she added. Apparently, Fitz did not really want to be around dogs. 

“Oh, yes. All the time…,” he added, looking at them.

“Fitz had a bad experience with a dog when he was six, and I don't think he has forgotten. And Gigi,” he sighed, “she always wanted a dog when she was little, however when my parents told her that she needed to take care of it all by herself, she immediately changed her mind.”

Lizzie smiled, “The same happened with Lydia, but then she managed to convince my father to get a cat instead.”

“As you said, they always get their way,” William said.

They continued to walk in silence, until he spoke again. 

“Lizzie, are you enjoying… I mean, are you…?,” he just wanted to know if she was enjoying their little outing, but could not find the right words. Fortunately, she put a hand on his arm and he shut up.

“It’s fine, William. It’s been… calming. And I’m feeling better, not much, but better.”

“Okay,” he said and squeezed her hand, affectionately. 

She freed her hand and he suffered from the lost of contact. 

“Hey, happy birthday, again” Lizzie said as she reached for the Ghirardelli bag and took out a smaller bag. 

“Gigi told me that these are your favorite”, she added and gave him the bag. Lizzie was right; William liked the combination between dark chocolate and mint. 

“Thank you, but you did not have to get me anything,” he said.

“I know, but I wanted to,” she replied and gave him a smile. He tried really hard not to blush at that.

“Thanks, Lizzie,” he finally said, “Do you want to try one?” 

“Sure.”

He opened the bag, took one square and broke in two. 

“Here you have, in case you don’t like it.”

Lizzie bit her piece and made a funny face. 

William chuckled, “I’m sorry…”

“It’s okay, it actually gets better. It was just unexpected,” she added and licked her lips. 

William had to turn away so she would not see him flush. 

“Well, you’re welcome to have another piece,” he said and started making small talk to distract her. They did not notice when Fitz and Gigi left them behind. 

“I thought you had planned to spend time with your sister,” Lizzie noted, after a while of walking. 

“Mmm, yeah…,” William said. He had not remembered his sister or Fitz because he was enjoying the conversation with Lizzie. 

“I don’t see them around,” Lizzie added. They had reached the limit of the park and were facing the sea. 

“Let me call …” and in that moment, his phone rang, “It’s Gigi.”

Lizzie turned to watch the sea and the bridge, as to give him some privacy. 

“Gigi, where are you?,” he said to his sister. 

“We are going back to Ghirardelli square,” Gigi replied.

“What? You should have said something,” he responded dryly. 

“I know, but you looked so cute together, eating chocolate and laughing that we thought it was better we did not disturb you,” she explained.

“Georgiana…,” he said dryly. 

“Sorry, William! I know… it's not the right time, sorry!”

William exhaled, “It’s okay. So what are you going to do now?”

“Brandon called and he’s done with work and he wants to meet us for lunch. So, why don’t you guys wait there? Fitz and I will get the car and pick you up.”

“Okay, call me again when you are near,” William finished. 

Gigi said good-bye and hung up. 

Lizzie turned to see him when she felt him near. 

“So?,” she asked. 

“They are getting the car and will pick up us for lunch.”

“Perfect,” she said, smiling and returned to look at the sea. 

William just stayed there close to her. His body was facing the ocean, but his eyes were on Lizzie. He liked the way her red hair shone with the sun. And her face was way more relaxed of what it had been the day before. 

He hoped that he was in part responsible for that change and immediately felt guilty for feeling happy about that. 

He lost track of the time they stayed there and was finally brought back to reality by Gigi’s ring tone. 

“Lizzie, are you ready to go?,” he asked, after looking at his phone.

“Yes,” she replied, giving him a little smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never been to Ghirardelli or San Francisco, so I had to work with what Google and my imagination gave me. 
> 
> Working on the next chapter... ;)


	46. Forty six

When the four of them arrived to the restaurant, Brandon was already there. He greeted Fitz and Georgiana and then hugged William for his birthday.

“Hi, Lizzie. It’s a pleasure to at last officially meet you,” he said and gave her his hand.

“Hello, Brandon, nice to meet you too,” she responded and shook his hand. Brandon was as tall as William, but he had light brown hair and green eyes.

“Hey, Brandon, Lizzie wanted to ask you something,” Fitz said, playfully.

“Oh, yeah? What it is?," he responded, grinning at her.

Lizzie hesitated before speaking. Fitz had caught her out of guard.

“Mmm... I loved you cheese cakes,” she said, remembering what she had said during breakfast.

“Thank you very much,” he replied, "it's my own recipe."

“Oh... would you mind sharing it? For Jane, she really likes cook and bake."

“Of course not, Lizzie. Let me tell you all about them,” Brandon said and escorted her into the restaurant.

Once inside, Brandon sat next to Lizzie as he was relating how he had come up with the recipe. And Gigi, in order not to make things uncomfortable for his brother, took the other available seat.

"So, Lizzie, this place has really great salads, and since Kate is cooking dinner, you might want to leave some space," Fitz said after Brandon finished with his story.

"Okay, thanks of the advice," she responded, looking at the menu. She was not particularly hungry, and asked Gigi if she wanted to share something with her.

They enjoyed their meal and the conversation. Brandon was very much like Fitz, Lizzie realized. He liked to tease a lot, and she heard his funny stories that involved his boyfriend and William too.

William did not want to be embarrassed in front of Lizzie, but when he saw her smile and laugh, nothing mattered.

When they finished eating, they returned to William’s house. Fitz drove back with Brandon, and Lizzie drove with William and Gigi.

As Georgiana had said, Kate had already returned from her bakery and as soon as she heard them in the house, she ran to congratulate William. She kissed on the cheek and hugged him tightly, despite the difference in size.

Lizzie was touched by the scene, and she was glad that William and Georgiana had another person in their lives who loved and cared for them as their mother would have. That made her think of her family and decided that she was feeling strong enough to tell them what had happened.

She took her phone and noticed a message from Lydia, hey Lizzie, where are you? George just called and he sounded worried because he does not know about you. You okay? Call me ASAP.

"Please, excuse me, but I need to talk with my sisters," she announced to the group.

"Of course," William said back to her.

Lizzie was going to get back to her room, when her phone made a sound and died.

"Oh, my battery is over...," Lizzie said.

"I’ll give you my charger," Gigi said, "We have the same phone."

"Great, thanks," Lizzie replied.

"I have a better idea, let's go to the library," William suddenly added.

"Sure,” Lizzie nodded and followed him through the house.

"There is a computer there and you video call your sisters. And since Gigi always misplaces her charger, I have a spare one,” he said.

"Thanks, William."

They finally arrived to a wooden door, and William opened it for her.

"This is… beautiful," Lizzie said as soon as she saw the room. Three walls were completely covered with books, and the fourth was a window panel, that opened to the garden. There was a desk with the computer, and two couches. This light coming through the window made a perfect ambience to read and relax.

"This is probably my favorite spot in the house. I spent a lot of time with my parents here,” he mentioned.

Lizzie just gave him a smile as a response.

“All right,” William sighed to change the topic, “you can use Domino. And the charger must be here." He opened a drawer from the desk and found it.

“Here, you go. If you need anything else, let me know,” he added before turning to the door.

"Thank you," Lizzie said one last time and sat in front of the computer.

She logged into Domino, and while she waited to establish the call with Jane and Lydia, she decided to look at George's last message.

It said that he was very sorry and wanted to fix things between them, that he loved her. But he gave no indication that he had left the apartment. Lizzie breathed several times to calm herself and deleted all his messages.

Lydia was the first to pick up the call and she appeared on the screen.

“Lizzie, where are you? George is worried about you," she immediately said.

“Lydia, let me get Jane first and I’ll explain things.”

“Is everything all right?," Lydia asked.

“Wait," Lizzie said.

“Lizzie! I’m glad you called. I was thinking about you," the smiling face of Jane appeared on the screen, "oh, hi Lydia! So nice to see you both!"

“Hi Jane. Now Lizzie, can you please explain what’s going on now.”

“What are you talking about?,” Jane asked, puzzled, "wait, where are you, Lizzie? That's not your apartment."

"No, I am not there," Lizzie sighed.

"Then where are you?," Lydia insisted.

"I'm in William Darcy's house... with his family,” Lizzie replied.

Jane's mouth became an "O", but Lydia spoke.

"Darcy's house? Why are you there?"

Lizzie breathed deeply before answering.

“I found out certain things about George, very bad things, and I ended our relationship."

“Oh, my God!," Jane cried.

"What?!," Lydia seconded her oldest sister.

Lizzie proceeded to relate everything that had happened: George's lies about William, her eye-opening conversation with Georgiana and her confrontation with her ex-fiancé. The only things she omitted were the details of her relationship with Gigi; her sisters did not need to know that.

"Son of a b…!”, Jane yelled.

Lizzie and Lydia gasped. They had never heard her sister swear.

“I can't believe he would do all that! That he would fool us all," Jane said.

"Yes, I really thought he was true to you. And he even had the nerve to call me because he pretended to be worried about you. I’m so going to kick his stupid, sorry ass,” Lydia added.

"I will kick his ass too, how did he dare to hurt my sister?!," Jane cried.

Lizzie was very grateful to hear her sisters’ support.

"Anyway, if he tries to contact you, don't reply to him. I just hope he has not called Mom and involve her in this mess."

"He has not. I just talked to her, and she does not know,” Jane said.

“Good, I still don’t want to tell her, or Dad,” Lizzie added.

“Lizzie, you still had not told us why are you in Darcy's house," Lydia said.

"Oh, yes... After I left my apartment, I went to Pemberley and ran into him. We talked for a while, and when I told him I was leaving, he offered his house."

"That's very thoughtful of him," Jane said, “I’m glad you are not alone.”

"Yes, he has been very nice. All his family, in fact. Gigi is here too."

“I remember her from the wedding, she was super nice and fun,” Lydia said, “I can't believe he hurt her too.”

The Bennet sisters stayed in silence, for a while.

"So, what are planning to do next?," Lydia finally asked.

"Well, I can't stay here much longer, I don't want to be burden. I will stay in a hotel if necessary," Lizzie replied.

"Wait, today is William’s birthday, right? Bing mentioned that this morning," Jane said.

"Yes, it is. That's why I don't want to bother him any more," her sister answered.

“Oh, Lizzie! I wish you haven’t gone through this,” Jane complained, "I wish I could be there with you.”

“Me too. Stupid job! I am supposed to be in Miami tomorrow,” Lydia said, "But it's just one week. When I am done, I'll fly straight to San Francisco."

“Don’t worry, I’ll be fine, I know you both are here with me," Lizzie replied.

“I love you Lizzie.”

"I love you too, nerdy sister.”

“I love you both, a lot. I’ll call you tomorrow when I am settled, okay?"

The sisters said their good byes and Lizzie finished the call. She had not cried but her eyes were watery and did not want to worry the others. So she stayed there a little longer.

When she felt more serene, she left the library and found everyone in the living room.

“Hey, Lizzie, we were just deciding what to do before dinner. Do you have a preference?,” Gigi asked when she saw her. She wanted to ask her about her call with her sisters, but felt she would be intruding.

“No really. I guess it’s up to William to decide, it’s his birthday,” Lizzie responded.

“Whatever you choose, it’s fine with me,” he said to all.

“We can watch TV,” Fitz said.

“What about a movie?,” Brandon suggested.

William’s face illuminated.

“What if we watch Pemberley’s mini series?”

“That’s a great idea! I heard so much about it,” Kate said.

“But it’s not finished yet, William,” Lizzie spoke shyly.

“I know, but I have the edited versions of the first three chapters, I guess that will be enough for now,” he responded, “But if it bothers you, we won’t watch them. It’s your work after all.”

Lizzie shook her head, “No, it’s team work, our work, remember?”

William smiled at the recollection of that conversation.

“Okay, then…,” Gigi said, “let’s go to the TV room.”

“I’ll just get the DVDs,” her brother said.

"William, can I talk to you for a second?," Lizzie asked.

"Of course.”

Gigi shared an understanding look with Kate, and everyone left for the TV room.

“I read George’s last text, and I don’t think he has left my apartment. I was planning to get back there tonight, but with that, I don’t think I can, at least for now,” Lizzie started.

William closed his hands with anger. What did George need to get out of her life? Money? Whatever it was, he knew him and knew that he was not going to give up that easily.

“So, what I want to ask you is if I can stay another night,” Lizzie’s voice distracted him from his thoughts.

“Lizzie, you don’t need to ask. You're welcome here as long as you want,” William replied.

“Thank you, but it’ll be one more night. You have done a lot for me, and I have to deal with my own problems.”

As much as he did not want her to leave, he also understood how she felt staying in his house, with Georgiana gone. Yes, they were friends now; but he was still her boss and that probably made her anxious.

“As you wish, Lizzie, I won’t force you,” he said, “But can I ask where and what are you going to do?”

“I was thinking on getting some of my things and stay in hotel until he leaves. The lease is under my name, so there must be a way to make him go,” Lizzie answered, “I think…”

William stayed silent for a second, thinking.

“This is what I propose,” he finally said to her, “you can ask Brandon about the apartment, he must know what to do. And tomorrow, after dropping Gigi at the airport, Fitz and I can take you to your apartment and be there for you.”

In that moment, Lizzie felt an immense gratitude towards him and got so mad at her for ever believing that he was a bad person.

“Yes, I’ll appreciate that, thank you very much,” Lizzie said and grinned at him.

“That’s settled then,” he finished and smiled back to her.


	47. Forty seven

Lizzie waited for William while he retrieved the DVDs and together they arrived to the TV room. Fitz and Brandon were sitting together in one couch, while Kate and Gigi were in the larger one. Lizzie supposed that they wanted William to seat with them, and so she sat alone on the sofa. 

William turned on the projector and the DVD player and then introduced the first disk. 

Lizzie was a little nervous because only the Pemberley team had seen the mini series and they already knew what was it about. This was the first time that other people would watch it. 

She kept glancing at the others and realized that they were very interested in the story, and she felt happy. And then when Lydia appeared on the screen, she felt again proud of her sister.

When the first episode finished, after an hour, everyone turned around and complimented Lizzie and William for their work. Lizzie blushed and looked down at her hands.

“Can we watch the next one?,” Gigi asked, almost impatiently. 

“Sure,” William replied and went to change the disk. 

They watched another episode together, and then Kate excused herself. 

“I’m sorry to go, but I need to finish working on dinner. Very nice job, Lizzie,” she said. 

“I’ll help you,” Gigi offered. 

“No, stay and enjoy,” Kate said and walked to the door.

Lizzie decided to take a break and followed her. 

“I’ll be glad to help you,” she said to Kate. 

“You don’t have to, you are guest.”

“Please, you have been very kind to me, this is the least I can do,” Lizzie responded. 

“Okay,” Kate said. 

Lizzie followed her to the kitchen. 

“So, what can I help you with?”, Lizzie asked. 

“Well, the cake is ready. I was just going to cut some carrots and celery, and make William’s favorite, chicken wings.”

“Excuse me, what?,” Lizzie exclaimed, stupefied. 

“Chicken wings.”

“Really?”

“Yeah...”

“Oh, mmm… I never thought William liked wings. It’s not very CEO-like,” Lizzie said. 

“Well, he is a CEO but that does not define who he is,” Kate replied. 

“You’re totally right. It was just surprising,” Lizzie commented. 

Kate wanted to say that there were a lot of things about William that would surprise her, but she kept her mouth shut. 

“So, I will do the wings and you can help with the veggies, what do you think?,” Kate asked. 

“All right,” Lizzie said. 

Kate gave everything she needed and Lizzie started to work.

“William told me that you started working for his parents after he was born,” she casually said.

“Yes, I was twenty-two years old, and William was six months old,” Kate responded.

“Oh, and how did you meet them?”

“Well, my mom worked as a receptionist in Pemberley and I was finishing my Bachelor in Child and Youth Care when she died because of cancer.”

“Oh, God, I’m so sorry.”

“Thank you, Lizzie,” Kate said softly.

“Anyway, my older sister was already married at the time and had moved to Maryland, so I was alone here. When Mr. Darcy, William Sr. learned about my mother, he paid for the rest of my studies. When I finished school, Ann Darcy asked me if I want to work for them, taking care of William while I found another job.” 

“I obviously accepted and I fell in love with their little baby as soon as I met him. I realized that they needed help running this big house, because they worked a lot and I decided to stay here. That was probably one of the best decision of my life.” 

“Wow, they were really good people.”

“They truly were; their death was a great loss, for us all.” 

“And you never thought of marrying and having your own family?,” Lizzie said without thinking. When she realized that, she immediately apologized, “Please, excuse me, Kate! I did not mean to ask that…”

“Don’t worry, Lizzie, I get that question a lot. I did date but I just never met the right man; I mean, until now. And after the death of their parents, I could not leave William and Georgiana. The Darcys are the family that I chose to have. But now that they are both adults, they don’t need me as they used to and things will change.”

“But I can tell how much you mean to them, it’s pretty obvious,” Lizzie stated.

“Yes, I know, and they are very important to me too, they are like my children. And as such, I can’t stay with them forever, they have to make their own lives and I have to continue with my mine.”

Kate finished with the preparation of the wings and she put them in the oven. 

"It will take an hour or so. Do you want to help with the table?," she asked Lizzie. 

"Of course." 

Working together, their task was finished quickly. 

"Great, let’s take a break. I made some lemonade," Kate offered. 

They returned to the kitchen and sat on the bench, in silence. Lizzie had enjoyed talking with Kate, but she felt she needed to address the elephant in the room. 

“Kate, I want to talk about..." 

"George," Kate sighed, "I understand." 

Lizzie nodded.

"Well, I obviously met him when he was a child, before his father passed away. I think he was five at the time. He was very sweet but I could tell he was missing something. After his father died, my suspicions became certain. He was very neglected by his mother.”

"I did not know that, he never spoke of her,” Lizzie said. 

"As I told you, their relationship was not the greatest, and she went away when George finished high school. I really don't know if anyone try to look for her, but she never came back." 

"I tried to help him while he was in this house, which was pretty much of the time. I thought I helped because he seemed happier." 

"However, when he and William reached puberty, something changed. I thought it was that phase and the hormones, the girls. I tried to reach for him again. But he did not let me and I respected his decision. Pushing him would have not made things better.”

"Then, they went to college. I only know what William has told me but it seems that his behavior did not change. When he returned to San Francisco, he was so different form the little boy I used to know. He was so full of himself, very proud. It was as if he felt that he did not have to work to get the things he wanted out of life.”

"And you know what happened later. With William and Georgiana,” Kate murmured. 

"When I confronted him, his words made me think that he was jealous of them," Lizzie said to her.

“Maybe, he is. The Darcys never made a distinction with him. But I think it was pretty obvious to him how much they loved their children, and he resented that he did not have that. Or the money. William Sr. was going to help him, but William and Georgiana were going to get the company. My best guess is that the combination of all these made him change and behave the way he did." 

"It enrages me to know what he did to Gigi. And you don't know how much I wish I never encountered him again. How I wish I never loved him," Lizzie uttered. 

"I understand you Lizzie, but you should not hate him. You know what a powerful feeling like that can do. We can't stop bad things from happening but we can learn from them. Besides, sometimes they bring good things. Maybe this experience will show you what have you been missing and what you need now." 

Lizzie's mind briefly drifted to William, but was distracted by the sound of steps. It was Brandon. 

“Oh, hi. I just came to get water,” he said, assuming that he had interrupting something. 

“There’s lemonade if you want,” Lizzie offered. 

“Great, thank you,” he answered. 

Lizzie took that opportunity to talk with him. 

“Brandon, I have a question, a legal question.” 

“Excuse me,” Kate said and disappeared. 

Lizzie proceeded to explain her situation with George and the apartment. 

“Mmm, this is outside my area of expertise, but this what I know. Even though his name is not on the lease, he has lived there for months and contributed to the rent and that complicates things.”  
“Okay,” Lizzie breathed. 

“You will have to give him a notice to vacate the place. If he does not obey, which we know might be the case, then you will have to involve your landlord and go through an eviction process. And that’s going to take some time.”

“How long?,” she asked. 

“At least a month.”

Lizzie grew exasperated and put her head between her hands. 

“A month? I can’t stay in a hotel for a month! I’m homeless...”

“I’m sorry, Lizzie. But if you need a place to stay, you can count on Fitz and me. We have a spare room. Or you could stay here. I’m sure Kate and William would not mind.”

“He’s right,” Kate suddenly said. Both Lizzie and Brandon turned to see her.

“I’m sorry, I did not mean to hear your conversation,” Kate apologized. She was coming back to the kitchen and happened to overhear the last part of their talk. 

“You know you can stay here, Lizzie, as long as you need.” 

“But I don’t know how long this whole thing will take, I can’t ask this of you or William. Besides, I already told him that I was leaving tomorrow.”

“He would not mind the chance of plans. Remember that we are here to help you,” Kate said.

Lizzie sighed. She did not have another choice. She did not want to bother Charlotte’s family, and being in a hotel for a month was too much. She reconsidered Kate’s offer.

“Thank you, Kate. I’ll repay your kindness somehow,” Lizzie said. 

“You don’t have to do that. I’m glad you are staying,” Kate replied. 

“If that’s okay with you, Lizzie, I can talk with Samantha, one of my colleagues at the firm. She has more experience dealing with this sort of cases.”

“Yes, that would be very helpful, thank you Brandon.”

“No problem,” Brandon smiled and returned to the TV room. 

\---

Soon after that, the oven made a sound, indicating that the wings were done. And that sound seemed to have alerted the others because Lizzie heard their voices. 

Gigi appeared in the kitchen and asked if they needed help to get the food. Kate handed her the plate with the vegetables and the dressing. 

“I can’t wait to see the rest of the mini series. It’s very good, Lizzie,” she said. 

“Thanks, Gigi. It’ll be probably be finished in a month.” 

“Great,” Georgiana replied and walked to the dining room. 

“No, William, stay here and sit down,” Lizzie heard her say. 

“He must be asking if he can help,” Kate laughed. She finished putting some of the wings in the sauce. She gave one tray to Lizzie and they went to the dining room. 

In there, they found Gigi next to William at the table. Kate put her tray on the table and sat next to him. Lizzie did the same thing and took the seat at Kate’s left. Fitz and Brandon appeared together and joined them. 

William looked around the table and felt very happy. It had been a long time since he had since his house full of people. Especially, full of people that he loved and cared about. 

“Well, I won’t make a speech, but I’ll just say: Happy birthday, William!,” Kate exclaimed. 

They all laughed and thanked her for cooking. 

Kate’s wings were probably some of the best Lizzie had ever had. But the best part was seeing William trying to eat them with as much propriety as possible. She wondered how that could be his favorite food if he had so much trouble eating it. 

Most of the wings were gone by the time Kate reminded them of dessert. Then everyone stopped eating and went to wash their hands.

Kate got up and came back with a cake, covered with white frosting and with two candles shaped as the number 2 and 7 on top. Fitz started to sing Happy Birthday and Lizzie joined them, as well as the rest of the party.

“Now, make a wish,” Georgiana said.

William smiled at her, closed his eyes for a second and blew off the candles. 

“This is his favorite too,” Kate said to Lizzie and pointed to the cake. When she started cutting the pieces, Lizzie realized it was red velvet. It was her favorite too.

They were enjoying a nice conversation while eating the cake. 

It was getting late and Fitz and Brandon said goodbye to everyone. Lizzie noticed when William pulled his friend apart and talked with him. He was probably informing him of their plan for the next day. 

Gigi hugged his brother one last time and went to her room to finish packing. Kate offered to help her and left William alone with Lizzie. 

“I hope you enjoyed your day,” Lizzie said. 

“Yes, I did. And I hope you’re feeling better,” he answered. 

“Yes, all of you helped a lot.” 

“I’m glad to hear that."

“I have to tell you something, William. I talked with Brandon and apparently getting George out of my apartment is not going to be easy,” Lizzie said and explained what Brandon had said to her. 

“I know I told you that I was leaving tomorrow, but with this new information, it seems I am homeless. So…”

“Stay here,” William said quickly, interrupting her. Lizzie smiled faintly at his response. 

“I mean… I already told that you’re very welcome in this house and I am happy to help in any way I can.”

Lizzie lifted her hand and touched him on the arm. 

“You’re a great man, you know?,” she said, looking directly at his eyes. 

He did not know what to say. 

“Thank you for your hospitality and friendship.” 

Lizzie stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. 

“Happy birthday, William,” she added and left to her room. 

William stayed in his place, flushed and dumbstruck. 

Could he dare to hope? She looked happy, at ease when she was with him. he knew it was too soon to think about that, but it was difficult to repress his thoughts about a future with her.

She just had told him that she was getting better, but he feared that as long as George was in her present, she would not be ready to entertain thoughts of a new relationship. 

He just needed to wait and be patient and be there for her. And do not give up this time.


	48. Forty eight

The next morning everyone woke up early. Kate said good-bye to Gigi before leaving to her bakery. Fitz arrived shortly after that. After a quick breakfast, Lizzie, Gigi, Fitz and William left for the airport. 

The night before, Lizzie had taken a shower and fell asleep immediately. She was feeling relaxed when she woke up and was trying to stay like this for the rest of the day. Although the possibility of seeing George made her uneasy. 

At the airport, Gigi hugged Lizzie and asked her to remain in communication. She then said goodbye to William and Fitz and disappeared inside the gate. 

They returned to the car and drove in silence to her apartment. When they arrived to her building, they found the doorman dealing with the elevator’s technician. 

Lizzie walked towards him and casually asked him if he had seen George that day. He shook his head, more preoccupied with the elevator. 

“He said he has not seen him. But that can mean that he is inside,” Lizzie told Fitz and William. 

“So, what do you want to do?,” Fitz asked. 

“Let’s go up,” Lizzie said and walked to the stairs. Fitz and William followed her. She was not going to stop now. 

They reached her door, and she braced herself to knock. They waited but no one opened it. 

“All right, let’s do this,” Lizzie uttered and opened the door with her key. 

Everything was as she had left it, except that the documents she had shown George and the ring were gone.

“What can we do?,” William asked, wanting to help.

“Just wait here, I’ll be quick,” she replied and disappeared inside what must have been the bedroom.

She had made a mental list of what she did not want to leave behind and what she needed. She took out two suitcases from the closet and started putting her clothes in them. She ran to the bathroom and threw all her things in a bag, as well as the small amount of pieces of jewelry that she owned. 

She closed the suitcases and moved them to the living room and saw William standing by the bookcase, looking at some photographs. 

While waiting for her, he could not help but think of the life she had had with George in that place. The apartment was nice and he could tell that a woman had done the decorating. They had a lot of photographs, probably George’s work. But the photographs in the bookcase were of just the two of them, or her family with him. In all of them, Lizzie seemed happy. 

Fitz cleared his throat and William turned to see Lizzie. 

“Is that all?,” he asked, pointing at the suitcases. 

“Almost,” she answered. She still needed to get her computer and personal documents.

After ten minutes, she was ready to leave. She had double-checked and hoped she had not forgotten something. 

William and Fitz took the suitcases, while Lizzie locked the door. 

“Wait, I have to leave the notice,” she remembered, “Go downstairs, I’ll be there in a second.”

She opened her apartment again, searched for the piece of paper in her bag, and left on the kitchen table. 

She was walking down the stairs, when she heard George voice.

“What the hell are you doing here?!”

“Step aside, Wickham, or I will not be responsible for my actions,” William reply.

“Is that supposed to be threat?,” George responded dryly. 

“I’m warning you.” William’s angry voice sounded again.

Lizzie hurried; worried that George would do something against her friends.

“Lizzie, babe, what are you doing?,” George said as soon as he saw her, “Please, listen to me.”

He tried to approach her but William and Fitz were shielding her. 

“Stop it, Wickham. No one believes you here,” Fitz said. 

"Shut up, you...," George started to say but Lizzie stopped him. 

"Don't you dare," she yelled as she made her way between William and Fitz. 

“You have one week to leave the apartment or I’ll have you evicted,” Lizzie said to George. 

“No, peach, stay, please,” he begged. 

“Let’s go,” Lizzie addressed William and Fitz and dismissed George’s plea.

“No, Lizzie, not him. Anyone, but not him!”

With her free hand, Lizzie grabbed Fitz’s arms and pulled him to the door. 

“William, please, let’s go,” Lizzie said. William looked one last time at George with fury as to warning him, and disappeared with them. 

\---

George was furious. He had been rejected and embarrassed in front of strangers. The doorman and the technician were looking at him, with wide eyes. 

He tried to disguise his feelings, gave a nonchalant shrug and went to his apartment. He found the piece of paper that Lizzie had left for him and, after reading it, he tore it in pieces. 

She could not kick him out that easily. And on top of that, she had left him for Darcy? No, no way he was going to let that happen.

If there was something George Wickham hated more than William Darcy was losing. He had lost to him once, but he had gotten his revenge. 

This time would be different; he was not going to lose. There was so much more he could do to assure his victory.


	49. Forty nine

Lizzie had never seen William so mad. His face was red and he looked ready to jump at George’s throat.

 

Once they were outside the building, Fitz asked her if she was okay. She just nodded, more concerned about William.

 

William just walked the car and opened the trunk. He put the suitcase on it and grabbed the other one from Fitz, without saying a word. He was about to take the bags from Lizzie, when she stopped him.

 

“William,” she called, but he would not look at her. She could tell he was breathing hard, and probably counting to a hundred.

 

“William,” she said again, touching his arm.

 

He slowly lifted his head and looked at her.

 

“Are you okay?," Lizzie asked.

 

“I should be the one asking that," he replied dryly.

 

“I’m sorry…," she muttered.

 

“Lizzie, what are you apologizing for?!," William snapped.

 

“Him,” Lizzie responded. She was ashamed of George’s behavior and felt responsible for William's current state.

 

“Don’t apologize on his behalf, he’s responsible for his actions," he said back.

 

“Still…,"

 

“No. Come on,” William said and finished the conversation.

 

He proceeded to take her other bags and put them in the trunk. He walked around the car and opened the door for her.

 

Once again, they drove in silence.

 

William slowly got calmer and regretted the way he had treated Lizzie. George always got on his nerves.

 

As soon as they arrived to the house, William and Fitz helped Lizzie with her belongings and put them in her room.

 

Fitz left first but William lingered to apologize.

 

“I’m sorry, Lizzie, I did not mean to be harsh earlier. I know this is not justification, but I can't help react like that," he said, looking into her eyes, so she knew he was really sorry.

 

“I understand, William, you don't have to apologize," Lizzie replied.

 

"I just wanted you to know that I wasn't angry at you," he said.

 

"I know," she responded.

 

William sighed relieved and left her to settle.

 

Seeing George behave like that made Lizzie sick. If she had been so blind not to see his true self and she had loved him, what did that say about her? How could she be that naive and stupid?

 

The day before had been so pleasant, that she had momentarily forgotten her problems. But now all the sadness and anxiety she had pushed away were coming back to her. She hated feeling that, but she could not repress her feelings. Even if she had promised not to cry again, she could not to stop the tears that were already in her eyes.

 

She quickly texted her sisters, telling them about the change of plans and emailed Charlotte, who was still abroad, to arrange a time to talk to her.

 

After that, she curled up on bed and let everything flow.

 

\---

 

Hours later, Lizzie woke up. She went to the bathroom and washed her face, hoping that the puffiness of her eyes would disappear.

 

She looked at her phone to find another text from George. It said that he was sorry for what had happened in the morning and that he would stop bothering her. If what she needed was time, he was going to give it to her.

 

Lizzie frowned; she could not believe him and deleted the message.

 

She opened her bags and started organizing her things, when someone knocked. She opened the door and met William.

 

"Hi," he greeted.

 

"Hello," she said shyly.

 

“Kate and I are about to have dinner, and we wanted to know if you would join us or have something here,” he said, secretly hoping she would go with them.

 

"No, I'll go down now, thanks," Lizzie said. She had not noticed how hungry she was.

 

They started to walk in silence towards the kitchen, until Lizzie decided to say something.

 

“What happened with Fitz?”

 

“Oh, he left a while ago, and asked to give you this,” he reached for his pocket and gave her a card.

 

“It’s Brandon’s card, in case you need any help with …,” William did not finish his sentence.

 

“Thanks,” Lizzie said and took it. She had wanted to break the ice and make sure that everything was good between them, but George had come up again. 

 

“William, about tomorrow…," she started.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Do you mind if I tag along with you?”

 

“No, of course not,” he replied, smiling a little.

 

“Thanks, I’ll get my car there, so you don’t have to drive me around every day,” she said.

 

“I would never mind,” William said in his mind, but nodded instead.

 

He had thought for a minute that Lizzie might want to take a day off, but he knew her and how much her job meant to her. Besides, working could a good therapy.

 

Lizzie was thinking the same. Work would occupy her mind and there were also a lot of projects that needed her attention.

 

“I was also wondering if I could take a book from your library,” she said, “I like to read before going to bed.”

 

“Be my guest. There’s a great variety of books, I’m certain you will find something you like,” he responded.

 

“Thanks. Maybe you can show me later and make some suggestions?,” she said shyly.

 

“Absolutely,” he replied, felling suddenly relaxed and happy. He had noticed that her eyes somewhat red, and he assumed she had cried. His anger was threating to get the best of him, but her last comment had calmed him.

 

Lizzie had purged a lot of sadness and anger and now, she did not want to be alone. Besides, William had been instrumental on how she had felt the day before that she wanted to spend time with him. She just felt at ease with him.

 

Kate was waiting for them and they enjoyed another delicious dinner. After that, William took Lizzie to the library. He showed her his favorite books and suggested some titles as she had asked. They ended up talking about books for a couple of hours, until they realized how late it was.

 

They said goodnight and went to their rooms.

 

\---

 

The next day, Lizzie left with William for Pemberley.

 

She was a little concerned of what people might think by seeing her arrive with him, but no one seemed to notice. They took the elevator together, and when they arrived to Lizzie’s floor, she just turned to him and nodded.

 

Once in her office, she sat on her desk, breathed deeply and started to work.

 

During her lunchtime, she noticed that Charlotte had answered her email, and told her she could talk to her later that day. The week before her encounter with Georgiana, Charlotte had been sent to Japan by Collins.

 

William did not look for her during the day, and Lizzie appreciated that he gave her space and time. Just at the end of the day, he stopped by her office to offer her a ride to his house.

 

She thanked him, but she was going to stay longer so she could talk with Charlotte.

 

“In that case, I’ll see you at h… later,” he said. He was about to say “home” but he thought that implied a lot of things.

 

Shortly after that, Charlotte called her friend on Domino.

 

“Hi, Lizzie! How are you?,” she greeted her.

 

“Hi Charlotte! How’s Tokyo?”

 

“Amazing, but that’s not the reason you wanted me to call…,” Charlotte said.

 

“How did you know?,” Lizzie asked.

 

“Before I left, you told me you would email me but you wanted to call instead. Besides, I can tell you look troubled…”

 

“Oh Goodness, Char! You do truly know me well,” Lizzie sighed.

 

“Yes… now, tell me what’s going on?”

 

Lizzie braced herself and for the second time, she recounted what George had done to William, Georgiana and her.

 

Charlotte often interrupted with curses and threats to kill George.

 

“Well, you can stand in line with Lydia, Jane and me…”

 

“Oh, I hate him!,” Charlotte exclaimed, “I cannot believe he was capable of all that! He was so…”

 

“Charming,” Lizzie finished for her.

 

Charlotte was very offset that she could not be there for her best friend and tried to convey her support.

 

“I am so sorry, Lizzie. You know I love you and how much I wish I could be there,” she said.

 

“I know, Char, thanks,” Lizzie responded.

 

“And where are you staying, if George has refused to leave your apartment?,”

 

“I am staying with William,” Lizzie replied.

 

“You’re staying with Darcy?! How that happened?,” Charlotte asked surprised.

 

Lizzie explained the situation and how much he had helped her to get through this problem.

 

“I know I can’t stay there for long. I know we are friends, but he’s still my boss, and I don't want people to jump to the wrong conclusions.”

 

“Sure, I understand,” Charlotte said.

 

During the wedding, Charlotte had never got the chance to talk with Lizzie about Darcy. It was the first time she had ever seen him in person. He was very handsome, but different to George. There was something in the way he held himself that made him look more… attractive.

 

And being the observant person that she was, Charlotte had noticed the animosity between Darcy and George and Lizzie. But that was only unidirectional; William did not look at Lizzie with the same feeling. She could tell that his regard to her friend was something different.

 

They talked a little longer, until Charlotte had to leave. After that, Lizzie left Pemberley and went to Darcy’s house.  

 

\---

 

As the week progressed, Lizzie found herself learning new things about William.

 

She discovered that he drank his coffee black in the morning, always had a fruit with breakfast; would exercise after work, and changed his contacts before dinner.

 

She also observed the relationship he had with Kate. They were there for each other, but they also gave each other time and privacy. The two nights that Kate had not been at dinner with them, he had told her that she was with her boyfriend. William had blushed a little, and Lizzie found it “cute”. 

 

After dinner, she and William would talk about many different things (that did not include work). He often made jokes and she liked that side of him. She remembered their conversations before the debacle and she was glad they had that again.

 

William was very happy, because every day he could see the change in Lizzie’s mood, for the better.

 

He enjoyed when they spent time together after work, in particular after dinner. Even tough they had different schedules, they always coincided for dinner. They had good conversations, just like before. She looked relaxed when she was with him, and that was enough, for now.

 

He was getting so used to having her around and treasured all the small moments. He loved the way she smelled on the morning, how she ate Kate’s pastries, how she let her hair loose after work, and when she laughed because of his jokes.

 

Despite the circumstances, his birthday and those days had been some of the best he had ever had.

 

\---

 

It was Friday afternoon, and William was on a meeting with Lizzie and her department.

 

The fourth episode of the miniseries was ready, and they had finally decided to submit it to the festival. When they finished the meeting, Elaine stayed with them a little longer to discuss some details.

 

“Alright, I’ll go now. Happy Valentine’s,” she said to them and left.

 

Neither of them had remembered the date and its implications.

 

“Oh, I didn’t notice…,” William said.

 

“I guess that means Kate would be out today,” Lizzie joked.

 

“Yes, most likely,” William replied.

 

They stayed silent for a minute.

 

“So, we could do som… we could go to the house together… if you want,” William stuttered. He had been so close to ask her to do something together, but that just seemed too forward.

 

“Yeah,” Lizzie said and smiled, “we could watch a movie or something…”

 

“Great,” he answered and also smiled. 

 

“Just let me email Elaine the report she asked me,” Lizzie added.

 

She opened her inbox, and saw an email from George. She had not heard from him since the last Sunday. The subject was “I just left the apartment, and I left the”

 

Lizzie sighed loudly.

 

“What is it?,” William asked.

 

“I think he’s finally gone,” she replied and clicked to read the rest of the email.

 

But she was not prepared to see what was on it.

 

Pictures of her, on top of George, naked.

 

 


	50. Fifty

_You light the skies up above me_

_A star so bright you blind me, yeah, yeah_

_Don’t close your eyes_

_Don’t fade away, don’t fade away, oh_

_Yeah, you and me we can ride on a star_

_If you stay with me, girl, we can rule the world_

_Yeah, you and me we can light up the sky_

_If you stay by my side, we can rule the world_

* * *

_Peach, I’m sorry it has come to this, but you left me no choice. If you don’t agree to meet me, alone, I will release the video from which I took these pictures._

_I don't think that a video of this nature, featuring a high executive of the respected Pemberley Digital will go unnoticed. And I doubt you want to endanger the company’s reputation or your **dearest** employer’s.  _

_You know how the Internet works. It’s forever._

_I’ll be waiting for you at our home. Don’t be late._

 

As Lizzie read these lines, she covered her mouth. She was going to be sick.

 

“Lizzie, what's the matter?,” William said, seeing her reaction.

 

“Oh my God…”

 

“Lizzie, tell me what’s happening,” he said and was about to look at her screen when she shut the screen of her laptop down. There was no way she could let him see those images.

 

“Elizabeth, talk to me, please.”

 

“I ca… can’t.”

 

“Lizzie….” William said and took her hand.

 

“I can’t believe he would do that…,” she uttered.

 

“Wickham? What did he do?!”, he exclaimed.

 

Lizzie was breathing hard, trying to control her anger.

 

“I have to go,” she suddenly said.

 

“No, you cannot go like this! Tell me what happened.”

 

“It's too… awful,” she made a movement to stand up but William did not lose his grip on her hand.

 

“Lizzie, you know you can trust me. Tell me what he did.”

 

Lizzie sighed. She was afraid of what he was going to think of her.

 

“He has… a… video… of the… two of us… together.”

 

William held his breath.

 

“And he’s threating to… release it if… if I don’t agree to see him.”

 

William hit the table hard with his fist. He could not believe that Wickham had gone that far.

 

“I did not consent to any video…,” she said, as if apologizing.

 

“What does he want?,” William growled.

 

“He did not say,” Lizzie sighed, “I have to see him…”

 

“No, Lizzie, you cannot go to him.”

 

“I don’t have an option, I need to find out exactly what he wants.”

 

“He wants revenge,” William said.

 

“Still, I have to stop him…” Lizzie replied.

 

“Let me help you."

 

“No, I don’t want you or Pemberley involved in this mess. It’s my fault after all that he is in your life again,” Lizzie firmly said.

 

“This is not your fault. Don’t you ever say that again."

 

“But it is. I should have listened to you; I should have believed you when you wrote that letter. I can’t believe I’ve been so stupid and naïve.”

 

“Lizzie, I know you’re strong and independent woman, but I can help you with this. I know him," William pledged.

 

“I will figure that what he wants and I will tell you, but I have to go alone,” Lizzie conceded. She did not want him or the company get caught in the storm because of her. She finally stood up and gathered her things.

 

“Sorry, William,” she said and left.

 

\---

 

William could not stop thinking about George’s threat.

 

What could George possibly want out of her? Money? Maybe, but William knew that was not going to be enough this time. George wanted to make Lizzie pay for her disdain and, along the way, get back at him. He could hurt her. 

 

“Stupid, stupid, how you could let her go?!,” he said to himself and ran to catch Lizzie, but she had already taken the elevator down.

 

He got on the other one and pushed the parking lot’s button frantically. When he reached that floor, he called out her name but no one responded. She was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rule the world - Take that
> 
> http://conijito.tumblr.com/post/64444599370/love-me-tender-love-me-true-chapter-50-rule


	51. Fifty one

Revenge was the word in Lizzie’s mind as she drove to her apartment.

She had gone to see George, only because she was sure that he was more than willing to involve (and hurt) William in his revenge against her. But she had decided not to let that happen.

As soon as she opened the door of her apartment, George greeted her.

“Hello, peach.”

“What do you want?,” Lizzie said.

“I just want to talk to you, peach,” George responded, trying to sound charming as always.

“Then talk now, what do you want,” she said again.

“Not like that, Lizzie. Why don’t you sit down and talk like we used to do?,” he said, pointing to the couch.

“Cut the crap, George. What do you really want? Money? I’ll give you all I have if that gets you out of my life,” Lizzie spat.

“Yes, I want money, but not yours.”

“What?!,” she cried.

“He was the one to drive us apart, he has to pay,” he said as if it was the right thing to do.

“William?! Are you doing all of this because of him?!”

“I liked you, Lizzie, and I liked what we had, but he had to ruin things for me, yet again," George replied. He had called her office and learnt that she was in a meeting with Darcy. He did not know if they were in relationship, but he did not care now. He just wanted to spoil that day for them.

“Don’t blame him! This is all your fault, you destroyed our relationship,” Lizzie exclaimed, wanting to so bad to punch him again.

“No, I had you where I wanted, and he interfered. But now I have the upper hand,” he spoke, moving closer to her.

“He’s not going to pay for me,” Lizzie replied.

“Oh, no, he will, Lizzie. I know how he feels about you. Besides, you’re not the only one I have a video…,” George added, almost smiling.

“What are you… Oh my God! Gigi…,” Lizzie said, realizing that George had no conscience at all. George winked at her, and she lost it.

“You bastard!,” she yelled and reached for him, but she did not have the chance to do anything.

He had found the stun gun that her father had given her before college, and he had taken if he needed it to defend himself. He had not wanted to use it, yet she looked so determined to hurt him, and he still remembered her kick.

He moved away as she crumbled to the floor, hitting her head. George panicked when she did not make a sound. He knelt next to her, and sighed relieved when he saw no blood and confirmed that she was breathing.

He carried her to the couch and laid her there. He was trying to stay calm and decide what to do next. He had never meant to hurt her, at least not like that. He quickly thought of something that could be advantageous for him, as he always did.

"I'm sorry, Lizzie," he said as he leaned over her.

\---

William ran back to his office to grab his car keys and phone, ready to go find Lizzie. When he took his phone, he noticed that he had a new email from an unknown address.

_I know you were with her, and that you know what it is that I have from her._   
_But I also have a video of someone else, very dear to you. And you wouldn’t want to see her compromised, would you?_   
_You know what I want. Wait for my call._

It had to be George. That scamp also had taped his sister. And he wanted money, as always. He cursed out aloud, not caring if someone heard him. He was sure that George would release both videos if he did not agree to play by his rules. But he had to find Lizzie first.

So, he left Pemberley in a hurry and drove to her building. When he arrived, he immediately ran upstairs to her apartment. He pounded the door several times but no one ever opened. He called her cellphone but she did not reply either.

Desperate, William went downstairs and looked for the doorman to ask about them, but he could not find him anywhere. He was frantic.

William did not know what to do, should he wait for George’s call or call the police? Before he could make a decision, his phone rang. A restricted number.

“George,” William hissed.

“Darcy,” George responded.

“Where is Lizzie?,” William immediately asked.

“She’s with me,” George replied.

“I want to talk to her.”

“Well, you’ll just have to wait.”

“Damn you, Wickham! How much do you want?,” William snapped.

“Well, how much do you think Lizzie is worth?,” George asked.

“What?! Where is she?!”

“Calm down, Darcy, she’s fine. I’m just asking you how much are you willing to pay for her?”

Had George actually kidnapped Lizzie? William was beyond words.

“What are you going to do with her?,” he managed to say.

“Look, Darcy, I want you out of my life, as much as you want me out of yours. So, this time, you have to give me enough so I’ll never need anything, and bother you again. And you will finally have Lizzie all to yourself," George said.

“I’ll give you anything you want, just let her go,” William pled.

George gave him a number that was at least two times what he had received before.

“I’ll write the check right now,” William replied.

“No, I want cash.”

“Ok, I'll give to you, just let me talk with Elizabeth, now," William said. At this point he did not care if he had to use company's money to pay George.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible. Wait for my call. And don’t call the police, are we clear?,” George said and hung up.

"Fuck!," William yelled.

He was in the middle of the sidewalk, torn. He knew that if he did not comply with George’s petitions, he could hurt Lizzie. Yet, he could not bear the idea of letting her be with him much longer.

He made a decision and made a phone call.


	52. Fifty two

William drove to the end of the city, where George had told him to go, with a bag full of money.

He had not slept or rested at all, waiting for the call, and the hope that he would soon see Lizzie kept him strong.

As George had demanded, William arrived alone to the meeting point and waited. There were barely any cars or people around because it was very early in the morning.

"Darcy."

William turned when he heard his name and faced George.

"Where is Lizzie?," he immediately asked.

"She's near," George replied, "where is the money?"

William dropped the bag at his feet.

"Why did you do this, George? Why would you tape Lizzie and then use that against her? I thought you loved her," William said.

"I don't think I ever loved her, but, for sure, she was fun to have around. Maybe you should watch the video and see what you've been missing," the other man replied, as he dropped some disks to the floor.

William was furious but he knew he had to stay calm, so he picked up the disks quickly.

"And Gigi? You grew up with her, and yet you destroyed her. Was that time not enough for you that you had to include her in this scheme?"

"Darcy, you are very nosy today. Why do you ask if you already have the answer? The money, Darcy, the money," George replied as he took the bag, and started to walk to his car.

"Wickham! Where is Lizzie?," William shouted.

"Wait," George said and continued to walk, and finally got in his car.

"Wickham!," William yelled again, as George started the engine.

"If you find her, she's yours," George responded and drove away.

What was that supposed to mean?

William had tried to remain calm as the police had instructed him, but he lost it when he heard George's last sentence.

He ran back to his car, ready to follow him, ignoring the voice coming from the earplug. He was about to throw the object to the ground, when he heard Fitz's voice.

"Darcy, we got him!"

Fitz gave him the address of where the police had intercepted George, less than eight blocks away, and William was there as quickly as possible.

He saw the commotion of cars and people and saw the moment George was pushed inside one of the police cars.

"Darcy!," Fitz called.

"Did he say where Lizzie is?," William asked.

"Yes. It took some persuasion, but he talked. A team is ready to go get her."

"Let's go," William said.

They drove together, behind the other cars. Brandon was staying with the police so he could start the process against him.

They stopped in front of a cheap motel, the kind where people would pay by hour. They found the room they were looking for, and quickly opened the door. The room was empty.

"Elizabeth," William almost screamed.

All of a sudden, noises came out of the bathroom, and William was the first to run to the door.

And then, he found her on the bathtub, struggling to get free from her ties.


	53. Fifty three

Lizzie had slowly come to her senses.

The last thing she remembered was being in her living room, trying to get George, and then an electric and numbing sensation going through her body. And then a total blank.

She did not know what that had happened, but suddenly remembered that she had gotten a stun gun from her father, and she had left it in her apartment. George must have used it on her.

Her head was throbbing and it hurt. She touched the back of her head and felt a bump. She moaned and lifted her head and dizziness invaded her.

"Shit," she heard George said.

She tried to get away from him but she was weak.

"I'm sorry, Lizzie," he apologized and she felt that electric sensation again.

The next time she woke up, she was in a bathroom that was definitely not hers. More than that, she was in a bathtub and her hands were tied to the faucet.

She wanted to scream but the piece of fabric around her mouth stopped the sound. She moved her arms and body trying to get free, but she was not successful. Her feet were free so she started to kick the walls, hoping that someone would hear her.

She started to cry, wondering what George was going to do with her. She had no idea how he had managed to take her to that place, but hoped that someone had noticed.

Lizzie cried hard, finding herself alone, in an unknown place.

Lizzie was getting tired and sore for pulling the ties and hitting the mosaics in the wall. She thought of William, and wondered if George had also asked money for her. Ashamed, she hoped George had done that because that would mean that William would go get her.

She was thinking of him when she heard several noises outside the door. And then her name.

Even though she knew he could not hear her, she called his name and kicked on the bathtub and the wall again.

The door opened.

"Lizzie."

William did not waste any time and removed the fabric from her mouth.

"Are you okay?," he asked, knowing it was a stupid thing to ask.

"Yes," she answered, her voice hoarse.

William tried to free her from her ties and pulled them. However, the hold on her was strong, and she grimaced by his actions. He noticed that and stepped back immediately, allowing the police to their job.

He watched from afar as Lizzie was finally free and one policewoman helped her to stand up and walked with her to the door. She had asked Lizzie some questions, but she did not hear them.

Her head was still hurting, but most importantly, William had not looked at her after his failed attempt to release her.


	54. Fifty four

_Take my hand and lead the way_

_Out of the darkness and into the light of the day_

_And take me somewhere I'll be safe_

_Carry my lifeless body away from the pain_

_'Cause I know what I've been missing_

_And I know that I should try_

_But there's hope in this submission_

_And there's freedom in your eyes_

 

Lizzie breathed in relief when the same policewoman that had helped her mentioned that they had caught George. She wanted to know more about what he had done, and in particular, how William and Fitz had arrived with them.

 

The latter had hugged her as soon as they had left the motel room, but William had just stayed away from her.

 

Lizzie did not understand his change of mood. His eyes had been beaming when he found her and he was clearly relieved. But now, he was distant. She remembered when he had explained that he reacted like that when he was angry and she hoped that he would let go of that feeling soon.

 

The ambulance was ready to take Lizzie to the hospital. As she had mentioned George had used the teaser on her and that she had hit her head with the floor, she needed a check-up. She was afraid she was going to be alone, when William volunteered to go with her. She smiled but he did not see that. She took that as an opportunity to talk with him.

 

Inside the ambulance, as one of the paramedic was taking her vitals, she said his name. He lifted his head, and she met icy eyes.

 

“I… ,” she stuttered, taken aback by his eyes, “I want to know what happened.”

 

“Not now, Lizzie,” he replied.

 

“But…,” she said.

 

“You’ll know eventually, but now, your health is the priority. There is going to be some much that you will have to deal, and you need to be okay.”

 

That part was true. She could only imagine all the consequences of George’s actions. But still, she wanted to know how he had found her.

 

“Thank you,” she said.

 

“For what?,” he briskly asked.

 

“For finding me,” she replied.

 

“Don’t thank me,” he said and looked away.

 

She gasped as she was not expecting that answer. She did not understand his reaction, and his coldness hurt. They remained silent for the rest of the ride.

 

\---

 

Once they were in the hospital, Lizzie received a very thorough check up. She had an MRI, and everything was normal, and besides the bump on her head and the marks on her wrists, Lizzie did not have other wounds. The doctor suggested some painkillers for her headache, and asked her to come back to the hospital if she felt dizzy or nauseous.

 

At some point, Brandon and Fitz arrived to the hospital. Lizzie had been waiting for them with William, who, despite having barely spoken to her, had never left her side or had waited outside the examining room.

 

When the police asked to meet her, Brandon accompanied her, as he was acting as her lawyer. That was when she learnt that George had actually asked William money for her. He had not planned on kidnapping her, but took the opportunity to get more money. But since he did not want to deal with her, he had left her in that motel. Even though, she had made noises, everyone who stayed in that kind of place was used to that and did not find it strange.

 

Furthermore, she learnt that William, Fitz and Brandon had worked with the police to ensure her release, and that was the reason they had gotten George that quickly.

 

Lizzie was speechless. She could not believe that they had done all that for her, and yet William refused her gratitude and gave her silence. She was ready to talk with him when the policemen left the room, but before she could do something, a storm of red hair entered and surrounded her.

 

"Lydia!"

 

\---

 

As she had said to Lizzie, Lydia had flown from Miami to San Francisco, after her shooting in that city was done.

 

When she arrived to the airport and tried to call Lizzie several times and she did not answer, Lydia started to worry. As she knew that Lizzie was staying with Darcy, Lydia called Jane to get Darcy’s number from Bing. Lydia tried not to distress her sister and promised to give her news of her sister as soon as possible.

 

The first number Lydia turned to be Darcy’s house and Kate answered. Kate informed Lydia of what had happened to Lizzie, but that she was all right. She gave her the address of the hospital and Lydia did not waste anything to go to her sister.

 

\---

 

“Lizzie…” Lydia sobbed as she hugged her sister. Lizzie moaned because her sore arms were being squeezed in the hug.

 

“Oh my God, I’m sorry,” Lydia apologized.

 

“It’s okay, Lydia. It’s so good to see you,” Lizzie replied and she felt tears on her eyes. 

 

“Are you alright?,” she asked, examining her sister.

 

“Yes, I am little sore and my head hurts only a little, but I’m fine,” Lizzie replied.

 

“Where is that jerk?! I want to kill him with my own hands!”

 

“Lydia, don't say that, please,” Lizzie said, “The police has him now.”

 

“Can you tell me exactly what happened? Kate told me that George kidnapped you, that William and the police found you, and that you were in the hospital.”

 

Lizzie sighed. She did not want to get through the story again, but she knew that her sister had to know. In that moment, William interrupted them, knocking on the door. 

 

“Excuse me, Lizzie, Lydia.”

 

“William,” Lizzie said.

 

“Brandon says that the police doesn’t need you any longer today. So we can go now.”

 

“Okay,” she replied and rose from the chair.

 

“Darcy?,” Lydia said.

 

William turned on his heels to face the younger Bennet.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Thank you for saving my sister, I’ll owe you forever,” she said and hugged him.

 

Lizzie almost laughed at the face of surprise that William made when that happened.

 

“You don’t owe me anything. There is no need to thank me, Lydia,” he replied.

 

“Yes, there is. Thank you,” she added, letting him go.

 

“Are you ready to go?,” he asked, and Lizzie nodded.

 

Fitz and Brandon were waiting outside, and Lydia also hugged them effusively and thanked them for their help.

 

William did not ask where they wanted to go, and drove them to his house. Kate was of course waiting for them, and also hugged Lizzie, very happy and relieved to know that she was fine and that George could not hurt anyone anymore.

 

Before she went to her room, Lizzie thanked Brandon and Fitz again. Fitz hugged very softly, and Brandon told her that they would have to meet soon to deal with the hearings and other legal stuff. That made her head hurt again.

 

“William, as always, I can’t thank you enough for everything,” Lizzie said, turning to him, and squeezing his arm.  

 

“I already told you, Lizzie, I…” he said, “Just go get some rest.”

 

His voice was as cold as before, and Lizzie’s head hurt even more.

 

\---

 

After a very long shower, Lizzie finally talked with Lydia about what happened after she received George’s email. She was not surprised when her sister took a pillow to punch and muffle her curses.

 

Lydia was beyond angry when she heard everything that George had done to her sister; and marveled by what William had done to find her.

 

“What he did was huge,” Lydia said, “He definitely is a very good friend.”

 

“I know, but I don’t understand why he does not want our gratitude."

 

“Maybe he’s one of those people that do like to get credit for the good things they’ve done.”

 

“Yes, maybe,” Lizzie said. Something had changed in him and did not know what.

 

“You have to call Jane,” Lydia said, “I texted her while you were in the shower, but she wants to talk to you.”

 

“Yes, I’ll do that,” Lizzie said.

 

“I’m getting hungry,” Lydia added.

 

“Find Kate, she would be more than happy to feed you,” Lizzie replied.

 

“You should eat too,” her said.

 

“I’m not very hungry at the moment,” Lizzie answered. Lydia sighed and left her sister to talk with their other sister.

 

As Lizzie had said, Kate was very happy to assist Lydia and they talked for a while. She just saw William again when he stepped quickly into the kitchen. And he did not look very well.

 

When Lydia returned to the bedroom with a tray of food for her sister, she found her asleep. She looked peaceful, and so she left her rest.

 

\---

 

The next day, Lizzie decided that William had done enough for her and returned to her apartment, with Lydia. She said good-bye to him and Kate and left. She had to fix other things first before she could focus on the status of their relationship.

 

She and Lydia cleaned her apartment, and packed everything that had belonged to George. They looked for any more videos or compromising photographs but did not find anything else.

 

The following weeks, Lizzie had to juggle work and between hearings and meetings with Brandon and Samantha Wright, a colleague of his.

 

The evidence against George was overwhelming. The police had found copies of the videos in his car, and with the emails he had sent to both Lizzie and William and the recorded conversation, there was no chance that he would be found innocent. Not to make things worst for him, George had pledged guilty, hoping to get a better deal.

 

She had seen William at work (he had not seemed surprised) and hearings. Even though, she appreciated his presence, she had refrained from saying thanks again to him. He was still distant.

 

At the end of the last hearing, Samantha told Lizzie that the next hearing would take a while, so Lizzie asked her if she could travel to see her parents. When Samantha nodded, William immediately said that she could take as much time as she needed.

 

Lizzie accepted the offer and flew to Arizona with Lydia. She needed her family.

 

\---

 

Lizzie’s parents were surprised to receive Lizzie and Lydia on the same day.

 

Fran started to ask questions about George, but Lydia distracted her and Lizzie went to one of the guest rooms. Her dad, however, had noticed the distress in her face and went to her.

 

“Lizzie, can I come in?,” he asked outside the room.

 

Lizzie let him in, and he sat on the bed, next to her.

 

“Liz, I can sense something is wrong. You know you can tell me anything, right?”

 

“Yes, Dad, I know. Just give a minute,” she replied. She breathed deeply a couple of times and got ready to tell his father all that George had done.

 

As she had suspected, Thomas got really angry to hear that story. She also explained William’s involvement and assured his father that George could not hurt anyone ever again.

 

“How long are you going to stay with us?”

 

“William told me to take as much time as I wanted, but I have to go back when the judge requires me to.”

 

“He sounds like a true gentleman. I should thank him but what he did for you," her father said.

 

“He is, Dad…,” Lizzie sighed.

 

Her father hugged her tightly and they stayed together in the room for a while. 

 

“Are you going to tell your mom?," he finally said.

 

“Yes, but not all. You know how she gets with her nerves…,” Lizzie chuckled.

 

“Yes, I agree. She just needs to know that you are single again.” He knew that his wife was going to pine over the broken engagement, but he did not want to know how she would react to her daughter being kidnapped.

 

“Lizzie, I love you. And I will always be there for you. If you need me, let me know and I go to you,” Thomas added before they joined the rest of the family.

 

“Thank you, Dad. I love you too,” her daughter replied and kissed him on the cheek. 

 

Before dinner, Lizzie and her father talked with Fran and gave her a very brief story about her breakup with George. She could not hide her disappointment, but refrained from saying anything else. Lizzie was surprised but grateful at the same time.

 

Jane arrived shortly after them, and Charlotte, finally back from her trip abroad, made a quick visit. Being with her family and friends helped her heal and find the strength she would need in the future, but realized that she missed someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Help - Hurts
> 
> http://conijito.tumblr.com/post/65340724389/love-me-tender-love-me-true-chapter-54


	55. Fifty five

_My whole life waiting for the right time_

_And to tell you how I feel_

_I know I try to tell you that I need you_

_And here I am without you_

_I feel so lost but what can I do?_

 

_Cause all my life I felt this way_

_But I could never find the words to say_

_Stay, stay_

 

The hours following George's call had been agony for William.

 

He had called Fitz and Brandon, who were out on a date, and told them that George had Lizzie and that he needed their help. They agreed to meet at William’s house and Brandon immediately called people he knew in the local police.

 

William waited in his house the arrival of his friends and police, fearing any minute for Lizzie’s safety. He just hoped that involving the police had been the right call, and that she would be free soon, and George would be punished.

 

When his friends arrived, he quickly explained the whole situation to them. Fitz was enraged, but Brandon stayed calmer.

 

“George is a criminal but not a professional," Brandon said, “It seems to me that he is acting on impulse and we can take that to our advantage. He can be smart, but we are better than him. Don’t worry, Darcy. We are going to find Lizzie.”

 

“He is right, we are smarter than him,” Fitz added, “And I am sure that this time we can get him once and for all.”

 

William just nodded in response, and in that moment, he heard cars outside his house. It was the police. He gave them a very detailed description of the events of that day. They asked a lot of questions; and William was getting restless with every passing minute.

 

However, after some discussion, they proposed a plan to William. He would meet with George, alone, following his demands, but wearing a microphone and an earplug. He would have to make George talk and confess what he had done. The police would be near to capture him as soon as he took the money and released Lizzie. 

 

William agreed, ant they all went over the details of the plan several times. William needed to be sure that the police would always be near so Lizzie would never in danger.

 

At some point during the night, Kate returned from her date and was surprised by finding police cars outside the house. She ran inside only to see a very haggard William. As she listened to him, she kept gasping. She hugged him affectionately, trying to make him feel better. But that would be impossible until he knew Lizzie was safe and sound, and far from George.

 

\---

 

When George finally called again, William was ready to go.

 

But before they left, Fitz, knowing both his friend and enemy, advised William to remain very calm while he talked with George. He knew that George would do his best to provoke him and get on his nerves. William just nodded and said goodbye to Kate, who was staying in the house, waiting for their news.

 

William drove as quickly as possible to the meeting point and waited impatiently for George. And then when he finally showed up, William had to restrain himself when Lizzie was not with him.

 

Making George talk had been easier that he had expected, but his words hurt. George was talking of Lizzie and Georgiana as if they were nothing to him, just means to his end. And when George hinted to what was in the video, William was so close to lose all control.

 

The breaking point had been when George had left without saying where Lizzie was. Anger blinded William and he was ready to kill George. That feeling got worst when he saw in what state he had left Lizzie.

 

Seeing Lizzie tied to the bathtub, with a piece of cloth around her mouth in that awful place was probably one of the most horrible things he had seen. And it was all his fault.

 

Even he tried to set her free from her ties, he had hurt her. It was been his fault that George had taken her because he had left her meet him alone. He also regretted giving George money so easily that time with Georgiana. Maybe he should have done something to make sure he would never anyone again.

 

That was why he could not face Lizzie anymore.

 

\---

 

The guilt and anger got the best of him, and made him stay away from Lizzie. Every time he heard her saying ‘Thank you’ was like a slap to him. 

 

He had not been happy when she announced that she was leaving his house but understood her decision. He had also heard Lydia said that Lizzie would not be thinking in men in a while. That discouraged him. 

 

They had been together during meetings at Pemberley and hearings at the courthouse, but they had not talked much. When she asked if she could go to her parents, he offered his support. He knew that her family was the best company and remedy for her. But he was still sad to see her go.

 

However, her absence forced him to think and reflect on everything that had transpired between them. He felt that they had bonded and that their relationship had grown during the brief period of time that she had stayed in his house. They knew more of each other, and he had secretly hoped that their newly reinstated friendship might lead to something else. But he had denied himself the chance to learn if that was a possibility when he had stayed away from her after the ordeal caused by George.

 

Two weeks passed, she had not returned from Arizona, and he did not contact her, as he did not want to be a distraction in her recovery, and he still felt guilty.

 

The only time they ‘talked’ was when he learnt that the miniseries had been accepted in the film festival. He was elated and regretted that she was not there to share his happiness. Instead, he had to content himself to have a conference call with her and Elaine. But since was a work call, he could only talk about how grateful he felt towards them because they had allowed his aspirations come true. He tried to stay longer on the call, but he had to leave for a meeting.

There was so much that he wanted to tell her but it had to be face to face.

 

Unfortunately, before her return, he left for Chicago to oversee a company merger. The days passed and things got complicated and he had to stay longer in that city. One night, while he was on his hotel bed staring at the ceiling and thinking about Lizzie, his phone made a noise. He had a voice message and lost call from her.

 

"Hey... William, it's me… Lizzie. I know you are very busy, but... when you have a minute, give me call. I’d really like to chat...about things. Take care, bye."

 

William could tell from her tone that she had been nervous when she left the message. He tried to call her back but she did not answer. So he left one message for her and comforted himself by listening to her message several times.

 

He worked extra hard the following days to reduce his stay in Chicago and return to San Francisco as quickly as possible. Lizzie had sent him a text in response to his call. It did not say much, but it meant a lot for William. It gave him hope that things would be all right between them. 

 

\---

 

Lizzie returned to San Francisco after spending two weeks at her parents’ house.

 

She was feeling better but she was also missing her job and the city. She had tried to do some work while in Arizona but she considered it was not enough. Besides, sooner or later, people were going to start wondering about her long leave. And she had to talk with William and somehow fix their friendship.

 

She was planning her return to San Francisco, when she received the email from the film festival committee. She was so excited and did not waste any time to tell her family. And she was also happy for William. She knew how much it meant to him. The call they had had afterwards with Elaine only made her want to get to Pemberley sooner.

 

Sadly, once there, she discovered he was on business trip and that his return to San Francisco had been delayed. So, she focused once again on her work.

 

One Sunday morning, Lizzie was still in bed, reading, when suddenly there were noises outside her door. She got up and carefully walked to the door. As she looked through the peephole, she  smiled.

 

“Hello ladies,” she said as she opened the door.

 

Lydia and Charlotte were standing in front of her, with a lot of bags on their arms. 

 

“Happy birthday!,” they both yelled, and tried to hug Lizzie. Her mind had been so occupied that she had forgotten her birthday was one day away.

 

"Bestie, by the look on your face, you did not remember," Charlotte chuckled.

 

"I told you! I'm glad we came over," Lydia replied.

 

"I'm so very glad that both of you are here," Lizzie said, letting them inside the apartment.

 

"Then, let's get this started!," Lydia shouted out.

 

That day was filled of hugs, candies, movies, some redecorating and presents. Finally, after all that time, Lizzie was feeling truly happy.

 

At the end of the day, the three of them were sitting on the floor, eating ice cream, after they had moved furniture around.

 

"Hey, Lizzie, have you talked with Darcy yet?," Lydia asked.

 

"Not after that one time. He's still in Chicago, I'm waiting from him to get back and talk."

 

"Lizzie, you know that there are phones, right?," Charlotte said.

 

"Yes, Charlotte, I know...," Lizzie rolled her eyes. 

 

"Then why haven't you called him?"

 

"Because I can't be like, 'Hey, William, I think I like you, but maybe not'?"

 

"Wow! Who said anything about liking him?!," Lydia exclaimed, examining her sister's face.

 

"I... mmm, ahh!," Lizzie said exasperated.

 

"I don't know how I feel about him. During this time apart, I realized that I miss him, I find his presence, mmm… soothing and he makes me feel better. But I don't know if I feel that because I am so grateful to him, or if there is something more," Lizzie explained.

 

"So you need more time to figure out your feelings?," Lydia asked.

 

"Yes. Before I say something, I have to be sure, otherwise I wouldn't be fair to him. Besides, he might not reciprocate whatever I feel," Lizzie said.

 

"Oh, I think he will," Charlotte said, taking a spoon of ice cream.

 

"I did not want to tell you this before, but during the wedding, he was staring at you almost of the time. And he had this longing look...," Charlotte continued.

 

"Oh, really?," Lizzie raised an eyebrow.

 

"Yes," her friend confirmed.

 

"I think Charlotte is right. I know you guys are friends and all that, but it seems to be that he had gone far and beyond for you," Lydia added.

 

"I can't lie and say that I haven't thought about that before, but it only adds to my confusion about his recent behavior," Lizzie said.

 

"One more reason to call him, don't you think?," Charlotte said.

 

"But he's also my boss. I can't 'like' my boss!," Lizzie noted.

 

"Sis, Charlotte was Mark's boss. Darcy's mom worked for his dad before they got married, you told me that."

 

"Yeah..," Lizzie sighed and looked at her phone on the table, "Okay, I’ll call him now.”

Both Charlotte and Lydia smiled at her, as she took the device and went to her bedroom.

 

She breathed deeply, and pushed the call button. She waited a while and when he did not answer, she left a message and returned to the living room.

 

"What happened?," Lydia spoke.

 

"I got his voice mail, and I left a message, an embarrassing one, I'm afraid," her sister replied.

 

"It's okay. He will call you back. Want to watch another movie?," Charlotte suggested to change the mood. 

 

However, hours later, when Lizzie finally went to bed, she noticed her phone blinking with a missed call from him. She immediately checked her voice mail.

 

"Hello Lizzie. I'm really sorry that I missed you before, but my phone never rang. I also want to...  chat with you, but I want it to be face to face because... I need to. I'll do my best to finish business here and return to San Francisco as soon as possible. Bye, Lizzie."

 

She liked the message, and the fact that he had also sounded a little nervous, but not as much as her. She knew it was late to call him back, so she answered him the next morning, before her guests left.

 

Two days later, she got a pleasant surprise.

 

\---

 

_Hello again, William. I very much look forward to your return, so we can have that 'chat'. Maybe we can go to the Italian place near Pemberley. I have good memories from there. See you soon._

 

William read Lizzie's text one last time before stepping inside Pemberley.

 

Everything at Chicago had worked out after the weekend and he had taken the first flight to San Francisco. After a quick talk with Ann Reynolds, William went straight to Lizzie's office. He saw her through the windows, looking very attentive to her computer.

 

He knocked on her door and spoke, “Excuse me, Lizzie.”

 

\---

 

When she heard that voice, Lizzie jumped on her seat.

 

"I'm so sorry, I did not mean to startle you," William apologized.

 

"Oh no, that's okay," she replied, hoping she did not sound as flushed as she felt.

 

"I'm sorry, I should have called first," William said, looking down. 

 

"No, that's fine."

 

"So... you wanted to chat?," he asked, making her smile by using that word.

 

"Yes. Just give me a second and I'll be free to go," she answered and quickly saved her work in the computer."

 

They barely talked as they went to the Italian restaurant they had gone to celebrate about their miniseries months ago. They were nervous.

 

After ordering, William cleared his throat, finally gathering the courage to speak his mind. 

 

"Lizzie, before anything else, I owe you an explanation."

 

"Oh..."

 

"My recent behavior has been... not what you deserved from me. I am very sorry if I was ever rude to you. I felt... I still feel responsible for what he did to you," he said.

 

"What?!," she exclaimed.

 

"You being taken by him... It's my fault because I left you go alone that day. I wish I had done something to stop him after he hurt my sister or after he lied to you, but I didn't. And he hurt you badly. I even hurt you when I tried to help you..."

 

"I have to stop you right now, William," Lizzie said, taking his hand, "Nothing you did ever hurt me. I know you did everything in your power to help me. As I once told you, you are a great man, one of the best I’ve ever met and there are not enough words to express my gratitude. You must stop blaming yourself for his decisions and actions."

 

"But I...," William started.

 

"No 'buts'. It was not your fault and I won't take another apology from you, understood?," she said strongly.

 

William remained silent for a while, thinking about her words and what she meant. He knew she was right.

 

"Thank you."  

 

Lizzie smiled and squeezed his hand before letting go.

 

"Now, what is it that you wanted to talk about?," William asked.

 

"Well, I needed to know why you were acting so... different. I was afraid our relationship might also be affected by... what happened," she replied.

 

"No, of course not. But it does seem that when we are in a good place, something happens and then we have to start almost from zero again,” he responded.

 

"Someone, not something," she noted.

 

"Right... but maybe this time, we can resume our friendship, once all misunderstandings have been clarified," he suggested.

 

"Yes, I'd like that very much, William," she answered and gave him a big smile.

 

"Me too,” he said as he smiled too.

 

By the time the waiter brought out their plates, they were talking and teasing each other as they used to do before George had interfered between them, and it felt so good. After their meal, they returned to Pemberley, both happy and with high hopes for the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay - Hurts  
> http://conijito.tumblr.com/post/65479342386/love-me-tender-love-me-true-chapter-55


	56. Fifty six

  _But I’ve been looking at you_

_For a long, long time_

_Just trying to break through,_

_Trying to make you mine_

_Everybody wants a flame,_

_They don’t want to get burnt_

_Well, today is our turn_

After months of work and effort, the miniseries was going to be screened at the film festival, which coincided with Lizzie's first year at Pemberley.

 

She was chatting with Elaine at the theatre, waiting for the rest of the team, when she saw William arrived. He was wearing his glasses, and she felt herself blushing.

 

He greeted them, and told them how excited he felt that that day was finally there. They all mentioned how nervous they were to see the public's reaction and their expectations once it was fully released. When he talked, Lizzie could hear the passion in his voice, and she felt happier than ever of working with him.

 

Shortly after, the rest of the crew arrived and they all took their seats inside the theater, and waited for the first episode to begin.

 

Lizzie watched attentively the reaction of the public, as much as the lighting allowed it, trying to figure it out if they were attracted to her story or not. She was also very aware of William's presence next to her, and would sometimes feel his gaze on her.

 

When the screening finished, some of the attendees clapped. Lizzie did not expect that and a smile appeared on her face. She turned to William and he was also smiling.

 

They exited the room and joined Elaine, the director and some of the actors. Everybody was buzzing and excited. They knew that the public had to submit forms with their comments, but they still decided to have dinner and celebrate the good comments they had heard so far. 

 

Before they left for the restaurant, William pulled Lizzie aside.

 

"So... what did you think?,” he asked.

 

"I may be biased, but I think it went well," she responded.

 

"Thank you," he said.

 

"For what?," she asked.

 

"For making it possible."

 

"Oh... It was all team work, remember?," she chuckled.

 

"Yes, team work," he replied and smiled, "by the way, happy first year."

 

"Thank you," she answered, putting her hand quickly over his arm. 

 

"I hope that you are happy at Pemberley," he added.

 

"I couldn't be happier, William. It was one of the best decisions I've ever made in my life."

 

"I'm glad to hear that," he replied, a little flushed.

 

"Mmm... I think they are waiting for us," Lizzie noted when she felt the gaze of their friends on them.

 

"Yes, you are right," he said and escorted her back.

 

Dinner was pleasant, but Lizzie regretted that she had not taken a seat close to William. But then again, she would probably be too distracted to participate in the conversation. And William was feeling the same way.

 

However, they knew that they would see each other very soon, and that was enough.

 

\---

 

The next day, as Lizzie was getting ready to attend the award ceremony of the film festival, she received a call from Elaine.

 

They had arranged to arrive together, but her son had gotten sick and she could not leave him. She apologized profusely to Lizzie, who now did not have a ride. However, Lizzie dismissed her apology, and asked her not to worry about her and to inform her about her son's health.

 

A minute after she hung up, her phone rang again. It was William.

 

“Hi, William,” she greeted.

 

“Hello Lizzie, how are you?," he said.

 

“I’m okay, getting ready for the event, but Elaine just called me to cancel. Her son has a high fever."

 

"I know, she called me too. I hope her son gets well soon,” he said.

 

“Yes, so do I," she replied.

 

"So, she also told me about your plans, and… I wanted to ask you if… if you would like to go with me… I mean, I could take you there….”

 

Fortunately, Lizzie interrupted him before he could continue babbling.

 

"That would be great. Thank you, William."

 

"My pleasure," he said, "I can pick you in two hours, if that’s okay with you."

 

"Perfect," she replied.

 

"See you later then, Lizzie," he said.

 

"Bye," she finished.

 

When they finished the call, a smile appeared on their faces.

 

\---

 

Exactly two hours later, William’s car stopped outside Lizzie’s building.

 

It had been a while since the last time he had been there, and he was glad that the circumstances had changed. He arrived to her door, and knocked on it, trying to calm his anxiety. He felt like a teenager on prom night.

 

Three seconds later, she opened the door.

 

“Hello,” she greeted but he could not respond. She was so beautiful that he was speechless.

 

Lizzie blushed, seeing his reaction. She was glad she had followed Lydia’s advice about getting her hair and makeup done at the salon. Her sister had also helped her pick out her dress. At first, Lizzie had not been so sure about it, but Lydia insisted that she looked very good on it (because it showed all her assets, duh!) and that the blue color brought out her eyes.

 

“You… look gorgeous,” he managed to say at last.

 

“Thank you,” she stuttered, “You look very handsome yourself.” The words escaped her mouth before she realized she had said them. But it was the truth; he looked striking in his black three-piece suit, white shirt, and black tie.

 

“Do you want to come in?,” she said.

 

William nodded and stepped inside.

 

“Do you want something before we go?," she offered, a little shaky.

 

“No, I’m fine, thank you,” he answered.

 

“Okay, I’ll be right back then,” she said and walked towards her bedroom.

 

That was when William noticed the creamy, smooth skin of her back. And all his blood went to the wrong places. He tried to calm himself, thinking of very disgusting things so his mind would stop imagining the rest of her skin.

 

If Lizzie noticed something weird when she came back, she did not say anything.

 

“Shall we?,” she asked.

 

“Yes,” he replied, opened the apartment door for her and escorted her to his car.

 

The driver got out of the car when he saw them and opened the back door for them. They sat next to each other, still flushed to say something.

 

William was the first to break the silence. He regretted that Lydia had not been able to attend the film festival. Lizzie explained that her sister had to return to Miami, where she was participating in another series. They started talking about other things until they arrived to the venue.

 

Lizzie had never been on a red carpet and was nervous. William was nervous too, for more than one reason. None of his past projects had been presented in such public "grandeur", and he did not know exactly what to expect.

 

“Are you ready?,” William asked.

 

“As ready as I can be,” she answered, and she felt better when he put his hand on her back and guided her.

 

On the red carpet, they saw some familiar faces, who complimented their work and were excited about its release. William was happy to hear that, but he was more than delighted to be next to Lizzie.

 

The director of the mini series and the leading actor soon joined them, and suddenly they were being ushered to be photographed. It was all surreal for Lizzie and William to get that much attention.

 

Finally, they made their way inside the venue and shortly after that, the ceremony started.

 

Lizzie was having a great time. She had enjoyed the show, the food, but especially the company. She and William had talked with a lot of people, and continued to get praises for their mini series.

 

William was satisfied with the response to his project, and hoped that his parents would be proud of him. He also was relieved to see that Lizzie was completely her old self, and that she had put all the bad stuff behind her.

 

When the event ended, and they were again in his car, they settled in a comfortable silence as they were exhausted.

 

However, William had been meaning to ask Lizzie something, and finally got the courage to speak when he was leaving her outside her apartment.

 

"Lizzie, I understand if you are tired, but would you like to have brunch with me tomorrow?", he said and looked down at his shoes.

 

"Of course," she responded immediately. She had finally accepted that she liked him and wanted to take a chance.

 

He looked up, with the biggest smile ever.

 

"Perfect. Eleven tomorrow?"

 

"Looking forward to it," she said and smiled.

 

"Good night, Elizabeth,"

 

She leaned in and kissed on the cheek.

 

"See you tomorrow, William"

 

That night, their dreams were full of each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonfire Heart - James Blunt
> 
> http://conijito.tumblr.com/post/66301066730/love-me-tender-love-me-true-chapter-56
> 
> http://conijito.tumblr.com/post/66301280870/love-me-tender-love-me-true-chapter-56
> 
> Next chapter tomorrow!


	57. Fifty seven

_Without despair we will share,_

_And the joys of caring will not be replaced,_

_What has been must never end._

_And with the strength we have won't be erased_

_When the truths of love are planted firm,_

_They won't be hard to find,_

_And the words of love I speak to you_

_will echo in your mind_

_I believe when I fall in love with you it will be forever,_

_I believe when I fall in love this time it will be forever_

After that brunch, William and Lizzie started to spend a lot of time together outside Pemberley.Lizzie’s feelings for him continued to grow. And his, if it was even possible, grew stronger.

 

William was elated to have this chance with Lizzie, but had refrained from telling her how strong his feelings were for her. He knew that there was something between the two, and did not want to ruin things by rushing.

 

Both of them had dropped hint to their friends and family about the change in the relationship, and everyone felt happy for them and looked forward to having updates.

 

\---

 

All was going well, until, after the film festival, William had to leave to New Orleans for another business trip. Lizzie understood his responsibilities as CEO, but she still wished that he could stay in San Francisco.

 

Lizzie woke up from a rather pleasant dream the second day of his travel. She was dreaming of William, of course. And all of the sudden, it hit her.

 

Her heart stilled, and her breath caught in her throat. She loved him, deeply. All her confusion and doubts were gone and there was only love in her mind.

 

She could barely keep calm; she wanted to scream. Most importantly, she wanted to tell him. She almost reached for her phone, but stopped. She needed to look him at the eye and tell him and see his reaction. She knew he felt something for her and could not wait to know if he corresponded her feelings.

 

\---

 

The day after the revelation, Lizzie was going through a particular hard day. She had been in and out from a lot of different meetings and calls. But when her phone rang and she saw who it was, her day suddenly got much better.

 

"William! Hi!," she greeted.

 

"Hello, Lizzie. How are you?," he said.

 

"Much better now. How is New Orleans?," she asked.

 

"Everything is good, but I can't wait to get back."

 

She smiled at his comment.

 

"Actually, the reason I called is that I am returning tomorrow and wanted to know if you want to go to dinner."

 

"I'd love to," she answered, rather quickly.

 

"Happy to hear that," he said, "is it okay if I send a car for you?" 

 

"Oh, that's not necessary," she responded. 

 

"Please...," he said in a voice that was hard to resist. 

 

"All right, thanks," she accepted.

 

"Thank you, Lizzie. Oh... they need me. I have to go."

 

"Okay. Have a nice day, William. Until tomorrow," she said, sorry that their conversation was cut short.

 

"Until tomorrow."

 

\---

 

Lizzie sat in the car William had sent impatiently. She had gotten a new dress (which she hoped he would like) and had paid a lot of attention to her appearance. She knew she could not wait another day without telling him how she felt. She wanted to make that night special. 

 

She was immersed on her thoughts when the car suddenly stopped. She looked out of the window and saw one of the fanciest restaurants in the city. She was about to get out the car when her door opened.

 

"Good evening, Elizabeth," William said.

 

"You are here," Lizzie exclaimed, and quickly realized how obvious and silly her comment had been.

 

"Where else would I be?," he smiled and offered his hand. Lizzie took it and hoped hers was not sweaty from all her anxiety. 

 

William exchanged some words with the driver, and escorted Lizzie to the entrance of the restaurant. Once with better light, she observed him. He smelled of fresh after-shave, but his eyes looked a bit tired.

 

"Did you arrive here from the airport?," she asked.

 

"Mmm, yes," he sighed, "I knew I was going to meet one of my investors, and he likes to talk, a lot. So that's why I arranged the car to pick you up, because I couldn't. I barely had time to... freshen up."

 

Lizzie smiled, appreciating his gesture.

 

"Can I get your coat?," he asked.

 

She nodded and turned her back to him. With a lot of care, he placed his hands on her shoulders and slid the fabric down.

 

"Good woman! What are you doing to me?," he thought when he saw the lace backless dress she was wearing. He had not slept enough, hurrying matters in New Orleans, but now he felt completely awakened.

 

He walked to the coatroom, and when he returned, Lizzie knew that he appreciated her choice of clothing. At Pemberley, she had noticed that his eyes brightened whenever she was wearing lace. That was the reason she had picked up the new dress.

 

They walked to the maître d', and when William said his last name, they were immediately taken to their table.

 

Lizzie paid little attention to the decor. She was focused on her date, and figuring out when it would be a good time to tell him about her feelings.

 

They ordered and she asked him about his trip, and he asked her about her new projects. Their conversation continued as they ate. 

 

"Lizzie, do you want to dance?," he asked.

 

She looked around and noticed people dancing to the music by a band that she had not seen at their arrival.

 

"Yes, I'd love to," she said.

 

He helped her out of her chair and led her to the dance floor. He put his hand on her back, brushing her skin, and she tensed a bit. For a minute he thought she was uncomfortable but she smiled and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

 

_Fill my heart with song_

_And let me sing for ever more_

_You are all I long for_

_All I worship and adore_

_In other words, please be true_

_In other words, I love you_

As they danced, their bodies moved closer. William loved having her in his arms like he never dared before. Her nearness overwhelmed him and he could not think straight. Lizzie felt his cheek pressed against her ear, and his hand warm on her back. She closed her eyes and as she listened to the lyrics, she realized the song was meant for him.

 

They did not want to let go, but the music slowly died, and they stepped apart. He was looking directly at her eyes, with intensity, and started to lean in. Lizzie did not move and felt the anticipation rising. She even closed her eyes.

 

And then, people started to applause and the moment went away.

 

William looked disappointed for a second, but smiled and thanked her for the dance. Lizzie tried to say something, but she was afraid her voice would be shaky; she was frustrated as well.

 

Over dessert, they tried to change the mood and make small talk. But the only thing in William's mind was that he had been so close to kissing Lizzie. In the dim light, she had looked like she wanted to be kissed.

 

When they finished eating their dessert, Lizzie thanked him for the lovely evening. He thought she was calling it a night. However, once they were outside the restaurant, she asked him if he wanted to go for a walk.

 

"Aren't you cold?," he asked.

 

"No, not really. Come on," she said.

 

They walked for a while and finally sat down on a bench in front of the boats docked in the marina. William felt Lizzie close to him on the bench, just not close enough. He was pondering whether to make another move, but he was afraid to look like a horny teenager (which was actually not far from the truth).

 

He sighed and looked up at the sky. There were heavy clouds and he felt some rain drops hitting his face.

 

She hoped he would say or do something, but he did not. So she decided to act.

 

"William..."

 

"It's starting to rain," he said at the same time.

 

Lizzie had not realized the change in the weather.

 

"We should go," he said and got up.

 

"No, wait! I have to tell you something," she exclaimed, following him.

 

"Oh..."

 

"William, these past weeks have meant a lot to me. You... you have become such an important part of my life, and I know we are friends, but I also...," she stopped to breath and hoped that her voice would not break.

 

"William, I am in love with you," she finally said, looking directly into his eyes.

 

William looked dumbstruck; he did not move or respond after her declaration, and she feared the worst.

 

But everything changed in a second. She felt his hands on her face, and his lips on hers.

 

It was a passionate kiss, almost pleading. They were holding nothing back. Lizzie moaned as she felt his lips moving and her hands found their way to his neck, pulling him even closer. As she touched him, he intensified the kiss and opened her lips, to enjoy more of her. He moved one of his hands to her waist, wishing he could touch her skin.

 

Eventually, they had to pull apart to catch their breaths. He rested his forehead against hers, still holding her tight.

 

"Elizabeth Bennet, I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! It finally happened! And they will be happy ever after! Next update soon..
> 
> I believe (when I fall in love it will be forever) - Josh Groban
> 
> http://conijito.tumblr.com/post/66410161488/love-me-tender-love-me-true-chapter-57
> 
> Fly me to the moon - Nat King Cole
> 
> http://conijito.tumblr.com/post/66410187944/love-me-tender-love-me-true-chapter-57
> 
> Lizzie's dress:
> 
> http://conijito.tumblr.com/post/66410229998/love-me-tender-love-me-true-chapter-57-lizzies


	58. Fifty eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ THIS FIRST:  
> This rating of this chapter is M, as it contains a sexy scene at the beginning.

_I only wanna be the man_   
_to give you everything I can_   
_every day and every night_   
_love you for all my life._

 

_I don't wanna change the world_   
_as long as you're my girl_   
_it's more than enough,_   
_just to be the man you love._

Was it a dream or was it real? William’s mind was still deciding when Lizzie pulled him in for another kiss. Then he realized that he was not dreaming; and that the love of his life had told him that she loved him and was currently kissing him.

He would have stayed like that forever, but the rain was getting stronger and thunder could be heard in the proximity. So he was forced to break their embrace, took her hand and ran with her to his car.

Once they were inside, they chuckled about how wet they were and took off their coats. Without wasting any time, they kissed again as they could not get enough from each other.

Feeling William's hand on her uncovered back made Lizzie shiver. She wanted more of him, and she also wanted to give him more of her.

"I… want… you," Lizzie managed to say between kisses.

Her words again made William stop, and she wondered if she had been too forward or if she had spoken too soon.

But he surprised her again when he held her face tenderly and spoke.

“I want you too… very badly,” he confessed, but he did not dare to say for how long.

They probably have to talk about their feelings and their new relationship, but there would be time for that later.

She smiled as much as it was humanly possible, and buckled her seatbelt. William took that as a cue and drove to his house as quickly as it was possible with the rain.

The house was dark but they did not even bother with the lights, as William led Lizzie directly to his bedroom. Always a gentleman, he opened the door for her, but once they were inside, he pulled her for another embrace.

They did not know how it had happened, but within seconds, their clothes were gone and their bodies were touching.

William pushed her down on his bed and his body immediately covered hers. He kissed her passionately as her hands roamed over his chest and back, enjoying the feeling of warm and strong muscles.

One of his hands slowly moved down from her shoulder to her thigh. He slightly lifted her leg and hooked it around his hip, making her moan in anticipation as she felt his erection against her.

Eventually, he moved his lips from hers to her neck and started his way down. When he met her breasts, he kissed and fondled them. Lizzie's moans grew in intensity and filled the room.

His mouth continued his way down, when Lizzie spoke.

“I need you now,” she said, short of breath.

When he heard that, he could not take it anymore; he had to be inside her, now.

However, at the same instant, he thought of something and stopped cold.

“William…”

“I don’t have any… protection,” he said, defeated. It had been a long time since he had been in a similar situation, and therefore, did not have condoms.

“Oh,” Lizzie replied.

William started to move away from her but she stopped him.

“William, I was tested very recently, and I’m clean,” she said.

“Me too,” he replied, “but what about…?”

“I’m on birth control.”

“Oh…”

“And I trust you,” she added, “and I need you now.”

Those words did the trick.  

William hovered over her, and she looked at him, her eyes full of love and desire. He started kissing her again, rendering her senseless.

When he felt that she was ready again, his eyes devoured her body one last time before he repositioned himself between her legs.

Holding nothing back, he entered her in one swift move. Lizzie gasped, feeling all of William’s length inside her. Her hands reached for his face and she kissed him again. In response, William began thrusting into her.

Their movements were rough and frantic, as William and Lizzie were letting go of all the uncertainties, doubts, and frustration they had accumulated. But their movements also reflected the strength of their passion and love for each other.

When Lizzie reached her highest point, she cried out William’s name. This encouraged him and he tightened his grip on her as he came. He collapsed next to her on the bed, both catching their breaths. Recovering from the aftermath of her orgasm, Lizzie moved closer to him and put a hand over his chest.

“I love you,” she murmured before kissing him over his heart. The effect of those words on William was immediate and he reached out for her.

This time, they truly made love. William was soft and tender as he took care of her and all her needs. She responded to his actions and showed him how much she loved him.  

When they had finally used up all their energy, they fell asleep in each other arms, oblivious of the storm aside.

\---

Lizzie woke up in the middle of the night, feeling a little cold, despite the fact that William was very close to her.

She got up as slowly as possible to avoid waking him. It was still raining outside but the little light coming through the curtains helped her find what she supposed was William's closet. She opened it and took what it looked like a t-shirt and put it on.

"Lizzie?", he said in a sleeping voice.

"Yes?," she replied as she approached the bed.

"Don't go. Never...," he said, without opening his eyes.

As she slid under the covers, he wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight.

"I won't, I swear," she said in his ear, and soon fell asleep.

\---

Lizzie woke up before him the next morning, and went to the bathroom to freshen up. He was still sleeping when she returned, so she kneeled beside him and observed him.

He was gorgeous in his sleep; he looked younger and peaceful. And happy, there was a slight smile on his face.

Lizzie smiled too. She had never been so happy before. She loved him with all her heart, and he loved her back. It was cliché, but she felt like she had found a piece in her life that she did not know she had been missing.

She traced delicately the line of his jaw, and then moved her finger to his eyebrows. Those eyebrows that were so distinctively him.

He stirred and tried to reach for her across the bed. Because her space was empty, he frowned and opened his eyes. Yet, as soon as he saw her, he beamed.

"Hi," he greeted.

"Hi," Lizzie replied.

"This is the second time that I think everything was a dream," he said.

Lizzie laughed and slid a hand over his naked chest.

"This is not a dream, I can assure," she said.

"Well, I'm not so sure. I never thought I would see you wearing a Harvard shirt."

Lizzie looked down and noticed the words that she had not paid attention to before.

"Me neither, but I don't care," she responded.

"I do. I prefer you without it," he said, and pushed her down to the bed. He kissed her, and soon they lost track of the time.

\---

Hours later when they finally left the bed, William dressed quickly and offered to find something for Lizzie in his sister’s closet.

She blushed as he picked up her underwear and gave it to her before leaving the room. She recalled what they had done the previous night and that morning. She did not have words to describe what she had experienced. Every sensation felt new to her. It was perhaps that she had never felt love with such intensity. Her thoughts were interrupted when he returned.

“This is all I could find, I hope you don’t mind,” he said as he held a short summer dress.

“Seriously, ‘all you could find?’”, Lizzie teased. She knew the size of Gigi’s closet.

William nodded innocently.

“I’m going to get cold in that,” she noted as she started to get dressed.

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep you warm,” he responded. He kissed her on the lips and that was enough to rise Lizzie’s temperature.

They went downstairs to the kitchen, and Lizzie asked for Kate. She knew she had not been particularly quiet during their ‘activities’ and she was going to get embarrassed if Kate had heard her. William replied that James had taken her to Napa for the weekend. Shamelessly, Lizzie felt relieved because that meant that they had the house to themselves.

“What do you want for breakfast?,” he asked.

“Are you going to make breakfast for me?,” she said softly.

“Yes, I am,” he responded.

“I feel honored,” she added with a smile, “anything you make will be great. I’ll set up the table then.”

That domestic scene struck him as his mind went back to the time she had been his guest. He also realized that Lizzie was marking new “firsts” in his life. It was the first time he had spent the night with a woman in his house and also the first time that he was cooking breakfast for a date. In previous attachments, he had spent the night at their houses and he would never stay long enough in the morning to have breakfast with them.

He went all out and made waffles, eggs and bacon for Lizzie. Everything was delicious and Lizzie thanked him with a long kiss. It was still raining outside so they had to think of things to do indoors.

After cleaning the kitchen, they tried to watch a movie, but failed miserably. The fact that they could kiss and touch each other with freedom was hard to resist; and they spent a lot of time learning about each other’s bodies.

\---

The evening found them curled up on the couch against each other. Lizzie felt that she knew a lot about William, thanks to all the time they had spent together before, but she wanted to know more his past, including his childhood and his life after high school.

She told him about that and he disappeared from the living room, and quickly returned with a big photo album. The pictures depicted the history of the Darcy family. There were pictures of his paternal grandparents in England and then in the first building that had housed Pemberley. He also showed them photographs of his parents before and after they were married.

The first picture of William had been taken a few days after his birth, and Lizzie stared at it for a while. He was so cute, with the same mass of black hair than now. William continued to change the pages, and he tried to relate the story behind each picture.

She saw Georgiana as a baby and then as a child, and Fitz too. She even got a glance of a very young George, but William did not stop in those photographs.

“And Fitz took this picture of us, before our senior year in high school. Just before I met you,” he finally said.

That hit a nerve in Lizzie, recalling how crappy their relationship had been during that time.

“Mmm, William, can I ask you something? It’s probably too soon but I…” she said as she lifted her gaze to his.

“You can ask me anything you want anytime,” he assured.

“How long have you been in love with me?,” she blurted out. That question had been roaming in her head for a long time, and grew insistent after looking at those pictures.

“Eight months,” he answered. He could probably know the exact amount of time because he had made a note in his calendar, but refrained to confess that detail to Lizzie.

“Oh, I’m glad you did not say nine years,” she sighed, and he did not know how to interpret that comment.

“Sorry, that didn’t come up the way I wanted,” she apologized, “It’s just that… you fell in love with me twice, and I failed to see it, twice. Why was I so blind?!”

“Lizzie, don’t…,” he started to say.

“Charlotte noticed it. She only saw you for a couple of hours at Jane and Bing’s wedding, and she knew you had feelings for me.”

“No…,” William said when he saw that her eyes were watery.

“I’m sorry, I’m ruining this moment… But it just kills me to think that I almost lost you.”

“No, you did not, Elizabeth,” he said firmly and kissed her lightly on the lips.

“Why can't you acknowledge that you are an amazing woman and made me fall in love with you? Not once, but twice. Lizzie, I don’t believe in fate, but there is something extraordinary about that and the fact that we made our way to each other after all those years. And now, we are here, together…”

Lizzie opened her mouth to say something more, but she knew there was no point in dwelling in hypotheticals or the past. The only thing that mattered was the present. And William was her present.

She stretched her neck and kissed him back, until they ran out of air. He kept his arms around her, comforting her.

“Can I ask you something now?,” he then asked.

“Yes,” she chuckled, wiping her eyes.

“How did you fall in love with me?”

“Ha! You got curious too?,” she noted.

“Just a little,” he replied with a smirk.

“Mmm… I think I started to fall for you, long before I noticed it. Do you remember our little celebration after that meeting with the board?”

William nodded.

“Well, that was when I realized that I was starting to like you, more than a colleague, but then… stuff happened.”

William sighed; he knew what she was talking about.

“After that, I was very confused. But you changed that when you came back and we started to spend time together. The second day after you left for New Orleans, I woke up, and I knew, without a doubt, that I loved you. I couldn’t wait for your return to tell you… and show you,” she finished, with a grin in her face.

“Oh, ‘show me’? I don’t think I’ve seen enough, Miss Bennet,” he said playfully.

“Perhaps you are right,” she said as she moved away from him and walked to the door. In a second, she removed the dress. William looked at her in awe, still not believing his luck.

“Well, are you coming or not?," she teased him.

William stood up in a second and joined her.

\---

The next morning, Lizzie woke up intertwined in William’s body, wearing his Harvard shirt again. She opened her eyes, and realized that William was playing with her hair.

“Good morning,” he said.

“Good morning,” she responded with a smile, and snuggled closer to him, if that was even possible.

“I can get used to this,” she added.

“Me too,” William replied and leaned it to kiss her, when his phone rang. He had ignored it since he had returned home with Lizzie.

“Do you have to answer that?,” she asked.

“Yeah, it’s Gigi,” he said, and sat on the bed, pulling Lizzie with him. If she had received a call from her family, she should probably have done the same thing as William.

He answered the call and put it on speaker.

“Hello Georgiana.”

“William! You finally answered!,” Gigi said on the other side of the line.

“Please don’t yell. Do you know what time it is here?,” her brother complained.

“Oh God! Sorry!,” Gigi replied, “I just wanted to know how are you and… how did your date with Lizzie go.”

“How do you know about my date?,” William inquired.

“What do you think?,” Gigi teased, “Fitz told me that you asked him to book a car to pick up Lizzie two nights ago.”

“Of course he did,” William said.

“Anyway, he wanted to know but knew you probably wouldn’t give him details… So, I called you instead.”

William exhaled loudly, and Lizzie covered her mouth to disguise her giggles.

“So are you going to tell me how your date went?,” Gigi said, in a mischievous voice.

Lizzie made a signal to William and he moved the phone closer to her.

“Well…,” William started.

“Hi Gigi,” Lizzie said.

“Oh my god!,” Gigi squealed and Lizzie had to move the device away from her, “Finally! I am so happy for you!”

Lizzie only laughed and waited until the younger Darcy calmed herself.

“I suppose this means that you are officially ‘a thing’, right?” Gigi finally added.

“Yes, we are,” Lizzie answered, looking at William.

“Well, Gigi, now you know that my date is still here, so I’ll have to call you later,” he said.

“Yes, bye guys. Love you, brother,” she said and hung up.

“Wow, that was some reaction,” Lizzie confessed.

“Well, Gigi has been rooting for us for some time, and she is quite energetic,” he chuckled.

“So, we are ‘a thing’ now?,” she said, and William frowned.

“I’d prefer to say we are a couple and call you my girlfriend,” he replied, stroking her face.

“Mmm… I like that very much, boyfriend.”

William finally did what he was planning to, and kissed her ardently.

“Wow, that was some reaction. Darcys are definitely energetic,” Lizzie said jokingly. William looked down and, as she followed his gaze, she realized something else had reacted to that kiss.

“Oh, yes, we are,” he laughed. He got up, took her in his arms, and carried her to the bathroom.

\---

After a very long shower, they finally made it out of his room to eat something.

William was heating some of the dishes that Kate had prepared while Lizzie played with his phone.

The previous night, while they were having dinner, William had put some music. But Lizzie did not recognize most of the indie and hipster songs, as that was not the type of music she usually listened to. William noticed her frown, and told that she would be in charge of the music the next time. And that was what she was doing now. She was scrolling down his list of songs, until she saw the title of one and got very excited. She approached him, and put her hands on his arms, pulling him away from the oven.

“Come,” she said.

“I thought you were hungry,” he replied, following her.

“Yes, but I can wait,” she responded, and pressed the screen of his phone.

“My mom loves Elvis Presley, and she made us listen to his music almost all the time. That’s how I know this song. It’s probably silly, but I always wanted to dedicate this song to someone, someone who inspired me to feel that kind of love. And I think I have found it.”

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and slowly moved to the melody. William could not contain his happiness and he almost felt tears on his eyes as he listened to the words that they were meant for him now.

Love me tender,  
Love me sweet,  
Never let me go.  
You have made my life complete,  
And I love you so.

Love me tender,  
Love me true,  
All my dreams fulfilled.  
For my darlin’ I love you,  
And I always will.

Love me tender,  
Love me long,  
Take me to your heart.  
For it's there that I belong,  
And we’ll never part.

Love me tender,  
Love me dear,  
Tell me you are mine.  
I’ll be yours through all the years,  
Till the end of time.

William did not let go of her when the music died.

"I love you so much, Elizabeth," he said, "I promise I will never let you down."

"I know, I trust you," she replied and kissed his hand.

"And I don't want you to go, ever."

"You already told me that," she giggled.

"I did?," he asked, rising an eyebrow.

"Yes, you did, but I guess you were asleep," she replied.

"Oh... I thought that had been a dream," he noted.

"But do you remember my answer?," she asked tilting her head.

"You said you wouldn't go, you swore," he stated.

"I meant it. And as long as you want me, I’ll be part of your life."

William could not hold it anymore, and crushed her lips with his. It was such the intensity of their embrace that Lizzie soon found herself between the kitchen wall and William’s body.

They only stopped when the oven beeped, announcing their meal was ready. They ate and spend the rest of the day, enjoying each other’s company.

When Lizzie finally looked up the time in her phone, she realized it was getting late and she would have to go to her apartment.

“I think I should go now,” she sighed and got off from the couch in the library.

“But you said you wouldn’t leave,” William complained, and put down the book he had been reading to her.

Lizzie snickered at his words; he had sounded like a little boy when candy was taken away from him.

“I know, but I have to return to my apartment, eventually.”

"Why?," he asked.

"Well, I really need a fresh change of clothes and do some work, you know. I don't want my boss to get mad at me."

"I think your boss will be madder if you leave now...," William replied.

"I was talking about Elaine,” Lizzie teased, knowing that she would have to ask an important question next.

She sat down again next to him and said, “William, seriously, speaking of work, what are we going to do at Pemberley? I never expected to be the girl who dated the boss, and I don't care now, because it is you, but still…”

“Lizzie, everything will be okay, don’t worry. Pemberley has a very open policy about relationships between employees. And even though I am not exactly an employee, I don’t think that will be a problem,” he explained, “Besides, we don’t have to announce to everybody that we are together. At least not yet.”

“Right,” she sighed, feeling more at ease, “but I think we should probably say something to Elaine, who is my immediate boss.”

“And I should talk with Mrs. Reynolds. She is close to the family and also manages my schedule so she should know who I am referring to as my girlfriend.”

Lizzie smiled at his words and grabbed his hand.

“I agree,” she commented.

“Oh, and Fitz, he must certainly know by now that we are ‘a thing’,” William said, quoting his sister, “but I trust he will keep that to himself at work.”

“All right,” she said, “I’ll grab my things and then you can give me a ride back?”

William growled in disagreement but nodded. He understood Lizzie’s reasons, and hoped that sometime in the future (preferably soon), she would not have to leave.

He waited for her at the foot of the stairs, and reached for her for a long kiss before he drove her home.

“Oh my!,” someone exclaimed, and they immediately pulled apart. Lizzie hid her blush with her hands as she saw Kate and a man standing in front of them.

“Hello,” William managed to say, clearly embarrassed by having been caught.

“Thank God! It took you long enough,” she said to both of them, and smiled.

William laughed and wrapped one arm around Lizzie’s waist.

“I know,” he said.

Kate stepped forward and gave them a hug. The man also approached them and said hello to William.

“James, I want to introduce you to my girlfriend, Lizzie.”

As Lizzie extended her hand, it struck her that it was the first time he introduced her as such, and blushed again.

“Nice to meet you, James,” she responded and shook his hand.

“Nice to meet you, Lizzie,” he said back and stood next to Kate. It was obvious that he was crazy about her, as he had the same look as William.

“Should we tell them?,” he asked to Kate, who flushed all of the sudden.

“Might as well,” she responded.

“We have some news of our own,” she added and showed her hand to William. She had a ring with a ruby surrounded by diamonds on her finger.

“Wow, congratulations!,” William exclaimed, and hugged Kate tightly.

“You too, James. I trust you will make her very happy,” he added, and shook his hand.

“You know I will, and that you will make sure I will,” James chuckled. He knew how protective William was of the women in his life.

“Congratulations as well,” Lizzie said to both of them.

“Thank you, Lizzie. I’m over the moon, as I suppose you are,” Kate replied.

“Yes, I am,” Lizzie responded, wrapping her hand around William’s.

“I want to hear how this engagement happened, but I first need to get Lizzie back home,” William commented.

“Of course,” Kate responded, “I guess I’ll see you soon Lizzie. Oh, can you please do not tell Gigi? I want to surprise her.”

Lizzie nodded and said her goodbyes, followed by William.

“Well, I can certify that this was a very happy weekend, for all,” Lizzie said inside the car.

“Yes, I am very happy for Kate and James, but most of my happiness is due to you,” William responded.

“You are responsible for mine, too,” she said, feeling corny.

They kept talking until they reached her building. As William was getting ready to get off the car, she stopped him.

“No, stay here,” she said.

“Why? Don’t you want me to accompany you to your door?,” he asked, a little hurt.

“No, it’s not that,” she apologized, “but I know what will happen once you kiss me good night. I won’t let you go, and we will never get stuff done tonight.”

“Oh…,” he responded. She was right.

“I’m sorry, William.”

“Don’t apologize, I understand,” he said.

“But we can say good bye here, and no one will interrupt us,” she added playfully.

He did not waste any time and kissed her thoroughly. Several kisses later, Lizzie finally found the courage to say good-bye.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, boyfriend,” she said.

“I can’t wait, girlfriend,” he replied, and stole one last kiss from her.

“Good night William,” she said and got off the car.

“Good night Elizabeth, I love you.”

“I love you too,” she said before he managed to drive away. She stayed on the street until she saw his car disappear.

As she entered the building and climbed the stairs to her apartment, she could not think of anything else that was not the joy she felt of starting a new phase of her life with William.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The man you love - Il Divo 
> 
> http://conijito.tumblr.com/post/66682283406/love-me-tender-love-me-true-chapter-58
> 
> Love me tender - Elvis Presley
> 
> http://conijito.tumblr.com/post/66682403050/love-me-tender-love-me-true-chapter-58


	59. Fifty nine

The following morning, Lizzie arrived extremely early to work, both because she could not her control her excitement to see William and because she had not done enough work the day before.

As soon as she opened her office, she saw a single lily on her desk. She smiled immediately and took it. 

"Do you like it?," someone asked behind her. 

"Of course, how did you know?," she said. 

"I have my sources," William said, "I'd have gotten you an entire bouquet but..." 

"It's okay, it’s perfect," Lizzie replied as she wrapped her arms around his waist. 

"Good morning," she added.

"Good morning, love," his boyfriend answered.

He leaned forward to kiss her but pulled apart too soon for Lizzie’s desires. 

"Sorry, Lizzie, but I can't trust myself to do more... particularly here."

"I understand," Lizzie smiled, "I don't trust myself either." 

They both knew that Pemberley was not the place to have such display of affection. 

"I'm going to talk with Ann as soon as she arrives, and then we can talk to Elaine,” William suggested. 

Lizzie agreed, and enjoyed a few more minutes with him until people started to arrive and William had to leave for his office. 

The rest of the morning felt too slow for Lizzie, and it was not several hours later that she and Elaine were called to William’s office. She was nervous, but that feeling went away when Elaine smiled as she heard of her relationship with William.

"I knew it," she exclaimed. 

"You did?,” Lizzie asked. 

"Yes, Lizzie. I know love when I see it,” Elaine explained, “Thank you for trusting me with these news.”

The three of them chatted for a while Elaine left them alone to have lunch. Ann Reynolds appeared shortly after that, with their food and left, not before asking Lizzie to make William happy.

"I can't believe they were so happy for us," Lizzie commented. 

"Why? After all, they know all the bad circumstances we had to overcome," he said. Elaine and Ann were, besides Fitz, the only ones at Pemberley to know what George had done. 

Soon, it was time for Lizzie to return to work.

"Before you go, there is something I want to ask you," William said, "Gigi is graduating in two weeks and I know she would like you to accompany us. I know I'd like very much if you go with me."

Lizzie felt honored that he wanted to include her in that familiar event and accepted, knowing that she would have to adjust her work schedule.

"Thank you,” William replied, "but there's one more thing."

"What is it?," Lizzie asked.

"My aunt Catherine will be there as well and I want to introduce you formally as my girlfriend to her."

"Great,” she said, not as certain as she wanted. 

Despite her time at Collins & Collins and Pemberley, Lizzie had never had an actual conversation with Catherine de Bourgh. She was a little scared of what she would say about her; there was a certain aura of severity around her.

William detected the uncertainty in Lizzie's face and took her hands in his.

"Don't worry, Lizzie, she will be fine." 

But the truth was that he was not sure how his aunt would react when she knew about his relationship. She could be very surprising at times. 

\--- 

During the following weeks, Lizzie and William adjusted to their new routine. 

While at Pemberley, they only spent time together during lunch and obligatory meetings. But once outside work time and weekends, they were rarely apart. Lizzie would work very hard during the day so she could have quality time with William in the evening. He also tried his best, but his duties as CEO never stopped.

Lizzie had worked in an agreement with Elaine, and was ready to leave with William, Kate, James, Fitz and Brandon to New Haven. The night before their flight, the couple was having dinner at their now favorite restaurant. 

"Lizzie, did you finally talk with your parents?," William asked.

“Yes, I did. Let me tell you what happened,” Lizzie replied.  
\--- 

Lizzie had not waited to tell her sisters and Charlotte about her and William. It had been a very long conversation, in which Lizzie had been asked all the details, and she had complied as much as it was possible. But she had waited to tell her parents, especially her mother. 

She had finally gathered the courage and called them. 

“Hello, Liz. I was thinking about you,” Thomas said as he answered the phone. 

“Hi Dad, how are you?”

“Everything is well here. How is that ‘thing’ going?”, he asked. 

“No news yet, Dad. We are still waiting for a decision,” her daughter replied, knowing he was talking about the trial against George.

“Okay, and how are you dear?”

“Good. Great, actually,” Lizzie answered, “that’s why I am calling.”

“Oh, do you want me to get your mom?”

“Yes,” she sighed, “and please stay close to her.”

Her father agreed, suspicious, and called Fran. 

“Hello Lizzie, dear! How are you?,” Fran exclaimed. 

“Fine, mom. But there’s something I want to tell you.”

“Oh… what is it, dear?”

“Ah… mmm…,” Lizzie hesitated, trying to find the right words.

“Yes, dear?”

“I’m dating William Darcy,” Lizzie blurted out.

“Excuse me, Lizzie. Did you say William Darcy?,” Fran said. 

“Yes.”

“William Darcy? That handsome young man who was Bing’s best man? The same as the CEO of Pemberley Digital?,” her mother spoke again. 

“Yes.”

A high-pitched cry was suddenly heard, and then nothing. 

“Liz dear, I think you just killed your mother,” Thomas Bennet said. 

\---

"Is she alright?,” William asked, concerned. 

“Oh, yes. That’s just how she reacts to good news. My dad was prepared to tend to her after his experience when she learned about Jing’s engagement.”

“Jing?” 

“Yes, Jane and Bing. That’s how Lydia calls them,” Lizzie explained.

“I see. And does she have a name for us?,” William asked. 

“Yes, she has. Dizzie,” Lizzie replied, “Darcy and Lizzie.” 

“Dizzie… I like it,” he said and smiled. Georgiana would certainly like to hear that, and Fitz, and everyone who liked to tease him, William thought. 

“Well, now, my mother wants to know everything there is to know about you. And even though, they saw you at the wedding, they want to meet you again.” 

“Of course, maybe we can visit them later,” William commented. 

He was happy that her parents have responded positively to her new relationship. If his parents were alive, he was certain they would love the ‘infamous’ Lizzie Bennet, and understand why he had fallen for her in high school. 

\--- 

Gigi was waiting for her family at the airport. When she saw them, she ran towards them and welcomed them with hugs. She was particularly happy to see Lizzie and hugged her effusively. Gigi was well aware of what George had done to her, but seeing her smiling next to her brother was enough to know that all was good. 

The next morning, the group was killing time before the graduation ceremony when Catherine de Bourgh finally arrived. Lizzie got nervous when she saw her, and William tightened his hold on her waist. 

Catherine made her round of greeting, and when she saw Lizzie, standing next to her nephew, she frowned.

“Miss Bennet?” 

“Miss de Bourgh,” Lizzie said. 

“I did not expect you to see you here,” Catherine noted, looking at William and at where his hand was. 

“Aunt, I know you have met Elizabeth before, but now I want to inform you that she is my girlfriend,” he said without hesitation. 

“Oh, I see,” she replied, raising en eyebrow and now looking at Lizzie. 

Lizzie felt the scrutiny and did now know what to do. 

“Miss de Bourgh…” she started to say, but Catherine raised a hand to silence her. 

“Please,” Catherine said, “I probably know more about you than you suppose, Miss Bennet.”

When William had first mentioned his idea for the miniseries and that Elizabeth Bennet was the writer, Catherine felt that the name was familiar and did some research. She learnt about her education and jobs. It turned that Elizabeth had worked for her for at Collins & Collins, and was in part responsible for some of its successful projects. 

When she finally saw her again, in a presentation to the board at Pemberley, she remembered her. As Catherine closely followed the progress of the miniseries, she became extremely satisfied with the final result. 

“I have told my nephew that I think highly of the job the producer team of the miniseries did, and that includes yours as well. And I am also talking about what you did at Collins & Collins.” 

“Thank you,” Lizzie answered. 

“I also know that William is a grown-up man, capable of making his own decisions with clear judgment, and also keeping in mind his responsibilities. If he has chosen you to be his… companion, I trust that he knows what he’s doing. And that you, Elizabeth, should understand what would be expected of you and measure up to the task, especially when you work at the same place,” Catherine continued. 

Despite the fact that they had only been dating (officially) for two weeks, Lizzie was well aware of what would entail being William Fitzwilliam Darcy’s, CEO of Pemberley Digital, girlfriend. 

“I understand, Miss de Bourgh, and I will only do my best,” Lizzie stated. 

“Good to know. And please, call me Catherine,” Catherine said. 

“Thank you, Catherine,” Lizzie said and smiled. 

“Aunt Catherine, thank you. Those words and your support mean a lot to me,” William said. 

“Don’t thank me, William. That’s what family is for. Besides, I’ve been in your shoes before,” her aunt said.

“Oh, really?” he uttered. 

“I met my second husband at work.” 

Before he could respond, a voice announced that the commencement address was going to start. Catherine immediately took her seat, and expected the other to do the same. Lizzie and William sat together. There were big smiles on their faces as their encounter with his aunt had been much better of what they had expected. 

William thought he could not be happier, until he saw Georgiana crossing the stage to get her diploma. He stood up and cheered for her. He was so proud of her sister, who had triumphed and accomplished her dream. He was the first to hug and kiss her when all was over. 

“Congratulations, graduate,” he said, almost crushing her. 

“Thank you, big brother. I couldn’t have done it without all your help and support,” Gigi said. 

“It was all you, Gigi,” William responded, “and I’m certain Mom and Dad are very proud of you.”

A tear slid down Gigi’s cheek and hugged her brother again. They did want to cry or feel sad, but sometimes the absence of Ann and William was overwhelming. 

After a round of felicitations, they all went out to celebrate. They made a toast for Gigi’s graduation, for Kate’s upcoming wedding, and for Dizzie (Gigi and Fitz were already using that name), who was now Cathy approved (Fitz’s words). 

William turned to Lizzie, who was looking at him, smiling, and he beamed. His long dream of seeing Lizzie happy, surrounded by his family and friends, with him, was finally true.


	60. Sixty

After Georgiana's graduation, William and Lizzie paid a quick visit to Bing and Jane. The sisters were elated to see each other, and Jane did not let go of Lizzie until she had told her everything about her blossoming relationship with William.

With a frown in her face, Jane also asked the case against Wickham. After her return to Pemberley two months ago, Lizzie and William had been to the courthouse twice. In the last visit, they learnt that there would not be a trial since George had pledged guilty, and that the judge was going to make the final decision. And they were still waiting to hear from her.

When they said goodbye at the airport, Jane hugged her Lizzie and asked to let her know of any developments, and Lizzie promised she would do that. Jane also hugged William, who was taken aback. She thanked him for all the support he had given to her sister.

"And thank you for loving her, I never thought I would see her so happy so soon after what happened," she said.

"Oh, Jane, it’s alright. It's my pleasure, believe me," he replied, with a hint of teasing.

Jane smiled, amused and finally let them go. In the short time she had seen them together, she had arrived to the conclusion that her sister had fallen hard and deep for William, and could only wished them the best.

\---

For the first time, after the death of her parents, Georgiana returned to her childhood home to live, and she was excited for a lot of reasons.

In the fall, she was going to start an internship at Pemberley, in the Graphic design department. She wanted to put to good use her degree and start her career. But before that, she had planned to do some traveling with a couple of her college friends during the summer, as well as spend time with William and Kate, especially before her wedding.

Kate was in the process of moving out to the house she and James had bought near her bakery. Despite Gigi’s best efforts, she had not been able to convince Kate to have a big, fat wedding. Instead, Kate and James were going to get married in the city hall, and Gigi had to content herself by planning the party afterwards.

\---

Three weeks later, the day of the wedding arrived. After the short but sweet ceremony at the city hall, Kate and James' guests went to the Darcy house for the celebration. Besides her family and friends in San Francisco, Kate and James had invited her sister and his two brothers. Everyone was having fun, and Gigi rejoiced in her success and was already offering her services to organize Brandon and Fitz's marriage, when they would finally decide to do it.

For Lizzie and Darcy, the wedding was a special occasion for them. A lot had changed since the last wedding they had attended, and after the way they had treated each other back then, they were now enjoying the prerogatives of being a couple.

Eventually the party ended, and Kate and James left to enjoy the rest of their wedding day alone, and get ready for her honeymoon in Buenos Aires, courtesy of William and Georgiana.

\---

With Gigi back home with William, Lizzie had not wanted to spend the night at his house. Sure, she had stayed in that house before, but not in the same bedroom as William. When Jane was still dating Bing, Lizzie had had some awkward encounters with him, and she did not want to have those with Gigi, or Kate, before she moved out.

William had respected her decision and for that reason, he stayed at her apartment. Lizzie enjoyed the arrangement but her only regret was not having bought a larger bed, as his feet always dangled off the mattress. However, she always made sure that any discomfort was greatly compensated.

As summer moved along, William and Lizzie had mastered their routine, inside and outside of Pemberley. They still did not want all people in the company to know about their relationship, so they were very careful when they happened to arrive together, in particular when Georgiana had left for her vacation and Lizzie had barely been to her apartment. Before she left, Gigi had let Lizzie know that she would be grateful if her brother did not have to be alone in that big house while she was out of town.

But when the youngest Darcy returned from her trip across several national parks, William found himself again in the small bed of his girlfriend.

\----

One Saturday morning in late July, Lizzie woke up in William's arms in her bed. She smiled, still marveled by the fact that he was hers, and placed a kiss over his heart, before getting up. She picked up her clothes from the floor and went to the bathroom to freshen up.

Lizzie did not want to wake up him yet, as she knew that he (and she) had not gotten much sleep the night before. She got dressed quietly and went to the kitchen. She was working on breakfast when her phone suddenly rang and it made her jump. She quickly reached for it, worried that William might have been woken up by the sound.

"Hello?," she said. In her hurry, she had not checked the ID.

"Good morning, Lizzie," Brandon said on the other line.

"Hi Brandon, how are you?," she replied.

"Fine, thanks. I'm sorry to call this early on a Saturday but I have news about your case."

"Good news?," she said hesitantly.

"Yes," he responded.

"Oh! Mmm… can you give me a second? I'll be right back," she said, thinking that William would want to hear too what Brandon had to say.

As she walked back into the bedroom, she noticed that William was reaching to her side of the bed and he was frowning, probably because he had noted the empty space. She muted the call and sat on the bed.

"William?," she said.

He did not moved for a second, but all of the sudden, he opened his eyes and immediately brought her back to the mattress, next to him.

"William! Wait! No!," she cried.

"What?! why?!'," he said. That definitely was not the "Good morning" he was expecting.

"Brandon is on the phone, he has news about the case. Good news," she sighed.

William woke up completely with her words and sat them both on the bed.

"Really? Let’s hear them,” he said quickly; they had been waiting long enough.

She leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek and said, "Good morning, love.”

"Good morning, love," he said back and took her free hand in his.

Lizzie took her phone from the bed and pressed the screen, "Brandon? Sorry about that. I'm back, and William is here with me."

"Great, you save me another call. Morning, Darcy," Brandon greeted.

"Hello, Brandon. What news do you have?," William asked.

"I'm in the office, and just found a notification from the judge's office. She has set a date for the sentencing hearing."

"When?," William said.

"Monday," Brandon replied.

"That's… very soon," Lizzie commented.

"Yes, I know. But at last, we are going to know his fate. He's going to jail for sure, the question is how long.”

"As long as he pays for what he did...," William sighed.

“Don't worry, he will,” Brandon finished.

They made further arrangements to meet at the courthouse and Brandon hung up.

“I am glad that will finally be over,” Lizzie murmured, and William put his arms around her.

“Me too. He’ll get what he deserves, and at last we can leave that episode in the past,” William said.

He could tell that, despite the good news, she was tense, and so he did what he could to make her feel better.

\---

After their late breakfast, Lizzie made a lot of phone calls to her family while William cleaned the kitchen and took a shower.

Lizzie called her sisters, Charlotte, and lastly, her father. Jane lamented that she could not be in person with her, but was thankful that Charlotte and Lydia would be able to make the trip to San Francisco.

She was finishing the call with her father when William stepped out of her bathroom.

“Guess what?,” she said as she put out her phone away.

“What?”

“You are going to meet my parents,” Lizzie said, not very enthusiastically.

“Are they coming to the hearing?,” he asked, and Lizzie just nodded.

“But I thought your mother wasn’t aware of the situation.”

“She’s not, at least not yet. My father knew it was impossible to say that he was coming to San Francisco, without her tagging along. She really wants to see you,” Lizzie emphasized.

“I did not want to tell her at first, because I knew she would get extremely upset. But now… I think it’s time she knows,” she added.

“If you think that, I’ll support you, and I’ll meet them gladly.”

“Thank you, William. I love you,” she said, and hugged him.

“I love you too,” he responded and kissed her, very softly and tenderly.

“When are they arriving?,” he said.

“Tomorrow evening,” she sighed.

“Oh, well… Let’s enjoy the time that we have alone,” he said, and pulled her closer to her. Lizzie smiled at his actions.

“Okay, but don’t forget that we are having dinner with Gigi,” she noted.

“Don’t worry, she won’t let us,” he answered, and held her face to kiss her again.

\---

Lizzie was at the airport, waiting for her parents. She had talked with William and they had agreed that she would welcome and talk to them first, before they all met. Lizzie had not told William, but one of the reasons for that was that she feared her mother would make a comment about George, William’s wealth or something that would make him uncomfortable. And she was not wrong.

“Lizzie, dear, where is your handsome young man?”, Fran asked as soon as she saw her daughter.

“Hi Mom, nice to see you too,” Lizzie said, “Hello Dad.”

Thomas approached his daughter and hugged her.

“I’m sorry, Liz,” he apologized and she just shook her head.

“I did some research, Lizzie, and your William is quite a catch. You certainly outdid yourself after George.”

Lizzie did not want to have that conversation in the middle of the baggage claim, so she kept her mouth close and waited until they arrived to her apartment.

“Well, Lizzie, when are we going to meet your lovely boyfriend?,” Fran asked again.

“Mom, we have to talk first,” Lizzie said.

“About what, dear?”

“About George,” Lizzie replied and prepared herself to tell her mother her truth.

\---

Lizzie went to bed early that day. The talk with her mother had been both emotionally and physically exhausting. There had been yelling, crying, a lot of talking, and finally a lot of hugging.

She had tried to stay calm to recount what George had done to her, but as the memories came back to her, and she started crying. Fran immediately reached for her, and hugged her.

While Lizzie was talking, only exclamations had left her mouth. Fran could not believe that Lizzie had been through hell, and she had not known about it, because her daughter had not trusted her. It was not until that time that she realized it and she felt worst.

When Lizzie finally calmed herself, Fran told her how sorry she felt that she had not been there for her before, but that she was going to make it up to her. She also told her that she was very proud of her and that she loved her immensely.

There were hours until they stopped crying or talking. Her father had also gotten emotional with a weird mixture of anger and joy. The angry part was obvious, but he was joyful that Lizzie had finally spoken up to his wife, and that Fran had realized how her behavior had affected the relationship with her daughter.

They ordered food and had a quiet dinner, before Lizzie excused herself to rest. She called William briefly and told him what had happened.

“So, something good came out that, right?,” William asked, wishing he could be with her.

“Yeah, I think so” she replied, “There were so many things that I wanted to tell my mother and I finally did. It was… liberating.”

“I’m glad for you,” he said, “I don’t want to, but I have to let you go. You need to rest.”

“Yes, you too. I love so much, William.”

“I know, and I love you too, Elizabeth. Good night,” he said.

“See you tomorrow. Good night,” she finished and felt sleep shortly after that.

\---

When Lizzie arrived to the courthouse with her parents, William was already waiting for them. He hugged Lizzie first and deposited a kiss on her temple.

“Good morning, Mrs. Bennet, Mr. Bennet. I’m William Darcy,” he reintroduced himself before Lizzie could.

Thomas shook his hand, but Fran hugged him.

“Thank you so much for everything you have done for my Lizzie,” she said as she squeezed him.

“Mrs. Bennet, you don't have to thank me,” William responded gently and did not pull apart until Fran did.

“Of course we have,” Thomas said, “William, we’ll never be able to repay you for what you’ve done, but you’ll always have our gratitude.”

“Thank you, Mr. Bennet,” William responded.

“I know you already have my daughter’s love, but there is just one thing that I want to ask of you,” Thomas added, and William nodded.

“Please, support her always and don’t let her down.”

“You have my word, Mr. Bennet,” William responded, this time looking at Lizzie. She smiled and took his hand.

Her parents and William talked a little more before Samantha, Brandon, Fitz and Georgiana appeared. Lizzie made the necessary introductions and waited for Charlotte and Lydia to arrive. When they finally did, it was time for everyone to step inside the courtroom.

Lizzie and William were exchanging some words with Samantha and Brandon before taking their seats when George was escorted into the room. William’s demeanor immediately changed and he put his arms around Lizzie, as to protect her from the other man’s eyes. Lizzie did not dare to look at him, but she swore he had growled at William’s action.

The judge entered, and Lizzie’s heart started pounding. She sat next to William and he took her hand under the table. They both listened to her words, and waited impatiently until she gave the sentence.

George was going to spend the next twenty-five years of his life in prison for extortion and aggravated kidnapping.

Lizzie sighed, and shut her eyes close so the tears would not escape. She could not feel happy; she was just relieved that everything had finished. She felt William’s arms wrapping her and she felt better. She allowed him to lead her to the door, and she did not turn back, as George was taken away. Once and for all, she was leaving George Wickham in her past.


	61. Sixty one

_In a world like this where some back down_   
_I, I, know we're gonna make it_   
_In a time like this where love comes 'round_   
_I, I, know we're gonna take it_   
_In a world like this where people fall apart_   
_In a time like this where nothing comes from the heart_   
_In a world like this,_   
_I've got you_

Lizzie sighed and laid down on the couch. She could not believe October was ending. Time had flown.

She was spending her Sunday afternoon, going over all she had written in college and in graduate school, looking for inspiration for future projects. William had left again to New Orleans so she had decided to have a lazy weekend and make some progress on her to-do list.

They had been together for almost six months (five moths and three weeks if he corrected her), and she could not be happier, for a lot of reasons. They spent time as a couple, but they also gave each other space. Both of them were independent people and did not need to do everything together. Oh, but when they were together… Lizzie blushed involuntarily at the memories.

She continued to learn things about him, and about herself. She discovered that, when he was concentrating very hard on something like work, he tended to speak out loud his thoughts. The first time it had happened, she did not know if he was talking to her and was disconcerted. Shortly after that, she found it amusing (and sweet too) when he did the same when he was thinking about her.

As for herself, she found out that she was less confrontational and more tolerant. When their opinions clashed (which was not often) and she was getting frustrated, instead of storming out like she used to do in her previous relationship, she would stay calm and silent for a minute to think, and then she would talk things over with him. And they always found middle ground.

Lizzie's relationship with his mother had changed for the better. Lizzie now trusted her enough to talk about topics that she would have avoided in the past. However, some things never changed, and her mother would drop some not very subtle hints about marriage and babies, but not with the same insistence. Fran understood that her daughters had careers and goals, and that finding a rich husband was not in their priorities. The fact that her two sons-in-law happened to be rich was purely a coincidence. The important fact was that Bing and William loved her daughters.

Lizzie was still distracted in her thoughts when her phone chimed. She smiled as she read Charlotte's text, announcing that she had been able to take some days off work to go to San Francisco. They had not seen each other since the sentence hearing and were looking forward for some 'bestie' time.

Charlotte and Mark had broken up after her birthday in March. The distance and work had taken its toll, and she had decided to end the relationship. Lizzie and she had talked a lot over the phone, and that had helped Charlotte to move on, and now she was enjoying her singleness.

Lizzie made further arrangements with her friend over the phone, and then she continued to read her stories. She finished the day with Chinese food and an episode of her now favorite TV, and a good night call from William. He was coming back sooner than planned, and he teased Lizzie about his plans about six-month celebration. With a smile on her face, Lizzie went to bed.

\---

William was having lunch with Lizzie in his office in Pemberley, and his mind was revolving about the same thing: when it would be a good time to ask the question?

Despite the fact that he had worked at lot while at New Orleans, his mind kept going back to the woman he had left in San Francisco, and that had caused some curious moments during his meetings. He had to force himself to get in CEO mode, and pushed away the idea that had plagued his head for the last days.

The past five months, three weeks and three days had been the best of his life, and he was ready to take their relationship to the next level. During that time, he had discovered that Pemberley Digital was part of his life, but not all his life. The other parts of his life were Lizzie and his family; and he wanted to be a better man for them, because of her.

Also, he learnt that she had impromptu dancing parties with no reason whatsoever, and he would always happily join her. He learnt that he loved going to bed and waking up with her. He loved holding her close and feeling her heart beat against his. It was probably the highlight of his day. Sometimes it still surprised him how corny he could be.

But most importantly, he learnt that he wanted to live with her. It did not matter if it was in her apartment or his house; he only cared about living with her.

And since his return to San Francisco the day before, the question had been in the tip of his tongue. He probably could not wait longer, knowing that Charlotte was going to be in town, and he would not have alone time with his girlfriend. So, he was about to blurt out the question, when Fitz burst through the door.

“Hello, love birds,” he greeted. He noted that William seemed about to say something, but when he saw him, he closed his mouth and looked down at his sandwich.

“Hi, Fitz, how are you?,” Lizzie said with a smile.

“I’m doing great, Lizzie B. At least you seem happy to see me, not like my friend here,” Fitz said, pointing at William.

William could not really explain to Fitz why he had reacted like that. The phrase “Lizziedoyouwanttolivetogether” was ready to jump out of his mouth. He breathed deeply before he spoke.

“Sorry, Fitz,” he said, “How are you?”

“Fine, thank you for asking. How was New Orleans?”

“Promising, you might hear more about it later,” William replied.

“Good,” Fitz replied, “So... Brandon and I are having a Halloween party this Friday, and your presence is required, no excuses, I mean it,” and he gave them an envelope with the invitation.

“Thank you, Fitz,” Lizzie responded.

“Is it a costume party?,” William asked wary.

“No, Darcy, not like the ones we used to have in college,” Fitz noted.

“Oh, I want to hear about those,” Lizzie said with a smirk in her face.

“Thank god,” William added at the same time.

“Now I really want to know about that!,” Lizzie exclaimed, and William laughed.

“I’ll tell you later, Lizzie B, when Darcy is not around,” Fitz said and winked, “Anyway, the party is invitation-only, and you must wear black.”

“Why so many requirements?,” William questioned.

“Because we like classy things, Darcy,” Fitz responded, “See you there, and don’t be late.”

“Oh, crap!,” Lizzie suddenly said, and both men turned to her.

“What is it?,” Fitz asked.

“My friend Charlotte is coming to visit and …,” Lizzie said.

“Yeah, I remember her. Bring her to the party. The more, the merrier.”

“Okay, I'll tell her. Thanks, Fitz,”

“See you Dizzie!,” he finished and left.

"Well, it seems that we have a party to attend now,” William chuckled.

“Yeah, we do,” Lizzie replied.

“Are you sure Charlotte would want to go to the party?,” he asked.

"Yes, I don’t see why not. We don’t have any specific plans for Friday and she can use a good party."

"Allright," he said, and continued to eat his salad.

"Ok, I have ten minutes. Tell me about the wild parties you had in college," Lizzie smirked.

\---

“Wow, this place looks very fancy,” Charlotte said when she saw the venue for the party.

“And look at that view!,” Lizzie exclaimed.

The party was being held in a super exclusive night on the rooftop of a hotel near the sea, with window panels and a magnificent view of the San Francisco skyline.

Charlotte had arrived the day before, and since Lizzie had taken the afternoon free, they had lunch, ate a lot of ice cream, and talked and talked. They had even gone shopping, as Charlotte wanted a new dress for the party. She loved the lace upper panel of the dress, and had not hesitated to buy it.

Lizzie and William were all in black, as requested. She was wearing a one-shoulder party dress that Jane had sent her months ago, and William looked dapper in his suit.

The three walked towards one of the windows and admired the view.

Among the guests, William saw a lot of familiar faces, including Samantha and even Fitz and Brandon’s parents and Catherine de Bourgh. He was very surprised because he did not expect Fitz to invite them for a Halloween party.

Catherine saw him too and walked towards him. She was surprised to see Lizzie and Charlotte next to him. She greeted Lizzie and then proceeded to interrogate Charlotte about her presence in San Francisco, and was about to start talking about business when someone else grabbed her attention and she left.

William was looking for Gigi, who said she was going to arrive with Fitz, but they were nowhere to be seen. That was very suspicious, William thought.

In that instant, the music died and the lights dimmed. Someone spoke in a microphone and asked the guests to walked towards the back of the room that offered the prettiest view.

There, standing in front of each other, were Fitz and Brandon, wearing a blue and white suit respectively. Georgiana, dressed in a very colorful dress, was standing next to them, holding a small pillow in her hands.

“Is this what I think it is?”, Lizzie murmured in William’s ear.

“Yes, I think they are getting married.”

\---

Brandon’s sister, Denise, officiated the ceremony. Brandon and Fitz had written their own vows, and when they said them, there were a lot of tears, especially in their family’s eyes, that never thought that day would finally come.

Lizzie was moved when she listened her friends spoke of their love for each other and when they exchanged rings.

Apparently, Georgiana was the maid of honor and she gave them the rings. After that, Denise concluded the ceremony, and Fitz and Brandon kissed for the first time as a married couple. There were applause, cheers and a lot of hugs. Eventually, Fitz and Brandon made their way to where Charlotte, Lizzie and William were standing.

“I can’t believe you just got married!,” William exclaimed, “Congratulations!”

He stepped forward and hugged his friend and Brandon.

“Thank you very much, Darcy,” Brandon said with a big smile in his face.

“It was a beautiful ceremony, I’m very happy for you,” Lizzie said.

“Thank you, Lizzie B,” Fitz responded and hugged her.

“Congratulations to both of you,” Charlotte added.

“Thanks, Charlotte, happy to see you here,” Brandon replied.

“This was quite a surprise, for everyone,” William noted.

“Yeah! You know how I like Halloween, and surprises. It was also a surprise when Brandon proposed a month ago.” Fitz responded and looked at his now husband.

“And then we decided to surprise anyone else,” Brandon added, “Only my sister and Gigi knew about this.”

“That explains why she was so busy lately. It’s amazing that she kept the secret all this time,” William said.

“I know! You should have seen her when we asked her to be our maid of honor. A lot of flailing was involved!,” Fitz said.

“Anyway, we have to continue our round, but, Darcy, I want you to be our witness in the marriage license,” Fitz added.

“I’ll be honored to,” William responded.

“Thank you brother,” Fitz finished and asked him to follow him. William left momentarily to sign the paper, along with Brandon’s best friend.

When William returned to his companions, Gigi was explaining to them the dress that she has wearing. She had asked the grooms if she could choose her dress, and Fitz had replied that she could appear dressed up as a peacock, and he would not mind as long as she was in the ceremony.

“So, I took his word for it,” Gigi finished, pointing at the feathers on the dress.

“You look lovely,” William said, and kissed on the cheek.

“Thanks, big brother,” she replied, “The three of you look great.”

“It’s so sad that Kate went out of town with James, she would have loved to be here,” Gigi added, “Now if you excuse me, I have to check some things. And Charlotte, I’m sorry that you had to see your boss on your day off. But if my aunt knew that she had not been invited, no one would ever hear the end of this.”

“It’s okay, Gigi,” Charlotte replied, “I totally understand.”

“Well, enjoy the party!,” she exclaimed and left them.

And that was exactly what they did.

\---

Lizzie was dancing with William to the song that they had danced on the date that had marked the beginning of their relationship.

“This is nice,” Lizzie said, resting her head against William’s shoulder.

“It is,” he replied, pulling her closer to him. It was the first time since the party had started that they had a moment for each other. William had been dancing with Gigi, Charlotte, and Lizzie, but not as much as he wanted.

“I’m very happy for Fitz and Brandon,” Lizzie said to him.

“Yes, me too,” he replied.

“They really love each other,” she added.

“Well, they have nothing in us, sweetheart,” he said and lifted her head so he could kiss her. It was not the breath-taking kiss that they used to share, but it was enough to accelerate Lizzie’s heart.

“How did you call me?,” she chuckled.

“‘Sweetheart’… do you not like it?,” he asked, with a frown in his face.

“No, it’s not that,” she replied, “It’s just that you never called me that before.”

“It just came to me…” he said. William Sr. always called Ann sweetheart, and for that reason, William had always associated that word with a strong love connection.

“I love it,” she said, and kissed him again. They finished the song and walked away from the dance floor to have more privacy.

They kissed some more and talked about the party, but William could not help but wondered if Lizzie would like to get marry in a similar situation. Since he had arrived to the conclusion that he wanted to live with her, he had thought about marriage too. He knew that she was the love of his life and wanted to be beside her the rest of his life.

“One step at a time,” he said to himself. First, he needed to ask her about living together. He did not want to rush things or pressure her.

“Oh, where is Charlotte?,” Lizzie suddenly asked, and William got distracted.

“Ah… I don’t know,” he replied and scanned the room.

“She went to the restroom, like fifteen minutes ago. I hope… Oh, no!” Lizzie said.

She had found Charlotte, talking with Catherine de Bourgh, and by judging with her friend’s face, she had spent most of those fifteen minutes with her.

“I thought my aunt was gone already, she usually does not stay this long,” William said.

“I have to rescue her,” Lizzie spoke, ready to walk in her direction.

“Wait! I don’t think that’s necessary now,” William said. A man had approached them, spoke to them, and had finally taken Charlotte to the dance floor.

“Who is he?,” Lizzie asked, puzzled. Charlotte’s distressed face had been instantly replaced by a smile.

“Ian Heller, Brandon’s best friend.”

“I see, he’s cute,” she noted.

“Hey!,” William complained, and wrapped his arms around her waist tightly.

“Not as cute as you, sweetheart,” she laughed, and kissed him one last time before she took him to the dance floor again.

\---

Hours later, Lizzie was ready to go home as she and William had not stopped dancing and her feet hurt. They said goodbye to Fitz, Brandon and Gigi, who was going to stay longer.

After Charlotte had danced with Ian, Lizzie saw her with him for the rest of the night. She saw them dancing, sitting together, and talking.

Since they were her ride back, Lizzie and William looked for Charlotte.

“Mmm, Charlotte?,” Lizzie called her, interrupting her friend’s conversation.

“Hi, Lizzie! Have you met Ian?,” Charlotte spoke, with a beam in her face.

“Hello, nice to meet you,” Lizzie said and gave him her hand. He stood up and shook her hand.

Lizzie took the chance to observe him. He was good-looking, with brown hair and dark eyes. There was a sparkle in them, and for some reason, Lizzie immediately felt at ease with him.

“Nice to meet you, Lizzie Bennet,” he replied politely, “Hi, Darcy… again.”

“Hello, Ian,” William responded.

“Char, we are ready to go whenever you are,” Lizzie said.

Charlotte opened her mouth but did not say anything.

“I can give you a ride back...," Ian offered, "I mean, if you want to stay longer…"

“That would be nice, thank you!,” Charlotte said enthusiastically.

Lizzie raised an eyebrow and looked at her friend.

“Are you sure, Char?,” she asked.

“Yes, Lizzie. I’ll see you later,” Charlotte responded.

Lizzie agreed just because she had never seen her best friend that smiling after her breakup.

She left with William and while he was driving to her apartment, she asked him about Ian.

William had met him a few times before. He knew that he was Brandon's best friend since middle school back in New Mexico, and that he was a book editor in Los Angeles. He had not spent a lot of time with him, but William thought that Ian was a decent man, and that Charlotte was in good hands. Lizzie's curiosity was sated, for the moment.

“You’re staying over,” Lizzie noted, while they were still in his car and getting closer to her apartment.

“Are you sure? I thought…," William did not know if he could stay the night with Lizzie since Charlotte was also staying in her apartment, and he knew how her girlfriend feared awkward moments.

“It wasn’t a question,” she chuckled.

“All right,” he replied and turned quickly to her and smiled.

“You didn’t need much persuasion,” she joked.

“Not when it comes about sleeping with you,” he said back.

“Good, because that’s what we’re going to do. I’m too tired to do something else,” Lizzie replied.

“Maybe, you do need some persuasion,” William said, and Lizzie started laughing.

At the end, he proved his great persuasive skills, and it was some time before they finally fell asleep.

\---

The morning light was hitting Lizzie in the eyes, and she reluctantly woke up. They had forgotten to close the blinds all the way the night before. She grunted and looked at the clock on her bed stand. It was already past eight. Considering all they had done the previous night, it was understandable that William was still sleeping.

Maybe it was creepy or corny, but she liked watching him sleep. She knew that very few people had seen him like this, and she felt proud to be the only one who could see it now. And she wanted it to see it every morning.

She remembered when she had been worried about Jane moving in with Bing when they had only been dating for eight months. But everything had worked out perfectly for them.

She had been in a relationship with William for six months but had known him for far more than a year so she did not have any doubts about what she wanted. She wanted to live with William.

"What are you thinking about?," he spoke and Lizzie jumped on the bed.

"I'm sorry, Lizzie," he apologized and moved closer to her.

"My god! I thought you were still asleep," Lizzie shouted.

"Sorry for scaring you, love," he apologized, and put a lock of hair behind her ear.

"You're forgiven if you give a kiss," she said, moving her hands around his torso.

William cupped her chin and kissed her until they pulled apart to catch their breath.

"Am I forgiven now?," he asked sweetly.

"Yes, you are,” she chuckled.

"So, what were you thinking about?,” he asked again.

"I want us to live together," she said in a breath.

"What?!," William exclaimed and sat on the bed.

" William Fitzwilliam Darcy, I want to live with you," she stated.

“I love when you said my full name," he said and reached for her lips again.

"I've been dying to ask you to live with me since I came back from New Orleans, but I never found the right time. You are making me so happy right now," he said when they finally broke apart.

Lizzie was ecstatic by the realization that William had also considered living together.

“I’m very happy now,” she said, “and sorry for stealing your moment.”

"Don't worry, I'll get my moment," he replied and Lizzie laughed.

"So... we are really going to live together," she said, grinning.

"Yes, we are," William replied, with a smile in his face.

"So, we'll probably need to talk about where...," she murmured as she ran her hands underneath his shirt.

"Yeah, we should... talk… eventually," he mumbled, too distracted to think straight.

They started to kiss more passionately and soon Lizzie was straddling William. They had to stop when they heard noises in the apartment.

"Charlotte," Lizzie said, a little short of breath, "I did not hear her coming during the night."

"Okay," William replied, flustered, "maybe you should check on her. I'll.. I'll wait here."

Lizzie giggled, as she knew why he was indisposed to get out of the room. She kissed him quickly and left the bedroom.

"Lizzie! Did I woke you up?," Charlotte said. She looked tired but very happy, holding her shoes in one hand.

"Charlotte Lu, why are you just coming home?", Lizzie said imitating her mother's tone.

"Oh, Lizzie! I have to tell you what happened," her friend answered, beaming.

“I am all ears, but just so you know, William is here," Lizzie said.

"Did I interrupt something? Sorry!," Charlotte said, sinking in the couch.

Lizzie looked down and was grateful that her nightclothes were not (that) disheveled.

"Nope," she replied, sitting next to her, "now tell what happened."

Charlotte's adventure had started when she had gone to the restroom. She did not notice that the floor was wet and slipped. She would have fallen if it had not been for Ian, who happened to be nearby and helped her.

Charlotte thanked him for his help but when she looked up, his eyes were the first thing that grabbed her attention. They were very pretty. She blushed a little, but managed to thank him again and walked to the restroom.

"I was walking back to you, when Catherine found me, and started talking about Collins & Collins."

"No!," Lizzie cried.

"Yeah," Charlotte sighed, "She's my boss and I respect her, but my head was not really in "job mode" and she did not leave me talk so I could not excuse myself."

"Sorry, Char. I got... distracted with William, and did not realize until late that you were with his aunt."

"Yes, I saw you and prayed that you would look my way, but Ian came to my rescue, again, and everything after that was amazing."

"Oh! Tell me more!," Lizzie said playfully.

"So, Catherine kept talking to me when all of the sudden, Ian appeared next to us and told her that she had to leave me go because I had promised him the next dance. It was not true, obviously, but I nodded and said goodbye to Catherine. I hope I don’t get in trouble."

"Anyway, as we were dancing, he said that he had noticed my SOS look and decided to rescue me. I laughed and thanked him, again. We introduced each other and we kept dancing and talking."

“I did notice that,” Lizzie said.

“Well, after you left, we stayed in the party until they sort of kicked us out,” Charlotte continued, “I didn't want to say goodbye, and apparently, neither did him, so we found this coffee shop was opened very late or very early. And we stayed there for the rest of the night, just talking.”

“Just talking?”, Lizzie asked mischievously.

“Yes, Lizzie, just talking,” Charlotte replied.

“Wow!”

“I know, right?,” Charlotte said, “it sounds like something out of a romantic comedy, don’t you think? I never felt that kind of connection with someone like that before.”

“Well…,” Lizzie sighed.

“Yeah, I know, you and Darcy,” Charlotte said.

“I was actually thinking about you and me, but okay,” Lizzie joked.

Charlotte laughed and said, “A different kind of connection.”

“And what are you going to do now?,” Lizzie asked.

“After breakfast, we exchanged numbers, and we made plans to meet back in LA,” Charlotte answered.

“That’s great!”

“You don’t think it’s too soon?,” Charlotte asked.

“You are not getting married, you just are going out in a date,” Lizzie said, “Besides, I haven’t seen you this excited in a while. I’m happy for you.”

“Thanks, Lizzie. I really like him,” Charlotte finished.

In that moment, William stepped out the bedroom, still in his shirt and pajama pants. He had learnt to leave a bag of clothes at Lizzie’s place, just in case.

“Sorry, I just wanted to get some water,” he said, “Good morning, Charlotte.”

“Good morning, Darcy,” she greeted, “I really need to sleep now. Thanks for listening, Lizzie.”

“That’s my job as your bestie,” Lizzie replied.

“Thanks again. Now, you guys, go back to whatever you were doing before. I’ll put on my earplugs,” Charlotte said before heading to the guest room.

William blushed and looked embarrassed at the floor.

“Char!,” Lizzie exclaimed.

“See you later,” her friend replied and closed the door behind her.

“Oh, well, you heard her, William,” Lizzie said and walked towards him.

“Lizzie…,” he sighed, putting his glass on the kitchen table.

“We could really use a shower,” she replied, and, taking his hand, made him follow her to her room.

“And I think we need to finish what we started, don’t you agree?,” she murmured, and William agreed emphatically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In a world like this - Backstreet Boys
> 
> http://conijito.tumblr.com/post/68476839600/love-me-tender-love-me-true-chapter-61
> 
> http://conijito.tumblr.com/post/68476844941/love-me-tender-love-me-true-chapter-61


	62. Sixty two

"But you're sure Gigi will be okay with this?", Lizzie asked again.

William and Lizzie had been discussing their living situation for a while, and when he thought they had finally settled on something, she had shown doubts again. 

He had left Lizzie's apartment Saturday afternoon so his girlfriend could spend time with Charlotte before her return to Los Angeles. They had met again on Sunday to celebrate their six-month anniversary all-daylong. 

Finally, after some celebration, they had sat down to eat the red velvet cupcakes that Kate had baked for them and they had started talking seriously about where they wanted to live. 

If they decided to live in her apartment, they would have to get a new contract (Lizzie’s was almost done), get a bigger bed (for William obviously), and leave William’s big house to Georgiana. Lizzie was not totally bought on that idea because it did not make to sense to her that William would have to pay rent when he owned a house. He was also willing to buy a new place for them, but Lizzie thought that was too radical and unnecessary. 

“Well, I think that leaves my house,” William said. 

“But it is also Gigi’s house. I don’t want her to feel like I am invading her house and space.”

"Lizzie, she has told you innumerable times that she doesn't have any problem with you being in the house", William said. 

“I know, but still…,” Lizzie replied. 

“We can think of more options if you want. Anywhere you go, I’ll follow.”

She sighed.

“You wouldn’t mind leaving your house? I know how much it means to you.” 

“Yes, it’s my childhood home, but I am ready to make a new home, with you.”

Lizzie smiled; he was really saying sweet things. 

“Well, I really like your house too,” she admitted. She loved everything about it, but what she loved the most was that it was full of William’s memories.

“I propose this,” William said, “you can move in with me now. Then, you can choose if you want to say there or move somewhere else. And we’ll figure out what to do with the remaining of your lease.”

“Okay, but if I move in with you, we’ll have to make an agreement about money. I'll not live there for free," Lizzie replied. 

William agreed and they talked until she was satisfied with an arrangement about paying the bills, buying groceries and other expenses. 

"But you're sure Gigi will be okay with this?", Lizzie asked again.

"Would you feel better if you talked to her?" William suggested. 

"Yeah, I think so," she replied, and appreciated William's patience. 

William immediately looked his phone and called her sister.

"William? It's everything all right?," Gigi answered, "I thought you were going to be busy with Lizzie." 

"Hello, Gigi. Everything is fine, but Lizzie wants to talk to you," he said and gave the device to Lizzie. 

She greeted his sister and when she said that she and William had decided to live together, William heard his sister screaming on the other side of the line. She kept talking with Gigi, explaining what the situation was and how she felt about it.

William could guess what his sister was saying by Lizzie's answers and was happy to see that Lizzie had hung up with a smile. 

"What did Georgiana say?," he asked. 

"She said that I am a worrier, and that I am more than welcome to move in to the house." 

"So?," William asked. 

"That means that I'm moving with in you," Lizzie said. 

William mentally thanked his sister and turned on the spot and went inside her bedroom, without saying a word.

"William?," Lizzie said and walked to him. 

"What are you doing?," she asked when she saw him inside her closet.

"Packing," he answered, as he pulled her suitcases. 

"The sooner we start, the sooner you'll be home with me, in our room, in our bed," he added softly and Lizzie immediately flushed. She smiled and helped him with the task ahead. 

\--- 

They packed all her clothes, her toiletries and other things she wanted with her. Since they had two cars, they were able to get almost of her things in one trip. They drove happily to his house, which was now to be hers. 

When they arrived, they took some of her bags and walked to the main door. When they opened it and opened the main door, a banner with the legend "Welcome home" on it. Both Lizzie and William looked at each other and smiled. 

"Welcome home, sweetheart," William said and leaned in to kiss Lizzie. She remembered his previous words and she felt the anticipation building in her. 

"Hello, love birds... Ah, sorry!" 

William and Lizzie suddenly pulled apart and looked at Gigi, who had heard them come in and ran to greet them from the living room. 

"Hello Georgiana,” William said first. 

"Gigi", Lizzie said after clearing her throat, "Thanks for the welcome sign. You worked very fast." 

"Degree in Arts, remember? I'm so happy to see you here, Lizzie." 

“Thanks, Gigi.” 

“Do you need help with your things?," Gigi asked, looking at the suitcases that were on the floor. 

"I think I have what I need now, but thanks for the offer," she replied. 

"Okay. In that case, I'll let you settle. Good night," Gigi said and walked again to the living room. 

"Good night, Gigi," they both said to her and climbed the stairs together to his room, now theirs. 

Despite the fact that Lizzie had been there numerous times, she had not left much behind. So putting her things on the sink next to William’s and hanging her clothes next to his was a very pleasant experience. 

William was thinking the same. Looking at his girlfriend making herself comfortable in what used to be just his space was nice, to say the least. 

“Lizzie…,” he called from bed.

After unpacking almost everything, she had gone inside the bathroom to prepare for bed. William had changed already and was now waiting for her.

“Yes, William?,” she said.

“Are you ready? I…” he replied but lost his words when he saw her standing in the bathroom frame, wearing a very short satin slip.

Lizzie knew that she did not need lingerie to get William’s attention, but she loved his response to those pieces of clothing. For that reason, every now and then, she would buy something special, just for his eyes. She walked slowly to the bed and climbed next to him. 

“Is this new?,” William asked while he moved his hands under the slip. 

“Mhmm, do you like it?,” she murmured against his ear.

“It’s nice, but I like much better what it is underneath,” he replied. He had been waiting to have that intimate moment with her again since she had decided to move in with him. 

“Welcome home,” she sighed and William held her tighter. She started kissing him and he immediately lost himself in her arms. 

It was the perfect beginning for that phase of their lives together. 

\--- 

It had been a month since Lizzie had moved in with William, and everything was perfect. 

Gigi had warmly welcomed her, like a sister, and Lizzie enjoyed spending time with her. Her previous concerns about her invading her house were proved useless, as they both had their own space. But the best part was living with William, of course, falling asleep with him, waking up next to him… 

At Pemberley, the news of their relationship had finally spread, as some of Fitz's coworkers had been at his wedding and it was not hard for them to see that the CEO and Lizzie Bennet were in a relationship. 

Lizzie feared for a moment that people would see her differently or think ill of her, but none of that happened. Still, she worked extra hard to show everyone who doubted that she did not have a job because of William. 

Her mini series had been sold to a TV network, and it had been well received by the public, so the executives were playing with the idea of a second season. Lizzie was very excited about that idea, and started writing some ideas about that. 

William was very proud of their success in that project, and he wanted to show her his gratitude and surprised her by inviting her family to celebrate Thanksgiving with them. 

When he told her, she could not hide her excitement. It had been months since she had been her family, and was looking forward to see them, especially Jane, who she had not seen since her wedding in January. 

Right before her honeymoon, her eldest sister had left her job at the agency and had become an independent designer and was currently working on the opening of a store. And Bing continued to be very busy helping people across the country. 

Lizzie looked forward for the holiday, because it was the first event that William and her would host as a couple. And it was a success.

When Fran and Thomas arrived, Fran had not stopped complimenting the house and telling Lizzie how lucky she was. Lizzie had been expecting her father to say something about her moving with William, but he was happy with her decision. He held William in high esteem and trusted him with his daughter. 

Kate and James were also invited, and she and Fran were soon exchanging kitchen tips while they helped with the dinner. William also in the kitchen, and from there he could hear the laughs of Lydia, Gigi, Brandon and Fitz. He had taken over Lizzie, who was somewhere in the house with Jane, probably having a much needed sister talk. 

He was right. Lizzie and Jane were in her bedroom, talking about married life. Lizzie knew that she was with William for the long run, and even though she was not ready for marriage yet, she was certain she would get there. Jane shared her experience and talked for long, before they realized they needed to go downstairs. 

When all the guests took their seats in the big dining table, William grinned. It had been a long time since his house had been full with people and a gleeful atmosphere reigned over it. He looked at his side and saw that Lizzie was smiling too. He took her hand under the table and squeezed affectionately. 

After a weekend of eating, shopping and fun, everyone said good-bye. Before they left, Lizzie's parents invited William and Gigi to spend Christmas with them in Arizona and the Darcy siblings accepted the invitation. 

Once they were in the solitude of their bedroom, Lizzie showed William how grateful she was for the weekend she had given her.

\--- 

Two weeks after Thanksgiving, Georgiana, William and Lizzie had just finished dinner, when the latter received a call from Charlotte and she left the kitchen. 

Following Fitz's wedding, Charlotte and Ian had started dating, and he had even taken her to meet his parents in New Mexico. Lizzie questioned her friend about that being too soon, but Charlotte did not agree. She felt like she had known Ian her whole life and could not be happier. They talked for a little while, and then Lizzie said good night and walked to the kitchen again. 

She was getting close to the kitchen when she heard Gigi and William talking. 

“I don't understand why you haven't asked her yet. Is it for me? You know I'm okay with it," Gigi said. 

"I wasn't ready until now," he replied. 

"Great, now you should tell her," Gigi said back and Lizzie's heart stopped for a second. Were they talking about what she was thinking?

She knew better than anyone else the consequences of overhearing other people's conversation, but she still got anxious. She took a deep breath before entering.

“Charlotte says hi,” Lizzie said and the Darcy siblings turned to her surprised.

“Thanks,” William replied, "I hope she's fine." 

"Yes, she is," Lizzie replied and sat on her chair next to William. 

“Good. Now, I have something to tell you both something,” Gigi said happily. 

“It is about the development project at Sanditon," she started. 

Sanditon was a small beach town in South California whose mayor had started a campaign to revitalize the town, and Pemberley had seen it as a perfect opportunity to employ the knowledge and technology it had developed to help Sanditon. As a consequence, some employees were scheduled to move to that town in January. 

"My boss spoke with me today, and he wants me to be part of that project,” Gigi finished. 

“That’s great news, Gigi!,” Lizzie exclaimed. 

“I know, it’s very exciting,” Gigi responded. 

“Congratulations, Georgiana, I’m very proud of you,” William said and hugged her sister. 

“Thank you, brother,” she replied, “And that means that soon you will have the house to yourselves.”

"I’ll miss you, Gigi," Lizzie said. 

“That's not true," Gigi replied, "I'm sure my brother will keep you very entertained to notice my absence."

Lizzie and William laughed. 

“Anyway, I wanted you to be the first to know. I’ll go call Fitz and Kate,” Gigi said and threw a meaningful look to William that did not go unnoticed to Lizzie. 

They stayed silent, and Lizzie hoped that William could not hear the pounding of her heart. She had not forgotten what she had heard before.

“Come, Lizzie,” he suddenly said, " I want to tell you something." 

He led her upstairs to the one room she had not been before and the reason for her anxiety completely changed. William had not shown her that room before, and out of respect, she had never step inside. But she knew what it was. 

The door was ajar, as always, and William pushed it open completely and turned on the lights. 

“What do you think of moving here?,” he asked. 

“But this is your parent’s bedroom…” she said, when she managed to find her voice. 

“It was, it has been empty for a long time, and it could be ours now." 

He invited her to come inside, and Lizzie immediately noticed that it was a magnificent room. It had more than enough space for the two of them, with what looked like a sitting area near one big circular window. One of the walls was all glass, with a balcony that Lizzie had seen from the back yard.

William showed her the walk-in closet, with all the room in the world for their clothes and shoes. The bathroom was also impressive. With twin sinks, a modern-looking shower, and a fine bathtub, it was more than Lizzie ever wanted. 

They returned to the bedroom area that was practically empty, with only an empty bed frame and a dresser.

“My dad brought them from England, and we decided to keep them,” William said, noticing the question look in Lizzie’s face. After their death, when he and Georgiana finally had the strength to clean their room, they had packed everything away except for these pieces of furniture, which had an important value for the family. 

Lizzie just nodded and looked around. The truth was that in any other circumstance, she would have taken that room in a blink of an eye. However, the fact that it had once belonged to William’s parents made her uncertain. 

He noticed that she was a little uneasy and wondered if that was a bigger leap in their relationship than he had thought. 

"I thought we might be more comfortable here. As you can see, we'll have more space," he said, "Do you think it’s too soon?"

She shook her head and took his hand in hers. She was touched by his concern and gesture. 

“Are you comfortable with this, William?,” she asked.

“Yes,” he answered firmly. 

“All right, if you want this, we’ll do it,” she finally said. 

“Thank you, Lizzie,” he sighed.

“You can decorate the whole room as you like. I want you to feel it’s yours,” he added. 

“Ours, William, ours,” she corrected.

“Of course,” he replied with a shy smile and kissed her on the temple. 

“I think, for starters, we need to get a new mattress. We can’t sleep in the floor,” she said, hoping to change the mood.

“That’s right,” he chuckled, feeling lighter all of the sudden, "and maybe we can paint the walls." 

“Yes, that might be good. What else do you want?,” Lizzie asked, squeezing his hand. 

Together, they started brainstorming about what they wanted for their new room.

\--- 

On one weekend, Lizzie and William went shopping for a mattress, bed clothing, cans of paint and some furniture. And they spent another weekend painting, assembling pieces, cleaning, and moving all their things to their new room. 

As simple and easy as they wanted that move to be, it was another milestone in their relationship.


	63. Sixty-three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for taking so long to update! I won't bother you with excuses, but life and other priorities got in the way on writing and updating.
> 
> I will try to update again soon, and not let you waiting for months for an update.
> 
> Thanks for waiting and reading.

Shortly after Thanksgiving, Lizzie found herself attending Pemberley’s End of the Year party with William. Obviously, some of the attendees remembered the events of the previous party, but they had the consideration not to mention it. Lizzie enjoyed herself greatly at the party, mostly because William was by her side. 

She was amazed by how much things had changed in one year. All the pain, suffering and deception of all those months ago seemed to have happened in another lifetime. William had come and erased all of that with his care, patience and love. 

When they returned home that night, Lizzie realized how lucky she was and how happy she felt by everything in her life. Family was great, job was great, and her love life was better than ever. 

As planned, William, Gigi and Lizzie spent Christmas with her parents and Lydia in Tucson, Arizona. Her mother had gone all out for the celebration, making Lizzie wonder how many pounds she had gained after all the food she had eaten. But the best part was seeing her family treating William and Georgiana as part of their family too. They had not escaped Thomas’ teasing and Francine’s crazy comments. 

The three of them stayed a couple of days in Arizona after Christmas before Gigi returned to San Francisco and William and Lizzie flew to New York to meet Bing and Jane for New Year’s Eve. They had a lot of fun in the Big Apple, celebrating with the other couple. 

Lizzie could not remember such a happy holidays, but after all the travelling she was happy to go back home with William. Since Gigi was moving soon to Sanditon, they spent the remaining time they had with her, and the day of her move, they helped packing her belongings and loading her car. 

Before she drove away, William hugged his sister and made her promise that she would call them the moment she arrived to Sanditon. She obliged, and after saying goodbye to Lizzie, Georgiana left for her next adventure. 

\--- 

Lizzie was waiting nervously the arrival of Helen Forsythe, the Company Secretary. She had probably seen her four times in all the time she had worked at Pemberley, so when she received an email about a meeting with her, Lizzie did not know what to expect. 

She tried to relax and her mind automatically filled with thoughts of William. For his birthday, they had had a picnic near the Palace of Fine Arts and they had gone to Ghirardelli Square, where Lizzie bought him the chocolates he liked. They returned to their house to have another round of celebration, and Lizzie gave him her present. 

She had made a collage of photographs of just the two of them in different places and occasions. In all of them, they were smiling, in each other’s arms, standing close together, or looking at each other. William touched by her gesture; those pictures had captured memories that he treasured, and now he could look at them anytime he wanted. He thanked her earnestly and told her that he would put it on his office at Pemberley. 

Since Valentine’s Day was coming very soon, William suggested going to Lake Tahoe for Valentine’s Day. Lizzie knew how much that place meant to him, as he used to spend the holidays with his parents there. She had seen pictures of it, and since she had never been to that area, she happily agreed to William’s proposal. 

The cabin was beautiful, just by the shore, with the most amazing view of the lake. Despite the cold weather and the few time that they had, William and Lizzie managed to do some sightseeing. But most of the weekend, they stayed inside the warm cabin, enjoying of other activities. 

“Good morning, Elizabeth,” Helen greeted, and Lizzie almost jumped on her seat, coming back to reality. She looked up and was surprised to see Elaine with Helen. 

“Good morning, Ms. Forsythe, Elaine,” Lizzie stuttered and stood up. 

Helen invited Lizzie into her office and she took her seat in front of Helen’s desk. 

“Elizabeth, I’m sure you are wondering why I requested your presence this morning,” she started.

“Yes,” Lizzie conceded. She was wondering if it could be related to her relationship with William. 

“You don’t have to worry. It’s all good news,” Helen said, and Lizzie relaxed. 

“As you well know, the TV network was considering the idea of a second installment of the mini series that you wrote. The executives reached us yesterday and they want that to happen.”

“Wow! That’s amazing!,” Lizzie exclaimed. 

“We obviously want you to write the story,” Helen added. 

“Yes, Lizzie. Congratulations,” Elaine said. 

“Thank you, thank you so much,” Lizzie answered, trying to stay calm. 

“Lizzie, that’s not all,” Elaine said, “Despite the fact that Pemberley has a big history in storytelling, we really haven’t had in-house writers, or a writing department.”

“That is, until now,” Helen said, “The board of directors has agreed on the creation of such department, and Elaine and other members had nominated you to be the director.”

Lizzie gasped, and turned at the two women in surprise. She had not seen that coming. 

“Oh… I don’t know what to say…” 

“Lizzie, you deserve this, you are best person for the job. You obviously know how to manage a department and you are very good at writing,” Elaine said. 

“What is your decision, Elizabeth?,” Helen asked. 

“Thank you for your consideration,” Lizzie replied, “and I gladly take the job.” 

Helen smiled and shook Lizzie’s hand. 

“Perfect! Now we can start with the paperwork,” Helen said. 

Elaine gave Lizzie a hug, and left the office. Lizzie spent the following hour with Helen and Human Resources to discuss her new job and new contract. 

When they finished, Helen congratulated Lizzie once more and let her go. Instead of going back to her office, Lizzie went in search of the one person she needed to see. 

\--- 

“Hello William,” Lizzie said as she opened the door of his office. 

“Lizzie,” he replied, looking away from some papers. He stood up and went around his desk to her, with a smile in his face. 

“So…,” she started. 

“So…,” he repeated. 

“Do you have something to tell me?,” she asked. 

“Don't you have something to tell me?,” he chuckled.

Lizzie rolled her eyes; she had taught him so well how to tease that their exchange could go on forever. 

“I’m the head of the new writing department,” she said. 

“Elizabeth, I am so happy for you,” he said excited and hugged her. 

“Thank you William," she replied before he broke the embrace. 

“How do you feel?,” he asked.

“Amazing, euphoric, trusted…," she sighed. 

“As you should be. You most certainly deserve it, and you are the right person for the job.”

“How long have you known about this?," Lizzie asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Two weeks,” William answered. 

“That’s why you were so weird this morning,” she stated. 

“Yes. I couldn’t tell you anything,” he said.

“I know, I understand,” she replied. 

“I was very happy when Elaine proposed the creation of the department to the board, and when she postulated you as the head,” he explained. 

“Oh, she didn't say anything,” she replied. 

“Let me explain,” he said, taking her hand and leading her to his couch. 

“I had that idea of having our own team of writers at Pemberley before you started working here, but I never had the time to make an adequate proposal. A month ago, Elaine approached me and told about her ideas.”

“Oh…”

“I obviously approved of her ideas, but when the time arrived for her presentation to the board, I stepped aside. All the members of the board knew about your work and success and at the end, the decision was solely taken by them.”

“Wow, now I feel more I have a larger responsibility on my shoulders.” 

“You have, but everyone, including me, know what you are capable of, and that you will only do your best.” 

Lizzie smiled and kissed him on the cheek. 

“So, do you want to go somewhere to celebrate your promotion?,” William asked. 

“What about our favorite restaurant?”

“Perfect, I’ll make reservations.” 

Lizzie kissed him one last time before returning to her office. At the end of the day, William surprised her at the office with a single lily, and together they went to have dinner, and celebrate. 

\---

Lizzie had wrapped things up and finished her current projects at the media production department and was ready to begin working at her new position, just before her birthday. She and William did not have any plans other than spend the day together. 

It was the Thursday before her birthday, and while she was reading in the library with William, she received a call from Charlotte.

"Hi Char!," she answered happily. 

"Hey Lizzie! How are you?," her friend said. 

"Very good. And you?"

"I'm very...fine...," Charlotte giggled, and Lizzie figured out that her friend was not alone.

"Is Ian there with you, isn't here?," Lizzie asked. 

"Yeah... sorry... He's distracting me," Charlotte apologized. 

"I can hear that...", Lizzie said playfully.

"Oh... Well, I wanted to know if you had plans for our birthday," Charlotte continued. 

"Yes, we are going to stay in, relax, maybe watch a movie," Lizzie continued. 

"Mmm, that sounds like fun," Charlotte teased. 

"Yeah, right. I'm guessing you have some exciting plans..." 

"Actually, yes. I was wondering if you wanted to come to LA and join me in my little celebration," Charlotte said. 

“Are you having a party, Lu?”

“Not a party, just a small gathering for close friends. What do you say, Bennet?”

“What do you think?,” Lizzie snorted, “Of course I will. I’ll just tell William.”

“Yay, thanks bestie. I knew I could count on you,” Charlotte replied. She gave her friend the time and place of the party and said good-bye. 

“I assume we are going to a party…,” William said when Lizzie put away her phone. 

“Yes… I mean if you want to. Charlotte is throwing a “small gathering for close friends” back in LA.”

“Great, it sounds like fun. Do you want to drive or fly there?,” William said and Lizzie just smiled by comment. 

“I think that, this time, I want to enjoy your premium miles,” she replied and that was enough for William to make some calls to arrange their trip. 

\--- 

Charlotte’s party had been full of surprised. 

First of all, it had been hosted at Ian’s loft instead of Charlotte’s cozy apartment. 

Secondly, Lydia and Georgiana made an appearance. Lizzie and William were happy to see their younger siblings after a time of separation and hear their news. 

On the one hand, Lydia was going to New York for an audition and to see Jane. For a while, Lydia had dreamed on being part of a Broadway musical, and thanks to her work in Pemberley’s miniseries, new opportunities had opened for her. 

On the other hand, Gigi’s project at Sanditon was going very well, and to Lizzie’s delight and William’s concern (and also delight), she had started dating again. In the beach town, she had met the mayor’s cousin, Sidney Parker. They had been working together a lot, and one thing had led to another. 

William, of course, had demanded to know everything about Sidney. Gigi complied, and her words and sentiments revealed to her brother that she was ready to be in a relationship and she would not let anyone take advantage of her again.

But the biggest surprise of that day was that Charlotte was living now with Ian, and he had proposed. 

When she heard the news, Lizzie’s mouth fell to the floor, she was beyond words. Charlotte told her (and Gigi and Lydia) how, the week before, while walking on the beach, Ian had dropped to one knee and proposed to her.

“Wait, you said “proposed”. What did you answer?,” Lydia asked for her sister. 

“Isn't the answer obvious?,” Charlotte laughed as she produced a ring out of her pocket. 

Gigi and Lydia squealed and reached for the ring to see it. Instead, Lizzie reached for her friend. 

“I’m so happy for you, Charlotte. I really am,” she said as she hugged her.

“Thank you. It means a lot that you approve of this,” Charlotte replied. 

“You did not need my approval. I just know how happy Ian makes you.”

“And that’s why you are going to be my maid of honor.”

Lizzie flailed and hugged her friend even tighter. 

The four of them were already making plans when Ian and William joined them in the master bedroom. Ian had obviously told William about his engagement, as he congratulated Charlotte. After a round of hugs and felicitations, they all returned to the party. 

The fact that their friends were now engaged made Lizzie and William think about the future. They both knew that they wanted to be together for the rest of their lives. Since they were already living together, marriage seemed like the next logical step. 

But, as Lizzie had told Charlotte before, every relationship was different. She and William were in very good place together, and did not feel the hurry to get married yet. They just knew that would happen eventually. Besides, who knew? Lizzie could end up proposing to William and stealing his moment again. 

William was thinking the same thing as his girlfriend, except for the fact that he wanted to change the “eventually” part to a sooner time, and be him the one to propose. 

Unfortunately, life got in the way, and after that weekend, it would be sometime before Lizzie and William felt happy and relaxed, as they were that time, and before William could think about marriage.


	64. Sixty-four

_When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary;_

_When troubles come and my heart burdened be;_

_Then, I am still and wait here in the silence,_

_Until you come and sit awhile with me._

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;_

_You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;_

_I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;_

_You raise me up... To more than I can be._

 

It all went down when William received an urgent message from one of Pemberley's subsidiary in Miami.

 

A year after he had taken charge of Pemberley, William had promoted a merger with one small but promising Internet company in Orlando. That had been one of his first big projects and he was quite proud of the outcome, a quite successful one. Or that was what it looked like.

 

That phone call proved otherwise. It was from one of the lawyers that worked for that company. He had learnt that the company manager had taken money for his own purposes and had fled the country.

 

William listened to the news in shock; he had never seen that coming. At the time of merger, he had refrained from making any movements in the company, as its personnel had been one of the things that had encouraged him to make the investment.  

 

He hung up with the lawyer after a long conversation and started to think how he could deal with the problem. William knew that he had to inform the board, so he called for an immediate meeting. He also asked Ann to make all the necessary changes in his schedule.

 

William wanted to see Lizzie, or at least tell her what was happening, but his phone started to ring again and he lost track of time.

 

\---

 

As usual, at lunchtime, Lizzie took the elevator to meet William. She had gotten used to receive a smile from Ann Reynolds and an invitation to enter William's office. But that day was different. Ann was busy talking on the phone and typing on her computer.

 

Lizzie was about to ask if she could go inside, but Ann shook her head and hold her hand in the air, signaling Lizzie to wait. When she finally put the phone down, she spoke to Lizzie.

 

“Sorry, Lizzie, but we have a situation right now and I don’t know if Mr. Darcy can see you now.”

 

“What happened?!,” Lizzie asked, concerned.

 

“Oh, I don’t…,” Ann started when her intercom buzzed. William called her in and Ann left Lizzie waiting.

 

Lizzie was getting very anxious. She needed to know what was happening, and how she could help William.

 

After a couple of minutes, Ann reappeared and told Lizzie she could come inside the office. Lizzie did not wait a second and entered.

 

“William, what happ…,” Lizzie started to say, but William’s lips muffled her.

 

As soon as Ann had told him that Lizzie was waiting outside, William relaxed a little and asked her to find him some time free. Ann knew her boss needed that, so she promised to take care of things while he was with Lizzie.

 

William waited for Lizzie by the door, needing to hold her. At that moment, her love was the only thing that was true for him.

 

Lizzie was surprised by his reaction but responded to his kiss with equal passion. He was not violent but Lizzie could feel the urge in his touch. Finally, William pulled apart but did not let go of her.

 

“What’s wrong and how I can help?,” she said immediately.

 

William smiled warmly at her, for her concern. They sat together on his couch and told her everything about Miami.

 

“That’s terrible! How did he get away with that?!,” she exclaimed.

 

“We don’t know yet. We are just starting the investigation,” he replied.

 

“I’m so sorry, William,” Lizzie said and squeezed his hand.

 

“I should have paid more attention or been in more constant communication with the company. I feel this is all my fault,” William sighed.

 

“No, William, you cannot take responsibility for this. This wasn’t by any means your fault.”

 

“But what would people think of this when it sees the light? It will be such a disappointment. After all the work my family has put into Pemberley…”

                                                                            

“William, stop! You cannot think like this. A lot of people admire for all you have done for Pemberley. As CEO, you have a lot of responsibilities and have to rely and trust in others to get all the work done. This is not your fault.”

 

William sighed again. In a matter of hours, he felt as if he had lost so much of the effort he had put in his family’s company after the death of his parents. He was frustrated and beyond angry. But Lizzie’s words and love were reassuring, and he started to feel a little better.

 

“Thank you, Lizzie,” he said and kissed her again, “I love you.”

 

“I love you too. Just never doubt of you again, love,” she pled.

 

“I won’t, I promise,” he replied.

 

“Now, what can I do to help?,” she asked again.

 

“I’m afraid nothing. Knowing that you are by my side is more than enough,” he said, “But you might want to go home without me, I have a very long day ahead of me.”

 

“I’ll wait for you,” Lizzie stated.

 

“That’s not necessary. I don’t know when I’ll done.”

 

“William, I’ll wait. Now, you need to eat,” she said and asked Ann to get some food for him.

 

They stayed together while he reluctantly ate, as the knot in his stomach had not loosened enough.

 

With sorrow, Lizzie left William to continue working. When she returned to her office, she still had the image of an angry and defeated William. She had not seen him like that since the “incident”. She hoped that her words had helped and was determined to help in any way she could.

 

She wanted to know more about embezzlement to see how she could help, so she decided to call her father. Since he was an accountant, she thought he might tell her how someone could steal money from a company and go unnoticed.

 

Her father was surprised to hear the bad news and told Lizzie all he knew of that matter. He asked her to keep him posted and his daughter promised to do so.

 

Earlier that day, Lizzie had been writing, but after being with William, her head was too busy thinking on other things to continue working. Fortunately for her, one of her new interns asked to meet her, and they chatted about some upcoming projects. That helped her pass the time, and when she looked at the clock again, she realized it was getting late and William had not called her.

 

She assumed he was still busy, and waited for him a couple of hours more. She organized her desktop and checked some emails before Ann called her and told her that William was done for the day. Lizzie thanked her for her gesture, and before heading to his office, she stopped at the cafeteria.

 

\---

 

Lizzie was sitting outside William’s office, when the door opened and Catherine de Bourgh exited.

 

"Catherine!", Lizzie said surprised.

 

"Elizabeth, good night," William's aunt greeted her, "Such a shame we have to meet in this circumstance."

 

"I agree," Lizzie replied.

 

"It's been a rather tiring day, so I'll leave now. I trust that you will take care of William and support him,” Catherine added.

 

"Of course," Lizzie immediately said. She did not need to be told to do so.

 

"I just wanted to be sure. Good bye Elizabeth,” Catherine added and walked to the elevator.

 

"Bye, Catherine," Lizzie sighed as she watched her go.

 

"Love...," Lizzie heard her boyfriend’s voice and she turned to see him. He was standing in the doorframe of his office, and it was painful to see how tired he was.

 

"I brought you hot chocolate," she said as she gave him a cup, and wrapped his free hand with hers.

 

"You read my mind, thanks," he replied, squeezing her hand gently.

 

"Are you ready to go home?," she asked.

 

"Yes, let's go," William replied and just re-entered his office to get his jacket and cell phone.

 

On their way home, he told her about the rest of his day and all his meetings with lawyers, the board and finally with his aunt. Catherine was mad as well, but did not believe that it was William’s fault. She offered him her full support and demanded to be in constant communication with him.

 

"I'll have to go to Florida," William finished.

 

"I suspected that,” Lizzie sighed, “When?"

 

"The day after tomorrow," he answered.

 

"For how long?"

 

"A couple of days."

 

"I wish I could go with you," Lizzie said.

 

"Me too," William responded.

 

Both of them knew that she could not leave town. She had an important meeting with the TV network’s director about the miniseries, and some other potential projects.

 

When they arrived to their house, William offered to make dinner but Lizzie dismissed him. She had called Kate and asked her to cook some of his favorite dishes. He thanked her for her consideration, and went to their bedroom to take a shower. In the meantime, Lizzie heated a portion of some of the dishes and brought it to their bedroom.

 

"You didn't have to do this, Lizzie," William immediately said when he stepped out of the bathroom and found her in the bed, with a tray of delicious food.

 

"I know, but I want to take care of you, as you took care of me,” she replied and patted the spot next to her so William would join her.

 

He just smiled and obeyed. When they finished eating, Lizzie returned to the kitchen to put away the dishes.

 

By the time she returned, she found William soundly sleeping. She did her best not to wake him up as she prepared for the night, and finally cuddled by his side.

 

\---

 

As he already knew, the next day was equally tiresome for William. The initial shock had faded but there was need for damage control.

 

Part of the reason William was traveling to Miami was to assure the employees that their job and benefits were not in danger.

 

That night, when they returned home, William tried to correspond Lizzie’s gestures with love, but once again he was very tired and knew she deserved better from him. Instead, he contented himself by holding her tightly during the night.

 

The following morning, Lizzie drove William to the airport. They said good-bye with a long kiss, and she promised to be back for him.

 

\---

 

In Miami, William started working with the company’s accountants and lawyers to make an audit. Things were going to be slow because they were going to be very meticulous.

 

William had to stay longer that the two days that he had planned, but at least he knew that the problem was not unsolvable.

 

When he arrived to the airport, Lizzie was already waiting for him, as promised. William wished he did not have to leave again, but knew it was not possible.

 

He had decided to visit all Pemberley's subsidiaries and have an audit made. He had to show that he was on top of things and in charge. That was why, over the course of the following months, he and his CFO, Logan St. Clair, travelled to Los Angeles, Chicago, New Orleans, Seattle, Austin and Boston.

 

Before William went away for the second time, Lizzie told him that she would always be available for him in case he wanted to talk, and that if he was too tired to call, she would understand. But she assured him that he would always get a good morning or good night text from her.

 

In between his travels, when he was back in San Francisco, William tried to spend time with Lizzie but work was still demanding all his time and energy.

 

William felt terrible about that, and sometimes, Lizzie’s reassurance was not enough to calm him. He remembered Andrea and what had happened to their relationship after the death of his parents, and feared that the past would repeat itself.

 

But not matter what happened, every time he looked at Lizzie's eyes, he only saw understanding and love. She did even not complain when he missed their one-year anniversary. He sent her flowers from Chicago and was rewarded with a very long and full of love email from Lizzie. He managed to call her really late and she was not annoyed. Instead, she was radiant because she was able to tell him in real time how much she loved him and his flowers had meant for her. Details like those made him keep on going and not give up.

 

\---

 

Finally, William’s crazy schedule and numerous travels came to an end.

 

After one last meeting in Boston, everything looked under control and William felt he could breathe again. Logan offered to wrap things up in Boston, so that William could return early to San Francisco.

 

William did not know if his longing for Lizzie was that obvious, but he did not care. He thanked Logan, and after making a last review of things, took the first flight he could find back home.

 

He had hardly stepped on the baggage claim area when a body collided against him.

 

"Elizabeth...," he sighed in her ear as he let go of his suitcase and wrapped his arms tightly around her.

 

"Welcome home," she said and kissed him with all her might. She did not care that they were in public; she just wanted to feel him and kiss him until she was out of breath.

 

"I missed you so," he replied, when they finally pulled apart.

 

"Me too, William. Let's get you home, ok?," she said.

 

"Yes, please," William answered, and let her lead the way to the car. During the drive home, Lizzie listened to his news regarding the embezzlement case and the result of his hard work over the last months.

 

She was delighted to hear that the damage was being repaired and that the incident had made Pemberley and its CEO even stronger. At some point, William stopped taking, and Lizzie turned around to see him sleeping. She did not disturb him and woke him up until they had arrived to the house.

 

“William, we are here,” Lizzie said, and William instantly opened his eyes.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry,” he mumbled and got out of the car.

 

“Don’t be,” Lizzie added and opened the door of the house.

 

When they entered the kitchen, William was pleasantly surprised by the smell.

 

"I know you must be hungry, so I made your favorite," Lizzie said.

 

"You made me chicken wings?," William asked.

 

"Yes, Kate taught me how to make them. I hope you'll like them," she replied.

 

William instantly walked to her and kissed fervently.

 

"I'll love them because you made them. Thank you, Lizzie," he said.

 

Lizzie smiled and kissed him again before she heated the food and he set up the table in the kitchen.

 

They ate in silence, mainly because William was indeed very hungry and his mouth was busy eating the tasty wings Lizzie had cooked. She did not say anything, she was just happy to see him eat and know that he would not leave again. When they finished, William helped to Lizzie to clean and thanked her for the wonderful wings.

 

"I feel like taking a nap," he said and yawned after that.

 

"Why don't you? You deserved it," Lizzie said.

 

“Mmm, but I came home early so I could be with you.”

 

“That’s okay, William, but you still look tired. You should sleep.”

 

"Okay," he grunted and yawned again, "Would you come up with me?"

 

"Yes, just give me second, I'll be right there," she replied, so he went upstairs.

 

He changed clothes and brushed his teeth, and by the time, Lizzie arrived, he was already dozing off.

 

"Do you want something else?," she asked quietly as she sat on the bed.

 

“I want you,” he replied, sleepily, and reached for her, making her land next to him on the mattress.

 

“William...” she sighed.

 

“I want, no, I need to be with you,” he said and put his arms around her.

 

“I want you too, but you have to rest first,” she responded. She was not rejecting him, she had missed him a lot while he was gone. But she knew he was beyond tired and need to rest in order to regain his energy.

 

“At least stay with me until I fall asleep," he asked.

 

"Of course," she replied.

 

“I love you," he said and kissed her forehead.

 

“I love you too, William. Now sleep,” she replied and stayed there until his breathing was even and he was deeply asleep.

 

Since she was not tired or feeling sleepy, Lizzie decided to answer some emails and call Lydia about the musical. Lydia had gotten a second call for it, and she knew that was a good sign. They chatted a little more, until they both were ready to go to bed.

 

With care, Lizzie changed and brushed her teeth, before cuddling next to William, with a smile in her face because he was finally there with her.

 

She did not know how long she had been sleeping when she felt something moving over her stomach and her neck. She opened her eyes quickly, only to find William kissing her neck and sliding his hand under her top.

 

"Will...," she started to say but stopped when she felt his hand on her chest. Instead a soft moan escaped her mouth.

 

"How I missed that sound," he murmured as he hovered over her. His lips left her neck and moved towards her mouth.

 

Lizzie tried to talk again, but William quieted her with a kiss.

 

"Don't say anything. Just let me love you," he asked. So, Lizzie did not reply with words but with actions that kept them awake for the next hours.

 

\---

 

The next morning, when William had finally woken up, he had left the urge to love Lizzie again. However, she had surprised him by taking the initiative this time.

 

Some time later, having sated their desires, Lizzie ended up on top of him, with his arms around her body.

 

“Lizzie, about what happened last night, and this morning...”, William said as he caressed Lizzie’s back.

 

“Yeah…,” she said lazily.

 

“I was little… rough,” he said. He had noticed two hickeys on her neck, and he was sure he could see his finger marks on her hips.

 

“So?,” she replied. She remembered perfectly everything that they had done, and yes, he had been rough. But she had responded in the same way, his shoulder blades had suffered the attack of her nails.

 

“I’m sorry if I hurt you. I just needed you so badly and I…”

 

Lizzie lifted her head so she could look at his eyes.

 

“William. If you were hurting me, I would have told you to stop. Did I do that?,” she said.

 

“No, but…”

 

“We both needed that, and it was amazing. More than amazing. So don’t regret what happened.”

 

“I don’t regret it,” he said.

 

“Good. End of the discussion,” Lizzie stated and kissed him fully on the lips. William smiled against her lips, feeling relieved.

 

“Now, I have something to ask you,” she added.

 

“Yes?”

 

“I was wondering if now, given that the situation is controlled, you can take some time off. Go somewhere with me."

 

“Oh, I'd love to, but I am not sure,” he answered. He knew he had worked overtime and needed time to relax and to be with her, but did not know if the board would allow it. He was the boss, but given the circumstances, he need to ask.

 

“Just think about it, and let me know, okay?,” Lizzie finished. She wanted to spend time alone with him, away from work and the city, so he could really relax and recharge.

 

William nodded in agreement. He knew she had also been under a lot of stress lately with the new season of the miniseries, and also worrying about him and supporting him. If he had been able to do all he had done, it had been in great part because of her. Being away, just the two of them, was just what they needed after that ordeal.

 

His mind started to imagine all the things they could do, and realized that he could do some of them already. His lips looked for hers, and his hands moved on her skin.

 

“Again?,” Lizzie asked as he turned her on her back and was on top of her.

 

“Oh, yes. Sometimes, three times are not enough,” he answered, with a grin on his face.

 

“I agree,” she said playfully and those were last coherent words that were heard for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You raise me up - Josh Groban
> 
> http://conijito.tumblr.com/post/77504582295


	65. Sixty-five

_And through it all_

_She offers me protection_

_A lot of love and affection_

_Whether I'm right or wrong_

_And down the waterfall_

_Wherever it may take me_

_I know that life won't break me_

_When I come to call_

_She won't forsake me_

_I'm lovin' angels instead_

 

The news that William was back in town spread, and even though they did not do any work, Lizzie and William still had a very busy weekend as Gigi came back from Sanditon, and Kate, Brandon and Fitz visited too.

 

The following Monday, William and Lizzie went to Pemberley. William had scheduled a board meeting to give the members a report of all he and Logan had done during the past months in the other subsidiaries.

 

Lizzie was busy writing the last episodes of the miniseries when William arrived to her office.

 

"Hi, love, how was your meeting?," she asked him when she saw him.

 

William smiled, entered the office and closed the door.

 

"Very good. They were very satisfied with the work we did and our results."

 

"Oh! I'm glad! I was sure they would be pleased."

 

"Thank you, sweetheart," William said, "and I have more good news."

 

"Yes?," Lizzie asked.

 

"We can take some time off, at least a couple of days," William answered.

 

"Yay!," Lizzie exclaimed.

"I was going to say something about it after the meeting, but my aunt and Helen suggested it first."  

 

"They did?! That's very nice of them."

 

"Yes, I know. Helen and Logan offered to take charge while I am away. And then he can take some days off too,” William said.

 

"So, where do you want to go? I can ask Ann to make the arrangements," William added.

 

"Actually, I want to surprise you," Lizzie answered.

 

"Really, Miss Bennet?," he said playfully.

 

"Yes, Mr. Darcy. I have an idea that I think you will like."

 

"And you won't tell me what it is," he noted.

 

"No, otherwise, it would not be a surprise. As soon as I finish writing this episode, I'll work on the preparations," Lizzie said.

 

"Okay, as you wish. Will you at least tell me what to pack?," William asked.

 

"Mmm... I'll think about it," Lizzie teased and William laughed with her.

 

“I have to go back upstairs. See you later love,” he said.

 

“See you soon,” Lizzie smiled and returned to her work when he left.

 

\---

 

The prospect of a little vacation with William was incentive enough for Lizzie to complete the episodes that same day. She did not take a break, as she did not want to lose inspiration and her train of thought.

 

When she finished, she sent them to the TV network’s representative. Now it was their turn to review them and make comments. With that sent, she had given herself some time off as well so she could leave with William.

 

As she had told William, she had already thought where she wanted to take him. But it was probably too late to make calls to organize their trip that evening. And she wanted to do it from Pemberley because at home, she risked being caught by William.

 

A couple of days later, Lizzie finally told her boyfriend that he needed to pack comfortable clothes so they could walk in hot weather. William frowned and just wondered where Lizzie had planned to travel.

 

He informed Helen and Logan of when he was leaving and Lizzie left her assistant in charge of the current projects in the writing department.

 

The morning of their travel, William woke up excited and Lizzie loved to see him like that. After they left the house, he kept asking questions about the trip. She gave him evasive responses until they parked at the airport.

 

“Okay, so here we are,” she said and gave him a boarding pass.

 

William looked at it and his eyebrows rose. Lizzie looked at him, amused. He opened his mouth as he was going to say something but did not.

 

“Yes William?,” she said.

 

“Sweetheart… you know how much I appreciate your parents, but visiting them was not exactly what I had in mind to spend time with you.”

 

Lizzie could not stop laughing by the face he had made.

 

“William, we are not going to visit them. The things that I want you to see are in Arizona.”

 

“What things?,” he asked.

 

“I’ll tell you later, or we are going to be late for our flight,” Lizzie said and they exited the car.

 

Once they were at the gate, waiting to board, Lizzie explained to William why she had chosen Arizona.

 

“Do you remember when Gigi travelled last summer with her college friends?,” she said, “They went to the Grand Canyon and you said you always have wanted to go. So, I decided to go there.”

“Lizzie, thank you so much.”

“You’re welcome,” Lizzie smiled, “I know that June in Arizona might not be the greatest idea, but when I made the reservations, they said that heat has not been that strong yet. And I hope it stays that way.”

 

“I don’t care about hot weather as long as I am with you,” he replied and squeezed her hand warmly, before boarding the plane.

 

The flight to Phoenix was short and pleasant. Lizzie had rented a car, and after having lunch in the city; they started their way to the Grand Canyon.

 

They chatted and even sang during their drive as Lizzie had made a special playlist for the trip. William had missed those moments with her and was very happy to be able to have them again.

 

As they entered the National park, William could feel the excitement growing inside him, and could not wait to see the natural formation. Lizzie had rented a cabin for them, and after checking in, they were ready to start their “expedition”.

 

William and Lizzie had seen countless pictures of the Grand Canyon, but knew that none of them would make it justice. And they were right.

 

It was magnificent, with its wide range of brown and orange hues. The canyon expanded as far as their eyes could see and it was bigger of what their brain could register. They were in awe by the power of time and nature, and also by how insignificant humans seemed in comparison.

 

They walked around the rim, making several stops along the way, taking pictures. William asked Lizzie if they could go down the canyon, and she answered that she had already made plans to do that the day after tomorrow. William smiled with thrill.

 

They had been told which spots were the best to see the sunset, but by the time they realized that the sun was getting down, they were far from those spots.

 

But, along the trail, they found a hidden, private spot with a bench, from where they could see the Colorado River. So, they decided to stay there and waited for the sunset.

 

\---

 

William had never been more content and relaxed in his life.

 

There he was, looking at one of the world’s natural wonders with the love of his love by his side. He was looking at the scenery but he was thinking of Lizzie.

 

He thought about all the unconditional support and love he had received from her in the past months. Lizzie had been loving, patient, considerate, and never demanding. She knew him so well that she sensed when he needed to be alone, and when he needed her. And she was always there for him.

 

She loved Elizabeth more that he had ever thought possible. She was everything he had ever wanted and needed in his life.

 

There was not reason to keep waiting, the time had arrived. He was going to ask Lizzie to marry him.

 

“I will.”

 

"What?," he asked, waking from his reveries.

 

Lizzie just looked at him, with tears in her eyes and the biggest smile in her face.

 

“Did I say all that aloud?,” he said with a shaky voice.

 

“Yes, you did. And my answer is yes, I will marry you, William Fitzwilliam Darcy,” Lizzie stated.

 

As it had happened before, William had voiced his thoughts about her.

 

“I love you so much, Elizabeth,” he said as he held her face.

 

“I love you too, William, with all my might," she replied and closed the gap between them and gave him a sweet and tender kiss.

 

“Don't cry, sweetheart,” William sighed when he felt her tears on his fingers.

 

“These are very happy tears," she said, wiping them.

 

William took her hands in his, and he suddenly realized that he had proposed without a ring.

 

“Lizzie, I…,” he started to say, rubbing her left ring finger.

 

“William, I do not care about that. It was the most perfect proposal."

 

"Really?"

 

"Yes, because I know that your proposal came straight for your heart. I couldn't ask for more."

 

"This is the happiest day of my life," William said again.

 

"Mine too," Lizzie replied before William took over her lips.

 

When they finally pulled apart, short of breath, Lizzie pointed to the horizon, as the sun was about to disappear behind the canyon.

 

They both stared at the sunset and the sudden change of colors of the rocks. They went from orange and brown to purple and blue.

 

They stayed there for a little while, in each other’s arms, admiring the landscape.

 

"I think we have to catch the shuttle back now, fiancé,” Lizzie said.

 

"That word sounds better that I expected," he replied and stole another kiss from her, "let's go, fiancée."

 

They arrived just in time to get on the last shuttle back to their cabin. It was already packed, but they managed to find a little space for both of them.

 

The closeness was affecting them more than they would want, especially because they were in public. They just could not wait to be alone.

 

Finally, they arrived to their stop and they practically ran to their cabin. Lizzie had barely opened the door, when William took her in his arms and carried her to the bed.

 

“William!,” she exclaimed laughing as he dropped her on the mattress.

 

“I’m practicing,” he said.

 

“But I am all sweaty and dirty,” she commented but was becoming increasingly distracted by the fact that he was removing his jacket and shirt.

 

“I don’t care about that,” he said and climbed on the bed, hovering over her.

 

“Do you care?,” he added before pulling her lower lip with his. Lizzie moaned and that was the response William was expecting from her.

 

“I love you, William,” Lizzie sighed against his lips, locking her arms around his neck.

 

“I love you, Elizabeth,” he replied, and proceeded to show her exactly how much.

 

\---

 

William woke up and a smile immediately appeared in his face, remembering what had happened the day (and night) before.

 

The love of his life had agreed to marry him, which made him immensely happy; and then he had made love to her.

 

They always had passionate moments together, but something about the fact that they were engaged, had heightened their senses and emotions.

 

He looked at Lizzie, who had taken his arm as pillow, and his smile grew. She looked so lovely that he could not disturb her despite the fact that his arm was asleep.

 

Her left hand was lying on his chest and he realized again the lack of ring.

 

His mother’s ring, which was given generation to generation, belonged to Georgiana. He knew that if he asked, his sister would gladly give the ring to him, but William did not want to take that away from her. He had seen her carrying the ring around her neck.

 

He was going to get a new ring for his bride, and start a new tradition with Lizzie.

 

Lizzie stirred a little, putting more pressure on his arm, and William let out a short groan, but that was enough to wake up Lizzie.

 

“Are you okay?,” she asked with a sleeping voice.

 

“Better than ever,” William replied and kissed her on the head, “I’d just like to regain blood flow in my arm.”

 

“Oh my god! I’m sorry!,” Lizzie said, sitting on the bed.

 

“Well, I’m definitely better now,” he noted, given that the sheet had fallen off her lap, and she was bare to him.

 

Lizzie smacked him on the arm before hugging him again.

 

“Good morning,” she said.

 

“Good morning,” he responded.

 

“No that I want to leave this bed, but what time is it?,” she asked.

 

William used his good arm to turn the alarm clock.

 

“Almost eight,” he responded.

 

“Perfect. We have plenty of time,” Lizzie said.

 

“For what?,” William asked, caressing her back.

 

“To shower, to have breakfast, to leave for our hike,” she responded.

 

“Our hike?”

 

“Yes, down the canyon, as you wanted yesterday.”

 

“Thank you, Lizzie,” he said, “But will we have time to something else?”

 

William’s hand had moved from her back to the curve of her hip and was travelling south.

 

“Yes, if you take me to the bathroom now,” she said and he had to oblige.

 

\---

 

Lizzie and William arrived just in time before their hiking tour left. They walked a lot, took a lot of pictures and enjoyed the experience and the scenery.

 

They spent one last afternoon walking along the rim and had one last sunset at their spot.

 

The next day, Lizzie informed William that they were leaving for Sedona, where she had made a reservation in a resort, with a spa, with huge bathtubs,... William did not need to hear more.

 

After all the exercise they had done at the Grand Canyon, they just relaxed in the resort, with massages, longs baths and romantic walks.

 

"Love, you said that you wanted to tell everyone about our engagement when we get back to San Francisco," William said while they were having dinner in their hotel.

 

"Yes. It's not that I don't want to tell the world that we are getting married. I just want to keep our engagement to us, at least while we're in vacation."

 

"I know. But, I was thinking, since we are in the state, if we could visit your parents."

 

"Oh, okay...," she replied, uncertain.

 

"I know it's old-fashioned, but I want to talk with your father before we tell him of our engagement,” William said.

 

"You know you don't need to ask for permission, right?," Lizzie asked.

 

"Yes. But I still want to talk to him. I guess I want his blessing. Do you mind?"

 

"Of course not. And even though it's not necessary, I'm sure he will appreciate the gesture," Lizzie replied, "and my mom will be happy to see you."

 

"Thank you, sweetheart," William said.

 

William Sr. had always said that he would want to be asked for Georgiana's hand, despite the fact that the only valid and important decision would be his daughter's. That was why William wanted to talk with Thomas, he felt as he was somehow honoring his father's wishes.

 

Lizzie called her parents, who were obviously happy to hear they were visiting, and Ann Reynolds so she could change their flights back to San Francisco.

 

They stayed in Sedona a couple of nights and then drove to Tucson. As predicted, the Bennets were overjoyed to receive Lizzie and William. Fran made one of her famous dishes for dinner, and while they ate, she and her husband asked questions about Pemberley and the Grand Canyon.

 

Fran did not fail to make comments about marriage and William had to hide his smile. If only she knew how close she was to the truth.

 

The next day, while Fran and Lizzie were at the super market, William took the opportunity to speak with Thomas.

 

“What do you want to talk about?,” Thomas asked as they both sat on the living room.

 

“It is about my relationship with Lizzie.”

 

“Oh, I see,” Thomas said, sensing where the conversation was going.

 

“I love Elizabeth, and I would do anything for her,” William said.

 

“Fran and I know that, and we could not be happier that she found a good man like you, William.”

 

“Thank you, sir.”

 

“Please, I told you to call me Thomas. Especially when I suspect we might be family soon.”

 

William flushed a little by his words. His intent had been too obvious.

 

“Thomas. Elizabeth is the love of my life and I want to marry her.”

 

“Well, she is the one that has to say yes, not me,” Thomas noted.

 

“Of course. But I want to have your approval,” William added.

 

“Son, you don’t need it. You already have it.”

 

“Son?,” William murmured.

 

“Yes, I had thought of you as part of the family for a time now. And I am very glad it will become official now,” Thomas replied.

 

“Thank you, Thomas. This means a lot to me,” William said. It had been a really long time since he had been called ‘son’.

 

“That’s just the truth. Now, let me ask you something. Do you have a ring?," Lizzie's father asked.

 

William hesitated a little before answering negatively and wondered if he was in trouble.

 

“In that case, give me a second.”

 

Thomas left William and walked into his study. When he came back, he was holding a small box.

 

“When Bing told me that he wanted to marry Jane, he already had a ring. So I didn’t have the chance to offer him this.”

 

Thomas opened the box and William saw a beautiful set of engagement and wedding diamond rings.

 

“They belonged to my mother, and I will love if they become Lizzie’s.”

 

“Shouldn’t they belong to your wife?," William asked.

 

“My mother passed away after I married Fran, so we agreed that we would wait until one of our girls got married to give them to her. So now, you can give them to Lizzie, if you want.”

 

“Of course, I will be honored to. Thank you.”

“Welcome to the family, William,” Thomas said and offered his hand to William.

 

William shook it and accepted the hug that came after that. He was very grateful by being accepted into his new family. He placed the ring in a safe place, and waited for Lizzie to come back.

 

\---

 

When Lizzie returned home with her mother, she immediately looked for William, knowing that he had spoken with her father.

 

Obviously, William wanted to tell her that the conversation had gone well. However, he thought of a better idea and asked her to wait after dinner.

 

Lizzie was not satisfied with his answer, but had not choice as her parents kept them occupied for the rest of the day.

 

\---

 

Lizzie and William were really enjoying their dinner with Lizzie's parents. Both Fran and Thomas held William in high esteem, and Lizzie was sure that they would be very happy when they learnt about their engagement.

 

When they finished with dessert, after a delightful meal cooked by Fran and Lizzie, William cleared his throat.

 

"Fran, Thomas. I want to thank you for having received us with such short notice, and for all your attentions."

 

"William, dear," Fran said, "You don't have to thank us. You are always welcomed in our home, and we are delighted that you made time to come here and visit."

 

"Thank you, Fran,” he responded, “I am glad too that we are here, since there is something very important that I have to do.”

 

He rose for his chair and walked around the table to where Lizzie was sitting. He took her left hand and dropped on one knee. Both her and Fran gasped.

 

“Elizabeth, you are the love of my life. I give thanks every day that you came back into my life. You make me want to be a better man, and I don’t want to live without you.”

 

William was not expecting to be so clichéd, but all his words were the truth. He stopped for a while when he saw that Lizzie was crying again.

 

“Your family has welcomed me with open arms. And now I want us to be one. Lizzie, will you marry me?”

 

“Yes, yes, yes,” Lizzie exclaimed and threw her arms around him. William hugged her and soon his lips found hers. They kissed briefly, mainly because they were not alone.

 

“Wait,” William said when he moved away and took her left hand again. He took out the small box Thomas had given her and opened it.

 

“You have a ring,” Lizzie commented, and William laughed at their private joke.

 

“Yes, I have now,” he replied and slid the ring on her finger.

 

Before she had a chance to look at it, Lizzie noted that her mother had not made a sound. She turned to where she was sitting, and saw her father holding her.

 

“William, I think you just killed my wife,” Thomas said.

 

\---

 

William and Lizzie were together in her parents' guest room, finally getting some rest after the eventful evening.

 

Salts and brandy had been necessary for Fran to be able to talk again. Seeing her daughter get engaged in front of her had been too much for her.

 

But after that, everything had been felicitations, hugs and other expressions of happiness.

 

Lizzie finally looked at her ring, and tears reappeared when she realized it was her Grandma May's ring.

 

She did not have a lot of memories of her since May had died a few years after Lydia had been born. However, she always felt connected to her since she had been named after her.

 

Lizzie obviously knew the immense sentimental value of the ring, and deeply appreciated that her father had trusted William with that heirloom.

 

The ring was beautiful, and it fitted her perfectly. An oval diamond was set on the band surrounded by two butterflies with diamonds in them too.

 

"I'm sorry, Lizzie. I wanted to include your parents in our engagement. I did not think your mother would have that reaction," William said and he got in bed with her.

 

"William, for the third time, it's okay," Lizzie said, "Believe me, despite what happened, this is probably the best day in my mother's life."

 

"I also wanted to surprise you as well," he added.

 

"And you certainly did, and I loved it. I mean, who else would get two proposals by the most marvelous guy?," she said, snuggling next to him.

 

"I don't know if I am that man," he sighed.

 

"You are to me," Lizzie replied.

 

"Well, in that case, only the most marvelous woman. The only one I could ever get married to."

 

"Oh, you are so corny," she said.

 

"Look who is speaking!," he exclaimed.

 

"Fair enough," she responded.

 

"Thank you again for this vacation, Lizzie. It was all I needed," William added.

 

"You are very welcome," Lizzie replied, “Ready to go home?”

 

"Yes. I can't wait to tell everybody that we are going to get married," he said.

 

"Me neither. I'm very much looking forward to it," she said, "I love you, William Darcy."

 

"I love you, Elizabeth Bennet," he responded, and soon after that they both fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angels - Robbie Williams 
> 
> http://conijito.tumblr.com/post/79526475529/chapter-65-love-me-tender-love-me-true-i-just
> 
> http://conijito.tumblr.com/post/79526371213/pictures-taken-by-me-last-september-at-the-grand
> 
> http://conijito.tumblr.com/post/79526272317/love-me-tender-love-me-true-chapter-65-i-found
> 
> http://conijito.tumblr.com/post/79526540879/chapter-65-love-me-tender-love-me-true-lizzies


	66. Sixty six

Lizzie and William returned to San Francisco, very relaxed after their vacation and extremely happy because of their engagement.

William was dying to tell the world that he was marrying the love of his life, so he and Lizzie used their last free hours to call their families about their engagement.

First of all, they called New York. Luckily for them, Lydia was with Jane and Bing, waiting for her next audition for the musical.

The three of them first asked them about their trip, and when Lizzie proceeded to show her ring, Jane and Lydia yelled with happiness. The sisters wanted to know all the details of the proposal and bombarded the couple with questions.

Bing congratulated his best friend and offered to give him some tips on married life. Jane wished them the best and promised Lizzie that she would help her with the dresses and other wedding related things.

On her part, Lydia thanked William for loving her sister and making her so happy. She had seen how broken Lizzie had been after George, and was very grateful to William for helping her sister.

William deeply appreciated their words, it was good to know that everyone in Lizzie’s family liked him, and supported their relationship.

Lizzie and William finally said good-bye and wished Lydia good luck on her upcoming audition.

Then, it was time to call Gigi. Her response to the news was very similar to Lizzie’s sisters. She was overly excited for them and actually did some flailing. She asked to see the ring and was very touched when she learnt that Lizzie’s father had given it to her brother.

In the middle of their conversation, Lizzie received a call from Charlotte. She was next on the list, so Lizzie excused herself and left her fiancé to talk with her sister.

“William, I am so glad you finally proposed to Lizzie. Fitz and I were ready to start a bet,” Gigi said.

"You were not," William replied, thinking that she was teasing.

"Well, now you’ll ever know because you finally did it,” Gigi continued, “I also can’t believe that you did not plan your proposal. That is so not you, big brother.”

William laughed before answering.

“I seriously don’t know. I think I was just waiting for the right moment; and that moment was when we were sitting together on that bench.”

“I understand,” Gigi said, “It might be too late but you know you could have asked for mom’s ring.”

“Yes, I know, Gigi. But the ring is yours, and I would not take it from you," William responded, “However, there is something that I want to give Lizzie and I need your permission first.”

“Okay,” Gigi said and listened to his petition. When he finished, she was more than happy to accept.

"Thank you, Gigi."

"You’re welcome, big brother. Hey, what do you think of having an engagement party?," she said.

"Oh... Gigi. I don’t know. I don’t think we need a party…”

"Just think about it, okay? And ask Lizzie since it would be her party too,” Georgiana asked.

“I will,” William responded, “As soon as she finishes talking with Charlotte. I can still hear her laughing in the garden.”

He supposed that the best friends needed to talk about a lot of things, including Charlotte’s wedding.

“Great. I am coming over next weekend, so we can talk about the party… and other things,” Gigi added.

“Other things?,” William asked with curiosity.

“Well, I want to talk to you about Sidney.”

“Is everything all right?,” he asked.

“Yes, William. I want you to meet him, that’s all.”

“Very well,” he sighed, “See you Saturday then, little sister.”

Gigi chuckled and said good-bye, not before congratulating him again.

Since Lizzie was taking long in her phone call, William decided to call Fitz. His best friend also mentioned the bet he was planning with Gigi and was happy to accept being William’s best man.

“Sorry that took so long,” Lizzie apologized when she returned to the library, “so much to talk about.”

“That’s okay. Gigi said good-bye, and Fitz said congratulations,” William said.

“Oh, I did not want to miss them but I am sure Fitz will stop by my office and offer his comments,” she replied.

“How is Charlotte?,” William asked.

“Oh, she is thrilled for us,” Lizzie said, “I think she actually forgot about her wedding for two minutes. But just for two minutes. Her wedding is just a month away, so you can imagine how she’s feeling.”

During the time that William had been away travelling, Charlotte and Lizzie had planned the former’s wedding. Charlotte and Ian were going to get married in LA on the first week of August and since Lizzie was the maid of honor, she had been involved in the planning.

“That’s exciting. I guess that we will be us, at some point,” William said and Lizzie laughed, imagining quickly their future.

“Anyway, I was about to call Kate, and my aunt,” William added.

“All right, let’s do it,” Lizzie replied and she joined him on the couch.

\---

The next day, at Pemberley, Lizzie’s ring did not go unnoticed, and a lot of people stopped her to look at it, in particular, Elaine and Ann. As suspected, Fitz went to her office to congratulate her in person.

Kate had been elated to hear about William and Lizzie’s engagement so she had organized a dinner for them and invited Fitz and Brandon as well.

The night of the dinner, Lizzie was sitting on her vanity, putting the last pins on her hair when William stepped behind her. He caressed her shoulders and deposited a soft kiss on her cheek; and she immediately smiled.

“You look beautiful,” he said.

“Thank you,” she replied, blushing. It did not matter how many times he said that to her before, she always reacted like that.

From his pocket, William took a velvet bag and gave it to Lizzie.

“What is this?,” she asked, puzzled.

“Something that I want you to have,” he answered.

Lizzie opened the bag and a small silver locket fell with engraved flowers on her hand.

“I love it, William, it’s gorgeous.”

“It belonged to my mother,” he said.

“Oh…”, Lizzie sighed, “I… I don’t know what to say. Are you sure?”

“Yes, Lizzie, I’m sure” he replied, “My mom would have loved you, I know it. And she would have been very pleased if she knew you have this.”

Lizzie looked once again at the locket, thinking about its previous owner who she would never meet.

“My dad gave it to my mom when I was born, and she always wore it,” William explained, “she had a picture of Gigi and myself in it.”

Lizzie opened it and looked at the picture that was inside and smiled. With the Grand Canyon as background, William was standing behind her, with his arms around her waist. Both of them had the greatest smiles on their faces.

“I chose that picture, I hope you like it,” William finished.

“It’s perfect, William. Thank you very much,” Lizzie replied and pulled her fiancé for a kiss.

When they finally separated, Lizzie had to fix her hair again before they left for Kate’s house.

Dinner with Kate had been very fun and delicious. Obviously, Gigi had told Kate about the party she wanted to throw for their engagement, and Kate wanted to participate as well. Lizzie had already agreed to it, and asked Kate if she could make a red velvet cake for them.

\---

That weekend, as promised, Gigi came to San Francisco, and the first thing she did was to discuss the party plans with Lizzie and William. She was so enthusiastic that William felt like he could not deny her anything.

Brandon and Fitz arrived shortly after Gigi, and Fitz started questioning her about Sidney.

“Hey, GGD, your brother tells me that we are finally meeting the famous Sidney Parker.”

“William! You can’t keep a secret!,” Gigi exclaimed.

“You did not tell me it was a secret. And you tell Fitz everything,” William teased.

“So, Gigi, how did you meet him again?,” Fitz asked.

“Fitz, William, don’t be mean,” Lizzie said.

“It’s okay, Lizzie, I don’t mind,” Gigi responded. She knew that both of them were still very protective of her, and that Fitz had not forgiven her for not telling him sooner about Sidney.

As she had told them before, she had met Sidney because of his relationship with Sanditon’s mayor, Tom Parker. Sidney sometimes served as Tom’s representative during the meetings with the members of the project and that was how the two of them had met.

After some weeks of working together, Sidney had asked her out. Gigi was not longer afraid because of her past and accepted his invitation. As time went by, he gained her trust and she told him about George and he respected her desire to take things slowly.

“And what exactly does he do?,” William asked.

“He has a degree in Economics, and has done some consulting for different companies. But Tom Parker needed an assistant and he asked Sidney to help him out,” Gigi continued.

“What does he think to do after that?,” Fitz asked then.

“For now, he is helping some small businesses in the Sanditon area, at the same time he’s working for Tom. But he is applying for different jobs in LA and San Francisco.”

When he heard that, William frowned with suspicion.

“Relax, big brother, he was already doing that before we started dating,” Gigi said.

"And does he treat you the way you deserve?", William asked.

"Of course, William. If he weren't, I wouldn't be with him. But you can judge it by yourself soon," Gigi responded.

"When is he coming here?,” he asked.

“Next weekend, if that’s okay with you.”

“That is okay, we can definitely make time to meet him,” William responded.

“Thank you, William,” his sister said smiling. William hugged her and kissed her on the temple.

"Brandon and I will happy to meet him as well," Fitz added.

"I know you will, and you know you will like him,” Gigi commented.

William could tell how important it was for Georgiana that he would meet her boyfriend. He liked that now she did not feel like she needed to hide her relationship from him.

"Are you guys done terrorizing Gigi?," Brandon asked as he returned from the kitchen.

"I hope so," Gigi answered.

"Yeah, no more interrogatory for today," Fitz said and putting an arm around Gigi's shoulder, he led the way to the kitchen to eat lunch, and enjoy their rest of the weekend.

\---

“William, would you stop pacing?,” Lizzie sighed, “you are making me dizzy.”

He smiled for a second, for the hidden meaning of her words, but he continued to walk around his office. Gigi was fifteen minutes late. He wanted to call her, but Lizzie had convinced him to wait.

That was the day William was going to meet Sidney.

“You are not the one who’s supposed to be nervous,” Lizzie said and walked to his side.

“I know, but she is my baby sister and… maybe they had issues on the road.”

“William, stop obsessing. It’s an order,” Lizzie said firmly and dragged him to the couch to sit with her.

They had barely sat down when there was a knock on the door. William immediately stood up and opened the door.

“Hi, William!,” Gigi said and hugged her brother.

“Georgiana,” he replied.

“I’m sorry we are late, but we hit some traffic entering the city,” his sister apologized.

“It’s okay,” he said, and decided to ignore the roll in Lizzie’s eyes.

“Hi Lizzie,” Gigi greeted.

“Hello Gigi. Your brother was very impatient to see you and Sidney.”

“Oh, I can imagine… He should be here in a second. Fitz intercepted us, so...,” Gigi said and turned to the door.

“William, promise me that you are going to be nice,” she added when she heard voices outside.

“I’m always nice,” he defended himself.

"Of course you are," she said and a big smile appeared on her face when Sidney entered the office followed by Fitz.

With olive skin, dark eyes and dark hair, Lizzie saw that they made a nice couple.

"Sidney, this is my brother. William, this is Sidney Parker," Gigi said.

"Very nice to meet you," Sidney said and shook William's hand.

"Hello, Sidney. I'm glad we finally met. This is my fiancé Lizzie."

"Of course, Gigi has talked about the two of you a lot," Sidney replied and smiled at Lizzie.

"Nice to meet you too," she answered.

"Are we all ready for lunch?," Fitz finally spoke.

"Yes, let's go," Gigi said and led the way with Lizzie.

"Are you sure you want to leave Sidney with the 'wolves'?, Lizzie asked, looking behind her shoulder.

"Not really, but it was his idea. I guess he wants to be done with the all questioning."

Lizzie smiled, and stole some glances at the three men behind her. William was obviously asking questions but Sidney looked very confident.

They had a fun and also very informative lunch at Gigi's favorite restaurant. William and company learnt about Sidney's family and background. It also became obvious to Lizzie that Sidney was really into Gigi and that she felt the same way about him.

He was very smart and funny; and he was also interested in Pemberley and in getting to know Georgiana’s family.

After lunch, Gigi and Sidney left as she was going to show him the city and they made plans to all have dinner with James and Kate the next day.

William wanted to talk with Lizzie about Gigi, however, they did not have time until they returned home that night.

Gigi and Sidney were not back yet, so William took the opportunity to talk with his fiancé. He knew his sister was a grown woman, but sometimes it was hard to accept that, especially when there was a man in her life, again. He had liked what he had seen of Sidney and was really happy for his sister, but he still did not know how to behave.

Trying to help, Lizzie shared her experiences with Jane and Lydia, and all the funny stories she had of when Lydia has started going out with boys. She had been protective as well of her little sister and understood how he was feeling. She was successful in distracting him as he started laughing.

At some point, Lizzie looked down at her ring, and started thinking again of their wedding and engagement wedding.

She and William had agreed with Gigi to have the party a couple of days after Charlotte’s wedding.

Since the people that they wanted to invite to the party were also attending the wedding, it made sense to have it around the same time. Charlotte was also on board with the idea, and since she and Ian were not going on their honeymoon until a week after their ceremony, she did not mind having another party. After her own, of course.

“William, there are some things that I want to discuss with you about our wedding," Lizzie suddenly said.

“Of course,” William said and sat straight on the bed.

"Mmm... I guess the first thing we should talk about is when. Do you have a date in mind?," she asked.

"Lizzie, I could have married you yesterday," William stated.

"Me too, except...," she started.

"You want all your family present," William finished for her.

"Yes, and yours too. I don't want a big wedding, but I want everyone we care and love at our wedding."

"I totally agree," William replied, "So I gather you have thought about a possible date…”

"Yes, I have but it will depend on the venue. And on you, as well,” Lizzie said.

William gave her a look, telling her to go on.

"I was thinking of Lake Tahoe."

"Really?,” he asked excited.

"Yes, I love that place, and you love it too. It's beautiful and it's special for us," Lizzie continued but could already read the answer in his eyes.

"It's perfect," William replied.

Lizzie beamed, happy that he liked her idea, and could not resist kissing him.

"And the date?," he asked when they pulled apart.

"Oh yeah! Sorry,” she breathed, “you know I don't like the cold. So, sometime on April?," Lizzie replied.

"April…,” William repeated and looked away, thinking.

“What about the beginning of March? We can have the wedding between our birthdays, and it won’t be that cold,” he said.

Lizzie laughed as it was obvious that he could not wait to marry her.

“That is a great idea,” she said, excited, “Lake Tahoe on March.”

“We have a date,” he stated.

“We have a date,” she repeated and leaned to kiss him.

But before things escalated between the two of them, there was one more thing that Lizzie needed to discuss with her fiancé.

“William…,” she mumbled and he stopped.

“Yes?”

Lizzie moved away from him and took a deep breath.

“You have always said that I can tell you everything, but I’m not quite sure how are you going to take this,” she said.

“Try me,” he replied and looked at her with all his attention.

"I don't want to hurt you, but I don’t want to change my name,” she said in just one breath.

William stayed silent for a second, before he spoke.

"I understand, Lizzie.”

"You do?," she asked.

“Yes, I do. You have made a name for yourself and it carries a reputation,” William said, “If you don’t change your name, that does not mean that you love me less.”

Lizzie sighed, relieved that he had accepted her decision.

“Thank you for understanding, William. I took that decision a while ago… long before you came along, and I…”

“You don’t have to explain more, love. I understand you completely,” William stated, “I love you because of who you are, not because of your name.”

“And I love you too,” Lizzie replied, “with that mouthful name of yours, William Fitzwilliam Darcy.”

“Oh… I am a mouthful, all right,” William teased and made Lizzie laugh.

“Is there something else you want to discuss?,” he asked.

“No… for now. I think we can move on,” she said quietly, setting herself on his lap.

William smiled and kissed her.

They were quite busy with each other when they heard noises in the house and they stopped.

"It must be Gigi," William murmured, “and Sidney.”

“Oh… was I loud?,” she asked.

“Love,” William said, looking directly at her eyes, “you always are.”

Lizzie blushed and punched him on the arm.

“Ouch! I was just stating the truth.”

“But you don’t have to sound so…”

“‘Cocky’?”

Lizzie put her hand over her mouth to muffle her laugh and punched him again.

They remained silenced as they heard Gigi and Sidney’s steps and voices getting near until they died behind their doors.

“Sweetheart,” William said to Lizzie in a reassuring voice, and his fiancé slowly turned to him, still fearing that Gigi had heard her.

“Come on,” he said and took her in his arms.

“Where are we going?,” she asked confused.

“We are going to finish what we started. Just in a different location ” he answered, carrying her to their bathroom.

\---

The next morning, Lizzie was nervous to face Gigi and it took some convincing before she went down for breakfast.

“Good morning, Lizzie,” Sidney greeted, already at the table, sitting next to Gigi.

“Hi, Lizzie,” Gigi said before taking a bite of the bagel.

“Good morning all,” Lizzie said back and glanced a William, who was walking in her direction with a cup of coffee.

“How was the tour yesterday?,” Lizzie asked and sat at the table, still a little weary.

“It was very good. Gigi showed me all these hidden places that are not very famous,” Sidney replied.

Gigi expanded his answer and continued the conversation. Lizzie was happy to hear the details, but was also relieved to realize that Gigi had not heard her with her brother. If she had, Gigi would have not let that go.

After breakfast, they decided to go for a walk near the marina before meeting Catherine for an early lunch. Ms. De Bourgh was travelling to New York to overlook another of her investments, and she had to make sure to meet her niece’s ‘companion’.

William had offered to give her an excuse, but Gigi had refused his offer. She had been the one to call Catherine, as she also wanted her to meet Sidney.

That mere action told William that her sister truly cared for Sidney and the relationship was more serious than he had imagined.

Catherine had definitely had been less ‘nice’ than William, and was blunt with her questions. But Sidney did not get flustered and answered all her concerns with certainty.

Lizzie and William did not escape his aunt’s scrutiny as they were also questioned about their wedding and Pemberley.

Luckily for them, lunch only lasted a couple of hours. However, before she left for the airport, Catherine had a couple of minutes alone with Sidney.

“Is everything okay?,” Gigi asked when he came back.

“Yes, don’t worry,” he replied, and warmly intertwined his hand with hers.

William looked at him, with a frown in his face, as he could only imagined what her aunt had said to him.

“Mmm, does anyone want to go to Ghirardelli? I definitely need some chocolate,” Gigi asked.

“I’ll go with you,” Sidney answered.

“Ok, let’s go,” William said and drove them there.

Once they were inside the store, Lizzie wandered off with Gigi and William took the chance to speak with Sidney.

“I’m sorry if my aunt made you uncomfortable. She is not the most tactful person,” William said.

“Gigi warned me about her, but I know she’s only looking after her family,” Sidney answered.

“What did she say?”

Sidney sighed before speaking again.

“She said that, even though she was satisfied with me, she was going to keep an eye on me as long as I am dating Georgiana.”

“That does sound like Catherine. I’m sorry.”

"It's fine, William. If I had a sister, I'd be as protective as you are." Sidney said, "after everything Gigi's been through, I understand that you want to know everything about her boyfriend, and make sure that she has all she deserves."

William nodded in response.

"I told your aunt, and I tell you now: Georgiana is very important to me, and I only want to make her happy.”

"Thank you, Sidney, I appreciate your words."

“Does that mean I passed your test?”

“Yes,” William chuckled and patted him on the shoulder.

His eyes found Lizzie, who had witnessed the exchange and had a smile on her face.

“Come on. Let’s join them before Gigi buys the entire store,” William added and Sidney followed him.

\---

After Ghirardelli’s, they returned to William and Lizzie’s house to get ready for dinner with Kate.

She and James were obviously very happy to meet Sidney, but they were probably more relaxed than William or Fitz.

“What are you thinking?,” Lizzie asked William.

He had separated from the main group but he was looking at them. They were all in the living room and Fitz must have told a joke because they were all laughing.

“I am just delighted to see my sister so happy,” he answered, “not that she wasn’t before, but she has that sparkle again on her eyes.”

“That’s love,” Lizzie replied.

“Yes?”

“Yes, I know that look. I see it on your eyes all the time.”

William smiled and looked at her. Her eyes were also bright when she looked at him.

“Well… I think I just have to get used to having a brother-in-law,” William said.

“And two sisters-in-law,” Lizzie added.

“Of course,” he replied.

“William, come, dinner’s ready!,” Gigi called and William obeyed, feeling grateful for everything in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie's locket:
> 
> http://conijito.tumblr.com/post/84943184916/love-me-tender-love-me-true-chapter-66-ann


	67. Sixty seven

_L is for the way you look at me_

_O is for the only one I see_

_V is very, very extraordinary_

_E is even more than anyone that you adore can_

_Love is all that I can give to you_

_Love is more than just a game for two_

_Two in love can make it_

_Take my heart and please don’t break it_

_Love was made for me and you_

 

Finally, Charlotte and Ian’s big day arrived.

 

Lizzie and William, with Fitz and Brandon, drove to the hotel in Los Angeles where the wedding was going to take place.

 

Charlotte had been to that hotel before for a business meeting. She had seen the garden and fallen in love with it. Later, she took Ian to see it and they decided to have their ceremony and party there. Besides, it worked perfectly with their guests because they had a place to stay after the party.

 

Shortly after they arrived to their destination, Lizzie found her family. Lydia had returned to LA from her audition to NY, and her parents and Jane and Bing had flown from their respective homes.

 

After a quick lunch, Lizzie said goodbye to his fiancé and, along Jane and Lydia, she went in search of the bride.

 

They found Charlotte at the honeymoon suite. The best friends flailed a little bit with excitement, and then they started helping her with her hair and makeup. They finished with plenty of time, and left to get ready themselves.

 

\---

 

“Oh my god! Oh my god!”, Lydia yelled as she came bouncing into the room where her sisters and mother were getting ready.

 

“Lydia! What happened?!,” Jane asked in surprise. Lydia was putting on her bridesmaid dress when her phone had rung and she had left to take the phone call.

 

“I got the part!,” Lydia exclaimed, “I’m moving to New York!”

 

“Congratulations!,” Lizzie responded and immediately hugged her sister.

 

“Oh, Lydia! I’m so happy for you,” Jane said, and joined them.

 

“I can’t believe it! I’m so excited!,” Lydia said. They were hugging when they realized that her mother had not joined them.

 

“Mom, are you okay?,” Jane asked.

 

“Mom?,” Lydia said.

 

“I’m sorry! It’s just so much to take in. My baby is going to be a star!,” Fran exclaimed and jumped to hug her younger daughter.

 

“I am very happy for you, for all of you. You have followed your dreams and have been successful. I couldn’t be happier,” Fran added with tears on her eyes.

 

The younger Bennets tried not to cry but it was hard after the words of their mothers. It took them a while to remember that they had to be ready for the ceremony.

 

\---

 

“Come in,” Charlotte said on the other side of the door and Lizzie entered the room.

 

“Hello again,” Lizzie said and greeted Charlotte’s mother and sister Maria.

 

“You look so pretty,” Lizzie said, admiring her friend.

 

When they had gone dress shopping, Charlotte knew that she wanted a short dress, and she had soon found the perfect one for her. It had cap sleeves and an A-Line tulle skirt. When her mother and sister had seen on the dress, they had started to cry and she took that as a good sign.

 

“You as well. I knew that dress would look good in you.”

 

For the bridesmaids and maid of honor, Charlotte had suggested a red dress, and Lizzie had found hers right after her best friend had bought her dress.

 

“Thank you,” Lizzie responded, “so… I checked with the event coordinator and everything is ready.”

 

“Wow, this is it. I’m getting married,” Charlotte said.

 

“Yes, you are and we are just waiting for you, especially Ian,” Lizzie replied.

 

“Okay,” Charlotte said, letting out a breath, “I am ready.”

 

Lizzie quickly hugged her friend and they all left the room, and walked to the garden.

 

\---

 

For the second time in her life, Lizzie fulfilled her duties as the maid of honor. She stood under the gazebo, next to Charlotte and tears appeared on her eyes when she listened to her best friend exchanged vows and rings with Ian.

 

Right after that moment, her eyes drifted to William, and he was looking directly at her. A smile appeared on her face and he responded. She could not wait to be on the aisle, right next to him and become his wife.

 

“Sweetheart,” Will called her as soon as the ceremony was over.

 

“What did you think of my performance?,” Lizzie asked, taking his hand.

 

“Best maid of honor I’ve ever seen,” he replied.

 

“Thank you, I did my best.”

 

“Well, there is another role that I can’t wait to see you in,” he added, and pulled her for a quick kiss.

 

“I know, and it won’t be long before you do,” she replied, with a smile on her face. They walked to the reception, ready to enjoy the party.

 

Charlotte’s mom had insisted on having the traditional “things” during the party, and so, while her daughter and son-in-law danced the first time as a married couple, the other couples were invited to join them.

 

“Do you realize this is the third wedding we have attended together?,”Lizzie suddenly asked, while she and William moved slowly to the music.

 

“Yes, there must be something on the air,”he replied and she chuckled.

 

“It must be,”Lizzie replied, “First, Kate. Then, Fitz. And now, Charlotte.”

 

“And finally, it will be our turn. The next time we dance like this, it would be at our wedding,”he said.

 

“Can’t wait,” she responded and put her head against his shoulder.

 

The rest of the evening was very fun. It was in the very early hours of the morning that the party finished, and everyone went to their rooms.

 

The next day, Lizzie returned with her family to San Francisco. Since they were a few days before the engagement party, they were going to stay with her until that.

 

\---

 

Three days after the wedding, Lizzie was in her office when Lydia called her at her cellphone.

 

“Hello sis! We are going dress shopping today,” Lydia said on the other side of the line.

 

“Lydia… I wish I could, but the party is two days away, and there is too much to do here and there, and…”

 

“Everything is under control, Lizzie. You have an expert working on that,” Georgiana’s voice suddenly sounded, startling Lizzie.

 

“Oh God! Gigi! What are you doing here?,” she said as she looked up and gasped once more when she saw her mother, two sisters, best friend and future sister-in-law in front of her.

 

“And Charlotte!,” Lizzie exclaimed, “Shouldn’t you be enjoying the pleasures of married life?”

 

“I have for the past three days, and I have the rest of my life for that. But for now, we have to find you a wedding dress,” Charlotte replied.

 

“And what better opportunity to find it that when your whole family is in town?,” Lydia asked.

 

“Besides, William told me that you were worrying a lot about the party, so we decided to surprise you,” Jane added.

 

“But Charlotte just got married, and I did not want to distract her. We will have time later to do that,” Lizzie said.

 

“Oh, no, Lizzie. Do you know how long it takes to order a dress? You need all the time you can get,” Jane noted.

 

“But I am working right now,” Lizzie added.

 

“I talked with the secretary and she’s just cleared your day. And those reports are going to be here tomorrow,” Gigi said, pointing at the desk.

 

Lizzie looked at them again. She knew she would not want to get her wedding dress without them and was touched that they were there for her.

 

“Allright, let’s go,” Lizzie said, gathered her things and left with them.

 

\---

 

Gigi had made an appointment in one of San Francisco’s top bridal salon. They were received by a girl name Gwen, who presented herself as her bridal consultant.

 

She asked Lizzie if she had any idea of the kind of dress she wanted. She had thought about it, and decided that she wanted something elegant, not over-the-top and comfortable. And it had to have lace.

 

Gwen led the group to the rack and dressing room area. She showed Lizzie her some dresses, while the rest of the girls spread and started looking at dresses they wanted to see Lizzie in. Thankfully for Lizzie, they kept in mind her preferences and did not choose puffy and big dresses.

 

When they had a good selection, Lizzie started to try on the different dresses. Some of them got ovations, and others were booed.

 

A while after, Lizzie felt like she had tried on the lace dresses available on the store and she was not close to get what she wanted. She felt pretty in some of the dresses but she could not see herself getting married on any of them.

 

She was starting to feel frustrated and was close to give up, when her mother knocked on the dressing room door.

 

“Hi Liz, how are you feeling?,” Fran asked.

 

“A little tired,” Lizzie replied, “I did not expect this to be so hard. Charlotte found her dress very easily.”

 

“It is different for everyone,” Fran said, “We can go if that’s what you want.”

 

Lizzie thanked her for understanding, but she still felt like she needed to try on more dresses that day that everyone was with her.

 

“I saw one dress, that I liked a lot. It’s not exactly what you asked for, but… maybe… trying in a different style might help?,” Fran suggested.

 

“Ok, let’s give it a try,” Lizzie replied.

 

“Great. I’ll tell Gwen to bring it and I’ll see you out there with the others,” Fran said smiling, and left.

 

Soon after that, there was another knock on the door and the bridal consultant entered with the dress on her arm.

 

Lizzie looked at the dress. It had the silhouette she wanted, but had some intricate details on the bodice and on the skirt, and it definitely had no lace.

 

“It’s… very pretty,” Lizzie acknowledged.

 

“It is, and I think you’ll look great on it,” Gwen said, “Let me help you.”

 

She helped Lizzie get into the gown and when she finished, she let Lizzie look herself at the mirror.

 

And Lizzie gasped in awe. She had definitely not expected to have that reaction to the dress. It made her feel like a bride and she could see herself walking the aisle to William.

 

“Are you ready?,” Gwen asked and Lizzie could only nod.

 

They stepped out of the dressing room, and as soon as Fran saw her daughter, she tore up.

“Mom…,” Lizzie sighed.

 

“Oh my god! Lizzie, you look so amazing,” Lydia exclaimed.

 

“You look perfect,” Jane said with her face on her hands.

 

“Bestie! Your face says it all,” Charlotte noted, “You really like that dress.”

 

“William is going to love it,” Gigi said, “You are so beautiful in it.”

 

“That is your dress,” Fran finally said.

 

“It is,” Lizzie replied, still amazed that a piece of clothing could have such an effect on her and other people.

 

“Congratulations!,” Gwen said and everyone started to laugh.

 

“Oh! I think I have an idea!,” Jane suddenly said as she stood up quickly, “Don’t take off the dress!”

 

“Okay,” Lizzie replied and saw her sister leave. She felt so good on the dress that she was in not hurry to take it off.

 

“Lizzie, turn around. I want to send some pictures to Dad,” Lydia said.

 

“Good idea. He’ll like it, I’m sure,” Fran added.

 

William and Lizzie had agreed to split the cost of their wedding and honeymoon. However, her parents wanted to contribute to her daughter’s wedding, and had decided to buy Lizzie’s dress.

 

“I really wanted to wear lace,” Lizzie said, looking again at the mirror, “for William. But this is perfect.”

 

“Lizzie, there are other lace things that you can wear. Underneath the dress, especially for him,” Fran said and winked at her daughter.

 

“Ugh, mom!,” Lydia yelled.

 

“A little too much information, Mrs. Bennett,” Charlotte added.

 

“Yeah, I did not want that image in my head,” Gigi said, shaking her head and making Lizzie laugh.

 

“What did I miss?,” Jane asked as she returned to the group.

 

“Just Mom making some uncomfortable comments,” Lydia explained.

 

“Oh, okay,” Jane said, “So, Lizzie, what do you think of this?”

 

Jane walked to her sister with a hairpiece. Lizzie looked at it and her eyes brightened.

 

“I think it fits perfectly with the style you want,” Jane explained.

 

With her experience, Jane pulled Lizzie’s hair on a bun at the back of her hair and placed the hairpiece.

 

“So?,” Jane asked again.

 

“I’m so happy to have a sister in the fashion business. I really, really like it,” Lizzie said.

 

“Good, because you look great,” Jane replied.

 

Shortly after that, Gwen took Lizzie back to the dressing room so they could get her measurements and put an order for the dress.

 

“Let’s go eat! I’m famished,” Lydia said, and the six of them went for lunch. They discussed the upcoming engagement party and the dresses for the maids, which they also wanted to get now that they were all together.

 

Again, thanks to Lizzie’s vision and Jane’s expertise, they found the perfect dress in the perfect color for the maid of honor and the bridesmaids.

 

By the time, Lizzie and her family returned to the house, they were all exhausted but happy. She barely had the energy to say hello to William, Thomas and Bing, who had spent the afternoon together.

 

“How was your time with my dad and Bing?,” Lizzie asked, when she was with William inside their bedroom.

 

“Fine, I’d say we had some bonding time,” he responded.

 

“That’s great, my dad likes you both very much.”

 

“I like him too,” William said, “especially when he almost showed me the pictures of your dress.”

 

“What? He didn’t, did he?,” Lizzie asked worried.

 

“No, he didn’t. He discovered how to see them on his phone. I figured I could get that information in… another way.”

 

“No way, mister! You’ll just have to wait until our wedding day,” Lizzie answered as she climbed on the bed next to him.

 

“Really? Are you sure?,” he asked and pulled her next to him.

 

“Yes, I’m sure. You’ll see it when I walk down the aisle to you,” she replied, her voice filled with sleep.

 

“Mmm, okay. I love you, Lizzie,” he said.

 

“I love you too,” she replied as she settled her head in the crook of his arm.

 

William sighed, content. The image of Lizzie, in white, walking towards him, was a sight that he could not wait to see. He gave Lizzie a kiss on the forehead, and then he fell asleep.

 

\---

 

“Oh, god! Gigi! This is so pretty,” Lizzie exclaimed.

 

“I know, right?,” Gigi replied, “I mean, thank you.”

 

“You were right when you told me that I had an expert working on this,” Lizzie added.

 

“I’m very glad you like it. And you, William? What do you think?,” Georgiana asked her brother.

 

“I agree with Lizzie. You are very good at this, little sister. Thank you.”

 

“You’re very welcome, big brother,” Gigi said, “Keep all of this in mind for your wedding.”

 

“Georgiana, how did you manage to arrange all this, especially when you were in Sanditon?,” Thomas asked.

 

“Oh, Mr. Bennet, I had a lot of resources, and with the project wrapping up…,” Gigi’s voice died as she led Lizzie parents’ to their seats.

 

Lizzie looked around once more the greenhouse garden at the Darcy Memorial Hall. She had decided to have the party at that location because she had fallen in love with that place in her first visit to Pemberley.

 

Gigi had done marvelous things with the place. With the flowers and plants, and the (careful placed) candles, the atmosphere was very intimate; exactly what William and Lizzie wanted.

 

Since they did not have a lot of guests, Gigi had placed small tables at the garden with a buffet. There was also a DJ, a friend of Fitz, who was playing some soft music.

 

“Do you like it?,” William asked.

 

“Yes, it’s beautiful,” Lizzie replied.

 

“Not as beautiful as you.”

 

“Thank you, William,” Lizzie answered, “You look very handsome yourself.”

 

“I like the color of your dress,” he added, making her smile. She had bought that dress, because it reminded her of the color of his eyes.

 

“Oh, I see Kate and James. Shall we?,” William asked.

 

“Of course,” his fiancé said back, and they joined their guests.

 

\---

 

Lizzie and William ate delicious food, danced and enjoyed the company of their loved ones. At some point during the night, Lydia took a picture of William hugging Lizzie, who had a great smile on her face.

 

When Lizzie looked at it, she made it her wallpaper. It showed how happy she was, by just being with William, and she could not wait to spend the rest of her life with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L.O.V.E - Nat King Cole  
> http://conijito.tumblr.com/post/88228595986
> 
> http://conijito.tumblr.com/post/88242742381/love-me-tender-love-me-true-chapter-67
> 
> http://conijito.tumblr.com/post/88242844151/love-me-tender-love-me-true-chapter-67-lizzies
> 
> http://conijito.tumblr.com/post/88243339871/this-is-the-picture-that-inspired-this-whole


	68. Sixty eight

It was late September and William was working in his office, waiting for Lizzie in order to have lunch with her.

After Charlotte’s wedding and their engagement party, they both had gotten very busy with work and with their own wedding preparations.

The second season of Lizzie’s miniseries had been a success, and that opened new doors for opportunities for Lizzie's department and for Pemberley.

William was equally busy, running the company and overseeing all the different projects, in particular the project at Sanditon. He was reading the final report when his cell phone rang.

“Hello William,” Gigi said on the phone, “How are you?”

“I’m fine, Georgiana,” William replied, “Are you ready for this weekend?”

Pemberley’s project in Sanditon had come to an end, and Gigi was moving back to San Francisco, on her own. She had looked at different places with her brother and Lizzie, and had finally decided for an apartment in the city. It had a very nice view and it was so close to Pemberley that Gigi could actually walk to work.

“Yes, I’m actually very excited,” Gigi replied, "You and Lizzie are still helping me, right?"

"Of course. We will meet you at your new place at noon. Is Sidney coming as well?"

"Yes, he is. He's staying a couple of days before heading to LA."

Sidney had gotten a job in a company in Los Angeles, and he and Gigi had agreed to have a long distance relationship and were planning on visiting each other during the weekends.

"Maybe we can do something with Fitz and Brandon. They will be back on Sunday."

"That would be nice. Thank you William," Gigi replied, "By the way, what do you think of our report?"

“I was just reading it. I’m very impressed, it surpassed all our expectations. We might have similar projects in other towns.”

“Oh, that sounds like something I will be interested in," Gigi said, "I have to continue packing but we’ll talk more on Saturday. I just wanted to say hi, to you and Lizzie."

"I’ll tell her. See you soon, baby sister."

"Okay. Bye, big brother!"

William hang up and was about to keep working when Lizzie knocked on his door.

"Hello, love. Ready to eat? I'm starving," she said.

"Yes, let's go. Gigi just called, and she says hi."

"Oh, thanks! How is she?,” she asked, “Wait, you can tell me all about it while we eat."

William just smiled and went with his fiancée to their favorite restaurant and he summarized Gigi's call.

Lizzie was excited to have her future sister-in-law back in the same town. She loved her as a sister and William was just happier to have his sister near them.

Also, after their successful engagement party, Gigi was working with them on their wedding. As maid of honor, Charlotte was helping too, but with her equally busy schedule, she was happy to know that Lizzie had some extra help.

When William had told her about their decision to get married in Lake Tahoe, Georgiana was very happy. She had very fond memories of that place and was looking forward to add a new one.

At first, he and Lizzie had thought of getting married at the family cabin, but quickly realized that, despite being big, it did not provide enough space for their guests. So, they had started looking for other options and, with Georgiana’s help, they had decided to have the ceremony and the party at one of the lakeside hotels.

They had also set a date, March 5th. That was the latest date William would accept, and the earliest Lizzie wanted because of the weather. As Lizzie had compromised, William promised her that he would not let her be cold and would keep her warm. Lizzie knew what he was talking about and could not refuse.

When the weekend arrived, she and William spent most of the time helping Gigi and Sidney, cleaning her new apartment and organizing her stuff. It took them two days to have everything ready, and as reward, they went out with Fitz and Brandon, who were returning from a quick visit to Brandon’s sister.

When Sidney left to Los Angeles, Gigi’s sadness was obvious. When she saw that, Lizzie promised to herself that she would keep her busy so that she would not be sad. Gigi had done the same with her when William had been away, and now it was Lizzie’s turn to return the favor.

\---

“And we are done!,” Lizzie exclaimed, putting the last envelop on the table.

“At last, my hand hurts,” William complained, closing and opening his right hand.

It was the weekend before Thanksgiving and they had worked all morning on their wedding invitations.

“I’m sorry, sweetheart, but you do have a better handwriting than me,” Lizzie replied, “I don’t think you would want our wedding invitations to look ugly.”

William chuckled before answering her, "I just wished I had taken a break.”

“Think about it as one more thing that we get to cross off from our to-do list. We’ll send them Monday morning.”

“All right,” William sighed, “So, what is next on the list?”

“I’m having my first dress fitting next week, but you are not invited to that,” Lizzie said playfully, “And Gigi wants to go over the dinner details with us.”

Keeping her promise, Lizzie and Georgiana had been occupied, and there were advancing quickly on all the preparations.

“Very well,” William replied, “You know, there is something else that we haven't decided about.”

“Yes?"

“Our honeymoon."

“Oh, yeah! Too many options!,” Lizzie said.

They had talked about where they wanted to go; the Caribbean, Europe, Southeast Asia, New Zealand, and many other places, but had failed to decide on one. In spite of that, they had cleared their schedules for at least three weeks for their honeymoon. Lizzie felt a little guilty for taking that much time, but William had convinced that everything was going to be fine, and they deserved that time to celebrate the start of their marriage.

“Well, I want to know if you would mind if our honeymoon destination is a surprise? For you, I mean,” William said.

“Oh…”

“I had… we had a lot of fun during the surprise trip you planned for us,” William noted.

“Very good things happened during that trip,” Lizzie said and caressed his cheek.

“I know,” William replied, “I just thought I could surprise you this time.”

Lizzie was silent for an instant, thinking about William’s proposition.

“Will you at least tell me what to pack?,” she finally said and William’s face illuminated.

“Does that mean you agree?,” he asked, “I promise you will love it."

“I trust you, William, and I know that you will make an exciting decision for both us.”

“Thank you, Lizzie,” he replied and kissed her softly on the lips.

“Can I get a hint?,” she asked, batting her eyelashes.

“Not now, but eventually. Now, we have to cross another thing from our to-do list,” he said and wrote down on Lizzie’s pad.

“What did you write?,” she asked as she read. She blushed and looked at William.

“Make love to my fiancée is definitely something you have to do,” she said, “And now.”

“Oh, I will,” he answered as he led the way to their bedroom.

\---

The following Wednesday, Lizzie and William flew to New York to spend the holiday with Jane and Bing, as well as Lizzie's parents and Lydia.

After Charlotte's wedding, Lydia had moved to New York to work on the musical. She had stayed a couple of weeks with her oldest sister and her husband, until she had found a new place and a roommate. Lydia had quickly become friends with another girl that worked at the theatre, and conveniently, this new friend needed a roommate.

Lydia had been working for months, getting ready for the big opening, just after Thanksgiving. The theater company had had a couple of previews in Boston, and the reviews had been good, but not as good as the director had expected, so Lydia had been extra busy, rehearsing.

Jane had taken the opportunity to invite her parents and middle sister to spend the holiday with her and Bing, and see Lydia’s musical.

The Thanksgiving dinner was really nice and calm. Fran cooked some of her signature dishes with the help of her family, including Bing and William. Thomas had been the only one banned from the kitchen because his wife knew of his null cooking abilities, but he was happy to help with the table and the drinks.

Lydia appreciated having all her family in town to see her on stage, and could not wait them to see the show. The dinner conversation had been divided between Jane’s plans for a new fashion line, Lizzie’s wedding and Broadway.

Having lived in New York for two years, Lizzie served as tour guide to her family for the rest of the weekend. There were a couple of places that she had not had the chance to visit in her previous visit, and was more than happy to be there with her love and her family.

\---

Finally, Lydia’s big night arrived. She had been all day at the theatre, getting ready, but managed to see her family an hour before they entered the building.

Given that Lydia was the star of the show, she had very good seats for her family. Notably, Fran was the most anxious of all. She was very much looking forward to see her “baby” on stage. When the lights went off, she let a deep breath out, and took her husband’s hand.

\---

“I may be biased, but the show was very good,” Thomas said, “And Lydia…”

“She was magnificent!,” Fran completed, with tears on her eyes.

Lizzie agreed with her parents. She already knew that her sister was a good actress, but the show and her role allowed her to show her dancing and signing abilities. Sure, there had been a couple of glitches, but not big enough as to distract the public of what was happening on stage.

“Your sister is very good,” William said on her ear, “It’s a good thing that we had her first before she became a VIP star.”

Lizzie laughed, “I know, right? Now I’ll be lucky if she returns my calls.”

“Lizzie, should we go out?,” Jane asked, “I want to see if there is any people waiting at the stage door.”

Lizzie nodded and left her seat, and with her family, walked to the stage door, where a group of people was already waiting to see the actors.

They waited until they saw Lydia exit and receive the approval of the public. When she was finally free, everyone congratulated her, in particular Fran, who was very excited.

The theatre troupe was celebrating that night, and Lydia invited her sisters and parents. They all went to a bar, where they spent most of the night, until William and Lizzie had to leave because were flying the next day back to San Francisco.

“Thank you for being here, Lizzie,” Lydia said as she hugged her sister.

“I wouldn't miss it for the world,” Lizzie answered, “We are all very proud of you.”

“Aww, thanks!”

“We will be in touch, okay?,” Lizzie added.

“Of course!”, Lydia said, “I love you.”

“I love you too. Have fun here,” Lizzie finished and then it was William’s turn to say good-bye to his sister-in-law.

“Georgiana sends her regards, and she hopes to come see you soon,” he added.

“Great! Tell her thank you and that she will be welcome,” Lydia answered, “Have a nice trip home, and we will see each other soon.”

“Of course, Lydia. Break a leg!”

Lizzie said good-bye to the rest of her family and took a taxi back to the hotel with William. They slept a couple of hours before going to the airport and back to their lives in San Francisco.

\---

It was December, and Lizzie and William were ready to host a Christmas celebration at their home. Fran, Thomas, Brandon, Fitz, James, Kate and Georgiana were their guests.

Charlotte and Ian were spending the holidays on their own, and Lydia and Jane were staying in New York.

Fran and Kate had become good friends, and worked very well in the kitchen together and so they produced the best Christmas dinner Lizzie ever had.

After the dinner, when they were back in their bedroom, Lizzie and William exchanged gifts.

"Merry Christmas, William," Lizzie said, giving him two boxes that she had kept on her office at Pemberley.

"Two boxes! I feel very lucky," he replied.

"Well, one is for you, and the other is mostly for me."

William rose an eyebrow, curious. He opened the first one and smiled when he saw its contents.

"Thank you, Lizzie," he said as he pulled out a black pair of bike shorts. There was also a matching black shirt.

"I know you have some already, but you look so good on them. I couldn't resist." The image of William, wearing those tight clothes, was one of Lizzie's favorite.

"Then I will wear them, just for your pleasure."

Lizzie smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"And you should see the other one."

"Okay."

This time, William could not guess what it was, until he started reading. Lizzie had written a story for him about their love story.

"Oh, Lizzie...," he started to say but continued to read.

"I love you so much, Elizabeth," he finally said and took her in his arms.

Lizzie had been thinking very hard about what to get William for Christmas, until she realized that she had to do what she did best. Writing about their love story has been so easy, so right. She had expressed some thoughts about their earliest interactions that William was still not aware of, and that she wanted him to know.

She had put the story in a frame, so he could put it anywhere he wanted. When he was finally done kissing her, he told her that he was going to put it on his desk.

“And now, time for you to get your present,” William said.

“No need for that, love, just put on your new shorts, and I’ll be a happy woman,” Lizzie said, making William laugh.

He got up from the couch on their sitting area in their bedroom and went to his dresser. From one of his drawers, he got a box and walked back to Lizzie.

“Merry Christmas.”

Lizzie opened the box, looked at the content and could not speak. Her mouth opened but no sound came out of it.

“Lizzie…,” he sighed.

“I… I…”

“You don’t like it, do you? I knew it was not your style,” he apologized, “I’m sorry, I got carried away.”

“William, no! It’s gorgeous,” she finally managed to say.

“Do you like it?”

“Yes, of course,” she replied as she looked down again at the diamond bracelet that was on the box. It had two hearts, made of diamonds, connected by more diamonds. She had not seen anything most costly in her life.

“Since your parents and you are paying for your bridal trousseau, I wanted you to have something from me, so you could wear it at our wedding.”

“Love, you will be my best accessory,” she teased.

“But you know, this will go perfectly with my dress.”

“Will it?,” William asked with excitement.

“Yes, and I’ll be happy to wear it on that day. Thank you so much, William.”

“You are most welcome,” he replied.

“Merry Christmas again,” Lizzie said and kissed him one more time, “Time to go to bed.”

“Merry Christmas, love,” were the last words that William spoke coherently that night.

\---

After Christmas, Lizzie, William and Giving travelled to Sanditon. During his last visit to San Francisco, Sidney had invited them to his hometown for New Year's Eve.

The couple went there with the idea of having a quiet and relaxing time, especially after hosting Christmas.

But also, it was the opportunity for William to finally meet Sidney's family. His parents had lived in that small time their whole lives and were the owners of the inn where they were staying. Sidney's brother, John, was a geneticist who worked at Stanford, and was taking a break from research to be with his family.

In addition, William had not visited the place where her sister had spent months because of work. Lizzie had been there twice when William had been travelling and Gigi had asked her to come over to keep her company.

After one delicious meal prepared by Sidney's father, who was the cook of the family, they all went to the beach to wait for midnight and see the fireworks.

Lizzie laid a blanket on the sand and she sat between William's legs. Gigi and Sidney were close by, chatting about the show that the town had prepared.

More people started arriving to the beach and soon the town clock indicated that the New Year had arrived.

"Happy New Year," William said in his fiancée’s ear. Lizzie turned around and kissed him fully on the lips, taking advantage of the darkness.

"I'm looking forward to this year, and to spend it with you," she said, “and the next.”

“And the next,” William added and was leaning to kiss her again but in that moment the fireworks started and they both returned their eyes to the sky.

All he wanted to tell her at that moment, he conveyed to her when they were back to their room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://conijito.tumblr.com/post/90684568611/love-me-tender-love-me-true-chapter-68
> 
> http://conijito.tumblr.com/post/90684511541/love-me-tender-love-me-true-chapter-68-lizzies


	69. Sixty nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This rating of this chapter is M, as it contains a sexy scene at the end of the chapter.

_And this journey that we're on_

_How far we've come and I_

_Celebrate every moment_

_When you say you love me_

_That's all you have to say_

_I'll always feel this way_

_When you say you love me_

_Do you know how I love you?_

“Where are my vows? They were just here!,”Lizzie cried out.

“Lizzie, you gave them to me a minute ago,”Charlotte said calmly, “Who knew you would turn into such an anxious bride.”

Lizzie gave a look to her friend before answering, “Should I remind you how you were the day before your wedding?”

“No need for that, but I wasn’t as bad as you,”Charlotte noted.

Charlotte, as the good friend and maid of honor that she was, had stopped in San Francisco to help her friend with her wedding things. Lizzie had already packed most of what she needed and Charlotte was helping with the last details.

William, being William, was of course ready and was waiting for them in the living room, with Ian. Gigi, along Brandon and Fitz, had travelled to Lake Tahoe in advance to make sure that everything was in order at the cabin, and at the hotel.

“Okay, Lizzie. Let’s go over your list one last time,” Charlotte said.

“Okay.”

“Honeymoon, question mark?,” Charlotte read, uncertain.

“I still don’t know where we are going. William said that it could be somewhere cold or hot, so I packed a lot of different things. And he has my bags downstairs.”

“Did he say ‘and’ or ‘or’?, Charlotte asked.

“Or.”

“Oh well, Darcy can be a total mystery sometimes. Has not given you any hints?”

“No. The only thing I know is that I need my passport, which, by the way, you can cross off the list.”

“All right. Wedding accessories.”

“Hairpiece, earrings, bracelet. Packed.”

“Wedding clothes.”

“Shoes, undergarments, everything except my dress. I’ll go get it,”Lizzie said and went to Gigi’s old room, and got the white bag. After she had received her wedding dress, she had hid it there, so that William would not get a glimpse of it.

“Okay, what else?,”Lizzie asked when she returned with her dress.

“So, I have your vows, so you don’t get crazy again. And I assume you have your purse ready?,”Charlotte said.

“Yes, I have that. I think I’m all set.”

“Good, now we can leave, and you can start obsessing about the actual ceremony.”

Lizzie stuck her tongue out at her friend as a response.

“Very mature, Bennet,”Charlotte chuckled, “No one will doubt you are an adult about to get married.”

“Oh, Char! I missed you,”Lizzie exclaimed and hugged her friend, “Thanks for your help, bestie.”

“You’re welcome. Now, let’s wait if you miss me after your honeymoon.”

Lizzie smiled, just imagining where William was going to take her. She was sure that she would love it, especially because he was going to be there with her.

“Let’s get your last bags downstairs,”Charlotte continued, “and then we can get brunch before hitting the road.”

Lizzie nodded and, between the two, they grabbed her things and left the bedroom.

\---

“I think I hear footsteps,”Ian said.

“I think you are right,”William noted and walked towards the stairs.

He and Ian had spent the last hour in the living room, waiting for Lizzie and Charlotte. They had offered their help, but Lizzie had declined. She did not want William to have a chance to see what she was bringing to their wedding.

“Is that all, Lotte?,”Ian asked his wife, looking at the bags she was holding.

“Yes. Help me put these in the car, please,” Charlotte responded, walking to the garage.

“What is it, love?,”William asked. Lizzie had a smile in her face as she looked at her best friend and husband.

“Oh, Charlotte used to hate that nickname, but as many other things, that had changed.”

“I see,”William replied as he reached for her bags, “Let’s put those in the car”.

Lizzie followed him, holding very close her gown. The four of them finished loading William’s car and drove to Lizzie’s favorite brunch place and then started their journey to Lake Tahoe.

The wedding preparations had been relatively smooth. There had been some minor issues with the bridesmaids’dresses but they had arrived on time. Both of them had had a bachelor party and had enjoyed them greatly.

After a very successful run on Broadway, Lydia had received various acting offers and she had accepted a job in a big film. However, that had caused her schedule to change radically and for a moment, it seemed uncertain that she could attend the wedding. But Lydia had very convincing abilities and she found a way to be free to travel to Lake Tahoe.

William and Lizzie had worked extra time to make sure that all the projects they were working on were on a good place, and they were worry-free for their wedding and honeymoon.

\---

The four arrived to Lake Tahoe in the afternoon, with plenty of time before the rehearsal dinner.

Their first stop was the Darcy cabin, as they needed to drop most of Lizzie and William's bags.

Gigi was there to meet them and told them that everything was under control, and proceeded to explain the plan for the rest of the day.

Lizzie was to take what she needed for the dinner and she could change in hotel. On the other hand, William needed to take the bags with his clothes for the dinner and the wedding ceremony.

Despite the fact that they had decided on having a simple and non-conservative wedding, there were a couple of things that followed tradition. That included William and Lizzie not spending that night together. Lizzie was going to spend the night at the cabin with her maid of honor and bridesmaids. William was going to stay at the hotel, and then go to the cabin with Lizzie after the party.

When they had set up everything at the cabin, William and Lizzie drove to the hotel. On her previous visit to the lake, she and William had had dinner there and she had liked it. It was later that Gigi had suggested it for the wedding, and had shown her pictures of how they did weddings.

At the hotel, their families and most of their guests were already there. The couple spent time with them, and thanked them for their presence and enthusiasm for their wedding.

Soon, it was time for the dinner and Lizzie went to William's room to change.

"I'm going to miss you," William said as he did the knot on his tie.

"Oh, William, it's just going to be one night," Lizzie replied from the bathroom.

"Does that mean you are not going to miss me?"

"Of course, but that is just going to make me more excited to see you tomorrow," Lizzie said as she stepped out of the bathroom.

"Will you zip me up, please?"

"Oh, Lizzie, you are trying to kill me!,”he exclaimed when he looked at the dress she was wearing. The dress was strapless, silver-colored and with beading around her waist.

“No, I’m not,”she teased.

“Yes, you are,”William leaned down and kissed her shoulder as he took the zipper.

"And now you are making it more difficult to spend the night away from you," she sighed.

"Me? Oh, no! Just wait for dinner," he replied, "I promise I'll be in my worst behavior."

Lizzie laughed and was about to answer, when they heard Gigi outside the door.

"You better be ready, or dinner will be late because of you!"

"Your sister is taking her role very seriously," Lizzie said. She took her small purse from the bed and walked towards the door.

"I know, who knew she would be such a bridezilla, especially when she's not the bride," William added.

"Oh, you look picture perfect!," Gigi exclaimed when she saw them.

"Thank you, Georgiana."

"Come, let's go. Everyone is waiting for you."

As so, the couple followed Gigi to the restaurant.

\---

Dinner was fantastic, and very entertaining.

William and Lizzie did not know, but a lot of people had small words prepared. They talked about seeing them falling in love and grew as a couple.

In particular, Fitz and Charlotte had very fun stories from the time they were in high school, and Lizzie ‘hated’William and he did not know how to approach her.

Not everybody knew that part of their history, but they had allowed the maid of honor and best man to talk about that.

True to his word, William had been mischievous. He kept stroking her thigh all night, and it was amusing to see her squirm and shift uncomfortably on her chair.

When dinner ended, Lizzie stole William for a minute, and gave him a kiss that left him aching for more.    

"That was mean," he said when they broke apart.

"That's what you get for playing with me all night," Lizzie responded.

"Can't wait for our wedding night."

"I promise it's going to be better, sweetheart."

"I'll remember your words, Elizabeth Bennet."

"Oh, I always keep my promises, William Darcy."

They kissed one more time and said goodbye.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Until tomorrow."

"Can't wait."

\---

Lizzie returned to the cabin with Jane, Lydia, Charlotte and Gigi for a small sleepover.

They talked and teased the bride about her wedding night and honeymoon. At some point, it became so embarrassing for Gigi that she had to cover her ears.

“Hey, Lizzie. I want to give you something,”Gigi said when they finally stopped talking about William’s abs.

“What is it?,”Lizzie asked.

Gigi got up form the floor and looked for something inside her overnight bag.

“I know you already have something blue and something new for tomorrow,”Gigi mentioned, “I want to give you something old and borrowed.”

“Oh, Gigi, that’s sweet. Thank you.”

“Here, look.”

Inside the box that Gigi gave her, there was a pair of diamond earrings.

“Wow, those are very pretty!,” Lydia exclaimed.

“Thank you, Lydia. They belonged to my mother. I thought they would go well with the dress, and the bracelet that William gave Lizzie.”

“This means a lot, Gigi. I really appreciate,”Lizzie said.

“You’re very welcome.”

Everyone was very excited about the wedding and it was Jane who ordered them to go to bed. Having gone through her own wedding, she knew that they needed their beauty sleep.

Lizzie thought she was going to have difficulties to sleep, but she realized that she was more tired than expected and fell asleep as soon as she laid down.

\---

William looked once more at the clock and adjusted his tie for the nth time.

“Darcy, man, would you relax?,”Fitz said, “Gigi will be here any minute.”

His sister was supposed to let him know when he had to leave for the beachfront but William could not wait to see Lizzie. He had tried to calm himself, but he could not. He had been in more difficult and stressful situations, and yet he was nervous. He realized that nothing could compare to his own wedding.

“Yes, Darcy. I never took you for an anxious person,”Bing added.

“Well,”William chuckled, “there was a time when I thought this was never going to happen, and now it's here, so…”

“I understand, but just calm down,”Bing added, “you will soon be married to Lizzie.”

“I know, I know,”William responded and sat down. He thought of Lizzie and a smile appeared on his face in the same instant.

A couple of minutes later, Gigi knocked on the door and entered.

“Hello gentlemen,”she greeted, “you’re looking good!”

William stood up and cleared his throat, and his sister took that as a sign of correction and said, “You’re looking well.”

“That’s okay, Gigi,”William chuckled, “Is it time to go now?”

“Don’t be so impatient, big brother. We still have a couple of minutes.”

“Well, Bing and I will leave guys alone. Good luck, man,”Fitz said. Bing patted William on the back and left with his friend.

“William, before we go, I want to tell you something,”Gigi said when they were alone.

“Yes?”

“I just wanted to tell you again how happy I am that you found Lizzie again and that you are going to start a family with her. It make me very happy to see you happy."

“Thank you, Georgiana.”

“I wish Mom and Dad were here today, with us.”

“Me too. I miss them.”

“Me as well. But they would thrilled and proud, I know that,”she said.

“I’m happy that you’re here with me, and Aunt Catherine, and Kate. All the people that mattered to me are here,”he said.

“I love you, William.”

“I love you, Georgiana," her brother said and hugged her. Gigi closed her eyes so that she would not cry, ruin her makeup and stain her brother’s suit.

“Ok, no more sappy faces. Let’s get you married,” she said and kissed him on the cheek.

“Yes, let’s do that,”William answered and followed his sister to the beachfront.

_\---_

“We’ll meet you outside, Lizzie,”Jane said. Lydia, Charlotte and Fran said goodbye and left Lizzie in her room.

Jane had helped her with her hair and Lydia had done her makeup. They had also given her some encouraging words before she walked down the aisle, in particular the married women in her life. Gigi had been with them, but had left to speak with her brother.

Her three bridesmaids and maid of honor looked beautifully in the teal strapless dress they had chosen. Lizzie had particularly looked for that color as it reminded her of the color of the lake. In addition, the fabric, chiffon, was light and it moved nicely around them.

When she was alone, Lizzie looked at her reflection in the mirror one more time and breathed deeply twice. She hoped William would like her dress and her look.

There was a knock on the door, and Lizzie heard her name on her dad’s voice.

“Come on in, Dad."

“Oh, Liz,”he said as he saw her all in white, “You are radiant.”

“Thank you, Dad. You look very handsome as well.”

“It’s all your Mom’s doing. She helped me choose this suit,”he noted.

“Well, I approve and I’ll make sure to thank her later.”

Thomas sighed and took his daughter’s hand.

“I knew that I could not decide who you would marry, but I’m glad it’s William. He is the one man that is worthy of you. Lizzie, I love you, and I wish you all the happiness in the world.”

“Thank you,”Lizzie answered and did her best to avoid crying. Lydia would never forgive her if she damaged her masterpiece. She just hugged him.

“So, are you ready?,”he asked, with a somewhat shaky voice.

“Yes, I am,”she replied. Thomas opened the door for her and they walked out together.

\---

William was looking over at the guests, and more importantly, at the glass doors of the hotel.

Right by the lake, there was a section covered with grass and a pathway of tiles that led to the main building. On the grass, white chairs were placed in rows facing the water body. There was also an arc covered with flowers and white ribbons.

It was there where William was waiting for his bride. Suddenly, the string quarter started to play the music Lizzie had selected to walk down the aisle. His gaze went directly to the doors and watched Gigi come out.

She walked directly to him, and smiled to her brother and the groomsmen. Fitz, Bing, Brandon and Ian were standing next to him.

After Gigi, Lydia, Jane, and Charlotte appeared as part of the bridal procession.

And then, Lizzie finally appeared, arm in arm with her father.

When he saw her, William lost his breath.

He focused his eyes on her face, which was partially covered by a birdcage veil, but he could see her bright smile.

He looked down. She was wearing a strapless dress with a beaded bodice and beaded details that continued down the skirt. The dress was not too tight or too big, it showed perfectly Lizzie’s hourglass. She looked astonishing.

For a moment, he remembered how, for a moment, he had thought that all his hopes of having Lizzie by his side were dead. And now, he could not believe that she was walking to him, to marry him.

It was until then that he realized how fast his heart was beating and that his eyes were watery.

\---

Lizzie and her father waited for her queue to exit.

“Miss Bennet, it’s your turn,”one hotel employee said, and Lizzie took another big deep breath.

“You can hold on to me,”Thomas said, offering his arm to his daughter.

Lizzie thanked him and took his arm. The same employee opened the door for them and they started their walk. The music that she had picked was playing in the background and the guests were standing, watching at her.

She looked at the arc in front of her, where her bridesmaids were standing. As soon as she focused her gaze on William, she smiled. He looked so handsome, she felt weak at the knees.

William was wearing an ivory suit jacket, over a dark blue vest that matched his pants. His shirt was light blue, and the tie he was wearing was blue as well. Lizzie very much liked the contrast in his clothes and was glad that he had kept the secret.

When she and her Dad reached the arc, Thomas took her hand and put it over William’s.

“Take care of her, son,”he said.

“I will, I promise,”William replied, never taking his eyes of her.

Discreetly, Charlotte took the bouquet from her friend. That was the blue element of Lizzie’s wedding look. It had white lilies and blue orchids.

“Hi,”she said quietly as she took her place in front of him.

“Hi.”

“Oh, William, are you okay?,”she asked as she saw the tears on his eyes.

“Yes, of course,”he answered, but then a tear slid down his cheek, and Lizzie wiped it with her finger, generating a sympathy sound from the guests.

“I love you,”Lizzie mouthed and then turned his attention to the wedding officiant.

He started the ceremony with a sweet opening, welcoming everyone and introducing the couple.

“Before you declare your vows to one another, I need to confirm that it is indeed your intention to be married today,”he said.

“Lizzie, do you take William to be husband, to love and respect, to inspire and encourage him?,”he asked.

Lizzie squeezed William’s hands and said, “I do.”

The office then turned to William and spoke, “William, do you take Lizzie to be your wife, to love and respect, to inspire and encourage him?”

“Yes, I do.”

“Now that you have declared your intent, it’s time for you to exchange the vows that you prepared for each other. William…”

William let go of one of Lizzie’s hands and took the piece of paper that Fitz handed to him and took a big breath.

“Lizzie, when I first met you, ten years ago, I felt something that I had never felt before. I can’t find the appropriate words to describe it but you make me feel the same way, every day.”

“You don't know how many times I wished I could go back in time and slap my seventeen year old and tell him everything that he was doing wrong. Yet, that’s impossible, of course, and useless. I had to change in order to become worthy of you, so that, today, instead of being my high school crush, you are becoming my life partner, my wife.”

“Every day, I am grateful that you are part of my life and that you accepted me to be your husband and build a family by my side.”

“Elizabeth, you are the love of my life and I promise that I will never stop loving you. I will be by your side, when you need me and when you want me to, as you have been there for me. I love you so much and you will have my heart forever.”

When he finished speaking, he took Lizzie’s hand and deposited a kiss on it.

Lizzie almost started sobbing. His vows had been perfect and moved her to the point of tears that she did not want to release, because she had to read yours. The only thing she could do was to smile and look at her still fiancé.

“Lizzie…,”the officiant indicated it was her turn. She broke eye contact with William and turned to Charlotte, who had her vows ready. She thanked her and started reading.

“If someone had told the high school version of me that she was going to marry William Darcy, she could not have believed it.”

“And yet, today, I can’t believe my luck, that our paths crossed again and that the same William Darcy was able to love me again and ask me to be his wife.”

“William, your love has carried me through hard times, and it has never faltered. You gave me hope and strength when I had none. You taught me how powerful love can be, and that’s why I am certain that ours will get us through any challenge we have to face. We will face them together and grow together, as we have done so far.”

“I promise I will do anything in my power to make you happy and be the woman you deserve, every day, for the rest of my life. I promise you will have my heart, forever.”

“I love you with everything that I have, William.”

By the end, her voice was shaky and two tears had left her eyes. This time, it was William who wiped them out.

“Now that you have exchanged your promises to one another, it's time you exchange rings. These rings you give and receive today are the symbols of the commitment and love into which you enter as husband and wife," the officiant declared.

Fitz put Lizzie's ring on William's hand, and he repeated after the officiant.

“I give you this ring as a sign of my love and constancy for our lives ahead. Wear it, think of me, and know that I love you."

With the last words, William slid the ring in Lizzie's finger where it joined the engagement ring.

"Lizzie, take William's ring and repeat after me: ‘I give you this ring as a sign of my love and constancy for our lives ahead. Wear it, think of me, and know that I love you’.”

Lizzie did as told and put the simple silver band that William had chosen on his finger. The ring had her name inscribed as well as the date of their wedding.

After that, both of them and their witnesses, Jane and Georgiana, signed the marriage certificate. And then, there was only one more thing to do.

"Lizzie and William, you have come today with joy to accept each other. May all that life brings to you strengthen your love. May you be comfort and happiness, counsel and strength to each other."

"I am delighted to pronounce you married. You may seal your vows with a kiss."

William did not wait another second, placed a hand on Lizzie’s cheek and kissed her. The applause died on their ears as Lizzie responded to his kiss. She moved her hands up his chest and pulled her husband closer to her by the lapels of his jacket.

It was a soft and gentle kiss, but it conveyed everything that they were feeling in that moment that they were finally married.

It took them a minute to realize that they were dozens of people watching them; and they pulled apart but their foreheads were still touching.

They turned and smiled by the sight of all their loved ones, celebrating their union. Hand in hand, they walked back the aisle as the same time that flowers petals fell over them.

When they entered the waiting room, William stole another kiss.

“This is the happiest day of my life,”she said.

“Mine too. I can finally say you are my wife,”William exclaimed.

“And you my husband. I love you so much, William.”

“I love you too,”he responded and kissed her again.

“Oh, Lizzie, you are so beautiful.”

“Did you like the dress?,”she asked.

“Of course, it’s perfect. You are perfect,”he complimented.

“And you are so handsome in that suit,”she said as she caressed his cheek, “just the way I imagined you today.”

They kissed again, but not long enough because they were interrupted by the arrival of their families.

Both Fran and Kate were in tears when they hugged them and wished them the best. After them, the rest of the guests appeared to give their congratulations.

After that, and before the reception, the newlyweds went outside again with the bridal party to get the pictures taken.

William and Lizzie could not stop smiling, despite the fact that their faces hurt. Every time the sunlight shone on their rings, their happiness grew.

When they were done with the photographs, they returned to the hotel, ready to make their entrance to the reception.

\---

"And now, please welcome the newlyweds!"

William took Lizzie's hand and together they entered the reception hall.

Since they had chosen blue as their color, they had blue candles and soft lights and white flowers. A dozen of round tables occupied the room, with a space to dance.

They walked to their table, where the rest of their bridal party was. Lizzie thanked Gigi quickly for her help with the wedding, everything was as she and William had wanted.

The same quarter that had played during the ceremony provided the music during the meal. After the main course, Thomas gave a short toast to his daughter and her husband. It was short because he was emotional and did not want to cry in front of people.

Surprisingly, Kate and Catherine had prepared a toast for William. He was not expecting that and, when they finished, he hugged them. It meant a lot to him that the two parental figures he had showed happiness for him and his wife.

The rest of the meal was enjoyable. William could not take his eyes of Lizzie. He was still mesmerized by her look: the way the dress showed her figure, her accessories, including his mother's earrings and her new bracelet, but especially the way her face was glowing.

She could say the same about him. He had not stopped smiling, and she loved that. She loved that he was wearing the tie that she had given him on his birthday. Without planning, she had given him something to wear at their wedding.

When they finished with the food, their first dance as a married couple was announced. William led her to the dance floor and wrapped his arms around her.

The voice of Elvis Presley filled the room as they moved to the music. In the first birthday that she had spent with William, he had given her a LP of their song. It was one of the original records of "Love me tender, love me true", and she had set her mind in having that played at the wedding.

"How are you feeling love?," she asked.

"I don't think words are enough to describe how I feel right now."

"I have some. Pure bliss."

"Oh, I like that."

"Was this day better than you imagined?"

"Thousand times better," he said, "I've told you many times that I didn't think this was possible, and I can't still believe that you are my wife."

"William, please, don't think about that. I thought too that I had lost you, and yet, here we are now."

"In pure and complete bliss."

She did not answer and in turn kissed him. He almost forgot they were in public and had to control himself.

When the kiss finished, Lizzie saw that sparkle in her husband's eyes that she knew too well.

"Later," he murmured in her ear and she smiled, as she knew what he was referring to.

They had officially opened the dance floor, so when their song ended, they were joined by other people who started dancing to the band's music.

They lose track of time, dancing and enjoying themselves, as well as their loved ones. Because William had refused to toss the garter (for which Lizzie was grateful), the only thing she did was to throw the bouquet to the single ladies. In this occasion, the lucky girl was Mary. Lydia and Gigi started teasing her, and Mary hid her blush with the bouquet.

After their wedding cake, William and Lizzie were ready to go to their cabin. They said good-bye to the guests that were still at the party, and they entered the car that would take them to their special destination.

\---

“Oh my! I never thought I would be so tired!,”Lizzie exclaimed as she sank on the seat next to William. He lifted her legs and put them over his. They had danced and danced, and her feet were killing her.

“Does that mean that you are too tired for…,”William said and his hands started to wander under her skirt.

“You are such a tease,”she replied, stopping his hand. William pouted and placed his hands on his lap. He was also tired, but still had energy for other tasks.

“Just wait, it’s a surprise,”Lizzie added and softly started kissing him.

“You are not helping,”William mumbled, without breaking apart.

The kissing and teasing continued until the driver pulled over at the cabin. William thanked him and helped his wife out of the car. Lizzie was about to open the door but she suddenly found herself in William’s arms.

“I wouldn’t let go of this tradition,”he explained as he carried her to their master bedroom. Lizzie chuckled and placed another kiss on William’s cheek.

“It’s a good thing I have a strong husband,”she said.

“Can you say that one more time?,”he asked.

“Which part?," she teased.

"The last word."

"Husband."

"Yes. I think that is my new favorite word ," he replied, "No, wait. There is another one."

"What is it?," she asked.

“Wife.”

“We are so corny,” Lizzie laughed again.

“I think we can afford to be that. After all we’ve been through to get to this moment,” William noted and kissed her.

She intensified the kiss, which made difficult for William to keep walking and holding at the same time.

"Here we are," he announced finally. Lizzie opened the door with her free hand and both of them gasped.

“How and when did this happen?,” William said, walking inside the decorated room with Lizzie still on his arms.

There were candles everywhere (in safety places), a big bouquet of lilies that filled the room with their smell, and rose petals on the bed.

William placed Lizzie softly on the floor and she took the note next to the flower vase.

_Enjoy, G &L _

William was behind her and laughed, “Only our sisters could make this happen while being on the party.”

“It is very nice... and enticing," she added.

He sensed the change of mood and leaned to kiss Lizzie on the shoulder.

“William, just give me one second,” she said and felt his lips moved away from her skin.

Obedient, William sat on the bed while Lizzie entered the bathroom. While she was in there, he took off his jacket and his shoes. He had lost his tie during the party, and it was safely in one of his pockets.

He looked around the room and remembered the moments that he had shared with her in there in the past. Surely, the entire day had been amazing, and perfect, and happy, but he had been looking forward to being alone with her, and celebrate their marriage in a more intimate scenario.

He started undoing the buttons of his vest when he heard Lizzie’s voice.

“I want to do that.”

He looked at her and lost his breath again. She was wearing a very delicate but sexy set of lingerie, that included a white strapless bra, a garter belt and white stockings. The final touch was a blue garter on her right tigh.

“What do you think?,” she asked innocently.

“I think I am the luckiest man in the world,” he said as he approached her.

“Was it worth the wait?,” Lizzie asked while she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Every second,” was William’s answer before he kissed her passionately.

Short of breath, they had to pull apart. Lizzie started working on his vest. When she finished, she unceremoniously slid it off his shoulders and it fell to the ground.

Then, she continued with his shirt; however this time, she placed kisses on his chest as the skin was uncovered. William groaned and his hands tightened around her waist. When his shirt joined his vest, he felt his erection hard against his pants.

"Lizzie...," he grunted.

"I'm not done," she answered and placed her hands on his hips. She took her time to undo his belt and his pants, and William did not forgive her.

Only dressed with his boxers, he claimed her lips and pressed her body against his. She took the chance and slid her hands underneath the fabric of his underwear. Slowly, she started to caress him, eliciting his moans.

"Wait, stop," he pled against her lips, and wrapped his hand around her wrist. If she continued, he would be lost.

"Now, it's my turn," he said and turned her around. He started kissing her behind the ear and moved down very slowly. Lizzie's sighs let him know that he was doing a good job. In a second, he opened Lizzie's bra and she was bare.

The moment his hands touched her breasts and fondled them, she knew she was on fire and would not need much to come undone. She had fantasized about that moment since they had danced to their song.  

She felt his hands hot against her skin and she anticipated his next moves when he suddenly stopped.

"Elizabeth, open your eyes," William ordered. Lizzie obeyed and noticed how flushed she was. He had turned her in the direction of the full body mirror of the bedroom set.

"I want you to look," he said and she nodded, knowing what was coming and loving it already. She loved that adventurous side of him.

With his left hand placed on her right breast, William moved his other hand to her navel, and beyond. He heard when Lizzie's breath caught on her throat and he smiled. It was his proud that he produced that reaction in her.

His fingers moved to find her center and they found her wet, as he had envisioned. They caressed her at a slow pace and Lizzie fought not to close her eyes. She watched her husband's hand underneath her lacy underwear, his fingers working magic. And then, they were inside of her and her knees weakened.

During that time, William had not stopped telling her how much he loved her, what it meant that she had chosen him as partner and lover for life.

The combination of sensations, watching William touching her with both hands and his velvet voice on her ear, brought her to her climax. She screamed his name and shook for what felt like an eternity. He did not let go and gave her support when she went limp in his arms.

William deposited her on top of the bed. Lizzie was still recovering when she felt his hands again on her, loosing the garter belt and taking off the rest of her clothing. She saw when he used his teeth to get rid of the garter, and her hips moved on her own volition.

"I'm glad we saved this moment until we were alone," William said, making Lizzie smiled. However, when she noted that he was hovering over her sex with his boxers still on, she protested.

"No, no more. I need you inside me."

"I was inside of you," he replied with a crooked smile.

"William, please, I want us to be one," Lizzie said, shifting on the bed and making space for him.

William did not answer, and without breaking eye contact, he took off his boxers. He climbed the bed and positioned himself on top of her. Without pre-amble, he thrust into her and she arched her back immediately.

His movements were fast and powerful, leaving Lizzie no time to think. William felt her muscles contracted around him, and he pushed more, taking her to the breaking point. She came hard, saying her husband's name out aloud and leaving marks on his back with her nails. William followed her and he said her name as he thrust once more and found release inside of her.  

He collapsed on top of her, still connected to her. He could feel Lizzie's irregular breathing on his neck and so he pulled out and landed next to her on the bed. They stayed silent for a while, letting their breathing come back to normal and their bodies recovering from their orgasms.

"That was...," ' Lizzie started, hugging the warm body next to her.

"Amazing," William completed, caressing her back.

"If this is how it feels to be married, I can't wait for the rest of our lives," she added before kissing William.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Something had changed, something felt different, and despite their fatigue, they could not keep their hands off each other. After what had seemed like a short nap, Lizzie woke up when she felt William's hands and lips on her.

Finally, after two rounds of love making, they used all their energy, and entwined, they both fell in a very pleasant and deserved sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you say you love me - Josh Groban 
> 
> http://conijito.tumblr.com/post/93653950471/love-me-tender-love-me-true-chapter-69-this-is
> 
> http://conijito.tumblr.com/post/93653978551/love-me-tender-love-me-true-chapter-69
> 
> http://conijito.tumblr.com/post/93653995131/love-me-tender-love-me-true-chapter-69
> 
> http://conijito.tumblr.com/post/93653995131/love-me-tender-love-me-true-chapter-69
> 
> http://conijito.tumblr.com/post/93654023496/love-me-tender-love-me-true-chapter-69
> 
> http://conijito.tumblr.com/post/93654030866/love-me-tender-love-me-true-chapter-69
> 
> http://conijito.tumblr.com/post/93654038806
> 
> http://conijito.tumblr.com/post/94578296846/love-me-tender-love-me-true-chapter-69


	70. Seventy

The next morning, Lizzie woke up deliciously sore, with William’s body wrapped around her. The curtains were closed so she could not tell what time it was. Not that she cared; she might as well spend all her life in her husband’s arms. 

Her husband. She marveled at the thought. She could finally call William her husband. Lizzie remembered all that had occurred the day before and she let out a soft laugh. 

“Good morning, wife,” William said with a sleepy voice, and nuzzled her hair. 

“Good morning, husband,” she replied. 

“What were you laughing about?” 

“Nothing in particular. Just thinking of yesterday.” 

“Yesterday was a fine day”. 

“Just fine?,” Lizzie reproached and turned to face him. 

“I rectify. It was splendid, marvelous,” he answered, “And not just the day. The night too.” 

When he said those last words, he wiggled his hips and she felt his arousal pressed against her. 

“What about an encore,?”, William murmured on her ear.

“William, don't we have to be somewhere, at some point?,” she said, thinking of their honeymoon. 

“Not yet, my wife. We still have plenty of time,” he responded and proceeded to love her once more. 

\--- 

They spent the rest of the morning enjoying the hot tub and the other amenities of their cabin. Eventually, they showered, got dressed and went to a local bistro for lunch. 

“How’s your first day of married life so far?,” William asked. 

“So far, so good. I have a loving husband, whom I adore and whom has showed me his love every time he can. Except for one small thing,” Lizzie replied and took a sip of her drink. 

“What’s that?,” he questioned, perplexed. 

“He hasn’t told where we are going on our honeymoon.”

“Oh, I see,” he answered, “Maybe he just wants his wife to enjoy his surprise.” 

“Maybe, but I can… also… be… very… persuasive,” she punctuated as her leg started to stroke his calf under the table. 

“I know what you’re doing, and it's not going to work,” he groaned, and she pouted. 

“Be patient, my love. Good things come to those who wait.” 

Lizzie sighed before answering, “I know, you got me.” 

“Yeah, I got you. So, it’s true,” he replied with a smirk and Lizzie recognized she was not going to win.

After their meal, they walked back to the cabin. William had not stopped caressing Lizzie’s wedding band. Now, he was hers, and she was his. And maybe it was time to put her out of her misery. 

“Are you ready to go?,” he casually asked her when he opened the cabin’s door. 

“Yes!,” Lizzie shouted and ran upstairs to the master bedroom. William laughed and sprinted behind her. 

Lizzie packed in no time while William called their driver. By the time the car arrived, they were ready to go. Once they were inside the car, he asked, “Lizzie, do you trust me?” 

“Always.”

“Then let me do this,” he said and pulled her scarf from her neck. Lizzie raised an eyebrow and immediately understood his purpose. 

“Really?”

“Really. Please.”

Lizzie sighed and nodded, and William wrapped the scarf around her eyes. Blindfolded, she felt him shift in the seat and pulling her to him. Being on his lap definitely made the ride short. 

“Come love,” William said when the car stopped and helped her out of the car without removing the scarf. 

“Okay, so this is one of my surprises for our honeymoon,” he explained as he untied the knot. 

Lizzie blinked a couple of times, adjusting her eyes to the light and then, they focused on the plane in front of them. 

“What do you think?,” he asked. 

"It's…. big and… white.” 

“It’s ours.” 

“What do you mean “ours”?”

“I bought it.”

“You bought a plane?!”

“Yes, I did.” 

Lizzie’s jaw fell open. 

“You don’t like it…”

“Ah…” 

“Lizzie...”

“Ah…”

“Please, say something.” 

“Can we afford it?”

“Yes,” William laughed. 

“Why did you buy a plane now?,” she asked. 

“After the embellishment problem, when I was in Boston, my only thought was to come back home, to you. I am patient man, but it almost killed me when I had to wait for the first flight available to San Francisco.”

“I thought about this a lot and I believe it is a good investment. Now, we can travel anytime we want, without worries. Because I want to travel a lot with you," William continued. 

"Our family can use it too. Your parents can come and visit. Our sisters too. And, of course, we can also use it for work related trips." 

She loved that he had said “our family” to refer to her parents and sisters. 

“Oh, William, that’s very thoughtful and nice of you. Thank you.” 

“So, do you approve?”

“I need some time to adjust to the idea, but, yes, I approve,” she concluded. She reached out for him and kissed on the lips. 

“Good, I’m glad,” he answered. He knew that buying a plane was not a simple purchase, and he hoped that Lizzie would not be upset about the surprise. 

Before their wedding, they had had a discussion about money. Lizzie was not poor but she was not as rich as William. She had just recently paid off her student loans and was very cautious about money. He had at the end convinced her to have access to his checking account. If he was going to share his life with her, he also wanted to share what he had. 

William thanked their driver again, who had already unloaded the car, and led Lizzie inside the plane. He introduced her to the crew, the pilot and copilot, David Padilla and Rachel Lawrence, and their airhostess, Carrie. 

As she stepped into the plane, Lizzie admired the interior. It had five rows of big, comfortable seats and a couch with a table in front of it. At the end, there was a wall that divided the space, but the door was closed and she could not see what was in there. 

“Come on, sweetheart,” he said, “I can show you the rest of the plane later. The sooner we settle, the sooner we can leave.” 

Lizzie obeyed and sat where he pointed. William exchanged a couple of words with the captain and then sat next to her, fastening his seat belt. 

“Now, the next part of the surprise,” he announced as the plane started moving, “Our first stop.” 

“First stop?!”, Lizzie exclaimed. 

“Yes. Look,” he said and passed his cellphone to Lizzie. 

She saw the screen and gasped. 

“We are going to Pemberley?!”

\--- 

William had shown Lizzie pictures of his family’s house in England. Several times, he had wished he could take her to that place, but never found the time. But now, their honeymoon was the perfect opportunity. 

“I love it!,” Lizzie said and leaned over to kiss her husband. William smiled and reciprocated the gesture. 

Lizzie was more excited that she could tell. It was the first time she was leaving her country, and the continent. More than that, she was thrilled that she was finally going to visit a place that had an important piece in William’s history. 

“And since we are making the trip, we are also going to London,” William added. 

“London!” 

“Yes, I knew how much you wanted to go. You love England, apparently.”

“No more than I love you,” Lizzie replied, “Thank you, William.”

“You’re welcome, Elizabeth.”

William took her hand in his for takeoff. They were talking about their wedding when Carrie told them that they could unfasten their seat belts if they wanted to. 

"Do you want a tour?," William asked and Lizzie nodded. 

He walked past the rows of seats and the couch and opened the back door. He let Lizzie enter first and smiled in triumph when she gasped. 

“I can’t believe there is a bed!,” she cried out.

“There is also a shower,” William added casually, adding to his wife’s surprise. 

“Wow, William, this is… too convenient.” 

“Well, if we travel across oceans, it’s useful to have these commodities.” 

“I see,” Lizzie murmured, sitting on the bed, which was actually comfortable. 

“And do you mind if we start using them now?,” she asked playfully and rested her back on the mattress. 

“Lizzie,” William groaned. 

“We do have a long flight ahead of us,” she said, “we should find a way to pass the time.”

“Aren’t you afraid this time that you might be heard?,” he asked and sat on the bed. 

“No. We are newlyweds and we are supposed to be doing this all the time.”

William just laughed at her comment, and reached for her. His lips immediately captured hers, and that led to a full make out session that lasted until the plane shook. 

“What was that?,” Lizzie asked, breaking apart from William. 

“Turbulence?,” he said uncertain. 

“Mr. Darcy, we’re getting into a very cloudy area, and Captain Padilla would like you and your wife seated in the main cabin,” Carrie’s voice sounded inside the room through the speakers.

“We should go,” Lizzie said, sitting upright on the bed. 

“Of course,” William replied, running his fingers on his hair to make it presentable. 

Lizzie looked at him and chuckled. 

“Let me go ahead of you,” she said. 

“Why?”

“Trust me. Otherwise, it’ll become too obvious what we were doing,” she answered. She arranged her sweater over her shoulders, hoped that her hair was not too messy and opened the door. 

William looked down at him and realized what Lizzie was referring to. Obviously, he did not want the crew to witness the effect his wife had on him, and so, he walked close to her. 

He sat next to Lizzie and folded his hands on his lap. Lizzie smiled to Carrie, who was waiting for them to reappear and have the safety belts around them. 

“It should pass shortly, but the captain is being cautious,” Carrie said, as the plane shook again.

William nodded and looked at Lizzie. She turned to him and gave him a reassuring smile. 

“Later?,” he sighed. 

“You bet,” she answered. 

\--- 

They spent the next half an hour in the turbulence area, but nothing major happened. 

“What do you want to do now?,” Lizzie asked once the pilot announced they could get up. 

“We could watch a movie, or you know…,” William said and moved his head towards the end of the plane.

“Wow, you are truly insatiable, my husband.”

“Only when it comes to you, my wife,” he answered, and was ready to take her to the room again when Carrie offered them a drink and some appetizers. She also asked them about their preference for dinner. 

Lizzie was still struck that she could have those commodities, but decided that since it was her honeymoon, she should enjoy them. Carrie took their orders and left them. 

“I just remembered something,” Lizzie suddenly said, “Lydia emailed some pictures from the wedding. Do you want to see them?” 

“Of course,” William answered. 

Lizzie unlocked her tablet and checked her email for the pictures, using the plane’s Internet connection. 

“I’m surprised she even managed to send me something, considering what state she was in yesterday,” Lizzie noted. 

“I saw. She and Gigi were having a really good at the party. But it was a good thing that Sidney and Mary were there to… help them.”

“I know… Look! Oh my God, you looked so handsome!,” she said and shared her screen with him. William was standing underneath the flowered arc, smiling, but definitely not looking at the camera or the guests.

They scrolled through the rest of the photos, laughing at the memories and the moments preserved. She did not know how her little sister had found the time to take some many pictures, but it was grateful. Lydia’s pictures were lively and casual in comparison to the formal that the photograph had taken of the bridal party and else. 

There was a picture of Fran Bennet with her eyes shut and handkerchief covering her mouth, and Thomas’ amorous arms around her. Lizzie smiled when she saw the love that existed between her parents after all their years of marriage and she knew that she was going to have that with William. 

There was another photo of the moment right before the officiant had declared them married. Somehow, the picture captured their immense happiness; she could see it on their faces. 

“You know, when I saw the tears in your eyes, I was very touched,” Lizzie noted, looking at the last picture where her hand was on her husband’s cheek. 

“I didn't think I was going to cry, but seeing you in that beautiful wedding dress, ready to marry me…,” William explained, “That was the culmination of all my dreams and hopes.”

“Love,” Lizzie sighed and put her head on his shoulder. 

“That’s just the way I feel about you, Elizabeth.”

“And I feel the same way about you. Remember my vows?”

“I could never forget them. You said you were lucky because I was able to love you again and asked you to marry me,” he said, “But the truth is that I was the lucky one because you said yes.”

All of the sudden, Lizzie got up and said, “That’s it. I can't take the things you say." 

“What?!,” William asked, disoriented by the sudden turn of the conversation. 

“Come on,” she ordered, taking his hand and making him stand up and follow her. 

When he guessed her intentions, he turned quickly to see if Carrie had looked at them. However, she seemed very focused on the book she was reading. 

Soon, they reached the bedroom, and Lizzie locked the door behind it. 

“Now who’s the insatiable one?,” he joked. 

“Only when it comes to you, my love,” she replied and pushed him to the bed to finish what they had started. 

\--- 

Three hours later, Lizzie was sleeping with her head on William’s chest, and her left hand over his stomach. 

William could not sleep, despite being exhausted after the multiple rounds of lovemaking. How could he, when the love of his life, his wife, was in his arms, and her engagement and wedding rings kept distracting him? 

What he had said before was accurate. Elizabeth Bennet, dressed in white, walking the aisle to him was all he had ever longed for. He was not aware that he could love that much until he had found her again in his life. 

He sighed, content, and brushed a lock of hair from her face. He knew that Lizzie liked to watch him sleep, and she knew that he did that as well. If he thought back to the times when he had been with other women, the feelings and sensation were completely different. When he once used to have nightmares, now, being with Lizzie gave him peace and tremendous joy. 

He was lost in his thoughts when there was a shy knock on the door. Lizzie stirred but did not wake up. William untangled himself from her and got off the bed as quietly as possible. 

He was putting on his clothes when there was another knock. He heard Lizzie groaning and he hurried up. 

“Yes?,” he asked as he opened the door. 

“Oh, excuse me, Mr. Darcy,” Carrie replied a little blushed, “I just wanted to know if you would want your dinner now. Everything has been ready for… some time now and…”

She stopped and moved aside so that William could see the table. There were candles, a small vase with flowers, wine glasses and the rest of the tableware on it. 

“Thank you very much, Carrie,” he responded, “we will be out soon.” 

“Perfect, I’ll reheat your dinner then,” she said and walked towards the front of the plane. 

“William?,” Lizzie asked, her voice still heavy with sleep. 

“Hi, love.” 

“What happened?”

“It was Carrie, she’s been waiting for us to serve dinner,” William answered and sat on the bed next to her. 

“Oh… okay. I’ll get up in a second. Do we have time for a shower? I feel all sweaty,” she said and stretched, triggering something inside William. 

“Only if it is a quick one. She has everything ready for us. I’ll wait for you outside,” William responded and went to the door. 

“You're not joining me?,” Lizzie said, sitting on the bed. 

“No. If I do, we will never eat dinner. Besides, you got your rest, but I didn’t sleep.”

“Were you watching me?”

“Yes…” 

“Oh, William,” Lizzie sighed and rolled off the bed, pulling one sheet to her body. His eyes did not leave her as she walked the short distance to where he was standing.

“I’ll be out in a second. I love you,” she said and kissed him in the lips. 

“I love you too,” William said as he watched her drop the sheet and disappear behind the bathroom door. That woman was going to be the death of him, and he could not be happier.

\--- 

Six hours later, the plane finally landed in London in the early morning. One hour later, after having thanked the crew and going through immigration and customs, Lizzie and William were on their way to Pemberley. 

At the terminal, they met Colin Humbert, Pemberley’s housekeeper. He greeted William very enthusiastically and was very thrilled to meet Lizzie. 

“Sarah is waiting for you both at the house. She wanted to make sure everything was order for you,” Colin said as he showed the couple to the car. 

Lizzie knew of them when William had explained that they took care of the property and managed the guests. Since William and Georgiana were busy to go to England, they had decided to rent the main house. It had been their parental grandparents’ house and they definitely did not want to sell it, as it was part of their history. 

“How far is Pemberley from London?,” Lizzie asked once she was inside the car. 

“One hour and a half, without traffic, Mrs. Darcy. East Sussex is fairly close to the capital,” Colin answered from the front seat, fastening his seat belt. 

“Collin, actually…,” William started but stopped when Lizzie put her hand on his shoulder. 

“It’s okay, William,” Lizzie said, “I like the way it sounds.” 

Her husband smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek. 

As Collin started driving and they left the airport, Lizzie was fascinated by everything and William was glad. She kept pointing at things and gasping. When they entered the highway, William decided to share a part of the itinerary with Lizzie. 

“Love, we will stay in Pemberley for a week, and then we’ll go to London for another week. Does that sound good for you?”

“Yes! I’m so excited to finally go to Pemberley, but most of all, that you are going to share that part of your history with me.” 

“I am too,” he replied and squeezed her hand.

“Hey! You told me to clean four weeks off my work schedule. What about the other two?,” Lizzie exclaimed. 

“Ah, that’s another surprise,” he answered. 

“You’re full of surprises. I don’t know if I can take any more,” Lizzie said. 

“You better, because I planned this with a lot of care, and with your happiness as main goal.” 

“Aww, thank you.”

She was dying to kiss him but did not want to do it in front of Collin. 

They passed the rest of the journey chatting with Collin, until he finally announced that they had arrived to their destination. 

“Welcome to Pemberley,” William said to Lizzie. 

\--- 

A woman, around the same age as Collin, waved from the gate and opened it for the car. 

Lizzie stared at the red brick house and the extensive garden, and the lake. She could not wait to explore it all. 

“Good morning Mr. Darcy,” Sarah said when William and Lizzie got off the car. 

“Very nice to meet you, Mrs. Darcy. My name is Sarah.” 

“The pleasure is mine,” Lizzie replied, not bothering to correct her. 

“Would you like something to eat? Or perhaps a tour of the house?,” Sarah asked.

“Sarah, they must be tired, they just arrived this morning,” Collin interjected, “Maybe they want to rest for a while.”

“No, Collin, we are fine. We had a nice flight and we slept in the plane. I’d love to see the house,” Lizzie noted. 

“Then, follow me,” Sarah said smiling. 

“Well, I’ll be in the kitchen to take care of lunch. Please, let me know if you need anything,” Collin said. 

Lizzie thanked them both, took William’s hand and they entered Pemberley together. 

\--- 

Sarah was an excellent guide. She told Lizzie how the house used to be an iron mill from the early 17th century. Later on, the buildings had been transformed into the main house and the gardener’s house.

Sarah showed them the drawing room, the sitting room, the dining hall, the family room, and the study. There were also three guest rooms and four bathrooms. She saved the best for last, the master bedroom. It was not as big as their bedroom in their house in San Francisco, but it was cozy and had a terrace with a beautiful view of the lake. 

“And the only room you have not seen is the kitchen, but I guess you must be hungry so we can go there now,” Sarah suggested. 

Lizzie wished she could stay in that room longer and appreciate the view, but her stomach was in need. They had had an early breakfast in the plane and had not eaten anything since then. 

The kitchen was modern but still had traces of its past. With Collin, there was a young woman who introduced herself as Gabrielle, his younger daughter, who was still in secondary school. 

Collin had set everything in the main dining room for lunch, but Lizzie insisted that he and his family accompanied her and William, as she wanted to know more about them. 

After a nice lunch, Lizzie and William went outside and walked around the property. 

“I’ve only been here for a couple of hours and already love it. Why did your grandparents ever leave?”

“Well, my grandfather had a dream and had the opportunity to make it true in the U.S. They travelled back often, and after my parents took charge of Pemberley, they retired here. When they died, my father inherited it. And then... well... it became Georgiana's and mine.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, love, I did not mean to make you sad.” 

“I’m okay, Lizzie. I’m glad you are here, at last.”

They walked around more and explored the rest of Pemberley, including the lake. William got Lizzie in the small boat and he rowed to the middle of it. The weather was not very cold so they stayed there for a long time, just relaxing. 

At the end of that day, the time difference got to them and after dinner, they went straight to their room. 

“What do you think of your first day of our honeymoon?,” William asked from the bed. 

“It was great. I don’t know how many times I said I loved this place,” Lizzie replied from the bathroom, “but I can’t believe how sleepy I feel now.” 

“It’s just the time difference; tomorrow will be better.”

Lizzie exited the bathroom and William smiled at the sight. 

“Oh, sweetheart, I love that on you.”

Lizzie laughed and looked at the Harvard t-shirt she was wearing. After their first night together, that shirt became one of her favorite to sleep in. And now she felt so tired that she had only thought of wearing something comfortable.

“Do you prefer this to lingerie?," she asked. 

“I’ve told you, I like more what’s underneath.”

“Then I shouldn’t have brought all that sexy lingerie I got in my bachelorette party.”

William gaped and Lizzie laughed once more. 

“I was just teasing! Don’t worry, you will see it,” she said and got into the bed. 

“Looking forward to it,” William replied and placed an arm around her waist. 

“I love you, Lizzie.”

“I love you too.”

\--- 

They spent the next couple of days exploring the countryside of Sussex. William caught Lizzie off guard once more when he drove Collin’s car. They visited the famous white cliffs, Brighton and some of the sandy beaches of the area. 

Lizzie did not expect to see those landscapes in England and was amazed. William had not had the opportunity to visit those areas before, and he was enjoying them as well. 

One afternoon, when they were walking around the Seven Sisters Country Park, it started to rain. 

“We should probably head back to the car,” William said. 

"No, wait! I have to tell you something," she exclaimed and stopped him.

"What?!"

"William, the past year and ten months have meant a lot to me. You have become such an important part of my life, my best friend, my lover, and my husband…”

He recognized the words from that magical night when they had finally declared their feelings for each other, and smiled. 

"William, I am desperately and hopeless in love with you," she said, looking directly into his eyes.

As he had done that night, he did not answer but kissed her. With one hand, he cradled her head, and with the other drew her closer to him. Their kiss just increased in intensity; the rain did not matter to them. 

When they finally broke apart, he said in her ear: "Elizabeth Bennet, I am yours forever."

Lizzie grinned at him and kissed him again. It was not until they heard thunder approaching that they separated and ran, hand in hand, back to the car. They were both laughing, enjoying that carefree moment.

“Can I ask what inspired that?,” William asked when they were safely inside the car. 

“Nothing... Just the fact that I get to spend the rest of my life with the man I adore," Lizzie answered, "besides, you can’t have too many kisses under the rain." 

Before she had a chance to add something else, William covered her lips once more. 

"Let's go home," she murmured when he finally stopped. William did not need to hear more and drove back to Pemberley. 

It was still raining there and both exited the car running to get to the house. William did not give Lizzie a chance to do anything and as soon as they were inside the house, she was in his arms.

“William!”, she screamed. 

“I’ve been waiting to do this again since our wedding night,” he said.

“Will…,” she sighed and caressed his cheek. He carried her directly into the bathroom, and in an instant, their clothes were gone and they managed to get under the shower.

The Humbert family did not see them until dinnertime.

\--- 

“Wake up, my love,”

Lizzie groaned and buried her face on the pillow. 

“Is it time?,” she mumbled. 

“Yes, Lizzie, it is,” he said as he moved her hair from her face, “Happy birthday.”

She moved slightly but that was enough for William to kiss her on the lips. 

“Mmm… Happy birthday to me indeed," she said. 

“Don’t you want to open your present?," he asked. 

“William, we agreed on no birthday presents this year…”

“And you broke that agreement when you gave me the tie that I wore to our wedding.”

“Only because I knew it would look so good on you.”

“Well, now it’s my turn to give you something,”

“But I don’t need anything. You are all I want,” she said, grabbing his arm and making him fall into the bed.

“Lizzie, we’re going to be late,” he replied, as they were leaving Pemberley for London that day. 

“Shh… It’s my birthday and I want you now," she stated. Obviously, William did not have any objections, as he could not deny anything to his wife.

When they finally made it out of their room, Sarah and Collin were waiting for them in the kitchen. They had prepared a special goodbye breakfast for both of them. 

Sarah was sad to see the Darcy's leave, particularly because she had become used to their presence and she could see how happy Mrs. Darcy made her employer. 

“I’ll take you to London when you are ready,” Collin said as soon as he finished eating. 

“Thank you, Collin,” William replied, “we’ll get our bags and we can be on our way.”

It did not take long for them to be ready, and said goodbye to Sarah and Gabrielle, with the promise of returning soon. 

“So, where is my other gift?,” Lizzie asked on the way to London. 

“Other gift?”

“Yeah, I got one already, and you talked about another one.”

“Well, now, you are going to wait until we get to London.”

"Really?"

"No, not really," William replied, and got a package out of his bag, “Happy birthday, again."

“Thank you,” she answered. She carefully unwrapped the gift and smiled when she saw what it was inside. 

"William, it’s so pretty!," she added. He had given her a navy blue dress with printed flowers and a beaded belt. 

"Thank you, love." 

"Now you have something to wear tonight."

"Tonight? What are we doing tonight?" 

"We are going out for dinner, to celebrate your 29th birthday." 

"Best one ever!" 

William smiled, satisfied with his efforts. 

"By the way, you hadn't told where we are staying in London," Lizzie said.

"In a hotel near Hyde Park," William started and told her what he had planned for them. 

They said goodbye to Collin again when they arrived to their hotel, and Lizzie did not have time to look around the room they were staying in because William led her outside so they could start their tour of the city. 

They came back to the hotel in the evening, where they quickly changed for dinner. Lizzie put on her new dress, and admired her husband in his sharp suit.

William had made reservations at one restaurant that had a great view of the Big Ben, the Parliament, and the river, and Lizzie was enchanted. 

They talked, they ate and they even danced, as there was a band in the restaurant. They remembered their first night together and their dances at their wedding. A couple of hours later, Lizzie told her husband that she was ready to leave.

"I hope you enjoyed your birthday," William said when they were in the warmth of their room. 

“Yes, William, a lot! Thanks for dinner; it was fantastic, and the view…," she replied.

“You’re very welcome. I'm glad you enjoyed it.”

“Now, could you help me with the zipper, please?,” she asked, turning her back to him.

“Of course.”

As he opened the zipper, he discovered the soft skin of her back that he knew all too well and then something that was new. When the dress laid at her feet, he exhaled and, placing his hands on her hips, he turned her around. 

“I can’t believe you kept this hidden from me,” he said. Lizzie was wearing a dark blue lace corset that hugged her in all the right places. 

“Well, not anymore,” she responded. 

“God, you’re are so sexy." 

“I feel sexy, because your love and your admiration and your respect," she grabbed him by his tie, and kissed him until he was breathless. 

“Will…," she sighed. 

“Yeah?”

“Make love to me.”

\--- 

They visited all the museums they could, they rode the London Eye, they walked across all the bridges, and ate the famous fish and chips.

One day, when they were walking around Piccadilly Circus, William suddenly stopped in front of one of the stores. 

“Lizzie, you should go inside." 

“What did you say?,” she asked as she turned around and finally saw what William was talking about. 

“Are you serious?”

“Yes. You never know when you are going to need a bathing suit,” he responded, “Like that one, for example.” 

She looked at the piece of clothing he was pointing at and smiled. 

“Does that mean that we are going somewhere hot, preferably with an ocean?” 

“Maybe…”

“Okay, are you coming in with me?," she asked.

“No, surprise me.”

“I won’t take long.”

“I’ll wait here.”

Lizzie entered the shop and quickly asked one of the attendants to see and try the bathing suit that William had pointed at. She knew why he had liked it. It looked like lace, and it was her favorite color. 

Lizzie was ready to pay when she noticed another bathing suit. It was probably something that she would wear before but now she wanted to try something different. 

It was a black bikini, with beading. It was a little smaller of what she would usually wear, but she liked it and it fitted her. If William wanted to be surprised, then she was definitely going to with that bikini. 

“Wow, you’re quick,” William said when she joined him in the street.

“Well, I knew what you wanted.”

“Great, I can’t wait to see it on you." 

“And you will. Now, let’s go, we still have a lot of things to see.”

\---

“So, were London and Pemberley everything you expected?," William asked. Their week at London had reached its end and they were back in their plane for the next part of their honeymoon. 

“Yes, and more," Lizzie answered, shifting in her seat so she could face him. 

“And now, are you ready for our next stop?”

“Of course! Where are we going now?”

“See for yourself,” William said and once again gave her his phone. 

“Wow! Where is this place?”

“The Riviera Maya.”

“William, I don’t think I will ever stop saying ‘Thank you’. You are truly spoiling me.”

“I think that’s part of my job description as your husband.”

“Then, excellent job,” Lizzie ended and kissed him quickly on the cheek. 

“Is that all I get?,” he teased. 

“Nope… Just wait until we can get out of these seats, and then I'll show you how grateful I am." 

\---

Eight hours later, they landed in Cancun. As William had explained during the flight, they still had to drive two more hours to get to their final destination. 

William had rented a house on the beach in the Riviera, south of Cancun. When he had found the property, he had immediately booked it. It was in an amazing location, and the house was beautiful and somewhat isolated, which provided the privacy he wanted. 

Lizzie was very excited and could not wait to see the sea that seemed very different to the one she had seen in England. At the airport, they had received some brochures about the different attractions in the area, and she was already thinking about all the things they could do.

"We have to go to these ecological parks and scuba diving. And the archeological sites."

"Don't worry, Lizzie. We will, we have the time," William said. He had not shown her the pictures of the house but was very sure that once she saw it, she would not want to leave.

Finally, William stopped at an electric gate and entered a key on a pad and the gate opened. He drove until they reached the building. They got off the car and were greeted by a woman and a man.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Darcy, Welcome. My name is Celeste, and I will be your host. And this is Miguel, our chef,” the woman said with a light Mexican accent. 

William and Lizzie shook their hands and Lizzie responded their greetings in Spanish. She had learnt it during high school and college, yet did not have a chance of practicing afterwards. 

Celeste offered to show them the house, and Lizzie asked if she could continue to speak Spanish. Surprisingly, Spanish was not one of William's strength so he let Lizzie take the lead. Besides, he knew more than her about the house. 

When she finally saw the sea and its unbelievable color, Lizzie gasped.

“William, it’s so pretty!”

“Look at those colors, all those different shades." 

“The pictures did not make it justice.”

"No, they didn't." It was much better of what he had expected. 

Celeste had to regain their attention to continue. She showed the kitchen and explained that Miguel could be there or that he could prepare the meals and let them ready for them, on case they did not need him.

All the different rooms were decorated with the same clean and nice taste. When they reached the master bedroom, Lizzie was again taken aback by the view. 

"Le gusta la vista?," Celeste asked. 

"Me encanta," Lizzie responded. 

The king size bed faced a big balcony, which in turn faced the sea. Lizzie was sure that the sunrise would be spectacular. 

When they came downstairs, Celeste gave them her card with her information in case they needed something or an emergency.

“Happy?,” William asked Lizzie. 

“Yes, this place is amazing,” she responded, “Thank you again.”

“You’re welcome.”

“So, maybe we should get change, eat and then explore the beach. What do you think?,” she suggested. 

“I think that’s a great idea,” William replied with a smile in his face. 

\--- 

After spending a whole day of swimming and relaxing by the sea, Lizzie and William were in the dining room, eating the last of the seafood dish that Miguel had cooked. When they were done, William suggested a walk on the beach. 

The moon was bright in the sky, and the sea was calm. They were starting to feel jetlagged, but wanted to enjoy every moment of their honeymoon. 

“Have I told you how much I loved your black bikini?,” William said. 

“Yes, too many times.”

“Well, you did a good job surprising me.”

“I am pleased.”

William sat in one beach chair and pulled Lizzie on his lap. He started kissing her neck just the way his wife liked. Lizzie closed her eyes and breathed slowly as his hands went from her shoulders to her breasts and pulled down the strapless dress she was wearing. 

“Are we alone?,” she managed to ask. 

“Yes, Miguel left already.”

“Oh…,” she sighed and turned her face to kiss him. 

After a while, she was completely lying on top of him, both being half dressed. 

“Come on love,” he said finally, gripping her hips and making her stand. 

“Where?”

“Into the sea. I want to make love to you there.” 

“Yes, please.”

They helped each other out of the rest of their clothing and made their way to the water. 

\--- 

Following Lizzie’s plans, they visited the Mayan ruins in the area and went scuba diving and snorkeling. 

They had absolutely adored Tulum, the ruins by the sea. They took a lot of time walking around the ruins and listening to the tour guide, and then stayed most of the day at its beach, which was opened to the public. 

They did not want to leave and were making the most of their stay, which meant spending most of their time at the house, and in each other arms. 

There was one day when they broke their personal score. It all had started when Lizzie had woken up to see the sunrise. She was standing in the terrace, supporting herself on the railing.

“Love… come back to bed,” William called still asleep. 

“I’m watching the sunrise. You should come and see it.”

She heard the sheets being pulled and then she felt him behind her. 

“Remind me to thank Lydia for this,” he said, playing with the fabric of her baby doll. 

“I will, and Jane, and Gigi, and Charlotte. They'll have a blast.”

“Why?”

“They said you were going to be happy with their gifts. They said so at my bachelorette party.” By that time in their honeymoon, Lizzie had worn all the lingerie she had received and William had taken great pleasure in taking off of her. 

William laughed and rested his chin on her shoulder, hugging her from behind. They stayed silent for a while, looking at the color changing sky. 

“Wow, that was very pretty,” Lizzie commented. 

“I agree,” William replied, "but I've seen more amazing things." 

"Yeah? Like what?," she asked, realizing for the first time that he was still naked, his erection pressing at her lower back. 

"You coming apart in my arms." 

Lizzie trembled unconsciously by the intensity of his voice. That triggered William's actions, he quickly lifted her off the ground and took her to bed. If it had been up to him, he would have taken her in the balcony. Instead, he contended himself by making love to her in every room of the house, the pool, and the sea. 

It was good thing that they had not asked Miguel to come that day. 

\--- 

At the end of the two weeks, they reluctantly left their little paradise, and Lizzie thanked William for the most marvelous honeymoon ever. 

As sad as they were to leave, they were also excited to go back to San Francisco and start living their married life together, and making it a long, long honeymoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://conijito.tumblr.com/post/101469172476/love-me-tender-love-me-true-chapter-70
> 
> http://conijito.tumblr.com/post/101469266736/love-me-tender-love-me-true-chapter-70-william
> 
> http://conijito.tumblr.com/post/101469328466/love-me-tender-love-me-true-chapter-70-some-of
> 
> http://conijito.tumblr.com/post/101469434056/love-me-tender-love-me-true-chapter-70
> 
> http://conijito.tumblr.com/post/101469589976/love-me-tender-love-me-true-chapter-70
> 
> http://conijito.tumblr.com/post/101469640966/love-me-tender-love-me-true-chapter-70-lizzies


	71. Seventy one

Four months after their wedding, Lizzie and William were still living in honeymoon bliss.

To add to their happiness, their projects at Pemberley were going well. Lizzie had taken the role of senior writer for another Pemberley TV show, and William was overseeing different projects, like always.

On a Saturday afternoon, Lizzie was reading in the library, when Jane’s ringtone started playing. Lizzie smiled and immediately answered.

“Hello Lizzie!,” Jane greeted as she appeared on the screen of Domino.

“Jane! How are you?”

“Busy but fine. And you?”

“Great, taking a break from work. How’s your clothing line going?”

Jane was participating for the first time in the New York Fashion Week and she was presenting her Spring collection.

“Pretty good. Still have tons to do but I’m very excited. It’s a great opportunity for my designs and my career.”

“Everything will be great and amazing, Janey, as always. The world of fashion will be happy to have you.”

Jane talked more about the event’s preparation and Bing; and Lizzie told her about the recent advances in the show.

“And where is your lovely husband, by the way? Bing wants to say hello.”

“My husband,” Lizzie marked, “is working out downstairs. I can go find him.”

“As if he’s not getting all the workout he needs,” Jane murmured and Lizzie gasped.

“Jane Lee! What was that?,” she exclaimed, “You are spending too much time with Lydia.”

“I wish. We’ve been very busy lately, but I think we’re going to see each other more often.”

“Well, I hope so.”

Lizzie took the stairs to the basement where William was running on the treadmill.

“Hi love,” he said when he saw his wife.

“Hey, Jane and Bing want to say hello."

“Okay, just give me one second,” he said as he stopped the machine. He took his towel and cleaned the sweat off his face.

William sat on the couch next to Lizzie and looked at the screen.

"Hello, Jane, Bing. How are you?"

"Hello lovebirds! How's married life treating you?", Bing asked when he joined his wife.

"Amazingly," William answered, "and yours?"

"It's awesome. In fact...," Bing said.

"We were wondering how you guys feel about being godparents," Jane asked.

"Godparents?," William started but was cut off by Lizzie's screams.

"Oh my god! Jane, are you pregnant?!"

"Yes, Lizzie. We are expecting a baby," her sister replied.

Lizzie wailed again and the three of them laughed.

"Congratulations!," William said.

"I'm so happy for you both,” Lizzie added.

"Thank you, Lizzie. We are ecstatic, everything is good,” Bing said, “Well, except for the morning sickness. There were the worst, I’m glad we’re done with those.”

"You said it as if you were the one having them," William noted.

"Oh, believe me, Darcy. I suffered them with Jane. You’ll see when it's your turn."

At Bing's comment, Lizzie blushed and William rolled his eyes.

"You haven't answered our question. Do you accept to be the grandparents of our child?," Jane asked again.

"We will be honored," Lizzie replied, taking her husband's hand.

"Thank you for thinking of us," William added.

"That's settled then," Bing said.

"So, tell me everything. How far along are you, Jane?, Lizzie asked.

"Twelve weeks. We were waiting to past for our first trimester to give the news to everyone."

“And do you know the sex yet?”

“No. We want to be surprised,” Bing answered.

"So, the first months were very bad?," Lizzie asked and Jane told her about them and the changes she had experienced.

The four of them talked for a little while, until Jane and Bing had to leave to call Caroline and give her the important news.

"Wow... Jane pregnant. I can't believe it. No, wait! I can," Lizzie commented.

"Well, we know how that works," William said, "and they had been married for more than two years now, and they are older than us. Also, Bing once told me that he did not want to be an old dad."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

“Do you want to be young dad?”

“Mmm… yes.”

“Ok."

They had discussed that subject briefly before their wedding, but now Lizzie wanted to know where he stood now, given what Jane and Bing had announced.

"Lizzie, that does not mean that I want children now,” William added, “I am not ready yet. There is such much that I want us to accomplish before we take that step."

Lizzie sighed, relieved.

"Me too, sweetheart. I want to be your wife first, and then a mother. We will have kids when we are ready."

“Yes, when we are ready.”

William kissed her on the cheek and stood up from the couch.

"What do you say if we eat out today? A little celebration for Jane and Bing, and little baby Lee?," he suggested.

"I love your idea. Brandon told me of a place that we can try."

"Alright. I'll just take a quick shower and then we can go.”

"Do you mind if I join you?," Lizzie asked.

"We had lunch hours ago. Aren't you hungry?," William asked.

"Not for food...," she replied and gave him that look that did not give him any choice, but to please her.

William growled and surprised Lizzie by grabbing her and tossing her over his shoulder.

Lizzie squealed with delight, she still could not believe that she had found the love of her life and she was married to him.

\---

The following months were eventful for Pemberley, and for Lizzie and William’s family.

The new TV show was released and even though the reviews were mixed, it still worked for the company. Lizzie had taken a risk with the direction of the show, and she felt like it had paid off.

The two projects that William had been organizing were finally set to begin, one in Texas and the other one in Florida.

As in Sanditon, Gigi was chosen to be part of the team, but this time, she was given the role of supervisor. Because of that, she was going to have to move temporarily to the small towns in those states.

Her relationship with Sidney was going strong despite the time that they spent apart, as he was still working in Los Angeles. However, he was thinking about getting a job in San Francisco to be closer to Georgiana.

Since she was going to be away for several months, Sidney travelled with her to the first town and stayed for the weekend, making sure that his girlfriend was all set up.

\---

Georgiana was not the only one with exciting news.

Jane’s participation during Fashion Week had been a success and her designs were in high demand. However, with the upcoming birth of her child, Jane was planning ahead and arranging the necessary changes in her store.

Lydia was back in Broadway, starring in a new musical. She loved participating in TV shows and movies, but there was something about singing and acting on stage that she loved even more.

Also, between rehearsals and shows, Lydia had fallen for her co-star, Gael Ledesma. He was a famous singer and actor in his natal Argentina, and he had slowly made his way into the Holly-wood industry. However, given his background, one of his biggest ambitions was to perform in Broadway.

Gael had been naturally attracted to Lydia and her effervescent personality. With all the time they spent together, he got to know her better and finally decided to ask her out. Little did he know, Lydia had the same desires but he asked first

Lizzie was looking forward to meet Gael, especially after hearing Jane’s. However their busy lives did not give them time to get together until the holidays.

Since Jane was due during the first week of January, the Bennets and Lizzie had planned to spend Christmas and New Year’s in New York, and stay for the birth.

Given the limitation in time and the fact that most of Jane’s friends would be out of town in those dates, Jane did not have a proper baby shower. However, Lizzie and Lydia organized a small lunch for their very pregnant sister before New Year’s Eve.

The attendants were mostly family, including Bing’s parents, Caroline and her fiancé, Senator James Elton. They had met in California and, after four months of relationship, James had pro-posed.

Despite the fact that Bing and Jane had all ready for the arrival of their first child, their loved ones gave them gifts, baby supplies and plenty of advice, particularly from Fran Bennet.

\---

Aiden Thomas Lee was born in the early hours of January 4th.

Lizzie was woken up by William, who received the frantic call from Bing. They rushed to the hospital where they met the rest of their family.

Eventually, after hours of waiting, Jane’s doctor announced that she had given birth to a lovely and healthy baby, and that they could soon meet him.

Lizzie never saw Jane smile brighter than when she was cradling her son in her arms. Bing’s happiness was also impossible to ignore.

Also difficult to look past was the grin in William’s face when Lizzie took her nephew in her arms. She felt something especial for the little one the moment she held him. Aiden was adorable; he looked like a mini Bing, but with Jane’s eyes.

William and Lizzie spent just a couple of days after Aiden’s birth in New York. They did not want to hover over the new parents, but as godparents, they promised to visit, to keep in touch, and to spoil Aiden as much as possible.

On the flight back to San Francisco, William and Lizzie discussed again the topic of children.

William had been more than happy to see a baby in his wife’s arms but it had not been enough to want to have their own at that time.

Lizzie would have lied if she said that she did not feel a maternal pull towards the baby, but the moment Lydia claimed him, it was gone.

They agreed that being godparents was all they were ready to do.

\---

Lizzie and William's first two years of marriage were everything they hoped for. Yes, they would have the occasional arguments but they always found a way to solve them. And every moment and experience that they shared together was treasured.

They travelled a lot. They visited the Lees and their rest of their family as often as possible. They came back to Europe and visited more countries; and they finally went to their house in Buenos Aires. William's responsibilities took him around the country and Lizzie went with him almost of the time, as she had flexibility in her work.

In that time, Gigi returned to San Francisco after spending almost a year in between Texas and Florida. Sidney surprised her in there, telling that he had found a job in the city and was moving there.

Being in the same city at the same time was something that they had not experienced for long before, and they were more than ready to do it. Eventually, they took the next step in their rela-tionship and they moved in together. Even thought he had a hard time dealing with the news, William knew that Sidney made his sister very happy, supported and respected her; and he came to terms with her decision.

Also, in that period of time, another surprising announcement was the one made by Brandon and Fitz. They were going to be parents, thanks to a surrogate.

They explained why they had kept the news a secret. The process had been particularly long and they had had some issues along the way. Even when they learnt the insemination had worked, they had waited a couple of months to divulge the news.

Lizzie and William were of the first people who met their daughter, Victoria. Fitz and his husband had found out early the sex of their child and had decided to name her Victoria, like the victory that she represented in their lives.

Unlike with Aiden, Lizzie spent more time with Victoria as she often volunteered to babysit her, and as a consequence William interacted as well with the baby.

Lizzie started to think more about her future and realized that her desire to have a baby on her own was not negligible anymore. She was thirty-one years old, which she considered to be a good age to become pregnant. In addition, if she wanted to have more than one child, she needed to start soon, before she hit her hard limit of thirty-five.

She could also tell what William's thoughts were. When they had Victoria in their house, he happily played with her and helped Lizzie. And also, there was an unmistakable longing in his eyes every time he saw her with Victoria.

\---

The definitive time did not come until Halloween of that year.

Since it was Brandon and Fitz's anniversary, Lizzie and William had volunteered to look after Victoria.

When Lizzie saw William, sitting on the living floor with Victoria, reading her a book, she knew that she wanted to see that every day.

Except that William would read to their children instead.

She wanted to tell her husband in that instant but at the same time, she did not want to disturb the scene. It was not until they were alone in their bedroom, working to keep each other warm, that she spoke to him.

Lizzie was straddling William, kissing him senseless. He was very close to lose control when she suddenly stopped and sat on his thighs.

“Love…,” she called.

“Yeah…,” William responded, opening his eyes and breathing hard.

“I think it’s time for Aiden to have a cousin…,” she said.

“What?,” he asked, suddenly more attentive to Lizzie’s words.

“And little Victoria needs someone to play with.”

“Lizzie… Are you saying that…,” William was now sitting on the bed.

“I’m ready. I want to have a baby. Our baby.”

William opened his mouth but no sound came out.

“I’m sorry I blurted out like that,” she apologized, “it might not be the right time.”

“Lizzie, don’t be sorry. I am ready too.”

“You are?,” she said enthusiastically.

“Yes, definitely. I had been thinking a lot more about us having children. And when I saw you today rocking Victoria to sleep, I just knew it. I want us to be parents. Soon."

Lizzie smiled and hugged him. He took the opportunity and grabbed her hips to flip her on her back.

“I'm still on birth control, but tomorrow is my last day," she noted.

“Then we can start practicing tonight,” William replied, "and tomorrow. And the day after.”

She kissed him again, with great passion, until she stopped again.

“Yes?,” William sighed.

“Let’s make a promise that we are not going to get stressed about this, and that the minute this stops being fun, we’ll talk about it.”

“I promise, Elizabeth.”

“I promise too. Now let’s start practicing.”

\---

After their agreement, Lizzie saw her doctor, Lillian Weston, for a complete checkup. Dr. Weston did not see any reason why Lizzie would not get pregnant, and after telling her about prenatal vitamins, she wished her good luck.

With that information, William and Lizzie committed to the task at hand. If they ever thought that they could not top their honeymoon, they were wrong.

They gave in to every desire to be together, regardless of the time or place. They were almost caught in several occasions by Gigi, Kate, and even Brandon, who learnt that it was better to call in advance.

The holidays passed, and despite all the fun they were having, they were still not pregnant. It was difficult for Lizzie not to feel disappointed every time she had her period, but she remem-bered her promise, and the prospect of keep on trying with William was not bad at all.

\---

For William’s thirty-two birthday, Georgiana and Lizzie organized a surprise party at his favorite restaurant.

Lizzie was very busy with her work on Pemberley, as they were launching a new webseries; all the planning and also trying to hide the party from William. With all of that in her mind, she did not realize that her period was late.

The day of the dinner, after giving William a rather amorous morning wake-up call, Lizzie stayed home, as she had a late meeting at Pemberley. As she was getting ready, she called Kate to go over the details of the cake.

Before leaving for work, Lizzie checked her schedule and calendar one more time and some-thing stroke her. She usually marked the days she had her period on, but there was nothing new.

She quickly did math and realized she was five days late. Instinctively, she placed her hands over her belly, hopeful.

To confirm her suspicions, she drove to the nearest pharmacy, bought three different pregnancy tests, and returned home.

The two-minute wait seemed like an eternity, but it was worth it when she saw the pregnancy lines in all of them.

Lizzie fought the impulse to call William; she wanted to be a hundred percent certain. Yet, she still could not believe it and called her doctor for advice. Dr. Weston told her that if three tests indicated she was pregnant, then she most likely was. But knowing that Lizzie was a worrier, she told her to stop by her office to get a blood test.

Lizzie went to the doctor's office and then to work. She was utterly distracted for the rest of the day. Even during her lunch with William, she was trying really hard not to blurt out the possible that she might be pregnant and was continuously looking her phone.

Finally, she received the email she was waiting for. As she read it, tears formed in her eyes.

\---

“Love?,” William called when he entered his house in the evening.

“Upstairs!,” Lizzie answered from their bedroom.

William hurried up the stairs and met his wife, who was busy changing for dinner.

“Lizzie, is everything all right? You left without much explanation,” he said as he hugged her.

“I was just feeling a little… off. That’s all,” she replied.

“Well, we don’t have to go out tonight if you want to stay home.”

“No, William, it’s your birthday, and we should celebrate,” Lizzie said. William only knew that the two of them were having dinner.

“Allright. I am going to take a quick shower. Do you want to join me and continue with our task?,” he asked.

Lizzie chuckled as she pulled him for a quick kiss.

“If I join you, we are going to miss our reservations,” she replied.

“I don't care…,” William responded.

“Well, I do. So, hurry up!,” Lizzie ended and watched him head to the bathroom, with a sad face.

When William reentered the bedroom, his wife was nowhere to be seen. He got dressed and went out to find her. She was in the library, pacing back and forth.

“Are you sure you’re okay?,” he asked again. Lizzie looked nervous, shaken, and had refused an open invitation for baby making.

“Yes, I am,” she answered, “I was just waiting for you.”

“Well, I am ready. What time is the reservation again?”

“Seven thirty. But before we go, I want to give your present.”

“Lizzie…”

She walked to the desk in the library and took the large box that was on it.

“Happy birthday, my love.”

William thanked her and opened the box.

“Sweetheart, what is th…,” William started to say and stopped when he read the whole title of the book that was in the box. The title was “Daddy Hugs" by Karen Katz.

He looked up to find Lizzie’s eyes. He did not need to ask the question, and Lizzie just nodded with a huge smile in her face.

William put the box back on the desk and took Lizzie in his arms. He lifted her and spun her around, their laughter filling the room. When he put her down, he took her face in his hands and kissed her.

"This is the happiest moment of my life,” he said when they separated.

"Mine too. I am so happy right now, I think I am going to explode."

"Please don't," William teased while he delicately placed his hands on her belly.

“You have a baby in there,” he noted.

“Our baby,” she corrected.

“Whom I already love,” William said.

“And he or she will love you.”

“How long have you known?,” he asked, while he picked up Lizzie’s gift.

“Oh, that’s a story,” she said, and told him how she had found out that she was indeed pregnant. After receiving the email from Dr. Weston’s office with her positive results, she cried for a couple of minutes in her office.

When she was calmer, she went upstairs to William’s office. However, Mrs. Reynolds informed her that he was unavailable, still caught up in a meeting with possible investors. Lizzie was go-ing to wait for him, but she had a better idea. She asked Ann to tell William that she was going to leave early and would see him at home.

On the way home, she stopped at a bookstore and bought that book for William. Obviously, when they had decided to have kids, William had gotten books about babies and first time par-ents. But that book was more about the interaction between a father and his child.

"I love you so much, Elizabeth," William said.

"I love you more."

"I will read this book to our baby every night."

"Looking forward to that."

"Now, I think we should really stay home and celebrate," William said.

"William, as much as I like that, we really have to go now. We'll be late," Lizzie responded.

"Well, since it is my birthday, I think I can do what I want."

"Yes, you can. But why don't you wait after dinner to see your other birthday present?"

"Allright. Let's go, so we can come back soon."

As they were driving to the restaurant, they discussed when and who they were going to tell. As much as they wanted to tell the world, they decided to wait until they pass their first trimester.

Lizzie could only hope that William would not say anything at the party because of the surprise. One thing for sure was that his ever-loving looks were hard to miss. Their intensity had multi-plied by a million.

William did seem a little puzzled when, at their favorite restaurant, they were lead to the back, where he knew they were private rooms.

Before he could say anything, the doors of one of the rooms opened and a "Surprise!" erupted.

"Happy birthday, big brother!," Gigi yelled as she jumped to hug her brother.

"Gigi! Thank you", he replied.

Before the rest of the guests approached him to congratulate him, William turned quickly to Liz-zie and mouthed an "I love you."

\---

The dinner lasted more than Lizzie and Gigi had expected, as everyone was having such a good time.

Kate and Sidney were chatting in a corner, while James and Catherine were discussing some-thing about the bakery business.

Fitz and Gigi kept bugging William about his age; and Lizzie and Brandon were talking about Victoria.

Brandon had noticed that Lizzie had not taken a sip of her wine for the toast or drank alcohol at all. Lizzie laughed, a little too nervously, and just said that she was taking antibiotics. Brandon frowned but he did not say anything else.

When they finally left the restaurant, William told Lizzie that Gigi had commented that she had not drunk at all. She laughed aloud; she could not believe that her not drinking had been notice-able. Luckily for them, William had come up with the same story, and Gigi had not asked for more information.

As William parked the car in the garage, he asked Lizzie about her other birthday gift to him.

“I am wearing it, so you have to catch me!,” she shouted and ran out of the car.

“Lizzie, don’t run!,” he yelled, going after her.

He caught her in their bedroom and pinned her to the bed.

“You shouldn’t exert yourself,” he said, caressing her face.

“William, just because I’m pregnant, it does not mean that I am made of crystal now.”

“You are the most precious thing in my life, Lizzie, forever.”

“I know, and I love this side of you,” she said because she captured his lips.

After a while, William reminded her of the gift, and she took action, taking off her dress and let-ting him admire her new set of lingerie.

\---

It was a Saturday morning, and Lizzie was resting on her morning while William was getting dressed.

She had reached her second month, and the morning sickness had not disappeared or dimin-ished at all. William now knew that Bing’s words were true as it pained him to see Lizzie in such unease and not being able to do something to help her.

“Oh, you are wearing the bike clothes that I gave you!,” Lizzie exclaimed from bed.

“Of course, they are my favorite.”

“Mine as well,” she added as she ogled him, and he blushed.

“Lizzie, are you sure you will be okay on your own? I can stay or I can call Gigi to come over,” he asked one more time.

“William, I’m fine. It’s just… pregnancy.”

Lizzie was not lying. She knew that her discomfort was due to her pregnancy, but she did not know if what she was feeling was “normal”. She had not wanted to distress William, who was already a worrier.

“Love…”

“It’s okay, really. You should go outside and enjoy the nice weather. You deserve it. I’ll be right here when you come back.”

“Okay. I’m taking my phone. Please call if you want or need anything,”

“I will. Enjoy your ride.”

William leaned down and kissed her, while a loving hand caressed her belly. Lizzie watched him go, and then returned to her laptop, even though her mind was in something else.

Her doctor had told her that feeling nauseous, tired and faint was expected in the first trimester. Except that, during the last week, Lizzie had felt especially exhausted and dizzy almost of the time, and she had not being able to hold most of her meals. She had ob-served for other symptoms, but there were none, and so she blamed her current state to work, hormones, and the changes in her body. As a precaution, she had Dr. Weston’s number in speed dial in case she felt worse.

Lizzie stayed in bed for an hour, trying to write. When she could not write more than two pages, she decided to stretch her legs and go to the garden. However, when she got off the bed, she got nauseous again and she had to run to the bathroom when she threw up most of her light breakfast.

She rinsed her mouth and brushed her teeth. She was rethinking her idea of going downstairs but she was thirsty and the water William had left for him was gone.

She walked down the stairs with some difficulty, her hand holding tightly the handrail. In the kitchen, she reached for a glass in the cabinet and her vision got blurry.

All of the sudden, Lizzie felt very weak and the glass slipped through her fingers and broke in pieces.

“William…,” she murmured as her knees gave in and she crashed against the kitchen floor, los-ing consciousness.


	72. Seventy two

_She may be the reason I survive_   
_The why and wherefore I'm alive_   
_The one I'll care for through the rough in many years_   
_Me, I'll take her laughter and her tears_   
_And make them all my souvenirs_   
_For where she goes I've got to be_   
_The meaning of my life is she_

William had decided to ride his bike for just one hour and return home to his wife.

Lizzie had not looked so good for the past week, as she looked exhausted almost of the time, and he had also noticed her inability to keep her food. He had mentioned that to her and she had blamed the pregnancy. He did not want to worry but it was impossible. Just in case, he had put Dr. Weston’s phone number in his speed dial.

William was putting his bike away in the garage when he heard the sound of glass breaking and then another loud noise.

“Lizzie?,” he said and hurried into the house.

He was not prepared to see his wife lying on the floor, with blood right next to her upper arm.

“Lizzie! Lizzie!,” he screamed as he ran to her.

She was breathing but she did not respond to his screams. He found the piece of glass that was causing the bleeding but did not know if it was safe to remove it.

In a frenzy, he took his cellphone out of his pocket and called 911. He tried to remain calm to explain the situation but he was in the verge of a breakdown. If something would happen to Lizzie and his child, he would never forgive himself.

His mind went back to the time he had found her in the bathtub of that filthy hotel and his heart almost stopped. If he had not been out, he would have taken care of Lizzie, and she would not be in the current situation.

“Lizzie, please come back to me. Don’t leave me,” he pled, "Please, don't leave me."

It seemed like an eternity before Lizzie stirred and opened her eyes slowly, only to close them again.

“Elizabeth…,” he sighed and gathered her carefully in his arms. She blinked several times and frowned.

“Everything will be alright. Help is on his way. Stay with me,” he said one more time.

“Will…,” she mumbled.

“I’m here. I’m here.”

"Our baby...," she said in a sigh.

William was about to respond when he heard noises in the house. Assuming it was the para-medics, he called them to the kitchen. A young woman and an older man appeared and they promptly started tending to Lizzie. They put Lizzie on a stretcher and carried her to the ambu-lance.

In the vehicle, the female paramedic got personal information from William and asked him what had happened.

“Mr. Darcy, did you notice something unusual about your wife earlier today?,” she asked.

“She said she was feeling nauseous and a little tired. But she’s been like that for days now, and she had lost some weight, but her doctor said it was normal.”

“Allright. How far along is she?,” the girl continued.

“Nine weeks. Is our baby okay?,” he asked.

“I cannot tell right now. She needs an ultrasound,” she responded, “There is no sign of abortion so that’s good.”

“Why did I ever leave her? I should have stayed with her," William said aloud, grasping Lizzie’s hand.

“Don’t torture yourself. You need to stay strong for her and your child," the paramedic said.

“But if anything happens to them, I'd never forgive myself."

"Don't think about that. We're close to the hospital and she will get the help she requires," she finished.

In no time, the vehicle stopped suddenly and the paramedic asked William to let go Lizzie’s hand. He reluctantly did as told, and watched as Lizzie was taken through the ER doors.

He stood there until a nurse showed him to the waiting room. He sat down on one of the blue chairs and just stared at the white wall in front of him.

\---

He did not know how much time had passed until the young paramedic reappeared.

"How is my wife?," he immediately asked.

"The doctors are with her right now. She was more responsive than in the ambulance," she replied.

“Oh, thank god…," William said as he exhaled loudly.

"Have you called your family yet? Or your friends?," she asked.

"I... I haven't. I was just...," William replied. This mind had been entirely focused on Lizzie and the baby all the time he had been waiting.

"That's understandable," the woman continued, "You might want to call them now.”

“Yeah, I will.”

“I'll be here if you need me,” she said.

"Thank you…,” William replied and stopped when he realized he did not know how to call her.

"Jamie. My name is Jamie," she answered with a warm smile.

"Thank you, Jamie," he said. He took his phone and noticed that he had a missed call from his sister.

"Hello, William!," he heard as soon as she answered his call.

"Hi Gigi," he said with a trembling voice.

"William, are you okay? I called you and Lizzie but neither of you answered."

"We are in the hospital."

"What happened? Are you okay?!," she exclaimed.

"Lizzie... She had an accident and... ," he started but his voice broke.

"How is she?"

"I don't know..."

"Tell me where you are," Gigi demanded and William gave her the name of the hospital. She hung up, promising that she would be there as soon as possible.

"My sister is on her way," he told Jamie as he approached her again.

"Good," she replied.

"Ah... Should I call my parents in law? But I don't know what to tell them. I don't want to worry them, but then...," William stumbled.

"Why don't you wait after you hear from the doctors? You will have more information then."

"Yeah, I'll do that."

"Okay. I'll wait with you," she offered, “If that’s okay with you.”

"You don't have to do that. You probably have other emergencies to attend," he replied.

"That's okay. My shift ended already. Besides, if I were in your wife's situation, I would not want my husband to be alone."

William nodded and thanked her again. Jamie smiled and just sat next to him, as she knew what was going through his mind. They sat in silence until Gigi arrived with Fitz.

"William! What happened?!," she immediately asked.

“Gigi,” he called and hugged her. Astonished, Georgiana wrapped her arms around his brother and consoled him until he stopped crying. Seeing him like that broke her heart.

Fitz was also at lost, not knowing exactly what to do to help his best friend. He noticed the blond girl who was sitting close to William, but before he could ask anything, she introduced herself.

Jamie explained to him that she had been one of the paramedics that responded to William’s call and had offered to stay with him until his family arrived. Fitz thanked her for the support and her attention.

When William finally let go of his sister, Fitz hugged him too.

“Brother, we are here for you and Lizzie,” he said.

“Thank you, Fitz," William responded, still a little weak.

“Have the doctors told you anything?,” Fitz asked.

“No, they haven’t,” his friend responded, “I´m just waiting.”

“What happened?,” Gigi asked again.

“She was not feeling very good this morning but she insisted that I went for a bike ride. When I came back home, I found her laying in the kitchen floor, unconscious, and she had a piece of glass stuck in her arm,” William explained.

“But why? Was she sick?,” Fitz asked.

“No… she’s pregnant,” William answered, and both Gigi and Fitz gasped.

“Are you going to be a dad?,” Georgiana repeated.

"Yes… well… I don’t know anymore,” her brother said uncertain of himself.

“You will be. Everything is going to be okay," Fitz comforted him.

“It has to be,” Georgiana added, “It will be.”

“I really hope so,” William responded, “I don´t know what I´d do without her.”

In that moment, a woman wearing a white coat appeared and William recognized Lizzie’s ob-stetrician.

“Doctor Weston! How is Lizzie?,” he asked promptly.

“She is fine now,” Lillian responded calmly, “They are taking her to her room right now, and you will be able to see her very soon.”

William exhaled loudly and felt Gigi’s fingers around his hand.

“And our baby?”, he asked.

“Your baby is fine as well. We did an ultrasound and everything looks normal.”

“Doctor. I´m Lizzie´s sister-in-law,” Georgiana said, “Can you tell us why did she faint?”

“Lizzie was very dehydrated and had low blood pressure. She also told me that she had been vomiting very often these past days. So I suspect she suffers from hyperemesis gravidarum,” Lillian answered.

“Is that serious?,” William inquired.

“Not if she’s treated appropriately. Right now she has an IV to restore hydration and get nutri-ents directly into her bloodstream. I will stop by her room later to decide whether or not she has to stay here longer.”

“Of course,” William said.

“Also, she got a couple of stitches on her arm so be careful when you see her. Now, if you ex-cuse me, I have to see other patients," Dr. Weston smiled and left them.

“You see, big brother. Lizzie’s fine and you’ll be the best dad ever, and I’ll be the best aunt ev-er,” Gigi said, trying to lift the mood.

William smiled and hugged her again. Jamie cleared her throat and Georgiana, Fitz and Wil-liam turned to her.

“I’m pleased to hear your wife is okay, so I think it’s time to go,” she said.

“Oh, right… Georgiana, this is Jamie. She’s one of the paramedic that treated Lizzie and she stayed with me before you arrived,” William explained.

“Nice to meet you, Jamie. Thanks for helping my brother and his wife,” Gigi said and shook Ja-mie’s hand.

“It was nothing. I’m just glad I could something more for one of my patients,” Jamie commented.

“I don’t know how many times I said it already, but thank you very much, Jamie,” William added.

“You’re very welcome. Nice to meet you, Georgiana and Fitz,” Jamie said, “Please give my best wishes to Elizabeth and good luck in everything.” She waved a hand and walked away.

“It was very nice of her to be here with you,” Gigi pointed out.

William agreed and in that moment, he saw Kate.

After receiving the call from William, Georgiana had phoned Fitz and Kate. Since Saturday was a busy day in her bakery, Kate took some time to leave James in charge and then left for the hospital.

William informed her of the situation and Kate was both delighted and concerned by the news. Since William was a son to her, she considered herself a grandmother already. Also, given her background, she knew that hyperemesis gravidarum could be dangerous if it was not treated.

“Mr. Darcy?,” a nurse called, interrupting the conversation between the group. William immedi-ately advanced to her.

“Your wife is in room 405, you can go see her now,” the woman announced.

“Go, brother. We will wait here,” Fitz said.

“Yeah, thanks,” William said.

“Please tell Lizzie that we are here and give our love,” Gigi added.

“I will,” he said and followed the nurse. As they walked to the room, he felt the beating of his heart going faster.

“Let me know if you need anything. My name is Lucy,” the nurse said as she opened the door.

He barely nodded as he caught a glance of Lizzie on the hospital bed.

“William...,” she said quietly and he found himself in an instant by her side, pulling her to him, hugging her. They were no words, just tears of relief and love.

He instinctively looked for her lips and kissed her as if it was the last time. Even though she still felt tired, Lizzie kissed him with all she had.

The past hours without knowing what happened to her and how her husband was doing had been excruciating.

She raised her hand to run her fingers through his hair but she moved the IV and moaned. Immediately, William broke the kiss.

“Did I hurt you?,” he asked in panic.

“No, that was me,” she answered.

“Elizabeth, I was terrified,” he said, wiping his tears.

“I was scared too,” she replied, her own tears in the way.

“I thought I had lost you,” William sighed.

“But you didn’t and you won’t…,” Lizzie answered with certainty.

“I’m not leaving you again. Never,” he said, “I love so much, Lizzie. I cannot live with you. You and our baby are my life.”

“We love you too,” she responded, before he captured her lips once more.

“How are you feeling?,” he asked when they broke apart.

“A little weak, but not as much as before,” Lizzie replied, “At least my arm doesn’t hurt anymore. But most importantly, our baby is okay.”

“Yes,” William said and placed his hand on her abdomen. He leaned in and placed a kiss on it.

“Gigi, Fitz, Kate are in the waiting room,” he mentioned as promised.

“Oh… I hope they weren’t worried. Yet it’s good that you weren’t by yourself,” Lizzie said.

“Actually…,” William started and told her the story about Jamie.

“She sounds very nice, although I don’t recall her. I’m glad she kept you company,” Lizzie commented.

“If it wasn’t for her, it would not have remember about my phone,” he continued, “I only called Gigi. I did not call your parents or your sisters. Not before I knew what had happened. Do you want to call them now?”

“Mmm… I want them to know about our baby but I rather wait until we speak with Dr. Weston again," Lizzie replied.

"As you wish.”

There was a knock on the door and Gigi appeared.

“Hi Lizzie,” Gigi greeted, "Can we come in?"

"Sure, Gigi," she responded.

“Lizzie B! How are you?,” Fitz said as he entered the room with Kate.

“Much better. Thank you for coming,” Lizzie said.

“We wouldn’t be anywhere else,” Kate noted, “We are so happy to hear that you are okay now. And your baby. Congratulations.”

“Yes! Thank you for making me an aunt!,” Gigi exclaimed.

“You're very welcome,” Lizzie replied and reached for her husband’s hand.

“Congratulations, Lizzie B!,” Fitz said, “Brandon just called. He and Victoria are happy for you as well.”

“Thank you,” she answered, “We were going to tell you, obviously, but we were waiting until after the first trimester.”

"That's okay, Lizzie. Now, you just have to get well and enjoy the rest of your pregnancy," Kate said.

The four of them stayed with Lizzie until Dr. Weston reappeared. To give them privacy, Kate, Gigi and Fitz went outside.

Lillian checked Lizzie's chart and vitals, and also checked on the baby. Lizzie's levels had im-proved a little. However, not to leave anything to chance, Lillian decided that Lizzie would have to stay until Monday under observation.

“I’ll stay with her,” William said right away.

"Allright," Dr. Weston replied, "I'm not in the hospital tomorrow but I’ll be available.”

Both Lizzie and William thanked her and said goodbye.

"Okay now. How do I call my mom and tell her I'm pregnant and in the hospital without giving her a heart attack?," Lizzie joked.

William chuckled and answered, "What if we only tell her about the baby?"

Lizzie did not want to worry her family and agreed. William took his phone and found the Ben-nets' number. Together, they called them and gave them their happy news.

Fran was ecstatic and did not hide her enthusiasm and was already showering them with baby advice. Thomas told them that he was very glad for them and made a comment about how old he was getting because two of his children were having children.

“Are you tired, love?”, William asked when they were done with the calls.

“Yes, a little,” Lizzie replied, “I don't feel bad, I just want to sleep.”

“Of course, we can call your sisters later. Now sleep. I’ll be right here,” he said and kissed her.

He took her hand and waited until she fell asleep. It was not until that moment that he finally felt a little relieved. He exhaled a couple of times to forget how helpless he had felt when he feared he could lose his wife and their child.

He heard someone knocking the door and turned to see Gigi. His sister realized that Lizzie was sleeping and signaled his brother to go outside.

"Dr. Weston told us that Lizzie is going to stay a couple of days here," Gigi said once they were in the hallway.

“Yes, and I am staying with her,” William announced.

“Darcy, why don’t you go home to change and eat something?,” Fitz suggested, “I can stay here in the meantime.”

“Thank you but I’m not leaving her,” William stated.

“We knew you were going to say that," Fitz said.

“Well, first of all, you have to eat something,” Kate said and gave him a sandwich, "Gigi and I will go to your house to get you clothes and more food. Fitz will stay with you in the meantime."

“That works for me,” Fitz said.

“And then you can go home. You have a baby waiting for you,” Gigi added.

“If you’re talking about Brandon, I think he will be fine,” Fitz answered, and they all laughed.

"Thank you all for your help and support," William said with all seriousness. He was going through one of the most difficult times of his life and was grateful to have them by his side.

"That's what family does," Kate responded and hugged him. She made a short list of what Wil-liam wanted and left with Gigi.

William called Catherine and told her about the pregnancy. After listening to her best wishes, he and Fitz came back inside Lizzie's room, careful not to wake her. William took his place next to her bed and just watched her sleep.

\---

When Lizzie opened her eyes, she did not recognize where she was and it took her a second to remember what had happened. She looked around and spotted Gigi, looking at her phone.

"Gigi," she called with a raspy voice.

"Oh, hey, Lizzie!,” her sister-in-law said, “Do you want some water?”

"Yes, please."

Gigi passed her a bottle with a straw and Lizzie thanked her.

"How are you?," her sister-in-law asked.

"Fine. Where is William?," Lizzie asked as she did not see her husband in the room.

"He's in the bathroom, taking a shower,” and in that moment Lizzie noticed the noise of run-ning water.

"I finally convinced him to take a minute for himself. He simply refused to leave your side,” Gigi continued, “And change those sweaty bike clothes."

Lizzie chuckled and drank more of her water.

"Kate and Fitz?”

"They stayed shortly after we returned from your house and left together," Gigi answered, "we brought you a couple of things for your stay here so you’ll be more comfortable."

"Thank you. To all of you.”

"They will come back tomorrow morning,” Georgiana added.

"That's not necessary. Fitz has to take care of Victoria and Kate has other things to do,” Lizzie said.

“Well, you can tell them that tomorrow. But you know what they are going to say. We’re family, Lizzie, and family sticks together,” Gigi responded.

“Gigi is right.”

Both women turned their eyes to William, who was coming out of the shower.

“Hi, love,” Lizzie greeted.

“Hi, sweetheart. Did you rest?,” he asked.

“Yes.”

“Good.”

William walked to her and kissed her one more time. Eventually, Gigi cleared her throat to re-mind them that she was there.

“Sorry, Gigi,” Lizzie apologized and Gigi just shook her head and then told her that she had re-ceived a text from Charlotte.

Since Lizzie was afraid that her friend would be concerned if she did not answer, Lizzie and William proceeded to inform Charlotte, the Lee's and Lydia about their pregnancy. Everyone was very happy to hear the news and congratulated them extensively.

"Wow! It seems that Lydia gets louder every time we talk to her," William said when they hung up.

"Oh, William! She was just excited," Gigi said.

"Just like someone else I know," Lizzie added, looking directly at her sister-in-law.

"I think you are feeling better now Lizzie," Georgiana noted.

She stayed with them until Lucy came to announce that the visiting hours were over. Gigi said goodbye and promised to return the next day, despite Lizzie saying it was not necessary.

Lucy checked on Lizzie again before handing her dinner. Lizzie claimed that she was not very hungry but William insisted that she had at least to try something.

The only thing that Lizzie was in the mood of was the soup Kate had brought, and she ate half of the bowl without feeling sick.

After that, William helped her go to the bathroom and Lizzie had a chance to stretch her legs. He then picked up one of the books Gigi had brought and started reading to her. Eventually, she started to feel sleepy again and William noticed it.

“I will let you sleep now, love,” he said. The truth is that he was tired as well and started to ar-range the couch to sleep in it.

“What are you doing?,” Lizzie asked.

“I’m going to rest here while you sleep,” he explained.

“Nope. You come here,” she said and patted the stop next to her in the hospital bed.

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t. Come,” Lizzie insisted.

William shook his head in amusement, took off his shoes and climbed into the bed. He took some time finding a good position that would not disturb Lizzie.

“I don’t think the nurses will approve of this,” he said when he finally settled.

“I don’t care. I want my husband with me,” she answered as she rested her head on his chest. William tightened a little his arm around her and nuzzled her hair.

“Please, don’t scare me again like this. I can’t live without you, Elizabeth,” he said.

“I can’t live without you either. And I promise that this will never happen again,” Lizzie an-swered.

“I’ll hold you to that.”

“I know. I love you, William,” she said as she closed her eyes.

“I love you so much, Lizzie,” he sighed and watched the love of his life fell asleep in his arms.

\---

In the middle of the night, a nurse went to Lizzie’s room to change the IV bag, and Lizzie woke up. The nurse did not look too happy to see William in the bed with his patient.

“Please, don’t wake him up,” Lizzie asked.

The young man furrowed his brows as he adjusted the bag.

“As long as he does not move your IV lines, it’s fine,” he said. He knew why Lizzie was in the hospital and understood William’s motivations, but the well-being of his patient was first.

William moved slightly and Lizzie muttered “Thank you”, and the nurse left.

Lizzie turned to her side and watched her husband. When William had first entered her room, she was devastated to see how distressed he was. He looked even worse than when he had found her in that hotel bathroom.

She shook her head to make those memories disappear. She was deeply in love with the most wonderful man in the world, and she was carrying the product of their love inside her. Her doc-tor was confident in her recovery and that her pregnancy would proceed without other issues. With those comforting thoughts she went back to sleep.

\---

The next time she opened her eyes, Lizzie found William looking at her.

“Good morning,” he greeted.

“Good morning. How long have you been awake?,” Lizzie asked, sitting on the bed.

“An hour or so. Did you sleep well?,” William said.

“Yes, I did. All thanks to you,” she answered.

“And how are you feeling?”

“Okay. I guess the real test would be breakfast,” Lizzie said.

The worst times for her were the mornings, and her increased sensitivity to smells did not help.

“You would be allright, you’ll see,” he replied.

Since she still had the UV lines in her hand, she asked for help to go to the restroom and freshen herself. When she came out, William was walking to the bed table with a tray in his hands.

“Lucy gave me this for you. If you don’t want it, we still have some of the food that Kate brought yesterday,” he said.

“Mmm, I don’t think so,” she replied, suddenly feeling sick.

“You just paled. Are you okay?,” William asked concerned.

“I’m nauseous again…”

In no time, William put the tray as far as possible from Lizzie and helped her to bed. He gave her some water while he went out to find Lucy.

Lucy asked Lizzie a couple of questions, and after examining Lizzie's chart, she said that they needed to wait to see if the nausea passed.

When it did not, even though it was not as strong as before, Lucy then increased the dosage of the medicines, as Dr. Weston had indicated.

"Well, I think this will help. Have you heard your baby's heart beat?," Lucy asked.

Lizzie shook her head and William said, “No. Is it not too early for that?”

“No. And it's better with the new instruments,” Lucy explained.

“Oh… can we hear it now?,” Lizzie asked.

“Yes. Your doctor ordered an ultrasound for you, so you can listen now,” Lucy added happily.

Lizzie smiled, feeling better all of the sudden and looked up to William, who was also excited with the prospect of hearing their child’s heart.

Lucy brought the ultrasound machine and got started. Lizzie chuckled a little with the cold gel on her belly, and grasped William’s hand.

“There is your baby,” Lucy said and pointed to the screen. The fetus was bigger than the last time they had seen it, and both parents smiled. She pointed at the new developments of their baby and then turned on the sound.

“And that’s the heart beat.”

Lizzie and William listened with attention to the drumming sound. Lizzie gasped and covered her mouth with her free hand. She felt William caressing her hand and turned to see him. He, as well as she, had tears in his eyes.

“Wow! It’s going so fast!,” Lizzie finally said.

“Yes, it is,” William added, “It’s strong.”

“You can record it, if you want. A lot of parents do it,” Lucy commented.

“That’s a great idea. Thank you,” William said and pulled his phone out.

At the end, Lucy said that everything looked good with their child, and asked Lizzie how she felt.

She had forgotten about her nausea and definitely felt better and so ate a little without problem, to both Lucy and William’s satisfaction.

\---

That moment made the rest of her stay at the hospital bearable, as well as the company of her loved ones.

Besides Fitz and his husband, Kate and James, Gigi and Sidney, Charlotte and Ian stopped by the hospital.

Lizzie had had no choice but to tell her best friend that she was in the hospital when they spoke on the phone. Charlotte had immediately wanted to visit Lizzie when she heard the news of her pregnancy and Lizzie told her where she was.

Charlotte was obviously concerned but Lizzie explained that she was not in danger and had all the attention she needed. However, that was not enough for Charlotte and she drove to San Francisco.

When Dr. Weston returned on Monday morning, she found everything in order. Lizzie was no longer dehydrated, and her morning nausea and vomiting were greatly reduced. Lillian then decided to release Lizzie from the hospital and gave her an appointment in a week's time.

On the way to the exit, they encountered Lucy and Ben, their night shift nurse, and they prom-ised not to come back until their baby was due.

William had informed Mrs. Reynolds that Lizzie had had a medical emergency and that they would take a week off work. Lizzie had insisted that she could get back to work, and William insisted that she stayed home, with him.

In their next appointment with Dr. Weston, they found that, despite the reduction in nausea and other bad symptoms, Lizzie was dehydrated again. With the new medication, Lillian trusted that the situation would be corrected and she suggested that Lizzie stayed home for another week and just work for there.

As he drove them back to the house, William was already on the phone with Mrs. Reynolds, asking her to rearrange his schedule again so he could be with Lizzie.

Lizzie had not even tried to tell him that he should go back to Pemberley as she knew how he was going to respond.

"Well, baby and mommy cannot wait to be indulged again," Lizzie said, "Daddy did such a good job last week."

"And Daddy will continue to do that. Just wait until she's born," William replied.

"She?", Lizzie remarked, "Do you know something that I don't?"

William laughed and warmly squeezed his wife's hand.

"It just came out," he explained.

"Do you prefer to have a daughter?"

"I don't have a preference. I want a healthy child with a healthy you. That's all."

"Me too. That's all I want," she ended, caressing her belly and imagining her child.

\---

The following week, they returned to see Dr. Weston. After looking at Lizzie's lab work, she was satisfied to see that her patient had responded to the drugs, and told them that she could get back to her regular routine.

Lillian also told them that patients with hyperemesis gravidarum experienced morning sickness longer than other pregnant women, and that it would be normal for Lizzie to still experience it after her second trimester.

Dr. Weston scheduled another appointment and lab work for Lizzie in two weeks’ time and asked them to call her if she had any more discomfort or questions. Given what had happened, Lizzie would have to be under closed medical observation for the remaining of her pregnancy.

\---

Time passed smoothly and without any more health related complications for Lizzie. She and William finally let the news of the pregnancy out at Pemberley and everyone was happy for them.

True to his promise, William never left her side and was always on top of her needs and also cravings. However, they hit a wall when William had to leave for Sidney.

Before they knew about the pregnancy, William had been in negotiations with a digital produc-tion company in Australia. The transactions had gone well and, as he always did, William wanted to visit in person to meet with the staff. But for different reasons, the date of his visit kept been rescheduled, and now the date was upon him.

"I don't want to go, I can't leave now," he complained once more.

"You have to go, William. Remember how hard it was to get that date settled?," Lizzie said from the bed.

"I do remember, but we were supposed to go together," he replied, joining his almost five month’s pregnant wife in bed.

"I can tell Logan to go on his own," he added.

"William, expanding Pemberley to a new continent is one of your biggest achievements and you should be there," Lizzie commented.

"No, my greatest achievement is right here," he responded and put his hand over her swollen belly.

"Baby knows that," Lizzie said, "And I still think you have to go."

"I don't want you to leave you."

"It is just a week, and I won't be alone. I called my parents and they are coming over."

"Oh, they are? That's good."

"Yes, I called them and arranged the flight. My dad is only staying for a couple of days, but my mother is staying the whole week."

Her parents had already visited the couple in San Francisco and were delighted to see their daughter radiant with the pregnancy. By the time of their visit, Lizzie had gotten past the morn-ing sickness, which was good, because they still did not know about her early complications and she did not want to worry them.

"Good, someone will accompany you to the ultrasound appointment," William noted.

"My mom will. She will be more than happy to see her grandchild," she responded.

"Okay. But remember, no peeking!"

"No peeking!"

They both had agreed that they wanted to be surprised and did not want to know the sex of their child until the birth. That was the reason they kept referring to their child as "Baby".

Lizzie's parents arrived promptly and accompanied her daughter to say goodbye to her hus-band at the airport. He travelled to Australia, feeling a little less preoccupied with his wife's wel-fare.

Every day that he was in the island, he called Lizzie on Domino. The time difference had somehow made difficult to find a space to call, but that had not discouraged them.

William told Lizzie about his activities and all about the city. On her part, Lizzie showed him the new picture of Baby, who had grown a lot and mentioned all the amusing pregnancy tips that Fran was sharing with her.

As much as she enjoyed her mother's company, Lizzie eagerly awaited William's return. When they met each other at the exit of the private hangar, it was a feast of love and endless kisses.

\---

"Oh my god! I'm huge! Huge as a whale!," Lizzie exclaimed in the middle of the street. She was in her seventh month now and she liked to have strolls around their neighborhood.

"Love, you are not!," William chuckled and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"William, look! Baby had grown so much that I think I'm going to explode," Lizzie said, extend-ing her cardigan so her belly would show more.

"That just means that Baby is healthy. Lillian said so," William replied, "Besides, have I told you how much I love your body now?"

If one saw Lizzie from behind, one would only notice the roundness of her hips and would not guess that she was pregnant. It was until Lizzie turned that her prominent belly became evi-dent, as well as her grown breasts.

When they were alone, William loved to caress those new developments and to show Lizzie his love and appreciation, even to the stretch lines that had slowly appeared and that she hat-ed.

"Not today," Lizzie responded, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Well, I love your pregnant body, and I love, love, love you."

Lifting Lizzie's chin with his free hand, William deposited a sweet kiss on her lips.

"You always know how to make me feel better, even when I get all crazy because of the hor-mones. Thank you."

"Any time, sweetheart."

"Hey, what do you think of Edith?," Lizzie suddenly asked and grabbed William’s phone from his pocket.

“Edith?,” he asked a little confused.

“Yes, for Baby,” she answered as she looked at the list they had made of their preferred names during the last month.

“Mmm… Not really a fan.”

“Well, what about Sophie?”

“I like Sophia better.”

“Oh, pretty! I’ll add that one.”

For girls, Ann and Kathleen were at the top of the list. The first one, for obvious reasons, was homage to William’s mother. William had suggested the second one because it reminded him of Catherine and Kate. The relationship he had with each of them was very different but both women had very important places in his life.

Also in the list was Marian. William’s favorite story as a kid was Robin Hood. William Sr. used to read the story to his son before bedtime and that was one treasured memory. Lizzie was sur-prised at first by the suggestion until he explained why it had sentimental value for him.

Other names that they liked were Miranda, Cassandra, Emily, Natalie and Vivienne.

For boys, they had considered Frederick, Daniel, Michael, Alexander, Graham, Julien, Matthew and William. Lizzie was very aware of the Darcy family tradition and had no problem continuing it. Yet, William told her that he liked starting new traditions with her.

Lizzie liked Frederick, as it was name of one of her preferred characters in literature, and the name of her college mentor. She had learnt a great deal from him and was sad to know that he had passed away recently.

"Oh, what's that?," Lizzie asked.

"What? That sound?," her husband answered and paid more attention.

"Yes... It's like... An ice cream truck! Let's get some!" she yelled.

"Oh, Lizzie, how do I love you!," William laughed.

She pulled him for a kiss, grabbed his hand and together they went in search of ice cream.

\---

Lizzie was lying in bed, with her feet propped in a pillow, feeling tired.

She was a couple of days away from her due date, October 6, and for the last three weeks, she had had contractions. Lillian had told her that they were Braxton Hicks contractions and had taught her how to count and identify when the true labor contractions started.

Lizzie had stopped going to Pemberley and was uncomfortable almost all the time. Between the constant fatigue, the pain in her lower back and feet, and the baby’s movements, Lizzie had to be home.

William was doing his best to make her feel better, and Lizzie appreciated his efforts. At that moment, he was in the kitchen making her tea.

“Oh, Baby, I love you so much, but can you give mommy a little break?,” Lizzie sighed as she rubbed her stomach, “Soon, you’ll be out and then you can move as much as you want.”

As answer, her child moved and poked her in the ribs.

“Well, thank you very much M…,” Lizzie said and then gasped.

“Is everything allright?,” William asked her. He was coming into the bedroom with a tray with her tea and some cookies.

“Yes! I just figured it out something!,” she answered enthusiastically.

“About what?,” he asked, a little confused and put the tray on the mattress.

“About Baby’s name,” she stated and reached for the cup, “Thanks for the tea.”

“You’re welcome. So, are you going to share that with me?,” he replied.

“Nope, you’ll have to wait until the birth.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really.”

“Well, that could be any day now,” he added as he caressed her abdomen, “Are you feeling better by the way?”

“No, still uncomfortable, but nothing else to report.”

“Is there anything I can do to help?” William asked.

“The tea is good enough, thanks.”

“Okay…,” he sighed, “I have to make some phone calls. I’ll be in the library so just call my name if you need anything, love.”

Lizzie thanked him again, and she was alone, she grabbed her book from her bedside table, to pass the time.

That afternoon, Kate and James stopped by for a quick dinner and Lizzie appreciated their company but she could not distract herself enough to forget her unease.

That night, like he had started doing for the last week, William checked that the car keys were right by the garage door and that Lizzie’s suitcase was still in the truck. He was ready for the birth; he had packed everything that his parenting books suggested for the newborn and the mother. He was just waiting for his wife’s announcement.

When William went upstairs to his bedroom, Lizzie was already sleeping, hugging the body pillow he had gotten for her. He joined her in bed, and after kissing her temple, he felt asleep as well.

\---

William felt Lizzie shift and change positions in bed. Knowing that she was still uncomfortable, he moved to the sofa they had in their bedroom. It was too small for him, but he did not care; he would rather give her all the space she needed.

He did not know how long he had been in the couch when he heard movement around him and his name.

"Yeah, I'm awake," he answered, even though his voice suggested otherwise.

"I think I'm in labor," Lizzie said, and this time, William really woke up.

“What? Are you sure?" William rose from the couch and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Yeah, I've been having contractions every five minutes, just like Lillian said."

"What didn't you wake me up before?," he replied and walked to the dresser where he had his clothes ready.

"I wanted to be sure," Lizzie sighed, sitting down on the sofa.

She had woken up around five in the morning of October 4, after feeling a sharp pain in her kidneys. At first, she thought it was the baby and changed positions. However, she felt it again, but this time in the lower part of her belly.

And then it happened again. Lizzie sat on the bed and looked at the clock. Around five minutes later, she felt the pain again. It was like the contractions she had had before, but a little strong-er. She spent the next two hours counting how long and how often the contractions came. They did increase in intensity and they happened every five minutes. And that was when she had woken her husband up.

"Okay, we have some time. I'll change, you'll change and we'll call Lillian from the car," William said, putting on socks and grabbing his shoes.

"Wow," Lizzie suddenly said, "I think we have to go now.”

"Why?"

"My water just broke."

"So soon?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, okay. Let's go," he exclaimed and helped down the stairs and into the car.

While Lizzie was doing her breathing exercises, William called the hospital to announce that they were coming.

When they arrived to the hospital, Ben was with a wheel chair ready waiting for them. They met Lucy again and she took them to one room so she could look at Lizzie.

"Yes, you have started labor, but you are not quite there," she said, "Dr. Weston is with another patient right now, but she will be here soon.”

Lizzie tried to relax but could not, as her contractions were becoming stronger. When Lillian arrived, she was amazed by how quickly Lizzie’s labor had progressed. As they had previously agreed, Lizzie was given a small dose of epidural so she would be more comfortable.

Since she still could walk, Lizzie walked around the room and William took that time to group-text his family to let them know of the upcoming birth.

\---

He spent the next two hours by her side, trying to sooth her and getting ready himself to the reality of becoming a father.

Soon, Lizzie started to complain louder, despite the anesthetic. William called Lucy, who called Dr. Weston.

“You are going very fast, Lizzie, but that’s good. You’ll meet your child soon.”

When the time came, Lillian instructed Lizzie to start pushing. She did thrice, used all her energy and nothing happened.

"I can't! I can't anymore!," Lizzie yelled and squeezed William's hand very hard.

"You're almost there, love. You can do it," he encouraged her.

"Yes, Lizzie. Just push one more time," Lillian added.

Lizzie breathed deeply and pushed again. She was beyond tired and just felt like sleeping.

"Very good, Lizzie. Just one more time, I promise," Lillian said.

Lizzie obeyed and focused all the energy she had left in pushing. All of the sudden, she stopped feeling the pressure on her body. And then she heard the most wonderful sound in the world.

Her child was crying.

"William," she called and turned to see her husband.

"Lizzie," was all he was able to say.

The crying continued for one minute, and then Lillian approached them with the newborn in her arms.

"Here is your beautiful baby girl. Congratulations," she announced.

Overwhelmed, Lizzie stretched her arms and received her daughter. She was indeed beautiful, the most gorgeous thing she had ever seen.

Her skin still red and wrinkled, and she had a big mane of black hair, just like her father. Her eyes were still closed because of the light, but Lizzie could not wait to see them.

"She's gorgeous," William murmured and wiped his eyes. He moved his hand, and very softly, he caressed the head of his daughter.

"Yes, she's, our little bundle of love," she said, crying as well, and kissed one of the little hands.

"Well, not so little,” he noted. Her daughter was certainly big.

“Elizabeth, thank you, thank you. I love you so much,” he added and kissed them both.

"I love you too," she answered, "And we love you, Marianne, with all our hearts."

"Marianne?," he asked and Lizzie smiled.

"Sorry, but we have to take your baby for a quick check up. We will bring her right back," Lucy said and took Marianne away.

Lillian stayed a couple of minutes more with the new parents to check on Lizzie, and retrieve the cord, as they wanted to store it. She congratulated them again, and then left to speak with their family who was in the waiting room.

"Marianne looks like you," William commented.

"But she has your hair. The Darcy hair," Lizzie responded.

He laughed and kissed her.

"So, Marianne, eh?," he asked.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it."

"Good. Do you remember when I told you that I had figured something out about our baby?," she reminded him.

"Yes. Did you mean about the name?"

Lizzie nodded and continued, "It is the perfect mix between your favorite name and mine. Mari-an plus Ann. Plus an e."

"What do you think of Marianne Kathleen Bennet-Darcy?," he suggested.

"Bennet-Darcy? With a hyphen?"

"Yes. I want to include both of our names. After our little scare, I promised myself that I'd that."

"Are you sure?," she asked.

"Absolutely,” he asserted.

"Allright," Lizzie finished.

In that moment, Lucy came back with Marianne and William got to hold her for the very first time. He was in awe, and so proud of his wife and daughter.

"Hey, she has your eyes," he noted and brought her to Lizzie, so she could see Marianne's green and blue eyes.

They admired her for long, trying to guess who she looked after more.

"Thank you again, Lizzie. You have given me the best gift in the whole world," William said, and gave Marianne to her mother.

"Our precious gift and the beginning of our new adventure," Lizzie replied, with her daughter in her arms.

_THE END_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She - Elvis Costello  
> http://conijito.tumblr.com/post/106829715226
> 
> \---  
> Last chapter (an epilogue will come eventually)!  
> Thank you so much for reading! XD


End file.
